Hidden Desires Contest
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Aucun acte n'est raisonnable, s'il n'est pas suscité tout au fond de nous-mêmes par nos désirs cachés.   Concours spécial JASPER !
1. Annonce

**La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !**

**« Aucun acte n'est raisonnable, s'il n'est pas suscité tout au  
>fond de nous-mêmes par nos désirs cachés. »<strong>

**Jean-Luc Hening**

Il dégage un érotisme tout en douceur. C'est quand il est amoureux que ses désirs sont les plus vifs.  
>Si vous vous laissez dévorer par ses baisers, vous apprécierez son art de la caresse.<br>Il aime prendre son temps tant pour recevoir que pour donner du plaisir.  
>Pour lui qui n'aime que l'action, le fantasme reste réservé à ceux qui vivent dans le rêve. A moins que ses <em>désirs cachés<em> ne puissent se réaliser rapidement...

**Que se passerait-il si notre ****Jasper**** laissait libre cours à ses désirs cachés ?**

-Le One-shot doit être une nouvelle histoire et ne peut pas être poursuivi jusqu'à ce que le concours soit terminé.

-La relation interdite doit être clairement visible pour le lecteur. Exemple de relations interdites : adultère, homosexualité, ami d'un être cher / parent, superviseur / subalterne, élève / professeur… **La relation peut interdite moralement ou aux yeux de la loi.**

-Maximum de trois participations par personne. _(Les quatre mains ne sont pas compris dans  
>les 3)<em>

-**Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une nouvelle règle, INCONTOURNABLE!** Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer **l'anonymat des auteurs!**

C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS à cette adresse:  
><span><strong>contest[.]damn[.]addict[.]lemon[]gmail[.]com<strong> (retirer les crochets et ajouter dans celui qui est vide l'arobase qui n'apparaît pas sur FF)! Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire (merci de le préciser en cas de besoin) avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce!  
><strong>Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminés d'office !<strong>

_Pour toutes informations supplémentaires veuillez envoyer un mail à l'adresse indiquée ci-dessus ou nous contacter sur le forum ou notre page Facebook :D_

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne cherchez pas à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de pubs pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

_**Je vous rappelle également d'éviter de discuter de vos écrits sur les réseaux sociaux tels que Facebook afin de ne laisser filtrer aucune information.**_

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de  
>leur travail.<p>

- En début d'OS veuillez inscrire l'en-tête suivant :

**La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !**

**Titre de votre relation:  
>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :<br>****http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

Le concours débutera du 09/04/2012 au 27/05/2012  
>Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 2805/2012 au 03/06/201

Les résultats de vos trois O.S favoris seront affichés le 04/06/2012

.

.

**A vos claviers et n'hésitez pas à vous laisser emporter dans une relation interdite!**

.

Le Staff du Forum


	2. Baisemoi

La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !

**Baise-moi**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)

Il faisait chaud en ce dimanche de fin mai. Un temps idéal pour faire un barbecue. J'avais travaillé toute la journée. Emmett était parti avec les deux petits gars Anthony et Edward à la pêche. Nous devions tous nous retrouver à la maison pour 17 heure et préparer le dîner.

Mon mari était impatient de revoir son ami qui revenait en permission. Plus jeune, il s'était engagé dans l'armée et son chef, le colonel Withlock, Jasper de son prénom l'avait un peu forcé vers la porte de sortie.

Si Emmett avait la carrure pour ce genre de boulot, il n'en avait définitivement pas la mentalité. Il est infiniment reconnaissant à son ami de l'avoir mis dehors, il aurait gâché sa vie, au lieu de ça, il s'était reconverti en professeur d'éducation physique et coach.

Il excellait dans ce domaine.

Je l'avais rencontré peu après dans le cadre de mon travail, j'étais photographe autonome : Studio Bella, spécialisée dans les familles et les portraits.

Les Banner m'avaient demandé de prendre en photo l'équipe de leur fils. C'est comme cela qu'un samedi après-midi j'avais bombardé les gamins. Oui, j'y englobais Emmett, car hormis sa taille, peu de chose le distinguait d'eux.

Enfin, aujourd'hui, j'avais le meilleur père pour mes enfants.

Je n'avais jamais saisi vraiment le lien qui l'avait uni à jasper, un truc de gars avec l'armée, mais ceci étant, ce dernier passait beaucoup de temps près de nous quand il était en permission.

Peut-être étions-nous l'image de la famille qu'il n'avait pas eue. Ou alors peut-être qu'il considérait Emmett comme ça plus grande réussite étant donné qu'il n'arrêtais justement pas de lui préciser qu'il était son plus grand fiasco. Mais sans avoir à le dire, tout le monde savait qu'il lui avait redonné espoir en l'avenir.

Et c'est en ce sens que le colonel m'intriguait, en quoi consistait sa vie ? Il dégageait une aura d'autorité non discutable, jamais je ne l'avais entendu hausser la voix, ou s'énerver. Il était d'un calme olympien et on avait le sentiment que rien ne lui résistait. Cependant, j'avais toujours remarqué un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux au cours de nos soirées.

Bien sûr, quand Emmett invitait du monde à la maison sa seule préoccupation était de s'assurer qu'il y avait bien des bières au frais.

En rentrant de mon travail en cette fin d'après-midi, j'avais écaillé le poisson, évidé et préparé pour le faire griller. Je m'étais dépêchée de faire une salade colorée, je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire un dessert, mais il y avait de la glace au congélateur, c'était suffisant.

Peu avant 19 heure, j'avais cuit des pâtes pour les enfants et Emmett, car les crudités n'étaient pas leur truc.

Jasper arriva quelques minutes après avec, comme presque à chaque fois, une bonne bouteille et un bouquet. C'était le seul à m'offrir des fleurs. J'avais beau charrier mon mari avec ça, il n'avait jamais eu idée d'aller m'en acheter.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, nous parlions de tout et de rien, Jasper restait toujours très vague sur ses missions.

Quand j'insistais, voulant en savoir plus, il plantait ses prunelles dans les miennes et me soufflait : « Bella, je t'assure, tu n'as pas envie d'avoir ce genre d'images dans ta tête. »

À chaque fois, j'en étais un peu plus bouleversée et de par son autorité naturelle, je n'avais même pas l'idée de protester.

Quand je vis Anthony bâiller, avachi sur le canapé, je me redressai en disant que j'allais coucher les enfants.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me mettre debout qu'Emmett me prit de court.

-**Non laisse, je vais le faire**.

Il n'aimait pas les fins de repas où il n'y avait rien à manger et où les gens bien civilisés discutaient, il lui fallait de l'action ou au moins jouer aux jeux vidéo.

Le prétexte des enfants était parfait. De sa voix tonitruante, il les interpella :

-**Au lit moussaillon, montez sur le dos du chameau**.

Et il se mettait à 4 pattes attendant que ses fils grimpent. Ils commençaient à se faire vieux pour cela, mais je crois qu'ils ne voulaient pas contrarier leur père et c'est comme ça qu'ils partirent dans le couloir en direction des chambres et de la salle de bain.

Je ne réalisai pas que j'avais poussé un profond soupir.

Jasper se pencha vers moi.

-**Est-ce que ça va Bella ?** Sa voix était visiblement inquiète.

Je tentai un sourire tout en me reprenant.

-**Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va. Sûrement la fatigue de la journée**.

-**Tu es sûre ? Tu sais que tu peux me parler**.

J'avais l'impression qu'il me regardait plein d'espoir, j'hésitais. Il était l'ami d'Emmett, que pouvais-je lui dire ? « Je suis lasse d'avoir 3 garçons à m'occuper ? Je veux mes deux garçons et un homme ! »

Je secouai la tête.

-**C'est Emmett ? **Demanda-t-il.

-**C'est un père parfait, **répondis-je.

-**Je le sais, je n'en ai jamais douté,** acquiesça-t-il.

Nous nous tûmes.

Le silence n'était pas inconfortable, je me maudissais d'être si exigeante, une éternelle insatisfaite.

Il me fit sursauter quand il reprit la parole, qui n'était que murmure.

-**Mais est-ce suffisant ?**

Je me retournai pour bien lui faire face et le dévisageai.

Pouvait-il lire en moi ? Me parlait-il bien de la même chose que de ce que j'éprouvais ?

J'étais complètement perdue et troublée à cet instant, je me sentais vulnérable. Une profonde tristesse m'envahit. Je n'étais pas satisfaite, c'était donc si évident.

Je déglutis péniblement, mes yeux commençaient à me piquer, je voyais la crise arriver d'une manière si inattendue.

Il leva lentement sa main, qu'il posa sur ma joue alors que son pouce balayait la peau sous mon œil.

-**Bella**… débuta-t-il doucement quand nous fûmes interrompus.

-**Jasper une partie sur Xbox, ça te dit ? Je t'aurais bien proposé un poker, c'est mon truc en ce moment, mais Bella est nulle pour cacher quoi que ce soit de ses émotions et nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux, du coup, il faut se rabattre sur les jeux vidéo.**

Il avait sorti tout cela d'une traite en se dirigeant vers le canapé, complètement inconscient de l'instant qu'il venait de briser.

Il se vautra sur ce dernier et ce fut Jasper qui poussa un soupir avant de se lever.

Il prit sa bière et alla rejoindre mon mari.

Je réprimai la boule qui grossissait dans ma gorge et je m'occupais à finir de débarrasser la table et ranger la cuisine. Il fallait que je me tienne occupée.

Une fois que tout fut en place, je dis bonsoir aux hommes et partis rapidement me coucher.

Je me refusai de penser à quoi ce soit, j'avais trop peur de craquer. Après m'être préparée pour la nuit, je pris mon livre préféré et je relus un de mes passages favoris avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte.

Je fus tirée de mon repos par le réveil. 6 heure et la routine du lundi reprenait. Je filais sous la douche. À la sortie de celle-ci, je réveillais Emmett qui ronflait comme un sonneur. Je m'habillais, repartis secouer un peu plus fort mon mari pour qu'il se lève. C'est à la troisième tentative qu'il émergea.

Une fois que je fus sûre qu'il était éveillé, je me rendis à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner et les lunchs pour les 3.

À 7 heure j'allais réveiller les enfants. À 7h45, les deux gamins étaient à l'arrière de ma voiture et Emmett au volant de la sienne, après un signe de la main, nous démarrâmes chacun à notre tour pour partir vers nos occupations respectives. Mon mari allait au collège, moi je déposais les garçons à l'école. Ensuite j'avais une petite course à faire, il me fallait du papier pour que je développe quelques photos en noir et blanc. Je devais livrer mercredi une commande.

J'arrivai passé 9 heures chez moi, j'allais directement à mon bureau allumer mon ordinateur pour apporter les retouches à quelques photos numériques. Je m'enfermerai dans ma chambre noire seulement cet après-midi.

J'étais en train de lancer mon logiciel quand du bruit dans la maison me fit sursauter.

Je cherchai un objet lourd, mais ne trouvai rien. J'abandonnai l'idée en repensant au propos d'Emmett quand j'avais suggéré qu'on mette une batte de baseball dans la penderie de l'entrée en cas d'intrusion d'agresseur. Il m'avait regardé de haut en soupirant :

-**Et tu feras quoi quand le voleur t'aura pris la batte des mains, tu n'auras plus d'autres choix que de courir vite !**

J'avais été un peu vexée sur le coup, même si je dois avouer que ses paroles étaient pleines de bon sens.

Bon, ça n'empêchait que là, je fais quoi s'il y a un étranger dans ma maison, je n'ai pas plus de chance de le mettre chaos à main nue.

Je fis le moins de bruit possible, le hall avec mon portable était trop loin, mais il y avait un téléphone fixe dans ma chambre : c'était l'objectif.

Je me faufilais discrètement et pris l'appareil dans ma paume. J'hésitais, ma première idée était d'appeler Emmett, mais était-ce vraiment le bon choix ? Je me résignai à joindre directement le 911. Je composai les chiffres, prête à appuyer sur le bouton d'appel quand une voix résonna :

-**Bella, tu es rentrée ?**

Je sursautai faisant tomber le téléphone et en me maudissant de ma stupidité.

Je n'eus pas le temps de reprendre un visage serein, entre la peur que j'avais eue, l'impression d'être prise en faute, le doute et la confusion que déjà Jasper était sur le pas de ma porte à me dévisager.

Il me regarda fronçant les sourcils.

-**Ça va ?** Me demanda-t-il.

-**Euh oui…** répondis-je penaude, **c'est euh…** **Emmett ne m'avait pas précisé que tu étais là**.

-**Oh, excuse-moi de te déranger, je vais te laisser**.

-**Non**, m'exclamai-je, **ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'est juste qu'il ne m'a pas prévenue, j'ai été surprise, c'est tout.**

-**Ouais désolé, nous avons joué tard alors il m'a proposé la chambre d'ami. Je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin, excuse-moi, je vais prendre mes affaires et te laisser.**

Je me ressaisis enfin.

-**Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, prends tout ton temps. Fais comme chez toi. Je…**

Il me sourit et me coupa :

-**Un café, ça te dit**.

Je souris contente qu'il me sorte de ma gêne et de mon empêtrement.

-**Avec plaisir**.

Il me sourit en retour et repartit en direction de la cuisine.

Quand j'arrivai, il était déjà en train de mettre de l'eau dans la cafetière.

- **Installe-toi**, m'ordonna-t-il doucement.

Comme toujours avec Jasper, je n'aurais pas eu idée d'objecter.

Une fois le café en train de couler, il s'assit en face de moi autour de l'îlot et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

Je blêmis comme assaillie par un mauvais pressentiment.

Un coin de sa lèvre se releva, non dupe de son effet.

-**Bon Bella, maintenant qu'il n'y a rien pour nous déranger, vas-tu me raconter ce qui ne va pas ?**

Je me reculai sur mon tabouret, peu encline à m'ouvrir de si bon matin.

-**Non, non, ce n'est rien, sûrement de la fatigue**.

-**Bella**, m'avertit-il alors qu'il tendit sa main pour attraper la mienne. **Parle-moi s'il te plaît**.

J'hésitai, pourquoi avais-je l'impression de voir de l'espoir dans ses yeux ?

Je soufflai pour trouver quelque chose à répliquer.

-**C'est ridicule**.

Je secouai la tête. J'avais beau avoir mes idées moroses, les dires à hautes voix les rendraient plus réelles et je me fustigeais déjà assez de les penser.

-**S'il te plaît**, dit-il doucement.

Je tentai encore de me rebeller en faisant des signes de non, mais sa prise se resserra sur ma main tout comme son regard se fit plus déterminé.

-**Parle-moi**.

-**C'est bête**, commençai-je. **Je n'ai aucune raison de me plaindre, je… je dois juste être trop exigeante,** finis-je.

-**Qu'est-ce qui ne te convient pas ?** M'interrogea-t-il.

-**Mais rien en particulier, j'ai une belle famille, une belle maison, un travail super, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?**

-**Tu essayes de convaincre qui là ? Tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment, dis-moi pourquoi ?**

-**Je … c'est passager c'est tout, ce n'est rien**.

-**Bella,** insista-t-il alors que je tentai de me dérober, encore.

Je soufflai, c'était si dur.

-**C'est juste que j'ai une certaine lassitude. Je n'arrête pas de me dire et si… la vie serait différente. C'est très routinier, Emmett est un grand enfant, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne grandira jamais. J'ai quelques fois envie d'avoir un homme à la maison.**

Je me mordis les lèvres sur ma dernière phrase, je ne voulais pas en raconter autant.

-**C'est-à-dire ? Explique-toi**.

Je secouai de nouveau la tête.

-**Bella**, me reprocha-t-il en signe d'avertissement.

Je pris une grande respiration, il ne me lâcherait pas, je devais me lancer.

-**Il parait que les femmes ont leur maturation sexuelle passée 30 ans. Je ne sais pas si ce sont mes hormones, mais Emmett ne me comprend pas ou ne m'entend pas. Nos rapports se contentent du missionnaire où il n'a pas conscience de son poids et ne fait que m'écraser ou alors quand c'est moi sur lui, c'en est tout aussi horripilant. Il met ses mains derrière sa tête avec un sourire tordu en fixant mes seins qui se ballottent, ce qui l'amuse plus qu'autre chose en me disant « oui vas-y bébé donne-toi du plaisir ». Je … grrr….. Quand il fait ça, j'ai presque envie de courir m'acheter un vibromasseur. Rajoute à cela que ce n'est pas facile de trouver le temps de le faire avec les enfants, donc correctement tu oublies. On le fait moins souvent et il tient bien moins longtemps, mais visiblement ça ne le dérange pas. Je suis la plupart du temps frustrée et lui, ben après avoir joui, il se tourne de son côté et se met à ronfler**.

Je finis ma tirade haletante avant d'oser jeter un regard à Jasper. Ce dernier avait des yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte et me scrutait stupéfait.

Je me rendis compte alors de ce que j'avais fait.

Oh putain merde ! J'étais dans la merde.

Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains en me lamentant.

Très vite, je sentis des doigts sur mes cheveux qui tentaient de dégager mon front.

-**Bella**, m'appela Jasper.

Je renforçai ma tête dans mes paumes.

-**Bella** m'interpella-t-il à nouveau tout en me faisant pivoter vers lui.

Sa main glissa dans mon cou et de son pouce il y faisait des arabesques pour m'apaiser.

-**Je suis une horrible épouse**, soufflai-je, les larmes au bord des yeux.

-**Non**, dit-il d'une voix forte, **tu es une femme avec des besoins qui ne sont pas assouvis**.

Il resserra sa prise sur ma nuque, j'étais troublée par sa main, ça me paraissait si intime à ce moment-là et j'en étais subjuguée.

Nous nous fixâmes un moment. Il était affreusement proche de moi, je pouvais sentir son parfum si masculin.

Il me regardait de manière si déterminée. J'avais l'impression d'être comprise. Il était dans l'attente, et une conviction me vint : lui en aurait été capable. Pouvait-il penser là même chose à cet instant ?

La tension entre nous s'amplifiait à vue d'œil, alors qu'il maintenait le contact entre nous. Nos prunelles étaient ancrées l'une dans l'autre.

Mon souffle se fit plus saccadé. Il était proche, très proche et avant que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit, je soufflai :

-**Baise-moi.**

Ses iris s'illuminèrent avant de s'assombrir dangereusement.

Nous nous toisâmes un instant. Si c'est sur l'impulsion que j'avais émis ma demande, plus le temps passait plus je devenais déterminée. J'avais envie de découvrir la plénitude sexuelle et il était l'homme de la situation. Il me scruta une seconde de plus, cherchant sûrement la moindre faille.

Je relevais un peu plus la tête pour lui faire face, tout mon corps semblait attiré par lui.

Il réagit, sa main logée dans mon cou se crispa et je fus comme projetée contre lui quand il me rapprocha de lui avec fougue. J'en fus déstabilisée, mais pas lui, il posa directement sa bouche sur la mienne.

Je hoquetai de surprise, mais sa prise ferme et l'impatience de ses lèvres, me firent réagir et j'oubliai tout sauf les sensations. Je me jetai donc dans ce baiser, laissant mon esprit sur off et me contentant de donner vie à mon corps.

Très vite, j'écartai les jambes et il se glissa à l'intérieur, ses doigts sur ma nuque fourragèrent dans mes cheveux maintenant mes lèvres contre les siennes. Son autre main se plaqua contre mon dos pour descendre entre mes reins et y appliquer une pression qui me fit avancer sur le bord de mon siège et pousser mon bassin contre le sien.

Je haletais complètement, c'était si intense. Je me sentais frêle dans ses bras, il dégageait une telle aura, j'en étais impressionnée. C'était un sentiment étrange comme s'il me gouvernait totalement, j'étais juste en attente de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Mon corps réagit, je pouvais aisément supposer que les pointes de mes seins étaient déjà dures, alors que je ressentais des picotements dans mon ventre.

Plus que ces caresses, c'est cette autorité qui émanait de lui qui me rendait toute chose, c'est comme si son étreinte était pleine de promesses.

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans mes cheveux et alors qu'il arrachait ses lèvres des miennes, il me fit basculer la tête sur le côté. Sa langue glissa sur ma mâchoire pour chatouiller ensuite la peau sensible sous mon oreille.

J'étais haletante, sa main était descendue sur mes fesses et il les malaxait. Je pouvais sentir son érection contre mon centre déjà chaud. Je posai mes paumes sur son torse pour me stabiliser tellement mon corps réagissait à sa présence, son toucher.

Après quelques minutes, je me trémoussais, je recherchais plus de contact, mes doigts avaient pris vie et je tentais de le rapprocher.

Il se recula de moi, je fus frappée par ses yeux sombres qui me scrutaient. Sa mâchoire était crispée. J'eus peur qu'il change d'avis.

Je suppliais.

-**Jasper**.

Alors que ses iris balayaient mon corps, il les releva face à ma supplique, il fit un sourire en coin tout en s'approchant de mon oreille.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, je vais te baiser et pas qu'une seule fois, laisse-moi juste le temps de savoir comment je te veux pour commencer**.

Je déglutis en entendant à ses mots qui, à ma surprise, m'allumèrent complètement. Je gémis lamentablement alors qu'il se recula, son souffle me percutant de plein fouet.

-**Mais avant cela, tu es trop habillée**.

Il fit un pas en arrière et me regarda avant de me dévisager.

- **Déshabille-toi**, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je me figeai, me sentant beaucoup trop exposée pour le coup.

-**Jasper**, suppliai-je.

Je voulais qu'il m'aide, il dut le comprendre.

-**Mets-toi debout,** me dit-il doucement, mais sans pour autant avancer.

Je déglutis alors que je me laissai glisser du tabouret.

Il sourit en me voyant obéir.

-**Enlève ton haut.**

Je le regardai, suppliant des yeux, mais il esquissa juste un un sourire du coin de ses lèvres.

J'hésitai, ayant vraiment la difficulté à lever mes mains pour passer ma blouse par-dessus ma tête.

-**Dépêche-toi**, me fit-il sursauter, **si c'est moi qui m'en charge, il risque d'y avoir des dégâts**.

Je le fixai, troublée alors qu'il était dans l'attente.

Je finis par saisir l'ourlet de mon vêtement et le glissai par-dessus ma tête avant de laisser retomber mes bras le long de mes flancs et de lâcher le haut.

Il me scruta.

-**Bien, maintenant ton pantalon**.

Son regard balayait toujours mon corps, mais je ne protestai pas, je ne gagnerai pas cette bataille.

Je défis alors mon jean et le baissai sur mes jambes, quand j'arrivai à mes chevilles, il me dit :

- **Profites-en pour enlever tes chaussettes.**

Je m'exécutai et poussai du pied les vêtements en boule vers celui déjà au sol.

-**Bien,** susurra-t-il de manière appréciative. **Retire**** ton soutien-gorge maintenant**.

Je ne pouvais pas être plus exposée.

Je déglutis avant de me ressaisir.

Je fixai mes prunelles dans les siennes alors que je fis passer mes mains dans mon dos.

Il ne lâcha pas mon regard alors que je fis glisser les bretelles sur mes bras. Une fois que le soutien-gorge fut au sol, Jasper maintenait toujours la connexion entre nos iris, je fus prise de courage.

Je passai mes pouces dans l'élastique de mon dernier rempart et tout en le dévisageant, je fis tomber ma culotte à mes pieds avant de les lever, l'un après l'autre pour m'en débarrasser.

Je pus remarquer une esquisse de sourire sur ses lèvres alors que je me redressai nue face à lui.

Il coupa la connexion en fermant brièvement ses yeux avant de les rouvrir et de faire courir son regard sur toute mon anatomie.

Je déglutis gênée d'être ainsi exposée.

Il fit un pas en tendant sa paume qui attrapa de nouveau ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui.

Je me retrouvai complètement collée contre lui. Ses mains partirent à la découverte de mon corps quand sa bouche revint sur mon cou pour se baisser ensuite jusqu'à ma poitrine.

J'étais pantelante sous ses assauts, incapable de bouger.

Il me repoussa vers mon tabouret sur lequel je me hissais, alors que mes genoux s'ouvraient d'eux-mêmes pour qu'il se glisse entre. J'étais heureuse d'avoir un appui, je n'ai pas sûre que mes jambes soient capables de tenir sous cette déferlante de sensation.

Il me stimulait de toute part, j'en voulais plus, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de lui, ainsi que mes mains pour le rapprocher.

Je fus dérangée par ses habits, je souhaitais le toucher, je me reculais pour déboutonner sa chemise.

Il attendait tout en massant mes hanches. J'étais fébrile, je tremblais, j'étais lente dans mes mouvements. Il ne me laissa pas en enlever plus de 3, il recula à peine son torse pour tirer sur son col et faire passer le vêtement par-dessus sa tête.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure découvrant son corps. Il n'était pas aussi musclé qu'Emmett mais tellement plus subtilement. Chacun de ses muscles était dessiné, mais aucun n'était plus prédominant que l'autre. Il était tout en finesse, je glissai mes doigts tout du long de sa poitrine, jusqu'à une petite ligne de duvet qui partait de son nombril pour se perdre dans son pantalon.

Je la suivis du bout de mon index et arrivai au bouton de son jean que je défis.

J'allais m'attaquer à la suite lorsqu'il rattrapa ma main, il la retourna et déposa ses lèvres à l'intérieur de mon poignet fixant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-**Si tu me déshabilles maintenant**, m'apprit-il, **je ne serai plus capable d'attendre pour être en toi**.

Je déglutis et il esquissa un sourire.

Ses doigts remontèrent dans mes cheveux qu'il saisit pour rapprocher ma bouche de la sienne qu'il ravagea.

Il se recula de moi alors que j'étais haletante.

Il traça une ligne imaginaire de mon cou entre mes seins pour faire le tour de mon nombril avant de descendre et d'effleurer mon sexe.

Je rougis tellement j'étais trempée pour lui. Il repassa son index dans l'autre sens, se faufilant entre mes lèvres intimes récoltant un peu de jus. Il porta sa main alors à sa bouche et suça son doigt.

Oh putain !

-**Je vois que tu es prête pour moi ma belle**.

Il regarda autour de lui et sembla réfléchir, je retins un gémissement d'impatience.

-**Où vais-je te baiser ? J'aimerais te prendre par tous tes orifices. Mais nous allons commencer tranquillement**.

Je déglutis à ses mots.

Il recula et défit son pantalon pour laisser place à sa merveilleuse érection.

Il revint contre moi une fois nu.

Nos sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Une de ses mains repartit dans mes cheveux pour tirer ma tête en arrière alors qu'il parsemait ma gorge de baiser.

Je gémissais sans honte, profitant des frictions entre nous.

-**Passe tes bras et tes jambes autour de moi**, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai et comme si je ne pesais pas plus lourd qu'une plume, il me souleva. Il fit quelques pas pour me plaquer contre le mur.

Il fléchit les genoux et d'un coup de rein il me pénétra.

Je hurlai sous la sensation. Il me possédait complètement, il était chaud tout en m'écartelant.

Il butait en moi, mon dos rappait contre la paroi. C'était sauvage, c'était intense, c'était inouï.

-**Oh oui**, geignis-je lamentablement de bonheur.

-**Oh Bella, tu es tellement bonne**, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille tout en continuant ses poussées.

-**C'est trop bon**.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, avidement.

Je l'entendis gémir contre moi.

-**Je ne vais pas tenir ma belle, il faut que tu jouisses pour moi**.

Je soufflai tellement ses coups de butoirs étaient intenses, ses mots, son corps me rendaient folle.

Ses mouvements se firent un peu plus erratiques.

-**Viens pour moi ma belle, maintenant**.

Et comme d'habitude face à son autorité naturelle, je pris mon pied fortement en criant son prénom.

Nous restâmes le souffle coupé l'un contre l'autre.

Il embrassa mon cou avant de relâcher mes fesses et je déposai mes pieds tremblants au sol.

Il bascula nos positions, plaquant son dos contre le mur et m'attirant dans ses bras, il m'étreignit un long moment, j'étais bien là dans son étreinte, en sécurité.

Il tira sur mes épaules pour que je me retrouve en appui mon dos contre son torse. Il posa son menton sur ma clavicule et doucement, il caressa de son index mes lèvres, puis ma gorge, mes seins, descendant jusqu'à mon pubis, effleurant mes plis.

-**Tu es si belle**, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. **Je te veux tellement**.

C'était si réconfortant.

-**Je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de ton corps, tu es si douce**.

Il parsemait ma nuque de baisers, je recommençais à gémir. J'étais surprise d'en vouloir encore, encore plus.

Je passai ma main dans mon dos pour aller chercher sa queue et stimuler un peu plus son érection naissante.

Il me retourna et poussa sur mes épaules en murmurant « **s'il te plaît** ».

Je compris, et sans protester, je tombai à genoux devant lui. Son pénis était à hauteur de mon visage. J'effleurai doucement sa longueur grandissante.

-**Mets tes mains dans ton dos**, me dit-il.

Je le regardai surprise.

Il caressa mes joues et reprit.

-**Tes mains dans ton dos**.

J'obéis un peu incertaine malgré tout.

-**Je ne te ferai pas de mal,** me susurra-t-il avant d'ajouter, **ouvre ta belle bouche pour moi**.

Je m'exécutai encore une fois et il fit glisser sa queue dans ma cavité buccale.

-**Lèche**, souffla-t-il.

Je m'appliquai alors à lécher son gland, à le téter.

Il gémit fortement.

Ses mains prirent place à l'arrière de mon crâne et il chuchota.

-**Suce plus fort**.

J'avançai donc ma tête pour le prendre plus profondément, je creusai mes joues en me reculant pour l'aspirer.

-**Oh oui comme, ça continue**.

Il m'accompagnait d'un mouvement de ses hanches.

Le fait qu'il me guide dans cette pratique m'allumait complètement. Je n'avais jamais été adepte de la fellation, mais là, c'était hautement érotique. C'était intense, j'aimais la sensation de lui faire du bien. Je me sentais comme puissante de procurer autant de plaisir à cet homme si charismatique.

-**Détends-toi, **me susurra-t-il, **détends ta gorge**.

Je respirai profondément et il poussa sa queue au fond de ma bouche, tapant dans ma gorge, je retins mon réflexe de déglutition.

Il resta une seconde avant de ressortir doucement et de revenir aussi profondément, mais tout aussi lentement.

-**Oh putain**, se mit-il à jurer. **T'es trop bonne**.

Après quelques mouvements similaires, je sentis son contrôle commencer à défaillir, sa bite tremblait dans ma cavité, je pouvais comprendre à sa mâchoire crispée alors qu'il avait la tête en arrière qu'il se retenait dans ses coups de reins.

Je m'appliquai d'autant plus pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir.

D'un coup, il me recula, fixant ses iris dans les miennes, elles flamboyaient.

-**Pas comme ça. Je veux que tu jouisses sur ma queue**.

Il me souleva sans difficulté, me remit sur mes jambes avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de marcher jusqu'à la table.

Il y déposa mes fesses et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser m'obligeant à m'allonger.

À peine fus-je étendue qu'il se redressa. J'allais en faire de même, je ne voulais pas perdre le contact avec lui.

Il me repoussa d'une main sur mon sternum.

Je soufflai tout en laissant tomber ma tête sur la surface et en fermant les yeux.

Il posa ses paumes sur mes hanches et me tira vers le bord de la table. Ses doigts massaient doucement le haut de mes cuisses pour passer ensuite sur mon ventre.

Je regardai ses gestes. Il bougeait avec lenteur, je n'en pouvais plus de cette attente.

-**Jasper**, miaulai-je.

-**Quoi ma belle ? **Susurra-t-il toujours en traçant des arabesques sur mon corps.

-**S'il te plaît**, soufflai-je.

-**S'il te plaît quoi** **?**

Je gémis laissant retomber ma tête sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

Je fermai mes paupières et murmurai.

-**Baise-moi, encore**.

J'ouvris mes yeux dans l'instant, haletante.

Il venait de m'enfiler d'un geste sûr et rapide.

Il m'écartelait, alors qu'il butait au fond de moi, il respirait fortement.

Il se recula avant de revenir rapidement taper au fond de mon ventre.

-**C'est ça que tu veux ma petite salope, que je te baise fort**.

Oh putain, oui.

Je gémis lamentablement.

Il prenait des grandes poussées en moi tout en parlant assez crûment, mais putain qu'est-ce que j'aimais ça. J'étais complètement allumée.

-**Dis-moi ma belle**, souffla-t-il entre deux coups puissants. **C'est ça que tu veux. Réponds**.

J'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle.

-**Oui Jasper c'est ça que je veux, encore, plus fort**.

Ses mains s'accrochèrent à mes hanches et il me martela puissamment.

Je criai sous ses poussées, complètement perdue. La bulle grossissait au fond de moi, sur le point d'exploser.

Je le sentis à peine se pencher sur moi, c'est ses dents pinçant mon mamelon qui m'envoya dans les limbes d'un autre orgasme fulgurant.

Je hurlai sous cette déferlante unique.

Ses va-et-vient se firent plus lents. Il me laissait tout lentement redescendre de mon petit nuage. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où il en était de son propre plaisir. Son souffle était haché.

Je rouvris les yeux alors qu'il coulissait toujours doucement en moi.

Je souris paresseusement.

Et il répondit par un sourire carnassier.

-**Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, ma belle**.

Il passa sa paume sur mon corps jusqu'à la clavicule, en se redressant sa main empauma mon sein.

Je soupirai de bien-être.

-**Prête pour la suite ?** Me demanda-t-il.

Je déglutis péniblement, j'avais l'impression d'avoir les membres en coton, mais acquiesçai de la tête.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire plus qu'il s'était retiré complètement de moi et m'avait fait faire un demi-tour sur la table. Mes pieds touchèrent le sol alors qu'il se penchait sur moi. Mes seins allant s'écraser sur la surface plane.

Il posa ses lèvres entre mes omoplates.

Je sentis sa langue descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma fesse gauche , puis se mit à les malaxer toutes les deux, les écarter avec ses mains.

Je gémis, troublée par ce traitement.

Il suréleva un peu mon bassin et réinvestit mon intimité.

Je fus une nouvelle fois envahie, écartelée, je soufflai sous la sensation.

-**Oh putain, j'aime comme tu m'enserres**.

Il coulissait en moi.

Il poussa plus fort en moi, me faisant crier.

Je m'agitai, je n'avais aucune surface pour me retenir.

Il me prenait, prenait possession de mon corps et j'étais à sa merci.

-**Mmmmm**, gémit-il, **c'est tellement bon**.

Ses coups de reins se succédèrent. Il glissa ses doigts entre mes jambes et vint caresser mon clitoris.

Je haletai sous la caresse, mes muscles se resserrant d'un coup sans pour autant atteindre mon apogée.

Il enleva rapidement sa main.

-**Oh non ma belle, tu ne vas pas venir tout de suite, j'ai d'autres idées en tête pour toi**.

Je geignis, il aurait pu me faire décoller si vite, s'il l'avait souhaité, mais j'étais complètement soumise à ses désirs, à ses envies.

-**Jasper**, dis-je un ton de reproche dans ma voix.

Pour toute réponse, il tendit son index vers ma bouche et m'ordonna.

-**Suce**.

Je le pris entre mes lèvres et l'aspirai tout en tournant ma langue autour.

Ce fut son tour de gémir.

J'étais contente de mon effet.

Sans plus de préambule, il retira rapidement son doigt qui alla directement se placer entre mes fesses qu'il écarta pour titiller ma rondelle.

Je me raidis instantanément.

Il n'arrêta pas son massage alors que je sentis son buste se pencher contre moi et son souffle dans mon oreille :

-**Je vais te baiser ma belle, longtemps et comme j'en ai envie**.

Il se recula et sa paume passa sur mes omoplates comme pour me détendre, ses va-et-vient étaient plus lents dans mon antre, tandis que son index s'invitait largement de mon conduit interdit.

Il se retira de moi alors que ses doigts prirent place dans mon vagin. Il fit deux aller-retour puis les glissa dans la place laissée par son autre main dans mon entrée la plus intime.

Il me massa avec ses doigts de toute part.

J'étais confuse.

-**Mmmmm** gémit-il, **si tu savais comme la vue que j'ai est belle. Tu me rends très dur et je vais m'enfoncer en toi encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu cries grâce. Tu vas être baisée, ma belle, je te le promets, comme jamais tu ne l'as été**.

-**Oh putain**, ne pus-je m'empêcher de geindre.

Son traitement dura un instant. Il alternait ses doigts, qui revenaient toujours très humides quand je l'entendis souffler.

-**Je n'en peux plus**.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire.

Je sentis alors son gland pousser contre ma rondelle.

Comme un vieux réflexe, je me raidis.

Sa main parcourut mon dos dans des caresses apaisantes.

-**Détends-toi ma belle, je vais te donner beaucoup de plaisir, je veux te voir jouir sur ma queue encore et encore. Je veux te baiser fort et intensément**.

Tout en disant ça, je m'allumais comme une torche alors qu'il forçait le passage.

Une fois franchi, il glissa doucement sa longueur à l'intérieur de moi.

J'avais le souffle coupé alors que ses caresses se faisaient plus fortes et précipitées dans mon dos.

Je pouvais sentir la tension dans sa voix.

-**Oui c'est ça belle, ressens ma bite t'emplir, putain**, jura-t-il.

Il devait serrer les dents. Je me concentrais sur ses paroles plutôt que sur la désagréable sensation d'écartement.

-**Voir ma queue disparaître en toi, c'est tellement bon**.

Sa main se crispa sur mon épaule me tirant vers l'arrière.

-**Est-ce que ça va ?** Demanda-t-il la voix toujours déformée.

-**Oui**, répondis-je faiblement et incertaine.

Il se recula alors doucement de mon antre et la sensation était déstabilisante, il ne sortit pas entièrement de moi et revint pousser encore un peu plus loin en moi.

Je soufflai péniblement.

-**Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps**, m'avertit-il alors qu'il se retirait encore une fois avant de repousser en avant.

Il fit quelques aller-retour de cette façon. Je n'avais plus de désagrément à l'avoir à cet endroit. J'éprouvais surtout le besoin d'en avoir plus ou d'être soulagée de cette tension sexuelle. J'en voulais plus.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je bougeai un peu mon bassin.

Sa main vint s'aplatir contre mes reins pour me maintenir en place et il fit des gestes plus amples, plus rapides.

-**Oh putain,** jurai-je.

-**Oh oui bébé**, souffla-t-il.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il sortit complètement de moi avant de se réintroduire jusqu'à la garde.

Je criais comme une démente face à la sensation.

-**Putain**, jura-t-il à son tour.

J'avais l'impression de lâcher prise. Ses mouvements si intenses provoquaient tellement d'excitation que j'étais perdue, allongée sur ma table prise par derrière.

-**Alors... tu aimes ça... être baisée... bébé ?** Gémit-il de manière hachurée. **Tu aimes ma queue... te pilonnant dans ton cul. Dis-moi ? Tu aimes ça ?**

Je me débattis, c'était trop pour moi, je n'arrivais pas à analyser ce que je ressentais, c'était juste trop.

-**Viens pour moi ma belle, je veux sentir ton corps se crisper sur ma queue, allez, viens ma petite salope, jouis pour moi.**

Il accompagna ses paroles salaces avec une caresse sur mon clitoris.

Je n'étais pas sûre qu'il me parlait encore à cet instant, mais je criais comme une démente face à cette déferlante. Chacun de mes muscles se tendirent alors qu'un frisson général envahit toute mon anatomie me faisant recourber mes orteils.

Je ne sais pas si je perdis connaissance, mais quand ma conscience refit surface, ma joue écrasée sur la table, j'avais un corps bouillant collé à mon dos et son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

Je gémis et tentai de bouger, mais j'avais l'impression de peser une tonne.

Une main se glissa sous mon ventre pour m'entourer.

-**Attends, laisse-moi encore une minute apprécier ma queue enfichée en toi**. Il embrassa mon omoplate, **c'est trop bon**.

Je geignis en fermant les yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, je sentis tout son corps se détacher de moi.

Je gémis sous le manque, j'étais incapable de bouger.

Je restai donc affalée sur la table.

J'entendis ses pas, je sais que j'aurais dû me relever. De quoi j'avais l'air mes fesses retroussées dans ma cuisine ?

L'idée de me mettre debout me sembla insurmontable, du coup je demeurai avachie, fermant les paupières. Je crois bien que je dérivais même vers le sommeil quand des pas revinrent.

Je perçus un léger rire, des bras me redressèrent et sans que je n'ai pas eu à faire le moindre mouvement, je me retrouvai dans l'étreinte de Jasper telle une jeune mariée.

Je n'osai pas croiser ses yeux, je posai juste ma tempe contre son torse les yeux fermés.

Je fus surprise d'entendre l'eau couler.

J'ouvris mes paupières quand je compris que nous étions dans la salle de bain. La baignoire était en train de se remplir.

Sans me lâcher, il l'enjamba, il me plaça entre ses jambes avant de se pencher et éteindre les robinets et prendre mes épaules pour que je plaque mon dos contre sa poitrine.

Je laissai tomber ma tête contre son cou.

Son corps enveloppait complètement le mien et j'étais bien. Il faisait glisser ses doigts sur mes avant-bras de manière distraite.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit hormis quelques clapotements d'eau.

De temps en temps, il déposait ses lèvres sur ma peau. Le silence était apaisant.

Je me sentais connectée complètement à lui et je me risquai à poser une question, que jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais osé poser de peur de le mettre mal à l'aise.

-**Pourquoi ne t'es-tu jamais marié ?**

-**Parce que tu étais déjà engagée avec Emmett**, répondit-il le plus tranquillement du monde.

-**Quoi **? M'écriais-je tout en me reculant pour lui faire face, mais il ne me laissa pas faire et en me saisissant par les épaules, il me recolla contre son torse et il continua ses caresses innocentes du bout des doigts sur mes bras ou mon ventre.

Je n'ajoutai rien un instant, avant de l'interroger à nouveau.

-**Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ?**

-**Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu partager mon style de vie ?**

-**Que veux-tu dire ?** Demandais-je perplexe.

-**Pourquoi te serais-tu contentée d'un mari parti la moitié de l'année, mettant sa vie en danger, alors que tu pouvais en avoir un qui prenne quotidiennement soin de toi ?**

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait entièrement raison. J'aurais choisi la voix de la sagesse. J'en avais déjà parlé avec Emmett, je ne serais pas restée avec lui s'il avait été encore engagé dans l'armée.

Oui, sûrement que je n'aurais pas fait ce choix à long terme.

Je déglutis, car si ça me paraissait terriblement vrai à l'heure actuelle, il était juste tout ce qui manquait à ma vie.

Il caressa mes cheveux comprenant mon trouble et embrassa sous mon oreille.

-**Tu m'as offert aujourd'hui mon plus beau rêve ou mon plus grand fantasme. Je n'ai jamais vécu une expérience aussi exceptionnelle. Tu es exceptionnelle et tu mérites un homme qui prenne soin de toi**.

Il me resserra dans ses bras enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou et me murmura d'une voix qui me semblait complètement déchirée.

-**Je parlerai à Emmett, il m'a toujours écouté. Je lui ferai comprendre la chance qu'il a de t'avoir dans sa vie et que s'il ne fait pas tout pour te satisfaire, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas**.

Je sentis mes larmes perler au coin de mes yeux.

-**Et toi ?** Soufflai-je.

Il tourna mon visage vers le sien en plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-**Seul ton bonheur est important**.

Je déglutis et j'allai protester quand il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. Il traça leur contour tout en me dévisageant.

-**Mais en attendant, je compte bien profiter de toi encore quelques heures**.

Sa phrase se finit par un sourire carnassier alors qu'il me retourna, me souleva et m'empala sur son pénis complètement érigé.

J'écarquillai mes yeux de surprise et heureuse d'être si bien remplie.

Il me guida dans des mouvements doux et après m'avoir baisée, il me fit comme jamais on me l'avait fait, tendrement l'amour.


	3. Caramel or Chocolate Color

**La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !**

**Titre :** **Caramel or chocolate color ?**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon. forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)

_Bella Italia,_ tel est le nom du restaurant que nous avons ouvert ma femme et moi. Nous nous étions rencontré en Italie à Voltera lors d'un voyage d'étude sur la gastronomie Italienne. A l'époque, j'étais en voie d'obtenir mon diplôme de Chef cuisinier, elle en tant que sommelière. J'avais fondu pour la rivière de ses yeux chocolat.

Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que nous ne nous quittons plus. Nous nous sommes mariés deux ans plus tard, afin de faciliter l'ouverture de notre projet commun. Notre restaurant, notre rêve! Ce lieu gastronomique où l'on se presse pour déguster nos spécialités.

Bella et moi avions dû recruter du personnel, qui jusqu'à présent est essentiellement composé d'hommes. Que ce soit en salle ou en cuisine, aucune candidature de la gente féminine n'ayant été présentée. Cela ne posait aucun problèmes tout roulait comme sur des roulettes. Mais il y a quelques mois de ça, la région avait lancé une campagne pour l'intégration des femmes dans tous les secteurs d'activités.

Du coup nous avions engagé une jeune de la tribu Quilleute. J'ai tout de suite compris qu'elle avait du caractère, et en salle auprès de la clientèle ça n'aurait pas été idéal pour elle. Leah c'est ainsi qu'elle se nomme a tout de suite accepté de me seconder en cuisine, et franchement je ne le regrette pas.

La couleur caramel de sa peau, fut le coup de fouet qu'il me faillait pour retrouver l'inspiration et la passion de mes débuts à tous les niveaux. De la création de nouvelles recettes à mes envies beaucoup plus personnelles concernant ma vie intime. Depuis l'arrivée de Leah, Bella et moi avons décuplé nos ébats, ce qui dans un sens n'est pas plus mal vu que nous avions presque oublié ce qu'était de se retrouver intimement. Trop de travail, de stress, de toujours bien faire pour être au top. Notre couple renaissait.

Mais désormais lorsque je parcours le corps de ma femme, j'imagine la peau chaude et sucrée de Leah. Mon addiction gourmande, me redonne encore plus de vigueur. C'est mal je le sais. Comment faire pour ne pas craquer ? Mon obsession risque de tout détruire : mon couple bien sûr mais aussi notre bébé. Car je suis avant tout son boss et je sais que nos concurrents sont à la recherche de la moindre faille pour nous faire couler.

Alors que faire ? Je ne vois qu'une seule solution ! Renvoyer Leah ! Pourtant ce n'est pas si simple. Toutes les décisions importantes pour le restaurant concernent aussi Bella. Nous les prenons ensembles… Et comment avouer à sa femme que l'on veut renvoyer une employée de qualité sous prétexte que l'on a peur de se laisser aller à ses pulsions primaires ? J'imagine déjà la scène : « _Ma Chérie nous devons virer Leah car à chaque fois que je la vois j'ai envie de la prendre là en plein milieu de notre cuisine. » _C'est absolument impossible !

Alors tous les jours tel un petit soldat je bosse en compagnie de la fougueuse Leah. Prêt à servir au garde à vous sans broncher.

Pourtant j'aime Bella. C'est ma meilleure amie, ma complice, mon alter égo. Elle a été la première à croire en moi, en ma cuisine. Elle est de ces personnes qui font toujours passer les autres avant eu même. Oui Bella est la générosité incarnée. Et pour couronner le tout, possède un corps de rêve.

Il faut croire que je suis un éternel insatisfait dans la vie comme en cuisine. Un de ceux qui ne sont jamais totalement comblés de ce qu'ils ont. Toujours plus, toujours plus grand, toujours plus haut. Quand la tornade Leah est arrivée dans nos vies j'ai de suite su qu'elle serait mienne. L'homme est un éternel chasseur, n'est-il pas ?

J'ai été hypnotisé par cette femme. Tout en elle se veut sauvage : des regards qu'elle vous lance à sa façon de se mouvoir telle une lionne. Ses pantalons en cuir et ses chemises d'hommes soulignent à la perfection les lignes de son corps finement musclé. Sans omettre qu'elle a cette odeur qui me rend fou : un mélange d'épice à la fois poivré et sucré qui, avec la couleur de sa peau, me donne envie de la déguster.

Comment faire pour résister ? Me laissera-t-elle la goûter ? Avant tout il me faut tâter le terrain. Car elle a beau me chauffer, m'allumer, je me fais peu être des idées à prendre mes rêves pour la réalité. De toutes manières j'arriverai à la séduire. J'ai toujours su user de mon charisme pour aboutir à mes fins.

Chaque matin on a le même rituel, elle écaille les poissons, prépare les légumes et la viande. La voir sortir ses mains sanguinolentes des entrailles des volailles me rend tout dur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais son coté bestial, me transmet des images d'ébats tout aussi crus et intenses.

Je m'approche d'elle, une fois que ses mains sont libres et propres, et lui propose de se joindre à moi pour une séance pâtisserie.

_- Viens, je vais te montrer comment réaliser avec succès à coup sûr ma pâte à tarte, approche-toi de moi, tu verras mieux comment je fais._

Elle observe avec attention, chacun de mes gestes, je m'écarte et lui demande de poursuivre, son corps chaud frôle le mien, je ne résiste pas à ce contact qui pourrait me coûter tout ce que j'ai. Je la coince entre mon corps et la table, mes mains se posent sur les siennes pour accompagner ses mouvements, je lui susurre qu'elle est douée, et lui ordonne de se laisser aller.

Je la sens se raidir, prête à bondir. Alors j'ajoute que la pâtisserie n'est que douceur et acidité pour éveiller et exciter les papilles. Ouf ! Ses épaules redescendent, elle est rassurée. J'ajoute un ingrédient et lui demande de poursuivre le pétrissage de cette pâte.

Je m'éloigne un peu de l'objet de ma convoitise. Pour reprendre un peu mes esprits et commence à sortir les ingrédients de l'appareil pour la tarte. Tandis que ma fougueuse employée étale sur le marbre la pâte que nous avons préparée ensemble avec énergie et soin. C'est un merveilleux spectacle à observer. Dans ses mains, même le rouleau à pâtisserie devient un objet de tentation.

Je baisse les yeux. Je dois me concentrer si je veux finir dans les temps la préparation de mes célèbres tartelettes : mousse citron-gingembre. Ce que je fais en un tour de main de maître. Une fois satisfait j'attrape une cuillère, je la plonge délicatement dans l'onctueuse préparation pour la présenter aux lèvres de mon fantasme :

_- Exerce tes sens. Ferme les yeux. Laisse les saveurs t'envahir. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens ! _

_- Ummmmh Parfait … C'est une exaltation pour les papilles. Tu es bon Jasper, vraiment bon._

Et merde qu'elle idée j'ai eu, elle a suivit mes consignes et fermé les yeux. Tout son corps est détendu. Je n'ai qu'une envie : être cette foutue cuillère. Et le pire c'est que je crois qu'elle n'a aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle me fait.

Impossible de lui résister. Ce bout de femme aura ma peau. Le personnel de service n'est pas encore arrivé et Bella fait des achats pour compléter notre cave. Nous sommes seuls et moi je suis foutu. Le petit diablotin perché sur mon épaule est en phase de gagner la partie.

Je l'attire contre moi, presse mon érection contre son centre et l'embrasse, baiser auquel elle répond instinctivement. Nos langues se mélangent dans une lutte sensuelle et passionnée. Elle a le goût de la pâtisserie que je viens de lui faire goûter, c'est merveilleux. Mais je dois m'arrêter car je sens une lame froide contre mon cou.

Leah me regarde dangereusement, son regard est noir et froid. Pourtant son corps, lui, raconte autre chose.

_- Tu sais que je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu viens de faire ou encore mieux porter plainte. Cela te briserait toi, ton beau petit restaurant et ta femme chérie. Sache que JE choisis mes partenaires… Mais j'aime ce travail tu as de la chance !_

Lentement le couteau retrouve sa place. Je suis un peu plus mal à l'aise dans mes mouvements. Mais sa petite mise en scène ne m'a pas refroidi loin de là… Au contraire elle a attisé le feu de mes fantasmes. La machine est lancée il ne me reste plus qu'a l'entraîner dans nos vestiaires et lui prouver qu'elle me désire comme partenaire.

Je me rends au vestiaire, et me met à crier d'un coup je simule une douleur, me tiens le torse, me plie, elle accourt toute affolée. Facile, trop facile. Je suis heureux que mon plan marche.

_- Jasper, que t'arrive-t-il ? Où as-tu mal ?_

_- C'est le cœur, j'ai pris une décharge comme un coup de poignard._

_- J'ai des notions de secourisme, j'attrape mon téléphone, continue de me parler. Assieds- toi et appuie-toi contre mon torse, je préfère te sentir contre moi._

_- Ca va peut-être passer, ce n'est pas la première fois, que ça m'arrive, laisse-moi un instant avant d'appeler, je suis sûr que ça ira mieux d'ici quelques minutes._

_- Mais si ce n'est pas le cas on aura perdu un temps précieux._

_- Rien n'est plus précieux que ce moment contre ta peau sucrée, j'ai chaud, aide-moi à me dévêtir, si tu veux bien._

Une lueur de compréhension vient de naitre dans son regard. Mais dans le doute, elle s'exécute. Ma veste est grande ouverte, ses doigts glissent malgré elle sur mes tablettes saillantes, un frisson parcours ma peau, la protubérance dans mon boxer renait de plus belle.

_- Je vois que tu vas bien mieux,_ dit-elle ironiquement, tout en pourléchant ses lèvres gourmandes.

Mon souffle s'accélère, je me demande encore si je peux foncer ou pas. J'ai plus à perdre qu'à y gagner. J'attends de voir, mon attente n'est pas longue.

_- Je vais sans doute revoir ma copie après tout ? Tu es plutôt bien fait, et ton calibre m'impressionne. J'aime les nouvelles expériences. Il nous reste à peu près une heure, montre-moi comment tu comptais me faire grimper aux rideaux. Chef !_

_- Tu es sûre ? Pas de plainte ou quoi que ce soit d'autre par la suite ?_

_- Tout dépend si je suis ou non rassasiée, j'ai un appétit sans fin._

_- J'aime les fines bouches en générale mais j'ai un faible pour les gourmandes._

Elle ôte sa tenue sans préambule, j'admire son corps parfait, et termine de me déshabiller moi aussi. Je la colle au sol nos peaux se frôlent, j'aime sa chaleur son odeur, mes lèvres rejoignent les siennes.

Au-dessus d'elle je maintiens ses poignets pour lui montrer que c'est moi qui mène la danse, je gobe ses pointes, les mordille, elle aime ça, son bassin se soulève à la recherche du contact de mon érection. Je relâche ses mains, me dirige entre ses cuisses, que j'embrasse, je remonte lentement vers sa toison d'où s'écoule un bouquet garnis de saveurs, auxquelles je ne peux résister plus longtemps.

Je caresse ses poils humides, les écartes un peu approche ma bouche de son centre nerveux tout gonflé prêt à exploser.

_- Humm ! Ton fumet est parfait._

_- Arrête de parler et lèche-moi. J'aime le contact de ta langue sur ma chatte._

J'accède à sa demande, son goût sur ma langue, son corps qui monte et descend pour accélérer, sa jouissance, une décharge de sucs arrive j'introduis un doigt en elle. Elle se resserre, j'imagine déjà ma queue à la place de mon doigt. Je lèche son nectar divin.

_- A mon tour de te montrer mes talents. _

Elle me plaque au sol, et nous nous retrouvons tête bêche. Leah prend mon membre dans ses mains caresse mon gland avec son pouce. Une goutte de jouissance le recouvre, elle la lèche et engloutit ma longueur dans sa gorge profonde. Je me retiens pour ne pas jouir. Je me concentre sur mon cunnilingus, sentir ses gémissements sur ma queue, me procure d'agréables sensations.

Je la sens proche, à point pour se laisser aller totalement. Ses gémissements me font frémir. Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je dois lui montrer qui est le Chef. D'un mouvement souple, je retourne la situation. Nos corps fouettent l'air. Victorieux je suis à nouveau en position de force.

J'ai envie de farcir sa petite moule sans plus attendre. Je croise son regard noir fâché d'avoir été interrompu dans sa dégustation. Mon sourire se fait démonique et je décide de la faire mariner.

Je me recule et la regarde. Mes yeux se régalent de ce spectacle. Du bout des doigts je sillonne son corps tel un sculpteur je veux apprendre le moindre détail de ses courbes. Je suis enfin satisfait son corps est gravé dans mon esprit. Il est temps de tremper mon biscuit.

Je lui tends la main et elle se lève d'un bon félin. Je la plaque contre le mur. Je l'embrasse tandis que mon épée entre dans son fourreau de chair en un mouvement précis de hanche. Je pétris ses fesses, mes coups de butoir sont fermes et puissants. Nous haletons tous les deux. Je sue sous l'effort mais mon corps crie de bonheur d'être enfin lié corps et âme à ma Quileute. Ses ongles griffent mon dos et cisaillent ma chair. Je vais venir donner la touche finale à mon œuvre. Dans un dernier coup de rein ma crème fouette tapisse son moule. Notre cri de jouissance commune camoufle le bruit de l'étagère qui vient de s'écraser au sol emportant dans sa chute la vaisselle de rechange que nous avions stockée là.

Je me retire pour qu'elle s'abreuve de mon divin nectar, qu'elle lape comme du petit lait, j'aime sa manière de nettoyer mon sexe. (Dit-elle la bouche pleine ?)

_- J'aime la composition et la consistance de ton velouté, je vais avoir du mal à m'en passer._

_- Qui te parle de privation ? Tu n'es pas à la diète._

_- Je ne sais pas, maintenant que tu m'as essorée, vas-tu encore avoir envie de m'enfourner ?_

_- Je n'ai pas encore testé tout les modes de cuissons, ni les marinades, aimes-tu les salades de fruits ? _

_- Oui recouverts de chocolat, c'est mon péché mignon._

_- Alors, j'établie la liste des prochains achats. Allons vite remettre de l'ordre et nous doucher avant que quelqu'un n'arrive._

_- Je te frotterai le dos._

Une fois un peu d'ordre remis, nous retournons au vestiaire la douche n'est pas assez grande pour deux occupants. Elle passe avant moi, ce n'est pas plus mal, car je n'aurai pas été raisonnable.

Je prends sa place en lui demandant d'enfourner les tartelettes, et de faire monter les blancs en neige pour les îles flottantes.

A ma sortie de douche, je tombe nez à nez avec ma Bella qui m'observe. Enfin pour être exact elle fixe mon dos lézardé par les griffures de mon amante. Elle me regarde déterminée :

_- J'ai cru que tu ne passerais jamais à l'action._

_- Quoi ? Comment ?_

Je viens de perdre pied ses mots se bousculent dans ma tête.

_- J'ai toujours su que tu finirais par me tromper. Je sais que je ne t'ai jamais totalement comblé malgré le fait que tu m'aimes. Et quand Leah est arrivée ce que je craignais s'est confirmé. Tu l'as désirée et aimée. Mais étonnement je réussis à l'accepter si c'est la condition pour te garder. _

Ma femme m'étonnera toujours .Je ne sais pas comment elle fait ? Elle doit avoir un sixième sens. Mais ce qui m'abasourdit le plus c'est sa facilité à faire passer mon bonheur avant le sien. Et pour ce cadeau qu'elle m'offre je promets de faire de mon mieux pour la rendre la plus heureuse possible. Je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse avec le plus de douceur possible. Lorsque nous nous détachons. Une lueur taquine brille dans ses yeux.

_- Et si nous offrions à ton amante une promotion canapé. Nous avons besoin d'un associé et puis cela nous assurera sa fidélité. Et puis qui sait peut-être que moi aussi j'ai envie de savourer ce fruit de la passion._

Je la regarde hébété. Ma femme est folle mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime. Je n'ai plus à choisir entre chocolat ou caramel Je vais pouvoir composer avec les deux. Je viens d'obtenir l'amour et la passion. Il reste plus qu'à souhaiter qu'une tentation de café ne vienne jamais me titiller et tout gâcher.


	4. Illusion fantasque

**La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest** !

**Titre : Illusion fantasque ?**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon. forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)

o0o0o0o0

Ma femme est devenue empoisonnante. Sa jalousie qui au départ m'amusait devient ingérable, pas un jour ne passe sans qu'elle me fasse une scène. Je ne la quitte pas parce que je l'aime, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter tout cela.

Je suis musicien et comédien, elle doit bien comprendre que je ne peux ne pas répondre à mes fans. Qui de toute évidence sont essentiellement composés de jeunes femmes et non d'hommes, à qui la faute ? Elle oublie que c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

Un soir la crise a été plus violente que les autres fois, elle est partie en claquant la porte me laissant là comme un con. Je me suis dit : ça lui passera elle va vite revenir. Mais les heures, les jours passent sans son retour. Je me sens vide sans elle, son excentricité et ses caprices me manquent.

J'ai du mal à respirer et je perds le sommeil. Je culpabilise de ne pas l'avoir retenue, où est-elle ? J'ai appelé les hôpitaux, les rares personnes dont je me suis souvenu être ses amis. Toutes mes recherches restent vaines, ça me fait mal et je commence à déprimer.

Je tente de noyer ce vide par l'alcool, mon bar personnel écumé, j'ai encore soif. Je veux oublier et boire est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. Alors pour la énième fois depuis ce jour noir, j'écume les bars, histoire d'étancher ma soif. J'entre dans le premier bar qui se trouve sur mon chemin, prends place sur un tabouret et commande ce qu'il y a de plus fort.

_Alors, mon grand ça ne va pas fort ! Tiens, bois ça, ça va te rebooster._

_Un autre, s'il vous plaît._

_T'es sûr ?_

Voilà que la serveuse veut jouer les samaritaines. C'est bien ma veine, je lui lance un regard noir et agite mon billet sous ses yeux.

_Un autre ou je vais ailleurs !_

_Te fâche pas, tiens mais je ne suis pas certaine que…_

Trou noir.

Je me retrouve à poil sur un lit douillet avec une érection douloureuse qui ferait pâlir un acteur porno. Une odeur d'encens flotte dans la pièce, un marteau piqueur a élu domicile dans mon crâne. Je tente de me redresser mais je ne peux pas mes mains sont attachées à la tête de lit.

Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Je tente de me libérer mais les liens sont trop serrés. J'entends du bruit dans la pièce voisine.

_Eh ! Y a quelqu'un ? Aidez-moi s'il vous plaît !_

Personne ne répond. Je perds patience. Mes poignets me font de plus en plus mal, l'armée de bourdon qui habite ma tête me rend dingue. J'ai soif et envie de me soulager.

_Putain, arrêtez vos conneries, je ne trouve pas ça drôle, détachez-moi !_

_Nos conneries ? Ou les tiennes ?_

Je me stoppe net, cette voix me dit quelque chose. Non ce n'est pas possible, ce ne peut pas être elle. J'aimerais tant me frotter les yeux pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas. C'est impossible, ma femme est là dans l'encadrement de cette porte. Et pourtant… c'est bien elle, même aveuglé par la clarté qui pénètre la pièce. Je la reconnais entre mille : mon Alice.

Son regard est triste, presque mort. Un sourire sans joie est accroché à ses si jolies lèvres. Elle s'approche de moi et je peux constater qu'elle a pleuré. A cause de moi c'est sûr.

_Je le savais. Oui je savais que tu me trompais. Je ne suis pas folle, non je ne suis pas folle._

Je tente de démentir et crie que je n'ai rien fait. Mais elle pose un de ses doigts contre ma bouche pour me signifier de me taire.

_Ne te fatigue avec tes salades Jasper. Arrête de te mentir à toi-même et regarde-toi._

Je m'exécute à contre cœur. Ce que je vois m'effraye, mon corps est recouvert d'une multitude de griffures. Le genre d'écorchures qui ne sont pas innocentes, mais le résultat d'ébats violents. Je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence : je suis coupable. Ma femme n'aurait jamais pu me laisser de telles traces, elle se ronge les ongles. C'est un tic que je lui reproche souvent.

Mon mal de tête ne s'améliore pas, bien au contraire. Il s'accentue de minutes en minutes alors que je m'efforce de me souvenir de ma fin de soirée de la veille. Rien de rien, la perte de mémoire totale. J'ai décidément trop bu dans ce bar. Elle doit le comprendre car elle me demande :

_Tu ne te souviens toujours de rien ?_

Je m'oblige à remuer la tête de gauche à droite.

_C'est triste, je ne pensais pas devoir en arriver à une telle extrémité. Mais tu m'obliges à t'offrir une piqûre de rappel. _

Elle souffre c'est plus que visible, je suis un moins que rien. Elle murmure dans sa barbe quelque chose qui semble être : _«__j'aurais tellement aimé me tromper__**.**__ »_

Elle s'éloigne de moi, sort de la pièce avant de revenir quelques minutes plus tard. Elle pose un lecteur DVD portatif sur le coussin à ma droite, je commence à réaliser que j'ai été piégé.

_Tiens, ces images vont te rafraîchir la mémoire._

Elle appuie sur « play » et observe mes réactions. Mes yeux implorent le pardon, mais son regard est froid et vide de toute pitié.

_Regarde l'écran !_

Oh non, je n'ai pas pu faire ces choses-là, c'est impossible. Ce qui défile sous mes yeux est digne d'un film classé X et j'en suis l'acteur principal. Dans un éclair de compréhension je reconnais la fille du bar. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver sexy. Et je sens que mon sexe déjà érigé de désir veut reprendre la partie.

C'est douloureux j'ai honte de mes actes mais plus les images défilent plus mon corps se tend. J'ai envie de vomir, devant ma lâcheté, ma faiblesse pour l'attraction de la chair.

_Alice, je t'en supplie._

_Arrête, tu m'as trahie. Tu me m'as même pas retenue, tu es lamentable, regarde-toi ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour t'adonner à tes pulsions de mâle ! C'est mal Jasper très mal, tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu me déçois._

_S'il te plaît. Stop, j'ai compris…_

Mais les images ne s'arrêtent pas, ma femme continue de me punir. Malgré moi je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer les images qui défilent sur l'écran. La voix de ma partenaire se détache de nos gémissements pour me dire.

_Jasper ! J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi ! _

Et elle coupe juste au moment où j'allais savoir ce qui suivait. Je la regarde, n'ose rien dire, mon regard parle pour moi. Elle me fixe, son visage semble un bref instant s'adoucir, elle s'approche de mon oreille et murmure.

_Tes envies lubriques vont être assouvies, amuse-toi bien car c'est la dernière fois. Il n'est pas sûr que tu t'en remettes._

_Alice, pardonne-moi, je t'aime !_

Elle me décroche une gifle monumentale, je l'ai bien méritée. Elle remet le DVD en route et sort de la chambre, une caméra sur trépied pointe dans ma direction. Je l'appelle, me confond en excuses, mais elle ne veut rien entendre. Je me concentre sur l'écran, va-t-il me permettre de comprendre ce qui va suivre ? Et ce qui m'est arrivé.

La vision du corps svelte me rend encore plus dur. Mon érection ne faiblit pas un seul instant ce qui trahit mon envie de goûter sa peau laiteuse, sentir ses lèvres sur mon gland, j'en soupire d'aise. Mes yeux croisent l'objectif de la caméra. J'ai des remords de ressentir ces choses-là pour une autre que ma femme, mais je ne peux contrôler mes pulsions. Je tente une dernière fois de faire revenir ma femme en l'invitant à soulager ma clarinette en me jouant un air qu'elle connaît si bien. Mais sans succès pourtant ses termes la font fléchir habituellement, mais pas cette fois.

Sur le petit écran la bouche pulpeuse de mon amante s'ouvre je vais enfin s'avoir :

_Prends-moi ! Je veux que tu me fasses monter au septième ciel, je veux voir les étoiles, décroche-moi la lune, envoie-moi ta fusée et lâche ta purée sur mes sommets._

_Humm oh oui ! Tout ce que tu veux je suis ton esclave sexuel, fais de moi ce qui te plaît._

Cette phrase sort de ma bouche, comme un éclair je comprends que mon fantasme d'être dominé a été assouvi la nuit dernière. Cette demande je l'avais inscrite sur mon carnet noir mélangé à mes partitions. L'écriture est ma manière d'extériorisé toutes ces choses qui me hantent et cela me permet de résister à l'envie d'exorciser mon « mauvais moi ». Pourtant j'avais craqué face à une femme : ma maîtresse. Où donc est-elle passée ? Alice l'a-t-elle payée… éliminée ?

Mon pénis devient douloureux, il a besoin de cracher son venin. Je ne peux me soulager sans mes mains, je bascule mon bassin sur le côté et tente de frotter mon membre contre le matelas pour décongestionner mon gland. Ma sève s'écoule au bout de quelques mouvements de ma part, mais l'érection réapparaît aussitôt. M'être soulagé à diminuer quelque peu mon mal de crâne mais j'ai soif, mes lèvres sont sèches et ma bouche pâteuse.

J'entends des bruits de pas. Mon esprit se met à espérer que ma femme a changé d'avis, et qu'elle vienne me délivrer. Mais quand je lève les yeux je ne peux m'empêcher de déglutir. Ce n'est pas Alice qui est revenue. Non c'est la serveuse qui se tient devant moi. Elle ne porte qu'une paire de talons aiguilles et un loup couvrant une partie de son visage.

_Oh, ce n'est pas bien ça, il m'était destiné ce breuvage qui t'as autorisé à le gâcher ? Regarde, il y en a partout. Alice a bien fait de te doper, je vais pouvoir assouvir tes envies et calmer mes ardeurs. J'ai même une surprise pour toi, tu sais ce que tu m'as demandé hier soir, on va bien s'amuser._

_Je ne me souviens pas du tout de ce qui a pu se passer hier, je viens de le découvrir sur les images de ce DVD, pouvez-vous me détacher ? C'est un malentendu, j'en suis navré…_

_Ah non désolée je ne peux pas, et ne le souhaite pas à vrai dire, pas tout de suite en tout cas, je me suis donnée du mal à trouver ce que tu m'as demandé_.

_Mais je n'ai rien demandé._

_Ah mais tu as la mémoire courte. Je t'avais pourtant conseillé d'arrêter de boire. Mais ce n'est pas grave tu vas adorer, je peux dire que ton imagination perverse me plaît beaucoup_.

Je ne réponds pas, je tente de m'isoler, ferme les yeux, et réfléchis. Qu'ai-je bien pu avoir imaginé et consigné d'autre ? Mon esprit lubrique n'a pas de limites. Je le sais mais, je me vois mal en faire part à cette inconnue. L'image de mon carnet s'imposa une nouvelle fois dans mon esprit. Tout est lié. Je balaye la pièce du regard à la recherche de mes vêtements, l'avais-je avec moi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible je ne l'ai pas touché depuis la veille du départ de ma femme. Il me manque une pièce du puzzle et je sens qu'elle a pour nom Alice.

Soudain un frisson me parcourt. Je rouvre les yeux, la brunette déverse sur mon corps un gel mentholé qui brûle mes plaies. Cette sensation de froid et de chaud accroît mon envie de la faire crier sur mon pieu tendu. Je suis fou, sa langue glisse sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Sa poitrine généreuse fièrement érigée me donne envie de gober ses pointes.

Elle se faufile félinement entre mes jambes, ses yeux chocolat m'hypnotisent, elle lape mon gland pour nettoyer le foutre qui s'en est écoulé, puis prend ma bite en sandwich entre ses globes, en envoyant des coups de langues sur son sommet lorsqu'il s'approche de sa bouche. C'est si bon, je décide d'oublier la caméra et me laisse aller.

Je ne contrôle rien soumis au bon plaisir de la dame qui joue de son corps sur le mien. A chaque fois que je me sens proche de venir, elle ralentit le rythme ou s'éloigne. Je ne peux que la supplier de m'offrir une délivrance. Elle me sourit, me nargue et continue son manège encore et encore. C'est douloureux et tellement bon à la fois ! Alice a raison je ne vais pas ressortir indemne de cette histoire. Elle veut me punir en me faisant subir les choses démentes que j'ai écrites.

Mon inconnue, j'aimerais connaître son nom. Je veux jouir en le criant. C'est une trahison de plus pour mon couple. Mais de toute façon il est trop tard ma femme va me traîner dans la boue et me dépouiller par l'entremise d'avocats et des médiats.

_S'il te plaît, j'aimerais connaître ton prénom._

_Mais tu le connais Jasper. Tu me connais… Et tu mérites une punition pour cet affront supplémentaire. _

Elle se relève et sort de la pièce je me sens vide d'un coup, j'ai froid. Mon moi enseveli rejaillit, avec ce besoin de perversité, mon corps la réclame. Mes vœux ne tardent pas à être exaucés. Ma maîtresse est revenue de sa démarche féline et elle s'approche de moi. Elle tient quelque chose derrière son dos. Je frémis d'envie et de peur. Je sais que ce qui va suivre est tout droit sorti d'une divagation que j'ai notée dans ce fichu carnet.

Son sourire malicieux ne présage rien de bon. Nos regards se croisent, je tente de lire dans le chocolat de ses iris. Sa langue vient taquiner mes lèvres. Je tente de lui chiper un baiser, mais elle s'échappe pour venir goûter la substance mentholée étalée sur mon torse. Sa main est de retour sur mon pieu. Elle le caresse un instant avant d'y passer un anneau qui se met à vibrer instantanément, ce qui m'envoie des décharges de plaisir.

Satisfaite de son petit effet, ma brunette présente sa petite chatte dégoulinante contre ma bouche. Sa peau est lisse et douce contre mes lèvres. C'est avec un appétit non dissimulé que je lape le divin nectar qui s'écoule de son antre. J'aime ce baiser intime, à cet instant elle m'appartient. Son bassin bouge sous les assauts de ma langue sur son bouton de chair. Elle gémit, se tord et plante ses ongles dans ma peau quand son orgasme la dévaste.

J'ai faim, non je suis affamé ! J'ai mal à la bite et ce foutu anneau ne m'aide pas, bien au contraire. Il renforce juste l'effet de leur dope me gardant en éveil encore et encore. Mon seul soulagement serait de la prendre et de la pilonner jusqu'à plus soif. Mais avant ça je veux qu'elle me libère. J'en ai assez d'être sa marionnette. Alors j'exige :

_Détache-moi. Je te baiserai comme la chienne que tu es !_

_Patience avant ça je vais t'offrir le plus bel orgasme de ta vie._

Elle sort un flacon de gel lubrifiant m'en recouvre les testicules et masse ma rondelle. Je comprends alors ce qui va suivre. Il est vrai que c'est une expérience qui m'a toujours titillé, mais que jamais je n'ai osé tester. Je me mords les lèvres, la vois se relever, et s'équiper d'un double gode ceinture. Elle va elle aussi prendre son pied en m'explosant l'anus.

_Tu es prêt ?_

_Oui, mais peux-tu couper la caméra ?_

_Non ça fait parti du marché. C'est à prendre ou à laisser !_

_Bon, je prends._

Elle fait pivoter la tête de lit afin que je me retourne, je suis à quatre pattes, prêt pour mon dépucelage anal. Elle gémit en faisant pénétrer en elle le gode qui lui est destiné et ajuste la ceinture. La taille du phallus qui va me remplir me semble immense, jamais il ne pourra rentrer, me dis-je.

_Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te montrer comment on peut s'éclater avec une telle pénétration._

_T'es sûre que ce n'est pas trop gros ?_

_Laisse-toi aller._

Je ferme les yeux et fais le vide en moi, après tout, je risque quoi ? D'autres l'ont fait avant moi et n'en sont pas morts. Des doigts jouent avec le gel sur mon entrée qui se dilate et semble prête. Elle me pénètre lentement, me caresse le corps et me masturbe au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'enfonce en moi. Je suis aux anges. La sensation de douleur est faible par rapport aux ondes de plaisir qui m'envahissent. Je commence même sans m'en rendre compte à bouger pour que les coups soient plus profonds et plus rapides. Elle remet du gel pour que je ne sois pas irrité et me pilonne sans relâche.

_Alors ? Dis-moi que tu aimes ça. Dis-moi qui est le maître de tes désirs les plus inavouables ?_

_C'est toi. J'aime ça, encore ! Je vais venir._

Nous arrivons au même moment à l'extase, nos corps semblent être transpercés d'une décharge électrique, sa main caresse mon gland qui dans le même instant crache une fois de plus ma semence sur l'édredon. Elle consent à libérer mes mains, je masse mes poignets douloureux. Son corps recouvert de sueur est étendu près de moi. Je lui ôte l'accessoire phallique qui m'a permis de prendre mon pied.

_A moi de te remercier, pour ce moment magique, rappelle-moi quel est ton souhait ? Car comme tu peux le constater je suis de nouveau prêt à recharger._

Alice entre alors dans la chambre, nue, une coupe de framboises à la main. Je me demande comment elle va réagir après tout cela ? Je veux m'excuser, mais elle me bâillonne de sa bouche. Ce baiser est le plus savoureux qu'elle m'ait offert depuis bien longtemps. Ses mains et celles de mon amante parcourent mon corps. Je ne comprends plus rien, tout ça n'a aucun sens ! Mais je me laisse aller dans l'ivresse de l'instant.

Je pétris les fesses de mon Alice, et gobe les seins de mon autre partenaire, dont le prénom ne me revient toujours pas. Leurs corps sont quasiment identiques, seules leurs chevelures et la couleur de leurs yeux sont différents. Je me souviens alors qu'Alice a une sœur que je n'ai encore pas rencontrée.

_Bella, c'est ça ? Tu es…_

_Oui c'est ma jumelle tant que ça reste en famille tu es à moitié pardonné, mais tu vas devoir faire pénitence, et nous servir corps et âme. Car nous aussi nous avons des fantasmes inassouvis._

Je me flagellerais bien de ne pas avoir fait le rapprochement plus tôt. Ou alors peut-être que si, peut-être que c'est pour ça que j'ai cédé si facilement à la tentation. Car je voyais un peu de ma compagne en elle. Je retourne mon attention vers la femme de ma vie et l'observe.

Elle me présente la coupelle de framboises, et me montre ce qu'elle attend de moi. Je la regarde presser les fruits rouges pour obtenir un jus. Elle y trempe un pinceau et s'amuse à dessiner une fresque sur le corps sa complice. Elle s'exclame que son dessin est raté, et qu'il me faut l'effacer.

C'est avec une gourmandise non dissimulée que de ma langue j'efface les traits tracés. J'ai toujours adoré le goût acidulé des framboises. Mais je dois avouer que leurs goûts mélangés à celui de mes maîtresses rendent leur peinture divine.

Pendant ce temps Alice choisit de reprendre ses expériences artistiques en me prenant pour toile vivante retouchant d'ici et de là le détail de ses coups de langue. Soudain un bruit me fait sursauter ma femme vient de jeter son pinceau au travers de la pièce. Et elle me regarde de son air mutin :

_Mon chéri j'ai besoin d'un nouveau pinceau._

Sans hésiter, je plonge mon membre dans le sirop. Mais c'est Bella qui reprend les commandes. Elle guide mon sexe sur le corps de sa sœur. Mon sexe dégoulinant caresse le corps frémissant de ma femme laissant dans son sillage une traînée rougeâtre. Elle me guide jusqu'à son centre et pousse pour que je m'embroche dans l'antre accueillante de mon Alice. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. Je vais et viens au creux de ses reins, pendant que sa sœur gobe ses seins leurs gémissements me donnent des ailes. Nous allons de l'un à l'autre ne laissant à aucun moment l'autre seul, ce mélange de corps durent suffisamment longtemps pour calmer les effets de ce cachet de viagra qui m'a été administré.

Je suis comblé et heureux d'avoir retrouvé ma bien-aimée, pour un avenir remplit de promesses sans cachoteries à venir, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Quand je réussis à reprendre mon souffle je finis par articuler quelques mots.

_Je suis en train de rêver n'est-ce pas ? _

Alice et Bella me pincent, pour me prouver le contraire.

_Ne t'avise plus de me cacher quoi que ce soit Jasper. Sinon je te promets que la punition sera beaucoup moins agréable. Et tu devras nous recommander à ton agent, nous sommes plutôt de bonnes actrices tu ne trouves pas ? _

_Bien sûr je suis prêt à tout pour me faire pardonner. Tu veux un rôle hard, avec ta sœurette ?_

_Pourquoi pas ? Qu'en penses-tu Bella ?_

Nous nous mettons à rire de bon cœur, elles finissent par se blottir tout contre moi, avant de sombrer moi aussi dans les bras de Morphée, je me mets à sourire aux anges en me rappelant que des petits carnets, j'en ai noircis plus d'un. Ils sontremplis d'expériences inavouées, qui je l'espère deviendront bientôt réalité. J'embrasse les deux femmes qui font parties de mon histoire, et sombre pour regagner des forces.


	5. Trahison

La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !

**Titre : Trahison**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :  
><span>http:damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

o0o0o0o0

Ce soir, je suis invitée chez mes amis. Des vrais. Des personnes qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis, qui je suis, et qui m'ont toujours soutenue malgré ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon mari.

Nous nous sommes connus il y a environ quatre ans et demi grâce à nos filles respectives qui sont devenues les meilleures amies du monde. Alice et moi sommes tombées enceinte du deuxième à six mois d'écart l'une de l'autre et avons eu toutes les deux un garçon. Chacune le choix du Roi comme on dit.

Après la naissance de Ian, les rapports sexuels entre mon mari, Edward, et moi, se sont taris jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien d'intime entre nous.

J'ai mis fin à notre mariage l'année dernière. Je n'en pouvais plus. Edward n'était plus du tout présent pour nos enfants, préférant mettre sa carrière de guitariste au premier plan. Les seuls moments où nous étions dans la même pièce, c'était pour se balancer des insanités dans la figure, et ce, devant Jade et son petit frère. Mon amour pour lui a bien vite disparu.

J'ai demandé le divorce. Je me suis sentie libérée. Je ne me rendais pas compte de la pression que j'avais sur les épaules. J'ai maintenant la garde de mes enfants, qui se rendent malgré tout, un week end sur deux chez leur père.

J'ai tissé avec Alice et Jasper un lien d'amitié solide. Nous nous invitons régulièrement et ce soir, étant sans les enfants, je me rends chez eux pour passer une excellente soirée. Elles sont généralement bien arrosées mais habitant à cinq minutes, les risques sont minimes.

Ils partagent une relation solide, encrée sur les valeurs apprises de leurs grands-parents, le respect et l'honnêteté. Jasper a eu quelques soucis professionnels et sa fierté de mâle ainsi que son devoir de chef de famille en ont pris un coup. Il a eu une période assez sombre moralement mais Alice l'a soutenu du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Ca n'a pas été facile pour elle, parce qu'elle avait de son côté des problèmes avec ses enfants. Rien de grave, mais suffisamment pour mettre en doute l'éducation qu'elle leur a fourni. J'étais donc naturellement présente pour elle, pour la rassurer ou tout simplement pour l'écouter.

Alice est une femme forte de caractère mais qui donnerait sa vie pour les gens qu'elle aime. Avant que je la connaisse, elle me semblait assez froide, difficile à percer à jour. Mais au fil du temps, je me suis rendue compte que c'était une femme forte, qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et qui s'est forgée une carapace à cause de son passé assez violent.

Jasper est son opposé. Quand elle préfère rester chez elle à s'occuper de sa maison ou se reposer, lui aime avoir du monde autour de lui. Il aime le contact alors qu'elle se complait dans la solitude. Deux êtres différents qui se sont trouvés. Jasper et moi avons le même âge, soit trente neuf ans, alors qu'Alice en a trente trois.

Nous avons grandi dans la même musique, sommes tous les deux enfants uniques, nous aimons sortir, faire la fête… ce genre de chose. Il est aussi un homme séduisant, des yeux aguicheurs et rieurs, des cheveux soyeux et un corps, pour ce que j'en ai vu, très entretenu.

Je me rappelle sans cesse avoir failli une fois avec lui. Une de nos soirées bien arrosées. Alice avait été malade et était partie se coucher tôt. L'alcool aidant, mes barrières s'étaient trop vite baissées à mon goût. J'allais partir, m'engouffrant dans ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi. Seule.

Il avait retenu la portière au moment où je la fermais. J'avais attendu qu'il parle. A la place, j'avais été surprise par l'intensité de son regard. J'avais dégluti bruyamment, la gorge sèche alors que le chuchotement de son prénom traversait mes lèvres.

Il s'était penché lentement vers moi, évaluant ma réaction. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre rapidement dû à l'anticipation de ce qui allait se passer.

Sa main chaude et douce se faufila derrière mes cheveux, se posant sur ma nuque. Il s'approcha de plus en plus près, ses yeux toujours encrés aux miens et je sentis bientôt son souffle sur mes lèvres… jusqu'à son effleurement.

J'avais réagi. Plus que je ne le pensais. Dans tous les sens du terme : une chair de poule parcourant ma colonne vertébrale, la respiration erratique, ma bouche s'activant sur la sienne, mes doigts dans ses cheveux… je repris pied dans la réalité au moment où un gémissement m'échappa.

Je m'étais reculé, abasourdie par ce que nous venions de faire. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé.

Sa main avait alors glissé sur ma joue et un sourire presque triste avait parcouru ses lèvres. Il m'avait chuchoté un « rentre bien Bella » et j'étais rentrée chez moi, perdue dans mes pensées.

Nous n'en avions jamais parlé et avions fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

C'était peut-être mieux, après tout. Je n'avais pas envie de perdre mon amie pour un baiser échangé.

Je reviens dans le présent, sors de ma voiture et entre sans frapper - une habitude que nous avons prise. Il fait beau aujourd'hui et je les découvre assis dans le salon de jardin, Alice avec son livre ouvert et Jasper devant son ordinateur – sûrement encore à la recherche d'un emploi.

« Salut les amoureux ! »

Alice se lève et vient à ma rencontre.

« Hey ! Salut Bella, comment ça va ? »

« Ca va, j'ai bien avancé sur mon projet, je suis contente, et toi ? »

« Très bien, enfin en vacances. »

« C'est bien, tu vas pouvoir te détendre maintenant. »

Je fais le tour de la table pour saluer Jasper.

« Ca va ma belle ? »

« Impec ! »

Je ne m'inquiète plus de sa façon de m'appeler, ça fait parti de lui et apparemment ça ne gêne pas Alice, qui m'appelle comme ça de temps en temps également.

Je pars embrasser Maelle, et Jules me saute dans les bras.

« Bellaaaaa ! »

« Ca va mon bonhomme ? »

« Oui ! Et pis tu sais, Franck il est pas beau ! »

« Oh non, il est pas beau Franck, mais tu sais, il protège ses tracteurs c'est normal. »

« Ouais ! »

A chaque fois que je viens, le petit est toujours devant le dessin animé Cars, il en fait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses parents. Il est mignon, aussi blond que sa sœur est brune.

La soirée se passe tranquillement, au bout de deux heures, nous sommes toujours à l'apéro. Je vois Jasper se détendre, il peut passer une soirée sans penser à changer de travail mais plutôt à bavarder et à rigoler. Il sort la quatrième bouteille de champagne et nous sommes tous euphoriques. Heureusement que les petits sont couchés depuis longtemps.

La conversation dévie sur le sexe pour je ne sais quelle raison. On commence à parler de la taille du membre de Rocco et Jasper se vante d'être à la hauteur de cette star du porno.

« Je te jure Alice, il doit faire dans les vingt quatre centimètres. » Dit Jasper sûr de lui.

« Nan mais attends, c'est rien vingt quatre centimètres ! »

On la regarde les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et explosons de rire tous les trois. Elle se lève et part chercher une règle qu'elle place à côté de sa coupe de champagne pour évaluer la hauteur.

« Ah ouais quand même. »

« Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas la taille qui fait tout. »

Jasper bombe le torse en disant cela.

« Oui je le sais bien ! Faut aussi savoir s'en servir ! » Répond-elle.

Je ne cherche absolument pas à savoir ce qu'elle sous-entend et au bout d'un quart d'heure, nous parlons de sex-toys. Alice est déchaînée.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à se faire du bien ! Si ça reste dans l'intimité et que ça procure un changement positif au couple, que ça brise la monotonie, pourquoi pas ? »

« Personnellement, ça n'a jamais été mon truc… »

« Ben peut être bien que tu devrais essayer Bella ! Ca va faire un an que tu es toute seule et quatre que tu n'as pas eu de sexe… ou alors un coup du soir ? Un homme marié ? »

« Oh non, jamais de la vie ! Je ne touche pas aux hommes mariés, hors de question. »

Jasper coupe la conversation, perdu dans ses pensées lubriques.

« Moi, ce que j'aime c'est les fellations. »

Alice manque de s'étouffer dans sa coupe.

« Beurk… excuse-moi mon chéri, mais moi, c'est pas mon truc. C'est dégueu, et ça pue ! »

« De toute façon, tu n'aimes rien… »

« Si ! J'aime le missionnaire ! »

C'est au tour de Jasper de grimacer. J'ose prendre la parole.

« Perso, j'aime être au-dessus. »

« Ah ! Tu vois ! » Dit Jasper en se tournant vers Alice.

« Je n'ai pas dis que je n'aimais que ça, mais j'aime être enveloppé de tes bras, sentir ton poids sur moi et ta chaleur. »

« C'est bizarre, parce que je me sens plus en sécurité quand je suis au dessus ! »Dis-je à Alice tandis que Jasper nous ressert un verre.

« Tu aimes dominer alors ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Assez, oui. » Je vois ses pupilles qui se dilatent et je déglutis avec difficulté.

« Et je suis sûr que les fellations ne te dérangent pas ? » Je jette un coup d'œil à Alice qui semble attendre la réponse, tout comme celui qui me l'a posé. Je chuchote presque.

« Non… ça ne me dérange pas… j'aime assez en fait. »

« Oh putain… » Dit Jasper avant d'avaler sa coupe cul-sec.

Alice est trop imbibée pour se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais plus quoi dire. La conversation n'aurait jamais dû prendre cette tournure. Je me sens gênée vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle semble sérieuse tout à coup et me regarde les yeux brillants de larmes.

« Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je sais que j'ai raison. »

« De quoi parles-tu Alice ? »

« La dernière fois, on parlait avec Jasper de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si l'un de nous devait partir. Je lui expliquais que si je devais mourir avant lui, je voudrais qu'il refasse sa vie avec quelqu'un comme toi… ou avec toi. »

« Qu…quoi ? »

« Vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux ! Vous êtes pareils, vous aimez les mêmes choses et tu aimes mes enfants ! Je sais qu'avec toi, ils seraient tous les trois heureux ! Et c'est tout ce que je peux leur souhaiter. »

« Alice, je… je ne sais pas quoi dire ! »

« Ne dis rien. C'est ce que je pense c'est tout ! Bon on passe à table ? »

Je l'aide à mettre la table et nous parlons de quelque chose de plus léger. Alice a à peine touché à son assiette qu'elle part en direction des toilettes.

« J'espère que ça va aller ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle… je vais aller la voir. »

Il se lève pour aller rejoindre sa femme. Je les vois passer cinq minutes plus tard, prendre la direction des escaliers.

« Je monte la coucher, elle ne tient plus. »

« Tu veux un coup de main ? Ca va aller ? »

« Ca ira. »

J'ai encore du mal à encaisser ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Le dire à son mari est une chose, le dire à la personne qu'elle veut _pour_ son mari en est une autre.

Je débarrasse la table, range ce qu'il faut et me prépare à rentrer chez moi. Jasper descend et me voit prête à partir.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va bien. Elle a la tête qui tourne mais n'a pas vomi. »

Il hausse les épaules pour me signifier qu'il ne peut pas faire plus.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Oui, je… je suis fatiguée, il faut que je rentre. »

« Je te raccompagne. »

Je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver à la porte qu'il m'attrape par le bras, me retourne et me plaque contre celle-ci. Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules.

« Bella, tu… »

« Non. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va dire mais je ne veux pas qu'il termine sa phrase. J'ai trop de choses dans la tête, et le fait qu'il soit collé contre moi n'arrange pas mon état d'esprit.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle a dit, elle n'était plus dans son état normal. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur.

« Cette conversation que vous avez eu. C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. »

Je ferme les yeux. _C'est pas possible… je suis en plein cauchemar_.

Une main chaude posée sur ma joue me fait revenir au présent.

« Bella, tu me rends fou. »

Son souffle près de mon visage m'électrise. Il est vrai que j'ai déjà fantasmé sur ce mec, mais il est pris. Marié à une bonne amie. Je ne touche pas aux hommes mariés.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça Jasper. Tu aimes ta femme et elle t'aime aussi. Vous avez deux beaux enfants, tout va bien entre vous, pourquoi tout gâcher pour ça ? »

« Je ne veux pas tout gâcher comme tu dis mais vois-tu, il y a des chose qu'Alice ne veut pas pratiquer, et j'ai des besoins. Je reste un homme. Ca fait un bout de temps que je pense à toi et à ce que j'ai envie de te faire quand je te vois. »

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite.

« Non… je… je suis dé… »

Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase et colle sa bouche contre la mienne. Ses lèvres sont douces, elles ont le goût du champagne. Il appuie son corps sur le mien toujours contre la porte et je sens son érection à travers nos couches de vêtements.

« S'il te plaît… »

Sa bouche descend dans mon cou, parsemant ma chair de baisers mouillés.

« Dis-moi que tu ne me veux pas alors. »

_Je ne te veux pas, je ne te veux pas, je ne te veux pas, je ne te veux pas… Je ne…_

« Je te veux. »

Il ne lui faut pas plus de ces trois mots pour tirer sur les pans de mon chemisier dont les boutons se répandent par terre.

Ses mains se posent automatiquement sur mes seins qu'il malaxe sans pudeur.

« Tu es magnifique… »

Je tire sur son t-shirt et le passe par-dessus sa tête. C'est lui qui est magnifique avec son corps tout droit sorti des magasines de mode. Ses pectoraux biens dessinés, ses abdos saillants, sa ligne de poils sombres partant de son nombril pour descendre sous sa ceinture.

Il dégrafe mon soutien-gorge et s'attaque à mes mamelons avec sa langue et ses doigts. Je me cambre et gémis doucement.

Une de ses mains passe sous mes fesses, il me serre contre lui et entame un léger mouvement de va-et-vient. J'entoure ses hanches de mes jambes et il en profite pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, moi au-dessus.

« Maintenant tu vas me montrer comment tu aimes dominer ma tigresse. »

Ses paroles me grisent et je me prends au jeu en insérant ma langue dans sa bouche. Je me lève et ôte mon jean ainsi que ma culotte. Il me regarde avec gourmandise puis ferme les yeux lorsque je me mets à genou devant lui.

Je tire sur les boutons de son pantalon, il lève le bassin pour m'aider à le déshabiller. Il est nu en dessous, pas de caleçon ou je ne sais quoi qui m'empêche encore de faire une bêtise.

Je regarde son membre, long, large et épais. Ce n'est certes pas Rocco mais ce n'est pas ce dernier qui m'intéresse à l'heure actuelle. Je suis subjuguée par ce que je vois, ma nouvelle friandise gorgée de sang, son gland que j'imagine lisse et ses veines bleutées qui palpitent.

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et le lèche sur toute sa longueur. Le grognement de Jasper me fait mouiller un peu plus, j'en profite pour frotter mes jambes l'une contre l'autre à la recherche d'une petite friction salvatrice.

J'avale son sexe entièrement, il est chaud, bouillant même, et je remonte lentement en creusant les joues pour l'aspirer. Je tête son gland et insère ma langue dans son prépuce. Je pose ma main à sa base et le branle vigoureusement, pour ralentir et enfoncer son chibre jusqu'au fond de ma gorge.

« Assez joué maintenant. » Halète-t-il.

Ses mains glissent sur mes cheveux qu'il attrape dans ses poings. Il tire dessus et instaure son propre rythme.

« Oh… tu as une bouche incroyable. »

Je gémis à ses mots.

« Encore… »

Je recommence tout en le regardant à travers quelques mèches de cheveux qui me tombent devant les yeux. Il se laisse aller, ce qui le rend encore plus beau.

Je malaxe ses boules et je le sens se contracter sous mes doigts. Il souffle par la bouche et serre fortement les yeux. Je peux le sentir arriver à son apogée.

« Stop ! » Crie-t-il.

Il me tire vers lui en m'attrapant sous les bras et je me positionne à califourchon, plaçant mes jambes autour de ses hanches. Son sexe maintenant lubrifié glisse librement de mes plis à mon clitoris. C'est une sensation délicieuse qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis longtemps et je dois avouer que j'ai hâte d'atteindre le septième ciel, ce dont je ne doute absolument pas.

Il sort un préservatif que je n'avais pas vu, déchire l'emballage et le met en place en quelques secondes.

Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle ou d'admirer l'homme en pleine action, qu'il m'empale sur lui en un coup de rein puissant.

Nous restons quelques instants immobiles et j'apprécie la sensation d'être remplie dans le bon sens du terme. J'ai sur le coup, une image furtive de mon amie qui doit dormir paisiblement au dessus de nous. Je murmure son nom.

« Alice… »

« Non Bella… pas maintenant. C'est trop tard…» Souffle-t-il.

Il fait tressauter son membre pour me ramener au moment présent. Je me dis malgré tout que c'est effectivement un peu tard pour avoir des remords… autant terminer ce que nous avons commencé.

Je me lève à l'aide de mes cuisses, lentement, appréciant cette sensation de plénitude, puis redescend tout aussi doucement. Je recommence, mais Jasper en a décidé autrement. Il place ses mains sur mes hanches et me tire violement vers le bas. Il s'enfonce jusqu'à la garde, je dois garder la bouche fermer pour éviter de hurler mon plaisir.

S'en suit une série de va-et-vient rapides, la boule dans mon ventre fait son apparition, mon plaisir augmente considérablement lorsqu'il touche mon point G à chaque pénétration.

Je palpe ses pectoraux dont les muscles bougent en synchronisation avec le mouvement de ses bras, je les sens rouler sous mes mains, je descends sur ses abdos puis place mes doigts à l'endroit où nos sexes ne font plus qu'un.

« Oui… touche-toi ma belle. »

« Ca vient Jasper… c'est si bon. »

« Oh, j'ai une vue imprenable sur ta petite chatte. »

J'imagine cette vue tout en caressant mon bouton de chair. Il remplace mes doigts par les siens, me touchant de son pouce et me pénétrant de son index.

« Je vais… je vais bientôt… Jasper ! »

« Prend ton pied, vas-y… »

Il appuie son pouce plus fortement et j'éclate dans un orgasme fulgurant. Il avale mon hurlement en enfonçant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je vois des étoiles, tous mes membres se crispent autour de lui. Il donne un coup de rein supplémentaire et je le sens se déverser dans le préservatif.

Nous sommes à bout de souffle, en sueur et repus. Il me serre dans ses bras, me chuchotant à l'oreille à quel point je suis merveilleuse.

_Alice aussi est merveilleuse…_

La réalité me rattrape bien trop vite à mon goût et mon cœur se brise. Je ne laisse rien paraître à Jasper quand je me lève pour récupérer mes vêtements. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain du bas et j'en profite pour m'habiller en quatrième vitesse.

Je suis maintenant prête à partir quand il revient. Ma bouche est sèche, j'ai du mal à déglutir et la boule d'angoisse qui m'obstrue la gorge m'empêche de parler.

_Pour ce que j'ai à dire…_

« Bella je… »

« Non ! Non… surtout ne dis rien. »

_Je quoi ? Je suis désolé ! Je regrette ! Je vais quitter ma femme ! _Non… je ne veux rien entendre.

« Au revoir Jasper. »

Je passe la porte sans un regard en arrière, dégoutée par ce que j'ai été capable de faire, après tout ce qu'elle m'a dit ce soir. J'ai gagné une partie de jambe en l'air, une baise d'un soir, un orgasme extraordinaire… mais j'ai perdue une amie, une vraie. J'étouffe un sanglot douloureux. Je ne peux pas me permettre de pleurer. Jamais.

Et même si elle n'en saura jamais rien, je ne pourrais plus jamais la regarder en face.


	6. A Force D' Etre Tenté, On Finit Par

THE HIDDEN CONTEST

Disclaimer : Tous les peronnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir la page du Damn Addict Lemon à ce lien : http : / / damn-addict-lemon . Com (enlever les espaces) sur lesquels se feront les votes.

_**A Force D' Etre Tenté, On Finit Par Craquer**_

Je m'appelle Jasper Whitlock, j'ai vingt-huit ans et je suis un mec tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Je suis marié à une femme admirable depuis deux ans, et j'espère bientôt lui faire plein d'enfants. Ma vie est simple, sans encombres, et je suis heureux, très heureux.

Une vie tout droit sortie d' un conte de fée me diriez vous. Et vous avez raison : mon cadre de vie est idyllique et je pourrais être le prince charmant de Bella et vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ce que nous vivons est tellement fort que j'ai la certitude que rien ne pourra jamais briser ça. Avec Bella, nous nous connaissons depuis toujours... et je suis amoureux d'elle depuis ma plus tendre enfance, même si tout n'a pas été toujours facile.

Evidemment, elle m'avait toujours considéré comme un ami, et j'avais dû supporter beaucoup de choses durant toutes ces années, en particulier la présence des petits amis qu'elle avait eu... Ca avait été horrible de la voir dans les bras de Paul alors qu'il lui sussurait des mots doux à l'oreille. J'avais dû garder mon sang froid durant toutes ces soirées passées ensemble à la Push. Puis, il y a eu Jacob. Leur histoire avait été très passionnelle et c'était lui qui avait eu l'honneur de la déflorer. Je lui en voulais pour ça... ce qui était idiot en soit. Mais j'avais tellement voulu que ce soit moi... Le pire c'est qu'elle m'avait tout raconté (ou presque) et j'avais dû endurer sans rien dire le récit de sa première fois... Mon Dieu, j'ai cru un moment que j'allais vomir tellement ça me dégoûtait. Jacob et Bella y avaient été bon train niveau sexe. De vrais lapins en rut. Il semblait que la jeune-fille timide que j'avais connue s'était totalement dévergondée à ce niveau. Et j'aurais aimé en profiter! Je l'avoue...

J'avais ramé pour avoir Bella. Oh oui. J'avais été son confident et j'avais passé des heures à l'écouter me parler de ses amants et des choses qu'elle redoutait de faire avec eux. Malgré tout, je lui donnai tous ces conseils, car je ne voulais pas me trahir. J'avais été là pour elle quand elle avait trouvé Paul en train de sauter une autre nana alors qu'elle lui faisait une visite surprise. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps dans mes bras, et elle m'avait demandé de rester dormir avec elle, en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr. Pour elle, je n'étais que son meilleur ami. J'avais parfois l'impression d'être Dawson et qu'elle était Joe... Mon Dieu, comment j'avais pû résister à tout cela durant toutes ces années? Mon coeur était brisé depuis toujours à force de la regarder être avec eux et pas avec moi. J'avais souffert, je le sais aujourd'hui.

Sa rupture avec Jake avait été assez violente. Cet idiot avait décidé sur un coup de tête de partir étudier en Australie, sans avoir demandé l'avis de Bella. Ça lui avait brisé le coeur, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et j'avais mis du temps avant de pouvoir la consoler complètement. Elle était restée cloîtrée chez elle de longs jours durant, s'alimentant à peine. J'avais eu très peur pour elle. Elle n'avait plus accordé sa confiance à un homme avant un long moment. Alors pensez donc que je n'ai même pas tenté quoique ce soit pour l'avoir tout à moi. Peut-être aurais-je dû...

Au lycée, je suis tombé dans les bras de la belle et sensuelle Tanya. Elle avait réussi à me faire oublier Bella... à moins penser à elle devrais-je dire. Je n'étais pas amoureux de Tanya. Du moins pas de la même façon dont j'aimais Bella, qui sortait avec Laurent, le bellâtre du lycée. Ce qui me déplaisait fortement. Le fait que je sois en couple avec Tanya atténuait mes réticences, et ainsi, je pouvais la laisser vivre sa vie un peu plus, sans trop interférer. C'était, selon moi, bien mieux comme ça. Une façon de laisser couler de l'eau sous les ponts après toutes ces années passées à espérer la conquérir. J'avais eu le coeur serré, mais petit à petit, Tanya me le défroissait et me faisait découvrir d'autres horizons. Je m'étais complètement épanoui dans cette relation. J'avais perdu ma virginité, et j'avais découvert toutes les joies du sexe avec ma petite-amie.

Je ne regrette absolument pas ces deux années passées avec elle. J'avais énormément mûri, j'avais appris à aimer, à éprouver et à contrôler des sentiments et des désirs vifs en sa compagnie. Tanya était une fille explosive mais elle savait se montrer douce et compréhensive quand il le fallait. C'est tout cela que j'aimais chez elle.

Bella quand à elle, était dans sa bulle avec Laurent et avait investi un autre cercle d'amis. Je ne la voyais presque plus, et tout au fond de moi, j'étais déchiré par cette séparation. Tanya savait tout concernant mon amour pour Bella, et elle l'acceptait. Elle se donnait à moi corps et âme sachant que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer autant que j'aimais Bella. Pour cette raison, je l'appréciai et la respectai énormément. Encore une de ses qualités.

Un beau matin, Bella a quitté Laurent et a tiré un trait sur tous ses nouveaux amis. Elle semblait triste et perdue, mais j'avais décidé de ne pas faire le premier pas. Elle seule devrait venir vers moi, pour me parler et m'expliquer le pourquoi de son absence et de son mutisme envers moi durant ces longs mois... J'avais trop souffert pour aller de l'avant. Je ne le pouvais pas. J'en avais marre de lui courir après.

Une semaine plus tard, j'entendis frapper à ma fenêtre alors que je m'apprêtai à aller me coucher. Je l'ouvris et découvris Bella, en train de triturer ses doigts et de mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle était si belle! Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Je l'aidai à passer par la fenêtre et l'invitai à s'asseoir. Nous restâmes à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant un certain temps. Puis elle rompit le silence :

"Je suis désolée pour tout. J'ai été égoïste envers toi. Mais j'étais jalouse de ta relation avec Tanya. Jalouse comme jamais je ne l'ai été... Pardonne-moi Jazz, je mourrai si tu ne me pardonnes pas." débita-t-elle.

"A présent tu sais ce que je ressens depuis toutes ces années..." soupirai-je.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu dis?"

"Je suis amoureux de toi, Bella. Et ce depuis des années... je crois que je l'ai toujours été."

"Et Tanya dans tout ça?"

"Je l'aime beaucoup mais je ne l'aime pas comme on aimerait l'amour de sa vie. Celle que j'aime c'est toi Bella et personne d'autre." avouai-je.

"Alors quitte Tanya et nous serons heureux ensemble Jasper."

"C'est de la folie!"

"Oui, mais c 'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux n'est-ce pas?"

"Oh oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux."

Elle s' était approchée de moi et avait mis ses bras autour de mon cou. Ses yeux chocolat s'étaient plantés dans les miens et me regardaient très intensément.

"Moi aussi Jazz, c'est exactement ce que je désire..."

Ses lèvres avaient touché les miennes pour la première fois, et c'était la sensation la plus merveilleuse qui soit au monde. Elles étaient si douces, si soyeuses et si chaudes. J'avais attrapé ses hanches et l'avait serrée un peu plus contre moi, approfondissant notre baiser. Lorsqu'elle s'était détachée de moi, je m'étais senti vide et seul. Quelle sensation étrange. Elle avait souri et m'avait intimé de parler à Tanya avant de pouvoir aller plus loin avec moi. J'avais accepté et l'avait laissée partir, à regrets...

Tanya et moi nous étions séparés en très bons termes. Je savais qu'elle était triste mais elle avait toujours su au fond d'elle que notre histoire se terminerait un jour... Cela me faisait mal de la laisser ainsi, mais je le devais, car l'occasion d'être avec Bella pour toujours était trop belle pour la rater. Pour la première fois, c'était elle qui était venue vers moi. Alors je devais foncer. J'étais sûr que c'était mon destin, notre destin. Et j'avais raison.

Notre première fois à Bella et moi avait été merveilleuse. Nous nous étions pratiquement jetés l'un sur l'autre comme des bêtes affamées mais malgré ça tout était resté sensuel, avec une touche d'érotisme. J'avais aimé goûter sa chatte désireuse de mes caresses, j'avais aimé sentir sa bouche autour de mon sexe. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à la chaleur de son antre, à ses gémissements, et à ses cris de plaisir. Je me rappellerai toujours la premère fois où elle avait crié mon prénom alors qu'elle jouissait sous mes coups de reins. Mon prénom dans sa bouche m'avait touché droit au coeur et j'avais sû à cet instant précis que je l'aimais et que jamais je ne pourrais aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Quelques années plus tard, je l'avais demandée en mariage. Elle avait accepté. Deux ans après nous nous aimions toujours autant. Elle est mon âme soeur, j'en suis sûr. Rien de pourra jamais nous séparer. Non jamais.

OOoooooOOoooooooOO

J'avais rendez-vous avec un imminent chef d'entreprise afin d'essayer de lui vendre un nouveau logiciel informatique. Je me garai dans le parking des Entreprises Cullen et me dirigeai vers le bureau d'accueil pour me présenter. L'hôtesse m'informa que Mr Cullen m'attendaitdans son bureau, au septième étage. Je la remerciai et me dirigeai vers les ascenceurs. Arrivé au septième, je repérai immédiatement le bureau et frappai.

"Entrez" dit une voix de ténor.

Et quelle voix ! Autoritaire mais douce à la fois. J'obéis et pénètrai dans la pièce. Après une poignée de main virile, il m'invita à m'asseoir et je m'exécutai. _Putain, ce mec est vraiment impressionnant._

"Alors, Monsieur... Whitlock, que puis-je faire pour vous?" demanda-t-il gentiment, mais assez sèchement à la fois.

Il me dévisagea Son regard avait quelque chose d'énigmatique qui demandait à être mis à jour. _Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? Ressaisis-toi ! _Je fermai les yeux quelques instants et lui expliquai la raison de ma venue. Mr Cullen était un vrai professionnel. Très droit, très carré et dur en affaires. Il a beaucoup hésité avant de me revoir une seconde fois pour que je lui fasse une démonstration du logiciel en question. Mais j'avais insisté en plantant mes yeux dans les siens, afin de lui prouver que je n'avais pas peur de lui. Il me salua et me donna sa carte sur laquelle était inscrit son numéro de portable afin que je puisse l'avertir rapidement si j'avais un empêchement de dernière minute.

Je ressortai assez chamboulé de ce rendez-vous. Pourquoi? J'avais déjà rencontré de nombreux hommes d'affaires. Et tout c'était très bien déroulé. Jamais cela ne m'avait mis dans un tel état. Ce que je ressentai à présent était étrange et confus. Je rentrai immédiatement chez moi pour retrouver ma belle. Mais elle n'était pas là... Un petit mot dans la cuisine m'indiquait qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail et que James Smith, son patron, la retiendrait tard. Je soupirai. Ce mec profitait de sa gentillesse pour l'exploiter. Ca avait le don de me foutre les nerfs. Cependant, je serrai les poings et tentai de penser à autre chose.

Je préparai le dîner afin qu'en rentrant, Bella n'ait rien à faire. J'aimai lui préparer des petits plats, et la voir se régaler. Lorsque mes lasagnes furent au four, j'en profitai pour aller me doucher. Je vidai les poches de mon jean pour le mettre au linge sale et retrouvai la carte de visite d'Edward Cullen. Je la regardai, la posai, puis la repris. Puis la reposai à nouveau et secouai la tête.

J'ouvris le robinet de la douche et n'attendis pas que l'eau chaude arrive pour me glisser dessous. J'avais besoin de me remettre les idées en place. Cet homme me hantait pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas et ça me perturbait. Habituellement, je réussissai à ne pas laisser mes émotions me surpasser. J'étais toujours très prudent, mais cet homme avait réussi, en une fraction de seconde, à me retourner le cerveau et le coeur. Ce qui était très inhabituel dans mon caractère. La douche froide me fit du bien et me remit les idées en place rapidement. Je jetai la carte de Mr Cullen dans un tiroir, m'habillai et allai jeter un coup d'oeil à mes lasagnes. Elle étaient presque prêtes, encore quelques minutes suffiraient. Je dressai le couvert, allumai quelques bougies, éteignit le four et attendit que ma belle revienne du travail, devant le journal télévisé.

Je m'étais endormi et ce furent les baisers de Bella qui me réveillèrent. Je gémis de bonheur en sentant son souffle chaud contre mon cou. D'un mouvement rapide, je l'enlaçai et la serrai contre moi.

"Je suis désolée d'être en retard pour le dîner Jazz... Ca sent drolement bon, tu t'es surpassé on dirait..." murmura-t-elle dans le creux de mon oreille. "Mais, pour le moment, je n'ai pas du tout faim, du moins, pas de nourriture..."

Nous fîment l'amour sur le canapé. Deux fois. J'avais eu envie d'elle comme jamais, et j'avais eu besoin de la posséder toute entière. J'avais été étonnement brutal et possessif, mais ça lui avait plû. Elle en avait redemandé et j'avais obéis, la martelant encore et encore. C'était comme si j'avais eu besoin d'évacuer tous les sentiments bizarres que j'avais ressentis pendant cet entretien avec LUI.

Le lendemain, en milieu d'après-midi, j'avais de nouveau rendez-vous avec Mr Cullen. Je ne pris pas la peine d'aller à l'accueil et montai directement au septième. Il m'accueilla chaleureusement, et me guida vers une salle de conférence où je pourrais lui faire ma démo.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, il resta quelques instants à fixer l'écran du rétroprojecteur, perplexe. Il se tourna vers moi et me sourit.

"Très beau travail, Mr Whitlock. Je vous félicite. Je serai très honoré de signer avec vous pour l'acquisition de ce logiciel. C'est vraiment impressionant et cela me facilitera les choses à coup sûr."

"Merci Mr Cullen." répondis-je.

"Appellez-moi Edward, je vous en prie. Nous sommes presque associés à présent."

"D'accord Edward. Appellez-moi Jasper dans ce cas." dis-je.

"Bien, Jasper. Allons fêter ça, je vous invite." annonce-t-il.

"Mais, je..."

"Ne discutez pas ! C'est moi qui régale, venez!"

Je le suivai sans discuter. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage alors que l'on quittait son bureau. Il m'amena au "Boyz" avec sa voiture, une magnifique Volvo flambant neuve. Je connaissai ce bar, de réputation, mais je n'y avais jamais mis les pieds. C'était un bar gay. Je regardai Edward d'un coup de l'oeil. Il arborait un demi-sourire, et ses yeux brillaient. _Qui est donc cet homme?_

Intrigué mais curieux, je le suivis à l'intérieur. Il salua le videur et le barman et nous amena dans un coin tranquille du bar, à une table nichée dans une alcôve. Le serveur nous apporta un seau de glace dans lequel se trouvait la bouteille du champagne la plus chère du bar ainsi que deux flûtes.

"Merci Mike."

"De rien Edward. Passe une bonne soirée." Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. _Quoi?_

"Merci, à toi aussi."

Je restai dubitatif, regardant les deux flûtes devant moi. Il me semblait être devenu blême et hagard.

"Jasper, détend-toi. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, tu peux me croire !"

"Je... Non... Ne te méprend pas. Je.."

"Ta réaction est normale. Pour un hétéo. Marié de surcroît. On est ici pour trinquer, et avoir une discussion professionnelle, rien de plus." m'assura-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Cela me fit frissonner et son regard et son sourire énigmatique revinrent illuminer son visage. Nous discutâmes boulot. Exclusivement. Comme Edward me l'avait promis. Il était fascinant, et je l'admirai car il semblait avoir traversé énormément d'embûches avant d'être là où il était actuellement. Je lui avais posé beaucoup de questions sur son entreprise, sur ses affaires et il avait répondu à toutes mes interrogations. Nous n'évoquâmes ni Bella ni sa vie sentimentale.

Du moins, pas ce soir-là. Car il y eut d'autres soirs. Beaucoup d'autres soirs. J'étais de plus en plus absent, prétextant avoir des montagnes de travail à cause de ce nouveau contrat. Je mentai à Bella. Effrontément. J'inventai des dîners d'affaires et des soirées mondaines. Elle acceptait tout sans broncher, ne se doutant de rien. Elle aussi avait du boulot en trop au journal, et, tout au fond de moi, j'espérai que ce ne soit pas pour les mêmes raison que moi. Car les miennes étaient viscérales, impondérables. Cet homme qu'était Edward me rendait dingue. J'avais BESOIN de le voir, de l'entendre, d'être avec lui. J'aimais Bella, de tout mon coeur, et ça ne changerait jamais. Mais j'étais pris entre deux eaux, et j'avais besoin d'y voir clair dans cette histoire. Voir si ce que je ressentais au fond de moi valait le coup. Car je jouais avec le feu, c'était certain. Et si je me brûlais, je n'en ressortirai pas indemne. Et ce serait certainement un grand tournant dans ma vie.

Désormais nous ne discutions plus boulot au "Boyz". Nous partagions nos passions communes, nos envies, nos besoins. Puis un soir où il me raccompagnai à ma voiture, Edward m'embrassa. Je n'avais rien vu venir, et j'étais resté surpris. Hébété. Hagard. Il avait rit et je lui avais sommé d'arrêter, m'approchant de lui, l'index levé et le regard menaçant.

Il profita de cet instant pour attraper ma tête avec ses mains. Il me l'inclina et planta ses yeux verts incandescents dans les miens. Et il recommença. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle étaient pleines, chaudes et douces. _Oh mon Dieu._Il demanda l'accès à ma bouche, et j'hésitai à peine quelques secondes avant de la lui accorder. Nos langues se découvrirent, se caressèrent, se chamaillèrent un peu. Je fermai les yeux, envahi par son odeur et sa prestance. Il dégageait tellement de choses qui me faisaient du bien, là, au plus profond de mon être. C'était incroyable.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, nos respirations étaient hâchurées. Je mordai ma lèvre inférieure, et regardai Edward de manière perplexe.

"Rentre chez toi Jasper, et réfléchit à tout cela. J'ai le temps. J'attendrai s'il le faut."

"Je crois que ce serait mieux qu'on ne se voit plus pendant un certain temps." soufflai-je.

"Comme tu voudras, Jazz." répondit-il, un peu amer.

"J'ai une femme, que j'aime. Et tout ceci n'est pas bon pour notre avenir. Je suis désolé."

Je montai dans ma voiture, démarrai et rentrai chez moi. Bella dormait dans notre lit. Je me déshabillai, me glissai dans les couvertures, et frottai mon sexe en érection contre ses fesses. Elle gémit et se retrourna pour m'embrasser.

"Mmmh, tu m'as manqué..." murmura-t-elle.

"Toi aussi..." soufflai-je.

Je me jetai sur ses lèvres et sur son corps. Nous firent l'amour une partie de la nuit. Mais pour la première fois depuis toutes ces années, je ne ressentis plus cette petite flamme qui avait tant brillé dans mon coeur et dans mon corps quand j'étais auprès de Bella. Et ça me fit souffrir. Enormément.

OOoooooooooooOO

J'avais tenté de retrouver un semblant de vie normale avec Bella, mais c'était dur. J'avais du mal à la regarder en face, à lui parler et elle s'interrogeait. Je prétextai avoir des problèmes au boulot. Et cela fonctionna. Du moins je l'espérai. Je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir craqué si facilement à la première occasion. J'avais laissé cet homme m'embrasser. Deux fois. A quoi j'avais pensé? J'aimai Bella. J'aime Bella. Depuis toujours. Alors pourquoi ça changerait?

Je me répétai tout cela comme un mantra trois semaines durant. Mais ça ne fonctionnai pas. J'avais perdu l'appétit, je me désintéressai de tout, y compris du boulot. Je faisais moins de chiffre d'affaire, et mon patron m'avait dans le colimateur. Seule Bella me raccrochait à la vie. Elle était là, c'était ce qui comptait le plus... Edward me manquait mais ça je devais l'oublier.

Il fallait croire que le destin m'avait aussi oublié, ou laissé de côté. Alors que je cherchai un stylo, je tombai sur la carte de visite d'Edward. _Merde. J'avais oublié que l'avait foutue là... _J'hésitai : fallait-il la déchirer ou la laisser là? Qu'est-ce que je risquai en envoyant un sms? Je tournai en rond dans la salle à manger, essayant de peser le pour et le contre. Je décidai de la faire.

'**Salut. Comment vas-tu? J'**

La réponse fut rapide et précise.

**'Tu as quitté ta femme?"**

Oh, oh. Ça ne sent pas bon du tout ça.

**'Non Edward. Mais j'aimerai te revoir quand même. Si tu veux bien."**

**'Chez moi ce soir, 20h.'**

**'OK.'**

_Putain, chez lui ! _Ce serait la première fois qu'on se trouverait ailleurs qu'en public. Qu'allait-il se passer? Avait-il mal interprété mes intentions? Voilà que je stressai à nouveau. Je commençai à regretter d'avoir envoyé ce sms. Merde !

Je prévenai Bella que je devais dîner avec un nouveau client hors de la ville, et que je dormirai certainement à l'hotel.

**'Tu vas me manquer. B'**

**'Toi aussi ma puce. Je t'aime.'**

**'Je t'aime aussi.'**

J'avais l'impression d'être un salaud. Je lui mentai encore. Ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Je me dégoûtai. Mais tout au fond de moi, il fallait que je sache si j'étais prêt à aller jusqu' au bout avec Edward. Juste une fois.

A vingt heures pétantes, je sonnai chez Edward, une bonne bouteille de Bordeaux à la main. Il m'ouvrit, et je me perdis aussitôt dans ses yeux. _Merde ! J'étais faible..._

"Bonsoir Jasper."

"Bonsoir Edward."

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et me fit entrer. Je frissonnai. Il me débarassa de la bouteille et m'aida à ôter ma veste. Il me proposa de m'asseoir sur le canapé, et de me servir un verre. J'optai pour le whisky. Sec. Ça m'aidera peut-être à mieux affronter la situation. Un silence gêné s'installa entre nous. Edward tournait autour du pot et moi, je ne lâchai pas mon verre.

"Est-ce que ce petit jeu va durer toute la soirée Jasper? Qu'es-tu venu chercher en venant ici ce soir?" demanda-t-il, un peu agacé.

"Je ne sais pas." avouai-je. "Je suis perdu Edward. Je ne sais plus. J'aime ma femme, mais toi tu... m'attires et je ne sais pas comment prendre et encaisser tout ça."

Il fronça les sourcils, et sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

"Tu es en train de me dire que tu es venu ici soit pour te rassurer par rapport à ton mariage, soit pour te faire flipper un peu plus?"

"C'est un peu ça." soufflai-je.

"Jasper, je..." Il soupira. "Tu m'attires énorménent, depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. Mais je ne pourrais pas faire l'amour avec toi si tu veux juste 'tester' ton hétérosexualité."

"Je ne cesse de penser à ce baiser depuis trois semaines, Edward. J'ai l'impression de dépérir, de manquer d'oxygène. Je fais l'amour à ma femme juste pour ne pas qu'elle s'aperçoive que je suis mal. Je lui mens, Edward, depuis des semaines. Alors que je ne lui avais jamais menti auparavant... C'est dur pour moi, mais j'ai besoin de te voir. J'ai besoin de toi." terminai-je dans un souffle.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, durement. Il glissa sa langue dans ma bouche sans me demander la permission, et attaqua aussitôt la mienne. Une lutte infernale commença alors, chacun de nos organes voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Mon sexe se durcissait déjà de plaisir, et le rouge me monta légèrement aux joues. Je glissai mes mains dans les cheveux d'Edward. Ils étaient doux. Il grogna quand je tirai légèrement dessus. Il passa ses doigts sous ma chemise et commença à parcourir mon corps. Tous mes poils se hérissèrent à son contact et je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise.

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres alors que notre baiser n'en finissait plus. Il le rompit, et me glissa à l'oreille que nous serions bien mieux dans sa chambre. J'approuvai et le suivai. Il alluma une lampe de chevet afin de conserver une ambiance feutrée, et revint vers moi. Son regard était brûlant, et j'aurais pû prendre feu immédiatement. D'un seul geste, il ouvrit ma chemise, faisant sauter tous les boutons. Je le regardai, stupéfait. Ses yeux s'étaient assombris de désir pour moi. Je le sentai. Mon sexe avait aussitôt réagi. Je soutenai son regard, et ôtai mes chaussures, mes chaussettes et ma chemise, laquelle tomba au sol. Puis, lentement, je défis la boucle de ma ceinture, et les boutons de mon jean, qui rejoignit mes autres vêtements. J'étais en boxer devant Edward et le spectacle avait l'air de lui plaire. Il se lécha la lèvre supérieure avant de reproduire exactement les même gestes que moi, tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Nous étions à égalité. Excepté le fait que je n'avais jamais couché avec un homme. Mais à ce moment-là, je n'en avais cure. Je voulais cet homme et je l'aurais. Ce soir.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il me poussa vers le lit et m'allongea dessus. Il s'attaqua aussitôt à mon cou et traça des sillons de baisers sur ma clavicule et le haut de mon torse. Je bouillonai intérieurement et des sensations étranges vinrent m'envahir. Je passai à nouveau mes mains dans ses cheveux alors que sa langue traçait des arabesques autour de mes pointes tendues au maximum. Il descendit le long de mon corps et redessina mes tablettes de chocolat avec sa langue, en tout sensualité.

"Oh Jasper je suis impatient de te faire l'amour... Mais avant ça je vais te sucer, et si tu le désires, tu me suceras toi aussi."

"Je le désire Edward. Plus que tout."

A nouveau, il rit contre ma peau. Il fit glisser mon boxer le long de mes jambe et bientôt je sentis son souffle contre mon membre dur. Il l'empoigna et le mit en bouche. Je sursautai et gémis de nouveau. Lentement, il entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient autour de mon sexe, alors que sa langue tourbillonnait autour de mon gland. C'était bon, et je sentis mon corps réagir entièrement à ses caresses. Edward engouffra mon sexe tout entier dans sa bouche, ce qui me fit presque jouir. Il avait dû le sentir car il ne recommença pas.

"On va y aller doucement Jazz, ok?"

J'acquiescai alors qu'il continuait sa fellation. C'était si bon. Ses lèvres étaient douces et ses mains étaient agiles et expertes. Le souffle commençait à me manquer alors qu'il accélérait tout doucement la cadence. Mon corps se tendit à nouveau et ma respiration se fit brutale et chaotique. Edward continuai à pomper mon sexe, et à me caresser les boules en même temps. C'était une combination plutôt bonne et je me sentis bientôt défaillir. Dans un cri, je jouis brutalement. Un choc elèctrique aurait été beaucoup plus doux que ce que je ressentai à ce moment précis. L'orgasme qui m'a submergé était le meilleur que je n'avais jamais eu. Edward avala ma semence et vint m'embrasser aussitôt. Je lui rendis son baiser puis lui soufflai à l'oreille:

"A mon tour de te faire du bien maintenant."

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde avant de caresser le sexe d'Edward. Il gémit aussitôt et ses reins se cambrèrent. _Waouh, il est très réactif à mes caresses... _pensai-je. Je continuai et tentai de reproduire les gestes que mon amant avait employés sur moi. Lorsque ma bouche se referma sur son sexe, une nuée de papillons envahirent mon coeur et corps. Je fermai les yeux et appréciai la saveur de cet homme formidable qu'était Edward Cullen. Mes mouvements se firent rapides et bientôt, je sentis Edward se tendre sous moi. Je continuai, entraîné par ses gémissements, et il se libéra en longs jets dans ma bouche. Son sperme se déversa en moi et je l'avalai sans rechigner. Ce n'était pas si mauvais que je pensai...

"Oh Jasper, j'étais sûr que tu étais doué, mais pas à ce point. Prêt pour la suite?" J'acquiescai, déterminé.

Edward sortit un tube de lubrifiant de sa table de nuit ainsi qu'une boîte de capotes. Il me demanda de me mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit et m'expliqua ce qui allait suivre. Je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'il m' appliqua le liquide froid, puis je me détendis. C'était très agréable. Il me caressa doucement puis, avec un doigt, me pénétra. Je gémis. Son doigt entra un peu plus en moi et, petit à petit, en entier.

"Caresse-toi en même temps, ça va t'exciter encore plus." me murmura-t-il.

J'obéis et attrapai mon sexe, lequel était complètement dur. J'expirai doucement alors que je commençai à me masturber. Edward enleva son doigt de moi, et présenta son sexe devant ma petite entrée. J'arrêtai de respirer quelques instants, inquiet.

"Ça va aller Jazz, fais moi confiance." me sussura-t-il.

Je me détendis et il en profita pour s'insinuer en moi. Il prit tout son temps, me laissant m'habituer à sa grosseur. C'était vraiment bon. Le plaisir était tout autre qu'avec une femme mais c'était tout aussi agréable. Je gémis de contentement et il commença à se mouvoir en moi. Il attrapa mes hanches et bougea, lentement d'abord, puis un peu plus vite. Je continuai à me masturber, et le désir ainsi que le plaisir montèrent très vite. Nos respirations devinrent très vite erratiques, et nos gémissements emplirent la chambre de mon amant. Il alternait les mouvements rapides et les mouvements lents, faisant monter et descendre mon orgasme. Je le suppliai de m'achever mais il n'obéit pas. Il continua son petit manège avant de s'enfoncer entièrement en moi, me faisant hurler ma jouissance. Il vint juste après moi, en poussant un grondement sourd et bestial. Il s'écroula sur moi, m'enlaça et m'embrassa dans le cou.

"Tu as été formidabe, Jasper. Tu es un très bon amant."

"Hum, merci. Tu n'étais pas mal non plus." avouai-je.

Il se retira de moi, et vient s'allonger dans le lit, m'attirant contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux et nous nous endormîmes, sereins et heureux.

OOooooooOOooooooOO

Edward et moi étions amants depuis des semaines. Nous nous voyions régulièrement, à tous moments de la journée. Je vivais quelque chose d'irréel à ses côtés et je m'épanouissai de jour en jour. Nos relations sexuelles avaient évoluées et j'avais pû, à mon tour, faire l'amour à Edward. Je ne voulais pas rester "soumis" et lui avais proposé de lui faire du bien avec ma queue. Il avait accepté et n'avait pas regretté. Moi non plus ! Le pénétrer avait été une chose incroyable. J'avais éprouvé un tel plaisir que je ne l'oublierai pas de sitôt.

Je m'étais rendu compte au fil des semaines que j'éprouvai des sentiments pour Edward, et lorsque je rentrai à la maison pour retrouver Bella, cela influait quelque peu sur mon caractère. J'éprouvai une certaine ambivalence, et une sorte de mal être, car je la trahissai, indéniablement. Bella et moi faisions toujours l'amour, mais ce n'était qu'une facade. Je ne voulais pas éveiller ses soupçons. Elle me posait beaucoup de questions sur mes absences répétées et je prétextai toujours avoir du travail par-dessus la tête.

Mais elle n'était pas dupe, je savais qu'elle soupçonnait quelque chose. Il y avait une sorte de malaise entre nous et bientôt, c'est elle qui s'éloigna. Elle passait beaucoup de temps au travail la semaine, et le week-end elle rentrait à Forks pour voir son père et ses amis de la Push. Nous ne faisions que nous croiser. Malgré ça, ce qui arriva ensuite me choqua. A jamais.

Je revenais d'une séance de sexe intense avec Edward. Ça avait été tellement bon. Je n'avais jamais joui de la sorte. Je rentrais tard à la maison. J'avais prévenu Bella. Je fis bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas la réveiller. Je n'avais pas envie de dormir après ça. J'avais besoin de me faire couler un café. Mais, aussitôt, quelque chose me turlupina. Quelque chose d'anormal. Je scannai la salle à manger et me rendis compte que des choses manquaient. J'allai dans la chambre. Elle était vide. Ma douce n'était pas là et ses placards étaient vides. Ses photos, ses affaires personnelles. Tout ce qui lui appartenait avait disparu. Même son parfum semblait avoir quitté les lieux... _Oh Mon Dieu..._

Mon coeur s'affola et je retins un hoquet d'horreur. Je me statufiai quelques instant puis je me précipitai dans la cuisine et trouvai ce que je craignais. Sur le bar, il y avait son trousseau de clés, une petite envelope et une autre, plus grande. J'ouvris la petite, les mains tremblantes.

_Très cher Jasper_

_Depuis quelques jours, tu n'es plus du tout l'homme que j'ai aimé. Tu es différent, absent et tu ne t'intéresses plus à moi, à nous. Je suis malheureuse depuis plusieurs semaines mais tu ne vois rien._

_Je ne veux plus me battre et continuer à faire semblant de vivre une belle histoire. J'ai des doutes sur toi, et je ne préfère même pas savoir où tu passes réellement tes soirées._

_J'ai décidé de retourner vivre chez mon père. Je vais créer mon propre journal à Forks, en étroite collaboration avec Jacob._

_Ne cherche pas à me revoir, je ne le supporterai pas. Pas après tout ce que nous avons traversé._

_Bella._

Je posai mes coudes sur le bar, froissai la lettre, et me prit la tête dans mes mains. _Qu'avais-je fait? _Bella! Ma Bella! Elle était partie ! Elle m'avait abandonné. Mon coeur se serra tellement qu'il devait ressembler à une boule de papier froisé. Ca faisait mal, vraiment mal.

Je rassemblai le peu de courage qu'il me restait pour ouvrir l'autre envelope et je fus dévasté. Une demande de divorce. A l'amiable. Un rictus apparut sur mes lèves. Comme si j'allais être d'accord avec ça! Je ne voulais pas divorcer. Pas question !

J'étais dévasté. Je textai Edward pour lui annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Il ne répondit pas. Ni en ce jour, ni le lendemain. Il avait même dû changer de numéro car il ne répondait plus à aucun de mes appels. Je suis allé chez lui et au "Boyz" mais il était introuvable. Le monde était en train de s'écrouler autour de moi, comme un chateau de cartes. J'avais joué avec le feu, je l'avais voulu. Aujourd'hui, je me brûlais, plus que de raison. Je l'avais cherché après tout, non? J'avais fait du mal à Bella en allant la tromper. Avec un homme. Et Edward, il devait supporter le fait que je sois marié. J'avais été égoïste, et je n'avais pensé qu'à moi dans cette histoire.

Je passai les jours qui suivirent à errer dans les rues et dans les bars. Je ne rentrai chez moi que pour dormir. J'avais démissionné, je ne pouvais plus travailler. Je n'en avais plus le coeur. Il était vide et faible. Dire que j'étais triste était un faible mot. Mais je ne savais pas quel autre adjectif utiliser tellement j'avais mal, tellement je souffrai.

Je me rendais au "Boyz" régulièrement afin de trouver des mecs qui voudraient bien se faire un type désespéré comme moi. De temps à autre, je trouvai une nana, en boîte ou à la terrase d'un café. Mais il fallait qu'elle soit l'exact opposé de Bella pour que je couche avec elle. La moindre chose qui me ramenait à elle me serrait le coeur encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je ne voulais plus vivre mais me laisser dépérir ne suffisait plus.

Je décidai de retrouver Bella. Il le fallait. Je ne pouvais plus continuer de la sorte, à errer comme un fantôme. Je partis pour Forks afin d'aller lui parler. Presque six mois s'étaient passés et j'étais sûr qu'elle serait contente de me voir. Je n'avais jamais signé la demande de divorce et elle ne me l'avait jamais réclamée. Etait-ce une preuve suffisante pour me convaincre qu'elle avait changé d'avis et viendrait me retrouver un jour ou l'autre? A ce moment-là, oui.

Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un leurre. Un pauvre leurre. Et dans cette histoire j'étais le raté. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Je ne m'étais pas garé devant chez Bella, car je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit arriver. Tapi derrière un arbre, j'observai. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un mouvement. Au bout de quelques instants, j'entendis le bruit d'une moto. Jacob ! Je serrai les dents car Bella était installée derrière lui, sur cet engin de malheur. Ils descendirent de la moto et il lui prit la main pour l'entraîner dans la maison de Charlie.

J'ai cru devenir fou ! Elle m'avait déjà remplacé ! Avec Jacob ! Celui qui lui avait brisé le coeur il y a de ça plusieurs années. Depuis combien de temps? Comment? Pourquoi?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête alors que je faisais demi-tour pour retrouver ma voiture. J'avais envie de lui casser la gueule, mais je savais que j'étais trop faible face au paquet de muscles qu'il avait. J'aurais été K.O en un rien de temps face à lui.

Je décidai de rouler jusqu'à ce que je sois calmé. Oui, c'est ça, j'allai rouler, encore et encore. C'est ce que je fis. Mais ça ne me calmait pas. Je me dirigeai vers la Push, dans l'intention d'attendre Jacob et de le prendre par surprise. J'aurais ainsi toutes mes chances.

Le destin qui, en ce moment, devait être en guerre contre moi en décida autrement. Au premier virage, en haut des falaises, un animal traversa la route. Je fis une embardée et ne pus contrôler mon véhicule qui plongea, capot vers l'avant. Le choc fut brutal et pour moi, ce fut le trou noir et la fin de mon calvaire lorsque ma voiture s'enfonça doucement dans l'eau.

J'allai enfin retrouver la paix. La sérénité. J'allais être bien. Jusqu'à la fin des temps.


	7. Servir et être servi !

La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !

**Titre : Servir et être servi !**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon. forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces)

**Avertissement : Cette Os reste une fiction et doit être lu comme tel, il ne cherche pas à offenser quiconque dans ses convictions.**

A l'heure qu'il est j'étais vraiment heureux de ne pas souffrir de claustrophobie. Je suis dans cette boîte en bois depuis des heures à écouter mes paroissiens. Si on oublie ce petit détail j'étais vraiment chanceux d'être là. J'aime ma charge. Je crois avoir toujours su que je serai prêtre, être l'intermédiaire entre notre Père le Seigneur et les âmes égarées qui hantent notre bonne terre. Les guider vers le bon chemin et pardonner leurs erreurs.

Alors oui j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, j'en oublie même la cage de bois dans laquelle je me suis enfermé volontairement et mes courbatures. Je viens de soulager la conscience d'une femme qui avait envié la vie de sa riche voisine alors qu'elle arrivait tout juste à boucler ses fins de mois. Bien sûr parfois certaines confessions me tourmentent. Il est vraiment dur de pardonner l'adultère, le vol et bien d'autres actes néfastes. Mais le plus important est que Dieu aimait ses enfants quoi qu'ils fassent et j'étais le premier à penser que tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que j'attends patiemment que quelqu'un entre de l'autre côté du confessionnal. Les minutes s'égrènent tandis que je perds la notion du temps. Je prie en silence notre Seigneur, le remerciant de me donner un peu de sa force et bienveillance. Apres plusieurs heures alors que j'allais sortir pour vaquer à une autre occupation j'aperçus une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brune et au parfum entêtant pénétrer dans la deuxième partie de l'isoloir. Je repris ma place comme si je ne l'avais jamais quittée. Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans mon église et dans le cas contraire il m'aurait été difficile de l'oublier. Elle n'a définitivement pas le style du quartier où nous nous trouvions. Perdu dans mes pensées je me fis surprendre par sa voix chaude qui perça le silence du confessionnal :

_**Mon Père pardonnez-moi parce que j'ai péché.**_

_**Parlez ma fille, Dieu vous écoute à travers moi.**_

_**Mon Père je me suis rendue coupable de convoitise. J'ai de plus séduit un homme de foi d'une autre paroisse.**_

_**Expliquez-vous ma fille. **_

J'eus du mal à rester de marbre devant une telle déclaration. Cette femme était donc une tentatrice ? Je ne pouvais que comprendre mon confrère pour avoir succombé à ses charmes. Sa voix seule avait quelque chose d'envoûtant.

_**Vous savez mon Père. Quand je me balade dans la rue les hommes se retournent, me désirent. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être une chose, un objet de convoitise. Enfin jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le Père Afton. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis sentie humaine, respectée. Je me suis donc naturellement rapprochée de lui. Je travaillais dans son association et petit à petit je suis tombée amoureuse. Vous savez mon Père ce genre de sentiments ne se contrôlent pas.**_

_**L'amour est un sentiment noble. Poursuivez ma fille, Dieu est votre seul juge.**_

_**Nous sommes vite devenus amis et même complices. Malheureusement ça ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais être aimée de lui comme un homme aime une femme. Alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Je l'ai embrassé.**_

Je ne voulais pas entendre la suite, il en allait de ma santé mentale. Mais je ne disais rien, fidèle à mon rôle de confident, je la laissais poursuivre.

_**Il était tellement surpris qu'il n'a pas songé à me repousser. J'ai senti ses barrières se briser une à une, les chaînes de sa foi qui le retenaient sont tombées à terre. Mon regard a croisé le sien, il brillait d'une façon nouvelle. Son désir avait fusionné avec le respect qu'il me témoignait. Ses doigts ont caressé mon visage. Il s'est attardé sur mes lèvres comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.**_

C'en était trop ! Mon ouïe se troubla. Elle parlait mais je ne l'entendais plus. Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés m'avaient renvoyé des années en arrière, me rappelant à mes propres fautes. A Maggie !

Qui aurait pu croire que derrière son visage d'ange se cachait le démon de la tentation ?

OoO

Belle Maggie, timide Maggie. Je me rappelais encore de notre première rencontre. Elle se cachait derrière ses parents qui étaient venus se présenter après leur emménagement dans le quartier. Ses yeux étaient restés baissés tout au long de notre entrevue. Elle m'avait tout de suite intrigué. Je me souviens avoir souvent souhaité croiser le regard de cette jolie personne. Découvrir un peu son âme. Mais elle ne m'en avait jamais laissé l'occasion. Enfin jusqu'à ce jour qui marqua ma perte.

Elle était venue me voir un soir et m'avait avoué à visage découvert le feu qui la rongeait :

_**Mon Père, chaque nuit le même rêve me hante. Je nous vois nus, nos corps entrelacés. Je sais que c'est mal… mais… J'ai besoin de vous, j'ai besoin que vous me soulagiez. Aidez-moi ! Aimez-moi, je vous en supplie.**_

Elle n'avait pas attendu ma réponse, sa robe était tombée à ses pieds. Dévoilant son corps totalement nu devant mes yeux chastes. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de cette vision hypnotique.

Sa peau de porcelaine était illuminée par la lueur dansante des cierges. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes dans l'attente de baisers… Les boucles de ses longs cheveux blond vénitien semblaient caresser sa poitrine gonflée.

Ma tête me criait de résister de ne pas regarder plus bas. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Elle m'avait envouté et mon Dieu m'avait abandonné. Son ventre était plat et sa peau paraissait si douce. J'avais si chaud ! J'eus peur de ma réaction à la découverte de son trésor ensorceleur.

Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Je le savais depuis qu'elle m'avait supplié de l'aider. Je tremblais lorsque mon regard découvrit sa féminité protégée seulement par ses poils clairs. Je sentis ma virilité se tendre dans un mouvement qui n'avait rien de mécanique. Ce fut le moment qu'elle choisit pour franchir la distance qui nous séparait.

Maggie, ma douce et pas si innocente Maggie m'embrassa attrapant mon cou de la manière la plus sensuelle qui fut. Ses lèvres picoraient les miennes avant de s'attaquer à la peau délicate derrière mon oreille. J'avais chaud ! Tellement chaud ! Je ne pensais pas avoir aussi chaud un jour, ou même une nuit d'ailleurs. Voyant que je n'osais pas bouger, elle prit les choses en main. Littéralement. Elle amena une de mes mains sur sa poitrine et la deuxième sur ses reins. Une fois le contact établi entre ma peau et la sienne, mon corps sembla se réveiller. Ma foi se tournant tout d'un coup vers cette femme, cette tentatrice.

Je l'enlaçais fermement la rapprochant le plus possible de moi. Je dus y aller un peu fort car elle perdit l'équilibre et m'entraîna dans sa chute. Nous nous retrouvions naturellement allongés au sol, nos jambes entremêlées. Le rire de Maggie éclata et résonna dans la pièce. Je la suivis dans son hilarité. Mon inexpérience me rendait un peu nerveux et fébrile.

_**Vous rougissez mon Père. On pourrait croire que je vous intimide.**_

_**Mon Dieu, montrez-moi la voie...**_

Dieu ne répondit pas à mon appel mais la femme dans mes bras avait tout d'une déesse. Elle me le montra. Elle se releva et nous dirigea vers le divan. Elle me poussa d'une main assurée afin de m'y allonger confortablement. Son regard lui-même se fit plus assuré, plus sensuel encore qu'au début de notre entretien.

Je commençais à me déshabiller dans le but de me rafraîchir les idées, officiellement. Officieusement je ne pouvais même pas me l'avouer, mais mon corps devait savoir mieux que moi ce qu'il convenait de faire lors d'une telle situation.

Maggie sembla apprécier mon initiative car elle vint me chevaucher sur le canapé et entreprit de dégrafer mon pantalon. Une fois fait, elle revint sur moi et ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes. Je m'aperçus alors combien elles m'avaient manquées en à peine quelques minutes. Je la sentais rouler ses hanches sur mon bassin et ma virilité se rappela à moi un peu plus durement. Quand elle la touchait de légers gémissements, voire grognements m'échappaient. En réponse ma belle souriait contre ma bouche et accentuait sa petite lambada. De mon côté, je tentais aussi d'accentuer les frictions entre nos deux centres.

La tension devint vite intenable et Maggie guida ma virilité vers son antre. Elle soupira tellement fort lorsqu'elle fut complètement assise sur moi, qu'ajouter à la sensation divine d'être en elle je me mis à haleter. Elle rit un peu et sa peau se teinta du rouge le plus adorable possible. Elle commença un lent et enchanteur va-et-vient qui nous emmena tous deux vers le septième ciel.

Le mouvement hypnotique de sa poitrine me fit perdre un peu plus la tête et je me redressais pour l'embrasser. Finalement, je pris l'un de ses tétons en bouche et le lécha comme si ma vie entière en dépendait. Là ce fut Maggie qui gémit sans prétention.

OoO

Je revins à la réalité au mauvais moment car les mots que la jeune femme venue se confesser prononça à ce moment-là n'arrangèrent pas mon état :

_**Il m'a fait sienne. Jamais un homme ne m'avait autant comblée. J'ai été touchée par sa grâce, je me suis sentie comme investie d'une mission.**_

L'image de ma Maggie perdue dans son orgasme et celle de l'inconnue perdue dans les limbes se superposèrent. J'avais chaud. Non j'étais brûlant de désir, mon membre pointait dans la direction de la voix enchanteresse. Ma voix était rauque quand je lui demandais :

_**Quelle mission ma fille ?**_

Je redoutais la réponse autant que je l'attendais.

_**Il est injuste de priver les prêtres du plaisir. Dieu n'aurait pas voulu ça je le sais vous êtes tellement plus aimant que les autres. Je viens vous servir mon Père comme vous nous servez tous les jours.**_

_« Je viens vous servir comme vous nous servez. »_ Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête encore et encore. Non elle n'avait pas pu dire ça, les heures passées à être enfermé devaient m'avoir déréglé le cerveau. Je prenais mes fantasmes pour des réalités. Jasper, reprends-toi, tu n'as pas le droit de fantasmer, tu as fait vœux de chasteté. _Tu as été faible une fois mais cela n'arrivera plus. Rappelle-toi le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour retrouver le chemin. Ne laisse pas ça se reproduire_. Oui je devais résister, ne pas bouger, ne pas rejoindre celle qui avait éveillé mes désirs…

Je me retrouvais perdu avec mes démons intérieurs. Quand j'entendis que l'on frappait à la porte du confessionnal.

_**Mon Père, mon Père ouvrez-moi. Laissez-moi-vous soulager. Votre fardeau est bien lourd à porter, laissez-moi vous offrir un moment de grâce.**_

Je n'avais pas le choix je devais l'affronter. Doucement je poussais la porte. Pour découvrir la femme qui était la cause de mes tourments. Je l'avais comparée à Maggie pourtant maintenant qu'elle était devant moi il m'était impossible de trouver une similitude entre les deux femmes.

Maggie était l'incarnation de la douceur alors que la femme qui se tenait devait moi avait une aura plus sombre presque prédatrice. Une douce folie illuminait ses yeux. Mais sa folie n'était-elle pas le reflet de la mienne ?

_**Quel est ton nom mon enfant ?**_

_**Chelsea, mon nom est Chelsea. Mais peu importe mon nom, je suis celle que vous attendiez.**_

Douce musique que le son de sa voix qu'elle avait murmuré.

_**Je n'attends personne.**_

Je cherchais à me convaincre moi-même. Mais tout mon corps était aux abois des courbes généreuses de ma nouvelle paroissienne. Elle me souriait, ses lèvres rouge sang m'appelaient, ses yeux vert d'eau m'hypnotisaient. Je me sentais comme un serpent face à son charmeur. Elle ne bougeait pas attendant je vienne.

Mes pieds s'avancèrent tous seuls, répondant à son appel. Nos corps s'aimantèrent. Ma bouche prit possession de la sienne. Je sombrais encore une fois. Un brasier était né dans mon être. Mon membre frottait contre son centre tandis que nos langues s'entremêlaient dans un tango du Diable. Je sentis mon corps s'échauffer, je retrouvais alors les sensations que j'avais ressenties avec Maggie. Un plaisir intense me secoua tout entier, comme un frisson, un si agréable frisson. Chelsea laissa échapper un gémissement et fourragea mes cheveux. Sa manière de les agripper me montra qu'elle aimait dominer dans ses relations.

Elle arrêta le baiser et me lança un regard langoureux qui passa de mes yeux à mon entrejambe. Sa langue lécha ses lèvres et ses dents les mordillèrent. Je l'attrapai par son foulard et l'attirai vers le chœur de l'église. L'autel m'avait, depuis Maggie, donné beaucoup d'idées. Idées inavouables je dois bien l'avouer. C'était une offense à Dieu, je comprenais désormais les pécheurs. L'interdit, le mal donnait à chacun de nos actes une intensité insoupçonnée. Et à la pensée de pouvoir enfin les réaliser avec une femme aussi désirable que Chelsea, je me sentais durcir.

Elle dut comprendre mon fantasme car elle dénoua son foulard et déboutonna son chemisier en soie avant de monter sur un repose-pied. Toujours surélevée par rapport à moi, elle se déshabilla lentement.

_**Une mission se doit d'être préparée et menée d'une main ferme et déterminée, mon Père. Si je m'allonge sur l'autel, viendrez-vous me rejoindre ? J'aurai besoin d'être réchauffée, il fait si froid dans cette église…**_

_**Je m'en voudrais de vous laisser tomber malade, ma chère nouvelle paroissienne.**_

Elle s'assit sur la table sacrée, les jambes pendant dans le vide et me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je m'empressais donc d'obéir à ses avances et m'installais entre ses cuisses dénudées. Je les caressais et sentais sa peau frissonner. Elle m'embrassa de nouveau et m'enleva ma soutane. Je lui enlevais son shorty et elle m'y aida en soulevant ses fesses.

Puis j'enlevais mon propre boxer. Elle me proposa un préservatif que je refusais : seul Dieu avait le droit de vie ou de mort. Son dos s'arqua et elle gémit assez fortement lorsque je la pénétrais. J'attrapais ses cheveux afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à sa poitrine et je la couvrais de baisers. Chelsea m'enlaça et me griffa le dos ce qui me fit lâcher ses cheveux et elle s'allongea sur l'autel.

Ses hanches, que j'agrippais, bougeaient au rythme de mes coups de reins. Ses seins se balançaient à ce même rythme et attiraient mon regard. Elle était si belle ainsi offerte. J'avais encore plus chaud que lors de mon écart avec Maggie. Chelsea noua ses chevilles autour de mes reins afin d'approfondir mes pénétrations.

_**Mon Père, je vous en supplie…**_

_**Oui ma fille, que voulez-vous ?**_

_**Han… plus fort, plus vite … je vous en supplie !**_

_**Oui, oui, oui tout ce que vous voulez ! Je ne cherche qu'à vous satisfaire !**_

J'accélérais alors la cadence de mes coups de reins et je la sentis se tendre dans mes bras. Elle laissa échapper un cri de plaisir avant que je la sente se resserrer sur mon membre. Il ne me fallut que quelques allers-retours après son orgasme pour que je jouisse à mon tour.

Je m'écroulais sur ma tentatrice soufflant fortement contre sa peau brillante. Elle m'éloigna un peu d'elle, me fis tourner sur l'autel afin de redescendre. Tandis que je me retrouvais le dos contre l'autel, Chelsea s'agenouilla devant moi. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et sa langue pointa d'entre ses lèvres jusqu'à lécher ma bite. Son regard m'embrasa tout autant que son geste hautement érotique. Je levais les yeux au ciel et observais les vitraux illuminés par la lumière extérieure. Ma foi se réveilla pour le genre humain et surtout pour les femmes, enfin la femme.

J'embrassais doucement son front. Elle se détacha de moi, effaça toutes traces de son passage. Quand elle franchit la porte de mon église pour ne jamais y revenir, je pus lire sur ses lèvres l'écho de mes mots.

_**Dieu te pardonne.**_

Oui Dieu nous avait pardonnés comme il pardonnait à chacun de ses enfants. Mais cette journée m'avait changé définitivement. Dans la maison de Dieu je ne me sentais plus à ma place, comme à l'étroit. En m'envoyant Chelsea, mon Seigneur m'avait offert le plus beau des cadeaux : une nouvelle vision de la vie. Je comptais bien m'en servir à travers le monde pour guider mon prochain mais avant je devais retrouver l'amour de ma vie….


	8. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !

**Titre : ****Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :  
><span>http:damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

Quel séducteur cet étudiant ! Il fait tout, TOUT pour me chauffer. Devant tout le monde… Pas que j'ai honte de ce que je suis, puisque mon orientation sexuelle n'est un secret pour personne. C'est juste qu'en tant qu'enseignant dans cette université prestigieuse, je me dois de respecter mes élèves et d'être respecté par eux.

Je sais par les bruits de couloir qu'il est gay lui aussi, ce qui me complique sérieusement l'existence. Si au moins il était laid ! Mais non, Edward a tous les atouts qu'un homme voudrait avoir.

Grand, des cheveux coiffés/décoiffés involontairement, une mâchoire carrée, un nez droit, des pommettes saillantes, un corps élancé, de longs doigts fins et la partie la plus intéressante est sans aucun doute ses yeux : d'un vert pur semblable à l'émeraude qui jaillit de la mine. Une palette d'émotions défile dans son regard à chaque fois que je le croise.

Son plus grand plaisir est de jouer avec mes nerfs et de me provoquer. Il est l'élément perturbateur de mon cours même s'il est très intelligent.

Tous les soirs, quand je rentre chez moi, je revis le moment de la journée où je le vois. Je m'adonne au plaisir solitaire quelques fois en pensant à lui. Je sais que c'est mal, je ne devrais pas avoir des pulsions pareilles avec un élève. Nous n'avons que cinq ans d'écart, sachant que j'en ai vingt-sept, mais la barrière de l'éducation m'oblige à rester distant et à rêver à des choses qui n'arriveront jamais.

Tous les matins j'arrive en avance pour me préparer mentalement à ses attaques à venir.

La sonnerie annonce la fin de mon premier cours et je prends dix inspirations lentes et contrôlées pour assurer les deux heures qui arrivent – et Edward avec (ai-je besoin de le préciser ?).

Les élèves entrent lentement dans un brouhaha continu. J'attends patiemment que tout le monde s'installe et je découvre la place d'Edward vide. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de se serrer. Mais au moins, je serai moins épuisé moralement ce soir à force d'essayer de garder un visage impassible.

Je reprends là où je me suis arrêté lors de mon dernier cours, à savoir la lettre cent vingt-cinq du livre _Les Liaisons Dangereuses, _le tout en Français.

« Bien. Ouvrez votre livre page 138 et… »

Un coup à la porte m'interrompt.

« Entrez ! »

Je me retourne sur Edward, qui est, comme très souvent, en retard.

« Monsieur Cullen ! Vous nous honorez de votre présence ! »

Un sourire en coin vient illuminer son visage, par conséquent, la réplique arrive.

« Monsieur Whitlock ! Je ne manquerai votre cours pour rien au monde. »

« Arrêtez votre insubordination et allez vous asseoir. En silence. »

Nos yeux restent soudés jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte l'allée centrale pour rejoindre sa table.

Je poursuis, comme si de rien n'était. J'ai l'intention d'interroger les élèves sur cette lettre. Ils avaient comme consigne de la lire afin de pouvoir répondre à mes questions.

« Alors j'espère que tout le monde a bien fait sa lecture ? »

Un mélange de « oh non » et de « pfff » ou de « pas cool le prof » parvient à mes oreilles et je souffle intérieurement de dépit.

« Qui peut me donner la conclusion de la lettre cent vingt-cinq ? »

Bien évidemment personne ne prend la parole. C'est pourtant un bon sujet.

Mon regard se porte sur Edward qui me fixe sans sourciller, une main sur son bureau et l'autre sous la table. Il s'allonge un peu plus sur sa chaise et je peux maintenant voir qu'il est en train de se toucher. Je ferme les yeux et déglutis avec difficulté.

Mauvaise idée. Imaginer sa main frotter sur son jean commence à me rendre dur.

Je me racle la gorge et continue malgré ma voix rauque.

« Très bien, prenez une feuille et donnez-moi la conclusion par écrit. »

Je reste assis à mon bureau et fais semblant de relire des notes. Ma tête est baissée mais je peux sentir ses yeux sur moi.

Il faut pourtant que je me ressaisisse, je suis son prof et ce n'est pas moi qui dois baisser la tête. Je la relève après mes dix inspirations et soupirs de soulagement quand je le vois penché sur sa feuille.

La sonnerie me procure un certain réconfort. Les élèves me déposent leurs devoirs sur le bureau avant de quitter ma salle. Je vous laisse deviner qui est le dernier à sortir. Je ne perds pas patience devant son regard provocateur, ni devant ses paroles.

« A bientôt Monsieur Whitlock, j'ai beaucoup aimé votre cours aujourd'hui. »

« Bonne journée Edward. »

oOoOoOoOo

Je corrige les copies aussitôt rentré. Plus vite je terminerai, plus vite je serai tranquille. C'est incroyable ces jeunes, il n'y en a aucun qui a lu ces quelques pages… Angela m'a fait un bon bilan, comme d'habitude. Ce ne sont pourtant plus des enfants, ils ont tous la vingtaine passée.

Je prends la dernière du tas et me concentre sur la copie de mon fantasme inaccessible.

Mon cœur part dans une course folle et je suis de nouveau dur. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris d'écrire une chose pareille !

_« Jasper… tu permets que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? Je sais que tu me regardes alors que je suis en train de faire semblant de travailler. J'aime tes yeux sur moi. J'aime te faire de l'effet, parce que je sais que c'est le cas. Je t'ai vu te réajuster tout à l'heure quand tu m'as regardé en train de me caresser. J'imagine ce que tu vas faire quand tu vas lire ce superbe devoir. Tu vas devenir dur. Tu vas déboutonner ton jean et tu vas l'enlever pour moi. Tu peux faire ça pour moi Jasper ? »_

Pris dans son jeu malgré moi, je m'exécute et me déshabille. Après tout, personne ne sait ce que je suis sur le point de faire ? Et puis je pourrai nier avoir eu ou lu son devoir ?

_« Dès que je rentre dans ton cours, je n'ai qu'une envie : te sucer et me faire baiser. Maintenant que tu sais ce que je veux, tu vas poser ta main sur ta queue dure comme le marbre et imaginer que c'est la mienne. Je te pompe comme personne, je vais soit vite, soit lentement.»_

« Oh oui… » Mes mains remplacent les siennes que j'imagine douces et chaudes.

_« Je me penche vers l'objet de mes désirs, sors ma langue et… _

_Désolé Professeur, ça vient de sonner mais la prochaine fois, je te ferai la suite si tu veux ! Bon courage avec ton érection :) »_

Putain… ce mec va m'achever ! La pression retombe, ce qui m'arrache un gémissement de frustration.

Je ne vais jamais pouvoir tenir. C'est un de mes élèves bordel, je dois faire quelque chose… le faire changer de classe ?

Non, on me demandera des explications que je serai incapable de fournir.

Changer d'établissement ?

Non plus… j'ai béni le ciel le jour où j'ai eu ce poste parce que personne n'avait de préjugés sur ma vie personnelle. Je dois rester professionnel, je peux le faire. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être viré à cause d'une pulsion sexuelle.

C'est fort de cette résolution que je passe une journée tranquille le lendemain, puisque je ne donne pas cours pour la classe d'Edward.

Je me rends dans la salle des profs le midi pour déjeuner et regarde mon planning. J'ai oublié que je suis de permanence pour aider les étudiants qui auraient des questions sur les cours, ce qui ne me dérange aucunement.

Je suis là depuis dix-huit heures et toujours personne en vue. Je m'attaque à mon futur programme quand j'entends un élève entrer dans la salle.

« Une minute, le temps que je termine mon paragraphe. »

Je relève la tête au bout de deux, pour apercevoir Edward, qui est assis sur une chaise en face de moi.

_Merde…_

Je palis tandis qu'il sourit. _Je suis mort… _et pourtant, quelque part au fond de moi, je suis enchanté de la situation. Il se lève lentement, s'approche de la porte d'entrée et tourne le verrou. Le verrou ? Pourquoi y a-t-il un verrou dans une salle de classe ? Il attrape une chaise qu'il coince sous la poignée de la porte. Je déglutis bruyamment.

Mon sexe palpite dans mon jean lorsqu'il s'avance vers moi tel un félin prêt à attaquer sa proie. Ne devrais-je pas être le félin et lui, la proie ?

« Alors Professeur, tu as aimé ma petite dissertation ? »

Je me force à rester impassible.

« Monsieur Cullen, vous ne devriez pas être ici, cette salle de cours est fermée. »

« Le problème est que j'ai oublié quelque chose… Professeur. »

Ok… le mot _professeur_ dans la bouche d'Edward est une invitation au sexe… j'ai compris. Maintenant, je dois tout faire pour qu'il sorte d'ici.

« Qu'avez-vous oublié Monsieur Cullen ? »

Il avance toujours à pas de velours jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de mon bureau sur lequel je suis toujours accoudé. Et heureusement car je durcis à vue d'œil.

Ses yeux s'assombrissent dangereusement, ça ne s'annonce pas bien du tout pour mon contrôle mental.

« J'ai oublié de mettre ta bite dans ma bouche. »

Je lève d'un bond et tente un regard de reproche.

« Sortez de cette salle. Immédiatement ! »

Sa main se pose alors sur mon entre-jambe douloureux, me faisant siffler.

« Ton cerveau dit une chose mais ton autre tête, là, dit tout autre chose… Jasper. »

Il frotte ma queue de sa paume et je dois me retenir à mon bureau pour ne pas tomber. Je ferme les yeux de bonheur. Mais je dois me reprendre. Ma bouche s'ouvre pour lui dire de partir mais aucun son ne sort car il y insère sauvagement sa langue.

Sa saveur mentholée m'explose les sens et je perds pied.

J'agrippe ses cheveux indisciplinés et incline sa tête pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il gémit, son qui se répercute automatiquement sur mon membre toujours sous sa main. Je bouge le bassin pour créer une friction. Je me détache de lui pour reprendre mon souffle.

« Tu es un mauvais élève Edward… et en tu n'as pas fini ton devoir d'hier. »

« Oh mais rassures-toi, j'avais l'intention de la finir ici, en direct, avec mon prof préféré. »

« D'accord… mais applique-toi si tu veux une bonne note. »

Il me fait un sourire éblouissant et me débarrasse de mes vêtements. Je suis nu devant son regard affamé. Je le déshabille à mon tour et je suis en admiration devant son corps fin mais parfaitement musclé.

Il me pousse sur mon fauteuil et se laisse tomber à genou.

« Passons aux choses sérieuses Jasper, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends ça. »

Il se jette sur ma virilité comme un affamé, me faisant crier de surprise. Je bute au fond de sa gorge, encore et encore. Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps s'il continu comme ça.

« Doucement Edward… ou… ou je… »

Il ralentit, creuse les joues et m'aspire jusqu'à la pointe. Il accélère, se servant de sa main pour aller de plus en plus vite, puis ralentit de nouveau. Ses dents raclent ma peau, m'envoyant des décharges dans tout le corps. Il sort ma queue de sa bouche et il lèche sa salive qui a coulé jusqu'à mes boules tout en me fixant de ses yeux perçants.

Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique.

« Lève-toi Edward. »

Il s'exécute pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je retrouve sa bouche, son goût de menthe, avec une pointe de ma saveur. Je porte mes doigts à mes lèvres, les enduisant d'un maximum de salive. Edward attrape ma main et les porte à sa bouche également.

_Putain…_

Je le retourne et le plaque contre mon bureau. Je lui fais écarter les jambes grâce à mon genou. Son derrière est ferme et très apetissant. Pris d'une pulsion, je m'abaisse jusqu'à lui et le lèche. Il sursaute puis gémit fortement. Il presse son bassin contre ma bouche, j'insère ma langue dans son trou, il se détend et j'en profite pour y insérer un doigt.

« Oui ! »

Le deuxième le rejoint rapidement. Je sens qu'il n'est pas vierge et quelque part, je suis déçu de ne pas être le premier, d'avoir un autre métier et de ne pas l'avoir rencontré dans d'autres circonstances. Son bassin fait des va-et-vient en rythme avec mes poussées dans son antre. Je l'élargis le plus possible et le plus lentement pour faire passer le troisième.

« Prends-moi maintenant Jasper, j'en peux plus. » Sa voix est rauque et je souris en me disant que c'est moi qui le rends dans cet état de dépendance.

Edward me tend un préservatif, je déchire l'emballage avec mes dents et le déroule sur mon érection. Je me lubrifie à l'aide de notre salive restée sur mes doigts et présente mon membre à son entrée. Il n'attend pas que je bouge et s'empale directement dessus, nous faisant hurler de plaisir tous les deux. Mes mains tiennent fermement ses hanches quand je commence à aller profondément en lui.

« Plus fort Jasper, je veux que tu me baises. Maintenant ! »

« Accroche-toi. »

Il attrape le bureau à deux mains et je bouge de plus en plus vite. Je le sens si serré autour de moi, j'aime sentir sa peau contre la mienne de la façon la plus érotique qui soit. Je ne vais pas tarder à jouir alors je faufile ma main jusqu'à son entre jambe et le branle au même rythme que mes coups de reins.

« Putain… Edward. »

« Oui… oui… ça y est… »

Sa queue tressaute dans ma main et la mienne est serrée par ses muscles qui se referment sur moi encore et encore. Je m'accroche à ses épaules, donne une dernière poussée qui m'emmène au paradis. Je jouis, longtemps, c'est le plus bel orgasme de toute ma vie.

Je m'écroule sur Edward, nous sommes tous les deux en sueur, notre respiration est laborieuse.

Je trouve quand même la force de me redresser pour ne pas l'écraser et retombe directement dans mon fauteuil.

J'entends son rire résonner dans la salle et je ne sais pas comment l'interpréter. Il est littéralement explosé de rire et ce son ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Je me rhabille en silence, attendant qu'il se calme.

Au bout d'un moment, il retrouve sa lucidité, remet ses vêtements et se penche pour m'embrasser.

Il s'éloigne à bout de souffle et la lueur de défit que je vois dans ses beaux yeux verts me fait peur. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'il me dit :

« Souriez professeur… vous êtes filmé. »


	9. Montemoi, Jasper !

**La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !**

**Titre de votre relation: Monte–moi, Jasper!**

**Personnages: Jasper et Bella.**

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie ****Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn–Addict–Lemon à ce lien :****  
><strong>**http:/damn–addict–lemon . forumgratuit . fr****/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

Le concours débutera du 09/04/2012 au 27/05/2012  
>Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 2805/2012 au 03/06/201

Les résultats de vos trois O.S favoris seront affichés le 04/06/2012

Aujourd'hui, c'est samedi. Je le sais parce que je dors un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Mais ça ne va pas durer. Mon mari est déjà levé et j'entends mes enfants rire, ils vont bientôt venir me sortir du lit, pour entamer la longue routine de nos samedis familiaux.

Edward entre dans la chambre, monte sur le lit, et me caresse les cheveux délicatement :

– Bella. Bella, il faut que tu te lèves mon amour.

– Hummmmm. Encore cinq minutes, s'il te plaît...

J'entends Edward sourire contre mes cheveux :

– OK, je t'envoie les enfants dans cinq minutes.

Je glisse la couette sur ma tête, et me dépêche de rejoindre Morphée.

– Maman ! crie Nessie.

– Allez, Maman, lève–toi ! ajoute Ethan. Ils sautent tous les deux sur le lit et me découvrent la tête.

– Aïe, doucement Ethan ! Hum, bonjour mes amours. Venez m'embrasser.

Après une bise de chacun de mes héritiers, je sors du lit et me dirige vers la cuisine, nos enfants sur les talons. Edward m'a déjà servi mon café. Je rejoins toute la troupe pour le petit-déjeuner rituel. Le samedi matin, c'est crêpes. Après quelques gorgées de café, je vais découper les fruits, pendant qu'Edward termine de cuire les crêpes. Nous bougeons sans nous gêner, mais en nous effleurant volontairement. La force de l'habitude, si réconfortante.

Dès que tout est prêt, nous passons à table, et chacun se sert.

– Alors Nessie, tu es prête pour ton concours demain ? demande Edward.

– Je ne sais pas Papa. Je vais voir comment est Twilight cet après-midi. Il était compliqué mercredi, j'espère qu'il se sera un peu calmé.

– Ah là là, il t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ce poney, hein? sourit Edward.

– Oui, mais c'est parce qu'il a de la personnalité qu'il est aussi bon, répond ma fille avec un sourire montrant toute l'affection qu'elle a pour son quadrupède.

– Et toi, Ethan, tu as bien travaillé ton morceau de piano? je lui demande, en lui caressant les cheveux. D'un mouvement de la tête, il se libère en soupirant. Mon fils, du haut de ses dix ans, pense que les marques d'affection le font passer pour un bébé.

– Oui. Il était dur celui-là, mais j'ai joué tous les jours.

Nous n'avons pas forcé nos enfants, les choses se sont faites naturellement. Ethan s'est mis à jouer du piano, comme son père et Nessie a choisi l'équitation, comme sa mère. Je ne monte plus à cheval depuis qu'Ethan est né. Entre les enfants et leurs activités, mon travail, Edward, il était impossible de caser ma passion au milieu.

A l'époque où j'aurais pu m'y remettre, Nessie a commencé à monter, alors je vis ça par procuration. Je n'ai ni regrets ni frustration, du moment que je peux être en contact avec les chevaux je suis heureuse. Et puis notre fille est très douée. A douze ans, elle entame sa troisième saison de compétition avec le poney que nous lui avons acheté l'année dernière.

Chacun débarasse ses affaires, et la routine se poursuit. Les enfants vont se laver, s'habiller et démarreront leurs devoirs, sous la surveillance de leur père. Pendant ce temps, je vais me préparer pour aller faire les courses.

Je n'ai pas le temps de trainer sous la douche, ma grasse matinée a déjà consommé mon temps libre. Je m'habille rapidement d'une robe légère et d'un gilet, avec des chaussures plates pour être rapide dans le supermarché.

J'attrape mes clefs de voiture, mon sac à main, embrasse mon mari machinalement en partant. Il me glisse un "à tout-à-l'heure" sans lever les yeux de son journal.

En conduisant, je fais la liste des choses que je ne dois pas oublier. Je profite de ces dix minutes seule dans la voiture pour écouter ma musique, et chanter à tue-tête. Bizarrement, les enfants réquisitionnent toujours le poste quand ils sont dans la voiture. Enfin, celui dont c'est le tour d'être devant a le droit de choisir la musique... Oui, c'était bien plus simple quand Ethan n'avait pas encore le droit de monter à l'avant! Les joies d'être parents!

Je me gare rapidement au supermarché, attrape un caddie et file vers le magasin. Je file de rayons en rayons, toujours dans le même ordre, attrapant les indispensables et profitant de la seule variable: ce que j'ai envie de cuisiner cette semaine.

Je suis sur la pointe des pieds, en train d'essayer d'attraper le jus de cranberries bio d'Edward, qui est systématiquement tout en haut du rayon et que j'arrive à peine à attrapper du bout des doigts, quand une main masculine prend la brique pour moi. Rien qu'en inspirant, je sais qui est derrière moi: une odeur d'écurie, de cigarettes et de déodorant boisé. Jasper.

Cette odeur repousserait peut-être la plupart des femmes, mais pas la passionnée d'équitation que je suis. Par acquis de conscience, je me retourne et les mèches blondes mi-longues, les yeux bleu foncé rieurs et le sourire dévastateur confirment ce que mon sens de l'odorat m'avait déjà appris. Devant moi se tient le moniteur d'équitation de ma fille.

– Bonjour Bella!

– Bonjour Jasper. Merci pour ton aide. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les rayons sont si hauts, ce sont les femmes qui font les courses, la plupart du temps, non?

– Non, la preuve, je suis là!

– Oui, mais tu es célibataire, Jasper, ça ne compte pas: tu n'as pas le choix! réponds-je en riant.

– C'est vrai. Et c'est peut être pour ça qu'à vingt-sept ans, je mange toujours des plats tout prêts...

– Tu vas bien finir par trouver chaussure à ton pied.

– Mouais. Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie de me poser. J'aime trop ma liberté et les belles femmes. répond–il en me regardant droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire entendu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir légèrement en regardant mes pieds. Le silence gêné se poursuit quelques secondes. Je finis par me reprendre.

– Bon Jasper, je dois continuer mes courses si je ne veux pas être en retard tout-à-l'heure à l'écurie.

– Pas de problème. A tout-à-l'heure Bella.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, ses jolies fesses moulées dans son pantalon d'équitation, ses mollets recouverts de chaps en cuir, sa dégaine caractéristique à tous les cavaliers. Je soupire et retourne à mes courses.

En arrivant à la maison, Edward m'aide à ranger. Je me dépêche de préparer le repas, le timing est serré. Dès que nous avons fini de manger, les hommes rangent pendant que Nessie et moi nous préparons à partir: c'est l'heure d'aller à l'écurie pour le cours. Pendant ce temps, Edward emmènera Ethan à sa leçon de piano.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'écurie dure vingt minutes, pendant lesquelles ma fille me raconte les derniers potins de l'écurie et les progrès de son poney. J'aime ces moments de complicité avec ma fille, où nous pouvons avoir des discussions techniques sans perdre Edward et Ethan. Nous partageons cette passion, comprenons l'autre et pouvons en parler librement.

A notre arrivée, je salue les amies de ma fille et leurs mères qui me répondent avec condescendance. Avoir une fille douée et un bon poney créent des jalousies, quoi qu'on y fasse. Je ne fais rien pour alimenter ça, mais les résultats en concours de Nessie et Twilight ne passent pas vraiment inaperçus.

Pendant que ma fille va préparer son poney, je m'autorise mon plaisir coupable de la semaine. Je vais regarder Jasper monter sa crack jument Eclipse. Il la travaille toujours avant le cours de ma fille, et je peux le regarder pendant presque une demie–heure. Jasper à pied est très séduisant, mais Jasper à cheval... C'est une tout autre histoire! Il est charismatique. Il forme un couple magnifique avec sa jument. Rien ne se fait en force, la jument est trop délicate, mais il sait comment obtenir le meilleur d'elle sans la contraindre. La légèreté et la fluidité du travail ne camouflent pas la puissance d'Eclipse. Jasper est concentré uniquement sur elle, sur ses postures, la répétition des mouvements qui entretiennent sa musculature prohéminente. Il semble parfaitement immobile, une personne non-initiée ne verrait même pas comment il la dirige.

Mais moi je vois. Je le vois. Je vois les mouvements discrets de ses doigts sur les rênes. Je vois les pressions légères de ses mollets musclés. Je vois les variations de son poids du corps sur la selle. L'osmose entre un bon cavalier et sa monture est presque magique à observer, mais Jasper a amené cet échange à un tout autre niveau. Les regarder fonctionner ensemble est... sensuel. Je ne vois pas d'autre mot pour définir cet homme et cet animal tendre ensemble vers le mythe du centaure.

Déjà, il repasse sa jument au pas, et la laisse marcher rênes longues, pour reprendre son souffle. Ma demie-heure de bonheur hebdomadaire est passée. En passant à côté de moi, il s'arrête.

– Alors, Bella, tu ne veux toujours pas remonter?

– Non, Jasper, ce n'est plus de mon âge! réponds-je en riant.

– Arrête un peu, tu sais bien que l'âge n'a rien à voir la dedans. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, tu montais tous les jours, tu sortais en concours... Ce n'est pas comme si c'était anecdotique dans ta vie.

– Tu te souviens de ça, hein? Tout le monde a oublié qui j'étais il y a treize ans. Et puis je suis toujours en contact avec le milieu. Epauler Nessie me suffit maintenant.

– Si ça te convient comme ça... En tout cas, si tu as envie de t'y remettre, Eclipse t'attendra sagement dans son boxe!

– Eclipse! Tu me prêterais ta jument?

– Bien sûr. Je sais quelle bonne cavalière tu étais, je te la confierais les yeux fermés.

– Et tu te souviens de tout ça? Mais tu étais tout gamin à l'époque?

– J'avais seize ans quand tu as arrêté. Plus vraiment un gamin, quand même.

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci? Mais vraiment, je ne pense pas me remettre à cheval.

– Dommage. Réfléchis-y quand même, me répond-il dans un clin d'oeil.

Sur ce il descend de sa jument, et la ramène à l'écurie pendant que les élèves arrivent pour se mettre à cheval. Ma fille me fait un signe de la main en passant à côté de moi. Une fois que tous les cavaliers sont à cheval et en train d'échauffer leurs montures, Jasper arrive.

Une fois la leçon terminée, je suis ma fille qui va déseller et préparer Twilight pour la compétition de demain. Il faut qu'il soit rutilant, tressé et que le matériel soit impecable. Pendant que Nessie s'occupe de son poney, je l'aide à ranger le matériel puis monte au grenier chercher les affaires de concours. La pièce est sombre, et je suis penchée sur la malle de ma fille à la recherche des guêtres en cuir quand j'entends quelqu'un dans l'escalier. Quand la porte se ferme, je lance:

– Non Nessie, je n'y vois déjà pas grand chose, avec la porte fermée, c'est pire!

– Tu veux une lampe torche? me répond dans un sourire une voix masculine. Je me retourne, et vois Jasper, le regard clairement posé sur mon postérieur qui dépasse de la malle dans laquelle j'étais plongée.

– Ah Jasper, c'est toi. Tu as besoin de quelque chose?

– Besoin, pas forcément... Mais envie certainement.

Son regard me transperce et je ne comprends que trop bien le message. Une bouffée de chaleur me monte au visage. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait des avances, mais y résister devient de plus en plus difficile.

Il ferme la porte à clef et se rapproche de moi, son regard déterminé fixé sur mon visage. Je me redresse et recule malgré moi de quelques pas vers le fond de la pièce, fuyant la tentation qu'il incarne. Mon air de proie acculée ne le retient pas et il continue d'avancer inexorablement vers moi. Il ne s'arrête qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, quand je suis coincée contre le mur. Il m'immobilise de sa présence: la proximité de son corps me retient là autant que son odeur qui me submerge. Il est beaucoup plus grand que moi, et doit pencher la tête pour me parler à l'oreille:

– Ca fait si longtemps que je te désire Bella...

Son souffle sur mon cou me fait frissonner autant que ses mots me déstabilisent. Il reprend, profitant du silence provoqué par mon émoi.

– Depuis des années je pense à toi, je fantasme sur toi. Et le temps n'y a rien changé, tu m'excites toujours autant. Tu es si belle, si sensuelle...

– Jasper... gémis-je. Je ne peux pas...

– Je sais que tu ne peux pas, ajoute-t-il en poussant les cheveux qui cachent mon visage. Mais n'en as-tu pas envie?

– Là n'est pas la question. Edward...

– Stop! Ne me parle pas de ton mari. Dis-moi seulement si toi aussi tu le veux. Je sens ton regard sur moi quand je monte, et quand je donne des cours. Ai-je imaginé cette attention que tu me portes? Me murmure-t-il rapprochant encore son visage de mon cou.

Il est presque contre moi, quelques centimètres et nos corps entreront en contact. Le fait qu'il soit si proche de moi m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Je sens mon corps réagir à sa présence, et ma respiration s'accélère. Je ferme les yeux, et il sent ma volonté faiblir. Il enfonce le clou:

– Tu étais une femme si passionnée, Bella. Il y avait une flamme au fond de tes yeux. Veux-tu que je t'aide à rallumer ce feu? Laisse-toi aller... Tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas?

– Oui... reponds-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

Il attendait mon assentiment pour me toucher, et maintenant qu'il l'a obtenu ses mains viennent rejoindre mes cheveux. Son regard brûlant ne lache pas mes yeux pendant qu'il se penche lentement mais avec détermination vers mes lèvres.

Les questions que je me posais encore disparaissent quand sa bouche entre en contact avec la mienne. C'est comme si une digue cédait, libérant le torrent sauvage du désir qui nous consumait depuis des années. Ce baiser est urgent, presque violent. Nous respirons lourdement pendant que nos lèvres et nos langues s'affrontent. Je m'appuie sur ses bras pour ne pas sombrer, alors qu'il plaque son corps contre le mien, m'appuyant contre le mur. Je sens contre mon ventre l'érection que je lui provoque, cette sensation décuplant mon désir bestial.

Ses mains descendent le long de mes flancs, pendant que sa bouche dévore mon cou. Je tremble, mes mains souhaitant également découvrir son corps que je ne fais que deviner pour l'instant. Je remonte vers ses épaules, avant de descendre sur son torse à la musculature sèche, le sentant se tendre sous mes doigts.

Ses mains sur mon corps me brûlent, et je frémis d'anticipation quand il se rapproche de ma poitrine. Il se saisit de mon sein droit à travers ma robe. Le tissu fin amoindrit à peine la sensation, et je commence à haleter. L'accélération de ma respiration ne passe pas inaperçue, et il sourit contre mon cou, remontant doucement vers mes lèvres. Ce baiser est tout aussi passionné que le premier, et mes mains se fixent fermement sur sa taille pendant que ses pouces passent doucement sur mes tétons. Je ne peux réprimer un gémissement, auquel il répond en pressant encore plus ses hanches contre moi.

– J'ai tellement envie de toi Bella, susurre-t-il en interrompant à peine notre baiser. J'ai envie de sentir ta peau...

Je suis trop prise dans l'excitation du moment pour pouvoir lui répondre de manière cohérente ; je me contente alors de déboutonner le haut de ma robe de mes doigts tremblants, révélant ma poitrine enserrée dans un soutien-gorge de dentelle blanche. Jasper a les yeux fixés sur mes mains, puis son regard plein d'envie s'immobilise sur mes seins, qui se soulèvent à chacune de mes respirations lourdes. Il penche son visage vers mon décolleté dénudé et inspire profondément quand ses joues entrent en contact avec la peau sensible, comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de mon odeur. Ses mains glissent alors dans mon dos, dégraffant mon soutien-gorge. Descendant doucement le tissu délicat, il libère ma poitrine et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, alternant les deux côtés en se rapprochant à chaque passe de mes pointes durcies. Mon dos se cambre quand ses lèvres happent enfin le premier téton et je gémis à la sensation de sa langue chaude sur ce point sensible.

Pendant qu'il continue ses caresses sur mes seins, mes mains glissent sous son tee-shirt, le long de son dos. J'ai besoin de sentir sa peau contre la mienne. J'attrape le bas de son vêtement et commence à lui enlever. Il s'arrête alors pour m'aider. Il profite de cette interruption pour défaire les boutons restants de ma robe, et la glisse le long de mes épaules. Une pointe de pudeur m'étreint à me retrouver presque nue, le soutien-gorge à moitié défait, sous son regard brûlant. Il sent mon hésitation, et soulève mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder.

– Tu es magnifique, Bella. Tellement belle, tellement sexy, me rassure-t-il en me fixant dans les yeux.

Il finit d'enlever la pièce de dentelle qui couvre encore un peu ma poitrine, et me serre dans ses bras, pressant son torse ferme contre ma peau en feu. Ses mains glissent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, pendant que j'agrippe ses fesses pour le presser encore plus contre moi. Un juron s'échappe de ses lèvres à mon action brusque, nourrissant la chaleur qui embrase mes entrailles. Je glisse mes doigts le long de sa hanche, et passe ma main entre nous pour attraper son membre à travers son pantalon, provoquant un mouvement involontaire de ses hanches et un bruit guttural. Rendue plus confiante par son désir évident, je l'écarte un peu de moi pour accéder à sa ceinture, que je défais rapidement. Je continue avec son pantalon, le descendant un peu sur ses hanches et passe ma main doucement sur son sexe à travers le boxer. Je le sens palpiter contre ma paume, et décide alors de le libérer complètement. Je baisse son pantalon et son boxer jusqu'en bas de ses cuisses, et regarde avec envie sa virilité dressée pour moi. Je le prends à pleine main à la base et remonte délicatement, alors que sa respiration s'alourdit. Une fois en haut, je découvre doucement son gland et l'effleure délicatement de mon pouce. Il jure et prend appui contre le mur, pendant que je m'agenouille devant lui. Je lui jette un dernier regard, validant son assentiment, et le prends en bouche sans attendre. Je le sens se tendre sous la sensation, et il gémit. Je le libère pour passer ma langue sur toute sa longueur, et le reprends vite au fond de ma gorge, ma main accompagnant à sa base le trajet de mes lèvres. Il tente de se contrôler en respirant profondément, mais ses hanches tressaillent. Il me prend par les bras, et me redresse face à lui. Il m'embrasse durement en caressant mes seins, une de ses mains descendant le long de mon ventre et glissant dans ma culotte. Je me tends instinctivement en sentant ses doigts contre mon intimité humide.

– Hummm, tu es trempée, gémit-il d'une voix rauque.

Un petit cri m'échappe quand un de ses doigts me pénètre. Après quelques va-et-vient, il retire sa main pour me libérer du dernier rempart de tissu entre nous. Il reprend sa caresse, insérant deux doigts cette fois, vérifiant que je suis prête pour lui. Je halète sous le plaisir qu'il me fait ressentir, et émets une petite plainte quand ses doigts ressortent de mon intimité pour se concentrer sur mon clitoris.

– J'ai envie, Jasper. Prends-moi, s'il te plaît...

Il s'écarte de moi pour prendre un préservatif dans son portefeuille. Il me fixe une dernière fois, vérifiant que je n'ai pas de doute, mais j'ai déjà passé le point de non-retour, et mon ventre se contracte d'anticipation. Il déroule le morceau de latex sur son sexe, et se colle à nouveau contre moi en m'embrassant. Il se penche un peu et me soulève. Mes jambes s'écartent et enserrent ses hanches pendant que je passe mes bras autour de son cou.

Il glisse son érection tendue contre mon sexe trempé et ajuste mes hanches pour se positionner à mon entrée. Ma respiration se bloque instinctivement alors qu'il me pénètre jusqu'à la garde. Nous gémissons de concert, et il s'immobilise, nous permettant de nous habituer à la sensation. Je presse mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur masculine, mes poings se serrant sur les cheveux de sa nuque. Il commence alors à bouger ses hanches, d'un rythme lent, régulier, profond. Je gémis à chaque fois que son pubis frotte mon clitoris sensible, ma respiration s'accélérant alors que mon plaisir monte. Il augmente la vitesse et l'amplitude de ses mouvements, en resserrant sa prise sur mes cuisses, mais j'ai besoin de plus.

– Plus fort, Jasper! exigeai-je d'une voix rauque. A mon grand désespoir, il se retire alors, et j'émets une petite plainte en faisant la moue.

– Tu veux plus fort, hein? dit-il en me retournant. Penche-toi en avant ma belle.

Je m'exécute en prenant appui sur le mur. Il m'écarte un peu les jambes et caresse mon sexe toujours trempé. Il agrippe mes hanches fermement, et me pénètre d'un coup, allant buter au plus profond de moi. Je pousse un cri de plaisir en redressant la tête, me sentant remplie complètement dans cette nouvelle position. Il reprend alors ses mouvements, puissants, rapides, ses hanches butant contre mes fesses à chaque pénétration. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier trop fort sous ses assauts, et sens mon orgasme monter inexorablement. Il gémit lui aussi, et je sens qu'il est proche. Il lâche alors une de mes hanches pour aller caresser mon clitoris avec insistance, accélérant mon plaisir. Je sens alors mon orgasme se répandre: mon dos se cambre, tous mes muscles se tendent, et mon sexe palpite sous le plaisir intense. Je ne peux retenir un cri au moment où je viens. Quand les vagues d'extase baissent d'intensité, je sens Jasper accélérer vers sa délivrance. Je l'entends grogner et se relâcher contre mon dos, prenant lui aussi appui contre le mur pour ne pas m'écraser sous son poids.

Nous restons là quelques instants, à reprendre nos souffles. Il embrasse ma nuque, et se retire alors de moi, pour jeter le préservatif.

Je baigne dans la béatitude post-coïtale pendant quelques minutes, mais une fois que j'ai repris contact avec la réalité, la culpabilité m'étouffe comme une enclume posée sur ma poitrine: mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Comment ai-je pu faire ça à Edward? Je me précipite sur mes vêtements pour me rhabiller. Ma tête tourne à deux-cent à l'heure pendant que je prends pleinement conscience de ce que je viens de faire. Je viens de mettre en danger mon mariage pour un désir charnel! Puissant, certes, mais seulement un désir charnel. Une pulsion. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

– Bella? Jasper interrompt mes réfléxions.

– Oui? Réponds-je sans le regarder.

– Ca va? Demande-t-il d'un air inquiet.

– Heu...

– Tu regrettes?

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Est-ce que je regrette? Bonne question. J'en avais très envie, c'est certain. Et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais est-ce que le jeu en valait la chandelle? J'aime Edward, et ma vie telle qu'elle est maintenant, et je ne veux pas perdre ça, à aucun prix. Mais lui, qu'est-ce qu'il veut?

– Non, je ne regrette pas vraiment, c'était très agréable. Mais tu sais que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, n'est-ce pas? lui réponds-je.

– Je m'en doutais un peu... J'avoue que je suis même étonné que tu aies cédé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

– Mais tu n'attends rien d'autre de moi, n'est-ce pas? C'était juste sexuel?

– Non Bella, rassure-toi, je n'attends rien d'autre de toi. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais bien que tu aimes Edward. Et puis j'aime ma vie comme elle est, libre comme l'air, repond-il en souriant.

Je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement.

– Bon, donc ce sera un bon souvenir, que nous garderons pour nous?

– Oui Bella, un merveilleux souvenir, dit-il en m'embrassant chastement les lèvres une dernière fois.

Il termine de se rhabiller, et se dirige vers la porte, la déverrouillant. Il se retourne:

– A demain, alors?

– A demain, Jasper. Répondis-je doucement, en terminant de boutonner ma robe.


	10. Tomber pour elle

_**La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !**_

_Titre de votre relation: **Tomber pour elle**_

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :  
><span>http :damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !_

**Tomber pour elle**

Comment et pourquoi mes pas m'avaient-ils menés jusqu'ici en bordure du grand bassin de Central Park? Je ne saurais le dire. Je me souvenais simplement avoir quitté mon appartement en début d'après-midi et d'avoir erré comme une âme en peine, ce que j'étais à présent, durant une bonne partie de la journée. Nous étions au crépuscule du jour et je me promenais dans ce parc qui pourtant ne m'avait jamais attiré depuis mon arrivée à New York. Poumon de la Grosse Pomme! Tu parles! Alors que moi, j'étouffais totalement. Cette sensation de manquer d'air ne me quittait plus à présent.

J'étais arrivé dans la métropole, il y a plus de deux ans, des rêves plein la tête et pas un sou en poche. Rien d'extraordinaire. La majorité des jeunes de cette ville était comme moi. Mais j'avais un but que je n'avais eu de cesse de mener à bien depuis lors. J'avais donc quitté ma petite ville natale de Piscataway dans le New Jersey dès l'obtention de mon diplôme d'avocat en main. Mes études à Princeton m'avaient ouvert un avenir que je ne pouvais avoir en restant chez moi.

Moins d'un mois après la fin de l'année universitaire, j'avais pris le premier train en partance pour New York et j'avais emménagé avec un ami d'enfance, Edward, qui, comme moi, désirait tenter sa chance dans cette ville. Il avait choisi la finance lors de son cursus et rapidement, il avait décroché un contrat dans une grosse entreprise d'expertise fiscale. Pour ma part, je n'étais pas en reste, j'avais obtenu un poste d'assistant d'un très gros cabinet d'avocats sur Wall Street. Petit à petit, j'avais réussi à y faire ma place, prenant tous les dossiers que l'on voulait bien me confier et devenant un élément incontournable du cabinet. Maître Aro Volturi et Eleazar Denali m'appréciaient et récemment, j'avais enfin obtenu l'accord de voler de mes propres ailes. J'avais à présent mes propres affaires.

Parallèlement à ma vie professionnelle, j'avais également, grâce à mes patrons, rencontré une jeune femme adorable de prime abord. Nous nous étions fréquentés plusieurs mois avant que je me décide à lui proposer le mariage, chose qu'elle avait accepté pour mon plus grand bonheur.

De quoi, me plaignais-je?

Alors que ma vie ressemblait à ce qu'on pouvait appeler un rêve, celui-ci s'effondra tel un château de carte. D'homme heureux professionnellement et sentimentalement, j'étais passé à un homme détruit, anéanti en moins d'une semaine.

C'est ainsi que je déambulais, l'âme en peine dans Central Park (*) ressassant sans arrêt les derniers évènements de ma vie. Au détour des allées verdoyantes du parc, je me retrouvai sur un très joli petit pont surplombant un cours d'eau. Je m'arrêtai en son centre, m'appuyant à la balustrade, observant les remous de la rivière. Malgré le nombre impressionnant de personnes croisées, cet endroit était calme et seul le bruit de l'eau se faisait entendre. Fermant les yeux, j'inspirai et profitai de ce moment de quiétude avant de reprendre le chemin de la réalité et des emmerdes.

En redescendant du pont, j'hésitai un instant, ne sachant plus trop la bonne direction pour regagner la civilisation et mon appartement. Décidant de prendre sur la droite, j'avançai tranquillement avant de m'arrêter à nouveau et de regarder autour de moi. Tous les arbres étaient semblables et d'où je me trouvais, je n'apercevais aucun gratte-ciel connu me permettant de m'orienter.

"Tu ne devrais pas faire ça"

Surpris, je sursautai et me retournai brusquement. Derrière moi se dressait une statue représentant le monde d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles (**). A ses côtés, s'y trouvait également le lapin blanc et un drôle de Monsieur au chapeau haut de forme. Mais le plus surprenant, était la jeune femme brune assise sur le champignon arborant un magnifique sourire.

"Pardon?"

"Je disais: tu ne devrais pas faire ça"

Sa familiarité qui, ordinairement, m'aurait irrité; chez cette fille pourtant, ne me dérangeait pas_. _Je l'observai un instant avant de répondre. Elle portait un jean simple ainsi qu'une veste de la même matière sur un t-shirt blanc. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle étudiante que j'avais croisée depuis mon arrivée.

" Et que ne dois-je pas faire?"

" Réagir comme tu le fais."

Je soulevai mes sourcils tentant de comprendre ce qu'elle essayait de me dire.

"Excuse-moi, mais de quoi veux-tu parler?" répliquai-je en utilisant le tutoiement moi aussi.

Elle changea de position et laissa pendre ses jambes...ses longues jambes du champignon et s'appuya sur ses mains donnant l'impression qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de moi. Je penchai la tête attendant toujours la réponse à ma question.

"Je parle de ces pensées noires qui te trottent dans la tête et te perturbent."

" Mais...de quoi...?"

De quoi parlait-elle? Mes pensées...étaient mes pensées, à moi. D'abord, qu'est ce qu'elle savait de mes pensées? Elle se prenait pour Madame Soleil. Et puis, je n'avais pas à lui parler.

"Je sais que tu veux partir."

"Comment?"

Son rire cristallin m'enveloppa me faisant oublier mes questions une fraction de seconde. Mon regard ne la quittait pas et plongea dans le sien. Une véritable mer de chocolat.

"Puis-je savoir ce qui te rend hilare?"

"Toi!"

"Moi!" m'écriai-je en faisant mine de paraître offusqué.

"C'est marrant! Dans tes yeux, je vois passer toutes tes questions, toutes tes pensées...et ça défile!" répondit-elle en continuant de rire.

"Très heureux de savoir que je t'amuse."

Il y avait plusieurs jours que je me renfermais sur moi-même, à tel point que même Edward, mon meilleur ami, n'arrivait pas à tirer plus de deux mots hors de ma bouche alors qu'ici, j'avais un semblant de conversation avec une parfaite inconnue. Malgré que ma raison me disait de m'éloigner d'elle, je n'en avais aucune envie. Elle mettait du baume sur mon coeur meurtri.

"Tu es fâché?"

" Non, ne t'inquiète pas" la rassurai-je en venant m'appuyer contre la statue pour me rapprocher d'elle. "Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que tu voulais dire quand je suis arrivé?"

" Je pense que tu ne devrais pas laisser tes idées noires et tes vilaines pensées te rendre si triste."

"Tu ne sais pas ce que je vis actuellement! Et puis, ça ne te regarde pas"m'énervai-je.

"Mais c'est dommage. La vie est si belle, pourquoi se la gâcher par tant de noirceur?"

"Tu aimes philosopher sur la vie ou quoi? Tu es bien trop jeune pour connaître quoi que ce soit aux soucis de la vie. Et puis, tu n'as rien à faire d'autre que de traîner ici? Pas de cours à réviser?"

"Tu n'aimes pas que l'on te contrarie."

"Ca suffit, changeons de sujet. Mes soucis ne te regardent pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors, que fais-tu ici?"

"Je m'ennuyais"

"Ah, je vois. Donc tu t'es dit que venir ennuyer les pauvres promeneurs comme moi te ferait passer le temps".

Je devenais agressif. Je m'en rendais compte mais je ne supportais pas qu'on s'immisce dans ma vie et encore moins dans mes sombres pensées et cette fille donnait l'impression d'y avoir un accès VIP qui me perturbait. Afin d'éviter de passer ma mauvaise humeur sur elle, je lui tournai le dos, scrutant le parc.

"Regarde devant toi et non le passé, Jasper"

Comment pouvait-elle connaître mon nom? C'était impossible. Nous ne nous connaissions pas, j'en étais certain. D'abord, je n'étais jamais venu dans Central Park et elle ne devait pas fréquenter le genre de soirées auxquelles j'étais habitué d'assister avec Maria. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant ce jour.

"Mais comment..."

Mes paroles s'évanouirent dans le vent de septembre car lorsque je fis volte-face, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Alice mais la jeune fille avait disparu. Je tournai autour de la statue cherchant après elle.

"Mais où te caches-tu?" appelai-je en agrandissant le cercle de mes recherches. Rien. Envolée.

"Waw, quelle rapidité!"

Ne la trouvant nulle part, j'avançai sur le chemin en regardant autour de moi, espérant l'apercevoir. Mais aucune trace de cette jeune femme, toute de jean vêtue avec une magnifique chevelure brune. Par-dessus la cime des arbres, j'aperçus les tours très reconnaissables du San Remo Appartements dans l'Upper West Side. Je me dirigeai donc vers ce point que j'avais tant cherché avant ma rencontre inattendue. Mon appartement n'était qu'à quelques rues du parc et il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour m'y rendre. Passant devant les boites aux lettres, je relevai le courrier qui s'y trouvait avant de grimper au second étage par les escaliers. En pénétrant dans le loft, j'entendis Edward qui devait certainement être au téléphone avec sa dulcinée. Rituel du soir, bonsoir!

" Je te rappelle ma puce...Oui moi aussi...je t'embrasse...oui, je n'oublie pas...oui...bonne soirée..."

"Soir."

"Bonsoir, Jasper."

"T'étais pas obligé de couper ta communication" déclarai-je en entrant dans la cuisine. Dans le frigo, j'attrapai le jus d'orange et bus plusieurs gorgées à même la boite.

"Prends un verre" râla Edward comme à chaque fois.

Je replaçai la boite à sa place avant de revenir dans le séjour. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, je repensai à ma promenade mais surtout à cette surprenante rencontre ce qui me fit sourire. Et dire que je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

"C'est quoi ce bête sourire?"

" Rien. Je pensais à quelque chose. Au fait, ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un bout dehors et peut-être se boire quelques bières?" proposai-je.

"T'es sérieux là?"

"Oui, pourquoi?"

Edward écarquilla les yeux mais ne prononça aucun mot avant de s'esclaffer. Décidément, c'était mon jour clownesque dirait-on.

" Jazz, ça fait des jours que tu t'enfermes, que tu ne me parles pas, que tu déprimes au possible et subitement, tu veux sortir? Désolé mais j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre."

"Oh mon pauvre chou, je t'ai délaissé. Je suis désolé" déclamai-je en venant m'installer près de lui sur le divan et faisant mine de le serrer dans mes bras. Évidemment, cette seconde partie fut plus périlleuse car mon ami se mit à gigoter tout en riant.

"Arrête, je suis déjà pris"

"Oh zut. Tu me fends le coeur"

Nos regards se croisèrent et, ensemble, nous éclatâmes de rire en nous affalant dans le divan. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un siècle que nous n'avions pas ri ainsi tous les deux. Un comble pour deux fêtards comme nous.

"Tu veux vraiment sortir?"

"Ouais. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec mon ami. Je regrette mon attitude de ces derniers jours."

"Waw, fais-moi plaisir: va te promener plus souvent pour réfléchir!"

"C'est bien mon intention. Alors, on y va?"

"Oui et de suite avant que tu ne changes d'avis et retombes dans ta déprime" ajouta Edward en se levant d'un bond. Il me tendit la main que je saisis pour me mettre debout. Je le regardai s'affairer dans l'appartement, cherchant ses chaussures et sa veste. Malgré tout ce que je venais de lui faire vivre en peu de temps, il ne m'en tenait pas rigueur et restait mon ami.

En l'attendant, l'image de cette jeune femme revint titiller mon esprit ainsi que ses paroles. Il était vrai que je venais de passer de durs moments et que ma belle vie venait de se fracasser la gueule royalement mais cela ne signifiait en rien qu'elle était terminée. J'allais avoir du mal à sortir de mes soucis mais je devais avancer et garder à l'esprit que ressasser ces idées noires ne m'aiderait pas. Et mes premiers pas commençaient maintenant, avec Edward, en reprenant mes anciennes habitudes.

xXxXx

Huit jours! Huit longs et pénibles jours depuis ma rencontre fortuite à Central Park et ma sortie avec Edward. Huit jours à tenter d'avancer comme je l'avais décidé et à reconstruire une vie. J'oscillais entre l'envie de rentrer à Piscataway pour entrer dans le moule dont rêvaient mes parents et celle de repartir de zéro ici. J'avais un mal fou à me décider et à prendre la bonne décision.

Afin de réfléchir sereinement à la question, j'avais pris l'habitude d'aller faire du jogging ou simplement marcher dans Central Park. Ce moment de calme et de détente m'apportait souvent les réponses que je cherchais sauf aujourd'hui où ce choix me tiraillait. Au détour d'un chemin, je vis apparaître Alice. Mais l'Alice de pierre. Au fond de moi, j'avais espéré que ma mystérieuse inconnue serait là, à m'attendre. Mais fallait pas rêver. Le sort s'acharnait contre moi ces derniers temps alors pourquoi remettrait-il cette fille sur ma route? Je soupirai en haussant les épaules. Pathétique, je sais.

"Bonjour"

Je pivotai sur moi-même tellement vite que je crus m'étaler en perdant l'équilibre. A la même place que la semaine dernière était assise la petite brunette. Elle n'y était pas trente secondes plus tôt. Elle devait être cachée derrière un buisson sinon, comment aurait-elle fait pour arriver si vite? J'étais trop focalisé sur la statue.

"Bonjour Alice."

"Alice?"

" Oui, Alice" répondis-je en pointant du menton la représentation de bronze du personnage de Lewis Caroll. Elle suivit mon geste en souriant.

"Mais je ne m'appelle pas Alice."

"Non? Mais tu es partie si vite la dernière fois, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander ton nom."

Tout en prononçant cette phrase, je me souvins que la semaine dernière, elle m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Pourtant, je ne lui avais pas dit non plus.

"Vas-tu me le dire aujourd'hui car tu as un net avantage sur moi. Tu connais le mien."

Elle me regarda longuement comme si elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait me dire.

"Bella."

"Bella? Ca te va à merveille."

"Oh, je vois que ton état d'esprit s'est amélioré depuis la dernière fois."

"Et je suppose que tu vois toujours cela dans mes yeux?"

"Dans tes yeux mais pas seulement. Tu dégages moins de tension et de tristesse. C'est bien."

"Je dois reconnaître que les quelques mots que nous avons échangé la semaine dernière m'ont secoué et fait énormément de bien."

"Tu m'en vois ravie."

Le silence s'installa entre-nous mais au lieu d'être pesant et désagréable, il apportait une sérénité que je n'avais plus ressentie depuis longtemps. Du coin de l'oeil, je la surveillais, ne voulant pas la perdre de vue et risquer qu'elle ne disparaisse sans crier gare.

"Et si nous marchions un peu? A moins que tu ne sois liée à Alice..." plaisantai-je.

"Oui, si tu veux" accepta-t-elle en riant. J'aimais beaucoup le son doux et mélodieux de son rire. Je lui tendis la main qu'elle saisit sans hésiter pour l'aider à descendre de son perchoir. Sa peau était douce et chaude au creux de la mienne et je mis plus de temps que nécessaire à la lâcher. Nous avancions côte à côte au hasard mais toujours en silence. Les rayons du soleil passant au travers de la végétation donnaient à sa chevelure des reflets dorées.

"Vas-tu me dire comment tu connais mon prénom?" demandai-je subitement la prenant au dépourvu. Elle stoppa sa marche pour me regarder. Chaque regard me donnait l'impression qu'elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. C'était assez déstabilisant.

"Ce parc est vraiment magnifique" changea-t-elle de sujet. Je m'amusais à la manière qu'elle avait de sourire quand elle refusait délibérément de répondre à mes questions. Mademoiselle Bella avait donc des secrets...mais j'avais tout mon temps pour les découvrir. Car subitement, je sus que mon choix était fait. J'allais rester à New York. J'allais continuer à vivre avec Edward. J'allais prouver que j'étais le meilleur avocat sur le marché. J'allais panser mon coeur meurtri et surtout, oh oui, surtout j'allais prendre le temps de découvrir ma mystérieuse brunette.

"Oui très beau. Comme toi."

Bella, toujours souriante, agrippa ma main et me tira vers le pont "Lake". (***)

"Viens, au lieu de dire des bêtises."

"Ce ne sont pas des bêtises."

Arrivé au centre du pont, elle s'y accouda, regardant le mouvement de l'eau alors que moi je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux.

"Tu devrais arrêter de te poser autant de questions. Par contre, je suis heureuse de voir que tes idées noires t'ont définitivement quitté."

"Comment es-tu si sûre que je n'en ai plus?"

"Ca se voit. Tu es prêt de nouveau à te battre et avancer dans la vie."

"Oui, c'est vrai. Et j'avoue aussi que notre rencontre de la semaine dernière y a bien contribué."

Bella pivota sur elle-même et s'adossa à la rambarde.

"Je n'y suis pour rien. Toi seul est maître de ta vie et de tes choix."

"Pourtant, tu m'as ouvert les yeux."

"Non, tu te trompes. Tu avais déjà en toi tes choix. Ils étaient simplement bloqués."

"Alors, disons que tu m'as aidé à les débloquer."

Elle secoua la tête voyant que je ne voulais pas concéder ce fait et nous éclatâmes de rire ensemble. Lorsque notre calme fut revenu, elle s'écarta du bord et s'éloigna légèrement.

"Je dois partir."

"Non, pas déjà?"

"Si...il est tard et je ne devrais déjà pas être ici de toute façon."

Elle avança pour quitter le pont mais je m'élançai à sa suite et la retins par le bras.

"Mais...on va se revoir?"

"Jasper..."

"Je veux te revoir. Je te dois beaucoup."

"Non, tu ne me dois rien. Absolument rien, au contraire."

"Bella, arrête et regarde-moi."

J'attendis qu'elle daigne se retourner avant de continuer. Son visage, souriant jusqu'à présent, était grave et sérieux. Ses magnifiques yeux brillaient d'une lueur inhabituelle. Ma main se leva et du bout des doigts, je caressai sa joue. J'aurais juré qu'elle avait lové sa tête contre ma main mais elle se recula rapidement. Bella dégagea son poignet de ma prise et s'éloigna.

"Attends. Ne pars pas."

Mais la distance entre-nous s'agrandissait et quand enfin mon cerveau accepta de réagir et d'envoyer mon corps à sa suite, elle disparaissait au coin du chemin menant vers Alice et le lapin blanc. En quelques enjambées, j'atteignis le pied de la statue, qui je m'en doutais avant même d'y arriver, était désert.

"Bella" criai-je en tournant sur moi-même.

Seul le gazouillis des oiseaux me répondit. En désespoir de cause, je parlai à la statue de bronze.

"Je viendrai chaque jour. Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour avoir la chance de te revoir. Et cette fois-là, je compte bien passer des heures entières en ta compagnie."

Seul le chant d'un geai bleu me répondit. Merci à mon père, passionné de nature, pour m'avoir appris dans mon enfance à différencier les différents oiseaux. Je repris le chemin de l'appartement sous le ciel rougeâtre de cette fin de journée de septembre. Lançant un dernier regard vers Alice qui allait devenir ma nouvelle compagne du soir.

xXxXx

Septembre avait laissé sa place à octobre et les arbres avaient revêtu leurs tenues flamboyantes d'automne. Les allées du parc, quoique toujours fréquentées, se vidaient progressivement de ses promeneurs. Depuis le nombre de jours où je venais inlassablement arpenter les chemins sinueux de Central Park, je commençais à connaître certaines personnes. A l'entrée du parc côté Upper West Side,un jeune homme jouant de la guitare accueillait les visiteurs. Chaque jour, je l'écoutais quelques minutes avant de pénétrer dans le parc. Il reprenait principalement d'anciens standards. Au détour des allées, je croisais un balayeur, des enfants avec leur nourrice, des hommes lisant leurs journaux. J'étais devenu un habitué. Au pied des escaliers de style Français, une vieille dame était assise, tous les jours, sur le même banc. Elle était emmitouflée dans un épais manteau gris et portait un chapeau qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Elle venait nourrir les pigeons qui la reconnaissaient. Dès qu'elle prenait place sur ce banc, tout un escadron de volatiles gris venait à ses pieds. De son grand sac, elle sortait inlassablement la même boite de graine. La vieille dame restait souvent une heure entourée des pigeons avant de se lever et de s'éloigner sans avoir jamais adressé la parole à quiconque. Elle vivait dans son monde, occultant ce qui l'entourait. Chaque jour, je la saluais et chaque jour, seuls les petits cris des pigeons me répondaient. Je ne m'en offusquais pas, passant mon chemin. Aujourd'hui, elle était assise au même endroit, nourrissant ses protégés, ignorant le monde qui l'entourait. Eternel recommencement.

"Bonjour"

Contre toute attente, la vieille dame me répondit d'une voix rocailleuse.

"Bonjour, jeune homme"

Surpris, je me m'arrêtai pour la regarder. Elle avait levé son visage et m'observait, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je me rapprochai d'elle lentement afin d'éviter d'effrayer les pigeons.

"Ils apprécient vos visites" déclarai-je en montrant l'attroupement à ses pieds.

"Oh oui. Nous recherchons tous de la compagnies. Et vous, avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchez depuis plusieurs semaines?"

J'écarquillai les yeux, étonné qu'elle ait compris le but de mes promenades.

"Comment savez vous que je cherche quelque chose?"

"Je ne dirais pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un."

Cette vieille dame, qui jusqu'à ce jour avait donné l'impression de vivre pour elle-même, s'avérait plus observatrice que ce que je pensais.

"Mais j'ai bien l'impression que j'attends pour rien" répondis-je.

"Jeune homme! Dans la vie, il ne faut pas baisser si vite les bras. Il faut savoir attendre et mériter ce que la vie nous donne"

"Certainement mais pour une fois, je pense vraiment qu'après autant de jours, voir de semaines, il n'y ait plus d'espoir."

"Il y a toujours de l'espoir."

Ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre, elle avait déjà reporté son attention vers les pigeons et discutait avec eux, m'ignorant totalement. J'haussai les épaule en soupirant et repris ma promenade au hasard.

"Au revoir" tentai-je malgré tout mais le silence et gazouillis des volatiles me répondirent.

Une fois de plus, je pris le chemin vers les tours du San Remo appartement que j'apercevais au loin sans avoir eu la chance de revoir Bella. Plus le temps passait et plus je commençais à me demander si je ne l'avais pas imaginée. Après tout, vu l'état second dans lequel j'étais à cette époque, rien d'étonnant. J'étais quasiment dans la lune en permanence à me morfondre sur ma situation. Mon subconscient avait certainement dû me jouer un sale tour. Décidant que c'était ma dernière visite dans Central Park, je me dirigeai vers la terrasse Bethesda, superbe esplanade très fréquentée du parc avec, en son centre, un plan d'eau et une fontaine. L'Ange des Eaux (The Angel of the water ****) m'attirait depuis la première fois où je l'avais vue. Je m'assis sur le bord du plan d'eau, déçu de repartir une fois de plus bredouille. Je repensai aux semaines écoulées et au chemin parcouru depuis ma rencontre avec Bella. J'avais avancé et remonté la pente glissante sur laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais même ressorti la tête haute de toutes ces épreuves grâce, en grande partie, au soutien et à l'aide d'Edward et de sa copine. Et pourtant, malgré leur présence, je n'arrivais pas à être pleinement heureux. Quelqu'un frôla mon épaule et je reculai afin de faire un peu de place. C'est fou. Il y avait pourtant assez d'espace sans venir empiéter sur le mien. Mais ladite personne insista et frappa légèrement sur mon épaule. D'un mouvement vif, je pivotai sur moi-même au risque de basculer dans le plan d'eau.

"Bella!"

Elle n'était donc pas un rêve, le fruit de mon imagination. Je me levai d'un bond et sans réfléchir, je la serrai dans mes bras. Sa présence me faisait ressentir encore plus ces longues semaines sans pouvoir la voir. Je la relâchai, un peu mal à l'aise. Nous n'avions jusqu'à présent jamais eu de contact et je ne désirais pas l'effrayer. Mais son sourire me rassura instantanément.

"Tu es là!"

"Oui, on dirait bien" répondit-elle en émettant son petit rire si caractéristique mais qui m'avait tant manqué.

"On marche?" proposai-je en lui tendant la main. J'attendis qu'elle prenne la décision, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Mais son visage ne reflétait aucune crainte ou appréhension. Elle glissa sa main dans la mienne et la serra légèrement comme pour me donner le signal. Nous avancions au hasard, slalomant parmi la foule.

"Où avais-tu disparu?"

"Tu sembles plus détendu et serein que lors de notre dernière rencontre ..." éluda-t-elle. Je décidai de laisser tomber pour l'instant, ne voulant pas la voir s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais je comptais bien en apprendre plus sur elle avant la fin de la soirée.

"J'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils. Je me suis repris en main, j'ai avancé et résolu mes soucis."

"Vraiment?"

"Oui vraiment. Quand je t'ai rencontrée, je sortais d'une pénible affaire. Le cabinet d'avocats pour lequel je travaillais, afin de camoufler pas mal de malversations, s'était arrangé pour me mettre tout sur le dos. J'ai tenté de m'en sortir mais ils étaient riches, reconnus dans la profession et avaient un poids que, malheureusement, je n'avais pas. J'étais enlisé dans cette situation sans voir aucune issue. Et si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée ce premier soir, je pense que je ne serais plus là actuellement."

"C'est ce que j'avais compris" soupira-t-elle.

"Mais tu veillais" répondis-je en la regardant. Je levai nos mains jointes et je m'enhardi en déposant un baiser sur ses doigts.

"Comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir?"

"Grâce à toi!"

"Non, Jasper. Je n'y suis pour rien, je te l'ai déjà dit."

"Ok, mais sans toi, jamais je n'aurais réalisé que je faisais une erreur et que je devais me battre plutôt que de me laisser écraser comme je les laissais faire."

"Admettons. Donc tes ennuis sont terminés?"

"Oui. J'ai dû batailler pour y arriver et heureusement que j'ai pu compter sur le soutien et l'aide d'Edward. Mais j'ai été réhabilité au sein de la profession, mes anciens employeurs ont eu pas mal de comptes à rendre tant à la justice qu'au fisc. Et j'ai même obtenu un dédommagement assez conséquent. Cette somme et tout le bruit que cette affaire a engendré m'a permis de me faire connaître. Peut-être pas de la meilleure des façons mais les gens ont compris quel homme et surtout quel avocat j'étais. Je me suis installé à mon compte et j'avoue m'en sortir pas trop mal."

"J'en suis très heureuse pour toi. Et niveau … coeur?"

"Hum. Mon coeur?"

"Oui! Tu avais aussi une petite amie à l'époque."

"Oh, Maria"

Voilà bien un sujet que je n'avais pas envie d'aborder avec Bella surtout qu'elle n'étais pas sensée savoir pour mon ex-fiancée. Mais c'était elle qui menait la conversation à sa guise. Et puis, nous parlions de mon coeur, c'était peut-être la seule occasion que j'aurais de lui en parler ouvertement. Nous nous étions arrêter pour discuter à l'entrée du parc et Bella m'observait, attendant ma réponse.

"Maria a tenté de revenir lorsque j'ai démarré mon cabinet et surtout qu'elle a appris que j'avais à nouveau assez de moyens pour mener la vie d'avant."

"Et?"

"Et rien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une fiancée qui reste avec moi uniquement pour mon statut social et l'état de mon compte en banque. Et en plus, toute cette histoire m'a ouvert les yeux. Je n'avais pas de réels sentiments pour elle. C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi."

"Tu es sûr?"

"Tout à fait" déclarai-je, plongeant mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux marrons.

Je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Je levai la main et passai l'index sur sa bouche afin de dégager sa peau de ses dents. A mon contact, elle tressaillit légèrement. De froid? De peur? D'anticipation? Je ne saurais le dire. Mais ce mouvement me poussa en avant. Ma main caressa sa joue et je m'approchai lentement d'elle, lui laissant l'opportunité de s'éloigner, de me repousser et même de disparaître comme elle avait le don de le faire. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Au contraire, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était figée. Je sentais sa respiration haletante sur ma peau. M'approchant de plus en plus, nos lèvres se frôlèrent, se caressèrent. Bella n'avait pas bougé. Je reculai légèrement la tête, replongeant mes yeux dans les siens cherchant un signe de colère, de refus, d'acceptation. Mais je n'arrivai pas à déterminer ses sentiments. Son regard brillait en me regardant.

"Bella?"

"Hum... Encore!"

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. Je l'enlaçai et la rapprochai de moi afin de sentir son corps contre le mien. Ses bras entourèrent mon cou et cette fois-ci, lorsque nos bouches se rencontrèrent, Bella ne resta pas figée. Nos lèvres se mouvèrent ensemble, se découvrant, se rassasiant les unes des autres. Je sentis ses doigts plonger dans ma chevelure.

Subitement, un bruit sourd retentit. Le ciel s'était couvert rapidement sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Le tonnerre résonna à nouveau et une pluie glaciale s'abattit sur nous. Bella s'écarta aussitôt de moi, levant les yeux vers le ciel.

"Viens!"

Je lui pris la main et voulus la tirer à ma suite afin d'aller nous abriter mais Bella résista, toujours le nez vers les nuages.

"Bella, allons nous mettre à l'abri!"

Elle sembla enfin m'entendre car elle reporta son attention sur moi puis sur nos mains jointes. Ses yeux avaient perdu l'éclat que j'avais aperçu quelques minutes avant et elle semblait indécise. Puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sublime sourire qui chassa tous mes doutes. Je me mis à courir, entraînant Bella derrière moi vers le Time Warner Center, le centre commercial le plus proche de nous. Nous n'étions pas les seuls à chercher refuge au rez-de-chaussée de ce complexe et nous eurent quelques difficultés à pénétrer dedans.

"Tu n'as pas faim?"

"Oh! Je n'y pensais pas."

"Où veux-tu aller? Il y a pas mal de restaurants dans le centre et..."

"J'aimerais..."

"Français, chinois, gastronomique..."

"Oh non. Ce que j'aimerais surtout, c'est un hamburger"

"Tu plaisantes?" m'offusquai-je.

Je lui offrais tout ce qu'elle pouvait désirer et elle, elle désirait un fast food. Ce n'était pas Maria qui m'aurait demandé cela. Et, même moi, je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans ce genre d'établissement depuis un long moment. Une éternité. Mais si Bella voulait y aller, c'était bon pour moi. Edward allait me charrier durant des jours s'il l'apprenait. Moi qui avait toujours critiqué ce style de malbouffe. Bella hocha positivement de la tête pour bien confirmer qu'elle voulait vraiment se rendre dans un Mc Donald's.

"Ok. Alors en avant pour ce dîner quatre étoiles" plaisantai-je.

L'orage grondait toujours dehors, obligeant les New Yorkais à trouver refuge au centre commercial. Cet afflux de monde ne nous aida pas pour nous trouver un coin tranquille. Un réel plaisir se lisait sur son visage tandis qu'elle dégustait son hamburger et ses frites. Elle croquait dans son pain comme si elle les découvrait pour la première fois. J'avais tenté de lancer la conversation sur sa vie, ses goûts, ses envies mais à chaque tentative, elle réussissait à me retourner les questions. C'est ainsi qu'à la fin de notre repas, je lui avais raconté pratiquement toute ma vie. J'avais parlé de Piscataway, de mes parents, de ma soeur Rosalie, lui avouant combien elle me manquait, de mon amitié avec Edward. Et sur elle, rien.

Nous sortîmes du fast food et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. L'orage s'était éloigné et nous décidâmes de sortir afin de profiter encore un peu de la soirée. Je n'osais pas lui poser trop de questions ou essayer de savoir où elle habitait. J'avais l'impression que si je la poussais de trop, elle disparaîtrait une nouvelle fois. Main dans la main, nous déambulions dans les rues de moins en moins bondées de la ville tandis que Bella continuait de m'interroger. Involontairement, enfin un peu, nous nous retrouvâmes au coin de ma rue.

"Tu habites de quel côté?" m'aventurai-je à demander.

"Oh...par là" répondit-elle en faisant un vague signe de la main.

"Je vais te ramener. On peut y aller à pied ou est-ce préférable de prendre un taxi?"

"Jasper, ce n'est pas nécessaire."

"J'y tiens. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule dans la ville à cette heure tardive."

"De toute façon, je ne veux pas rentrer"

"Et moi, je ne suis pas pressé de te voir partir non plus" répliquai-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Nous étions au milieu du trottoir et les passants devaient s'écarter pour ne pas nous foncer dedans. Leurs protestations ne m'empêchèrent pas de l'embrasser. Bella s'accrocha à moi et je compris que je n'avais pas _du tout _envie qu'elle parte. J'approfondis notre baiser, me déconnectant complètement de la réalité, mon esprit uniquement concentré sur Bella, sur nous. Alors que j'étais dans ma bulle, l'orage réapparut subitement et nous inonda d'une pluie drue et froide. Surpris, nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre et à nouveau, nous reprîmes la course pour nous chercher un abri. Celui-ci fut rapidement trouvé car nous étions à deux pas de mon appartement. Nous montâmes par les escaliers afin de nous mettre rapidement au sec et au chaud. Nous étions complètement trempés. Edward passait la soirée avec Tanya, de cette manière nous serions tranquilles. Je conduisis Bella au salon avant de m'éclipser pour aller nous chercher des serviettes pour nous sécher. Lorsque je la rejoignis dans le séjour, Bella riait.

"Tu trouves ça drôle d'être douchée deux fois de suite?"

"Ce n'est pas l'orage qui me fait rire mais ...non, ne fais pas attention"

"Tiens!"

Je lui tendis une serviette qu'elle s'empressa d'utiliser pour frictionner ses longs cheveux. Elle était belle, vraiment belle. Même maintenant, complètement mouillée, les cheveux en bataille, aucune autre ne pouvait rivaliser avec elle.

"Tu...tu devrais retirer tes vêtements pour ne pas refroidir. Je t'ai apporté un bas de jogging et un tee shirt. Je ferai sécher tes affaires."

Bella me regardait mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour obtempérer. Elle ne désirait certainement pas se dévêtir devant moi.

"Je vais aussi aller enfiler d'autre vêtements. Fais à ton aise."

"D'accord."

Je la laissai seule et regagnai ma chambre pour passer des habits secs et lui laisser le temps de se changer. Au dehors, l'orage grondait toujours. C'était plutôt exceptionnel à cette époque de l'année. Lorsque je revins dans le salon, Bella avait enfilé le tee shirt bleu que je lui avais passé. Celui-ci lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, ne cachant rien de ses longues jambes. Bella se tenait debout devant la porte fenêtre du balcon, son visage illuminé par les éclairs qui embrasaient le ciel. Le bas de jogging traînait sur le divan. Je déglutis avant de m'approcher d'elle. Je me positionnai dans son dos, passant mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'enlacer et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

"Tu n'as pas froid?"

"Non, plus maintenant" me répondit-elle en basculant sa tête vers moi.

Nous restâmes silencieux un certain temps, contemplant la vue. Je voulais profiter au maximum de ce moment de plénitude. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, j'embrassai son épaule, remontant lentement mes lèvres sur son cou jusqu'à son oreille. Bella pencha la tête me facilitant l'accès à son cou et soupira de bien-être. Ma bouche ne quitta pas sa peau douce et chaude tandis que ma main droite caressait son ventre remontant lentement, très lentement vers sa poitrine. Je m'arrêtai un moment, sous son sein, cherchant toujours un signe de protestation. Face à son silence, je recommençai mes caresses et empaumai son sein droit . Je fus surpris de le sentir dénudé complètement mais je repris prestement mes mouvements, cajolant l'un puis l'autre avec adoration. Sa poitrine était menue mais ferme sous ma main. Son téton réagit à mon toucher et je ne pus réprimer le petit sourire de satisfaction naissant sur mes lèvres, tout en dévorant toujours sa nuque. Du bout des dents, je mordillai son lobe pendant que mon bras gauche, toujours sur son ventre, la rapprochait encore plus de moi, la poussant contre mon érection qui demandait un peu d'attention. Je descendis la main, effleurant sa hanche, sa cuisse avant de soulever le tee shirt afin de m'aventurer vers ses contrées intimes. Bella émit un petit cri mais ne tenta pas de se dégager, au contraire, elle poussa son bassin permettant à mes doigts de trouver le chemin de son sexe. Celui-ci était chaud et l'humidité déjà bien présente. De l'index, j'écartai ses lèvres intimes afin d'entrer un doigt en elle, rapidement suivi d'un second. Bella gémissait de plus en plus et se tortillait. Je la sentais déjà proche et mon pouce trouva sa place sur son petit bouton. Je dessinais de petits cercles sans cesser mes mouvements de va-et-vient dans son antre. Très vite, sa respiration devint laborieuse et ses cris de plaisir emplirent la pièce. J'accélérai mes mouvements tout en alternant mes baisers et mes coups de dents sur son lobe d'oreille. Ses parois se contractèrent et, dans un cri, elle explosa sur mes doigts. Tout son corps trembla et je dus la soutenir quand je sentis ses genoux la lâcher. Lorsque l'orgasme de Bella s'estompa, je retirai mes doigts et pivotai afin de lui faire face. Je la pressai contre mon torse et posai aussitôt ma bouche sur la sienne, l'embrassant passionnément.

"J'ai envie de toi, Bella." murmurai-je contre ses lèvres avant de reprendre possession d'elles.

Elle répondait à mes baisers avec autant de fougue et je pressentais que j'aurais beaucoup de difficulté à m'arrêter si jamais elle ne désirait pas poursuivre plus loin. Je la sentis s'écarter de moi mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour chuchoter.

"Moi aussi, Jasper. J'ai envie de toi...tellement."

Voilà bien une chose qu'il ne fallait pas me dire deux fois. Ma libido n'attendait même que ça. Je glissai mon bras sous ses genoux et la soulevai dans mes bras telle une héroïne de film romantique que je détestais devoir regarder avec Maria. Pourtant, à ce moment, je me voyais bien dans ce rôle niais de l'amoureux transi. C'est presque en courant que je l'emmenai vers ma chambre au bout du couloir. Arrivé au pied du lit, je la posai à terre sans quitter ses lèvres. Mes mains reprirent leur exploration de son corps et s'insinuèrent sous le tee shirt que je fis passer par dessus sa tête. J'en profitai pour découvrir pour la première fois son corps sublime. Aux rougeurs qui apparurent sur ses joues, je devinai que mon observation la mettait mal à l'aise.

"Tu es...magnifique. Jamais ton nom ne t'a aussi bien correspondu."

Bella enfuit son visage dans mon torse en riant nerveusement. Puis, elle se redressa et posa ses mains sur mes pectoraux, déclenchant un frisson le long de mon échine. Je déglutis.

"Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être un peu trop habillé par rapport à moi?" demanda-t-elle en s'attaquant aux boutons de ma chemise.

Elle les défit un par un, lentement, puis s'acharna sur ceux des poignets. J'avais voulu accélérer le mouvement après le deuxième bouton mais Bella m'avait gentiment donné une tape sur les doigts. Elle finit par plonger ses mains sous celle-ci et la fit glisser sur mes épaules puis mes bras avant de lui faire terminer sa couses au sol. La température de la chambre me sembla subitement avoir augmenté de plusieurs degrés lorsque je sentis ses doigts s'arrêter sur la fermeture de mon jean. Le bouton était déjà détaché, vieille habitude lorsque je restais chez moi. Bella ancra son regard au mien pendant qu'elle descendait la fermeture éclair, libérant ma virilité car je n'avais pas pris la peine d'enfiler de boxer en me changeant. Elle baissa les yeux et se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de suivre la descente de mon pantalon en s'abaissant. Je levai les pieds sous ses ordres muets et me retrouvai dans mon plus simple appareil, debout devant ma belle. La vue de Bella, nue à genoux devant moi, envoya une salve de plaisir dans le bas de mon ventre et je dûs faire preuve d'un contrôle que j'ignorais posséder afin de ne pas l'empoigner et la jeter sur le lit pour la prendre immédiatement. Mais mon calvaire ne s'arrêta pas. Sa main chaude se posa sur mon sexe gorgé et tendu à l'extrême. Je sifflai entre mes dents. Elle me caressa et fit quelques va-et-vients sur ma virilité avant de l'engloutir dans sa petite bouche. Le monde autour de moi explosa, tout comme le tonnerre qui se déchaîna en harmonie avec la sensation que je ressentis. Je posai une main sur sa tête, mes doigts s'enroulant dans sa chevelure brune.

"Stop!" m'écriai-je après quelques secondes.

Bella leva des yeux interrogateurs vers moi. Je la saisis par dessous les bras et la relevai pour la coller à moi.

"Je ne vais pas tenir si tu continues" me justifiai-je avant de fondre sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Je reculai d'un pas et nous fis tomber sur le lit, trouvant immédiatement ma place entre ses cuisses. Mon sexe se calant contre son intimité brûlante.

"Oh et c'est pas bien?" sussura-t-elle sensuellement à mon oreille.

"Ca pourrait être super mais là, maintenant, c'est en toi que je veux venir."

J'ondulai du bassin, frottant mon sexe tendu contre son clitoris que je sentais également gonflé, appelant mes attentions. Bella passa ses mains autour de mon cou et fourragea dans mes cheveux pendant que nous nous embrassions. Je n'étais jamais rassasié de ses lèvres. L'une de mes mains trouva son sein que je caressai. Je saisis son téton et le fis rouler entre mes doigts déclenchant une nouvelle salve de gémissements de ma partenaire. Ma bouche vint prendre le relais. Je mordillai son sein, le léchant, le suçant avec avidité. Je descendis la main vers sa hanche alors que je plaçai mon sexe à l'entrée de son antre. Je relevai la tête et revins vers son visage pour effleurer ses lèvres avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien. Sans la quitter des yeux, je m'enfonçai lentement, profondément en elle. Nous grognâmes de concert et à ce moment, je sus que j'étais au seul endroit où je voudrais toujours être. Avec elle, près d'elle et en elle. J'étais au paradis.

Je fonçai sur sa bouche, la dévorant de baisers tandis que j'intimai un mouvement de va-et-vient du bassin. Bella entoura ma taille de ses jambes, m'enserrant et me rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Nos corps enchevêtrés ne faisait plus qu'un. Nous bougions ensemble, selon le même rythme. Nos gémissements s'amplifièrent suivant la cadence de nos mouvements que j'accélérais progressivement. Sentant ses muscles intimes se contracter de plus en plus sur mon sexe et que mon orgasme ne tarderait plus à venir, je glissai la main entre nous et cajolai son clitoris en dessinant de petits cercles. Bella se mit à trembler dans mes bras lorsqu'elle explosa de plaisir en criant mon nom. Il ne me fallut que deux trois poussées de plus pour la rejoindre dans la jouissance et me déverser en elle. Je la sentis se détendre et relâcher ses jambes tandis que je m'affalai sur elle, tentant de calmer ma respiration laborieuse.

Ne voulant pas l'écraser de mon poids, je pivotai sur le dos, entraînant Bella avec moi et la serrant dans les bras. Je n'étais pas encore prêt à la relâcher et elle ne semblait pas le désirer non plus. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et j'en profitai pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

"Ca va?" demandai-je la tête enfuie dans ses cheveux.

Elle se blottit contre moi, me permettant de profiter de la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, de sa chaleur.

"Hum."

Je ris face à son vocabulaire plus que développé. D'une main, je caressai son bras et elle frissonna. Je me tortillai pour attraper la couette qui avait glissé au sol durant nos ébats et nous recouvrir avec.

"Moi qui pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir te revoir, je ne me doutais pas de pouvoir être ici, avec toi."

"Et tu regrettes?" demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oh non. Pas du tout."

Sa voix se teinta de doute et d'une certaine tristesse. Je décidai de ne pas en tenir compte et me contentai de la serrer contre moi. La respiration de Bella devint progressivement plus lente et je sombrai rapidement dans le sommeil aussi.

Un léger craquement attira mon attention. Un latte du plancher venait de craquer sous le pas de quelqu'un. Revenant rapidement à la réalité, je m'assis et ouvris les yeux pour découvrir Bella, simplement vêtue de mon tee shirt se diriger sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte de la chambre.

"Bella?"

Elle sursauta, posant sa main sur son coeur et pivota. Lorsque son regard se posa sur moi, l'expression torturée que je pouvais y lire me fendit le coeur. Je quittai la douce chaleur du lit et avançai vers elle mais elle leva son bras devant elle pour m'intimer de me stopper. Elle souffrait, je le sentais mais refusait que je m'approche, que je la console. J'étais perdu. Après la nuit que nous venions de passer ensemble, comment pouvait-elle me tenir à distance? Et puis, où comptait-elle aller alors que le jour se levait à peine?

"N'approche pas" murmura-t-elle, la voix chargée de sanglots.

"Bella, mais...que fais-tu?"

Je tentai une seconde approche tout en lui parlant mais elle recula si vite que le bras que j'avais lancé en avant pour l'atteindre retomba m'emportant vers l'avant. Je posai les mains sur le lit pour ne pas tomber et me réinstallai à genoux. Je ne voulais pas la faire fuir encore plus et choisis le chemin de la discussion pour la retenir auprès de moi.

"Tu comptais partir ainsi, sans même me réveiller?"

"Je ...je dois partir"

"Non. Enfin, si tu dois partir, ok, mais pas ainsi."

"Jasper. Je...je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois vraiment partir" répondit-elle en voulant sortir.

"NON! Attends. On va se revoir?" demandai-je plein d'espoir.

"Je suis désolée"

"On va se revoir. Je veux te revoir."

"C'est impossible. Tu dois m'oublier. Tu n'aurais pas dû te réveiller."

Je la fixai sans comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'elle disait. Je me serais réveillé ensuite et je serais reparti à sa recherche. Comment pouvait-elle considérer cette nuit avec si peu d'importance?

"Je ne veux pas oublier. Bella je suis am..."

"Tais-toi! S'il te plait" sanglota-t-elle de plus belle.

Bella s'entoura de ses bras. Des larmes brillaient sur ses joues mais dès que je faisais un geste pour me redresser, elle s'écartait.

"Ok, on va discuter calmement. Viens t'asseoir" répliquai-je en tapotant le matelas à côté de moi.

Bella m'observa avant de secouer la tête. Ma tenue ou plus exactement ma non-tenue ne devait pas inciter vraiment à la conversation. Je soupirai de frustration. J'avais envie et même besoin qu'elle revienne près de moi, qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne partait pas. Mais elle ne fit rien de tel. Elle regarda ses pieds avant de relever sa tête et de plonger son regard chocolat dans le mien. Et à la lueur que j'y vis, je sus que quoi que je puisse dire ou faire, je ne pourrais pas la retenir. J'étais en train de la perdre.

"Je dois partir. Maintenant."

"Pourquoi? Dis-moi au moins pourquoi. Qu'ai-je fait?"

"Oh rien du tout. Crois-moi. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée et dont je n'aurais jamais osé rêver"

"Alors, pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas!"

"N'insiste pas" supplia-t-elle.

Alors que j'allais effectivement insister, je me figeai et écarquillai les yeux, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui se passait devant mes yeux.

"Quoi?"

"Comment...qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Ton corps ... ?"

Bella leva son bras devant ses yeux et son regard, au lieu de d'exprimer la peur ou l'inquiétude comme je m'y attendais, se voila d'encore plus de tristesse et même d'un peu de ce que je traduisis comme de la colère. Elle laissa retomber sa main avant de poser ses yeux sur moi.

"C'est la raison pour laquelle je dois partir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû me voir ainsi. Je ne devrais même pas être ici. Je suis désolée" répéta-t-elle.

"Je t'en prie, Bella. Explique-moi" suppliai-je en me levant et m'approchant enfin d'elle.

Elle paraissait tellement fragile et déstabilisée qu'elle me laissa l'atteindre. Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras mais son corps devenait de plus en plus translucide. J'hésitai à la toucher. Allais-je pouvoir la sentir, passer au travers ou activer sa disparition? La peur me nouait l'estomac.

"Qui es-tu?" insistai-je d'une voix douce, ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire."

"Bella! Avec ce qu'il se passe sous mes yeux, je pense en avoir déjà trop vu pour ne pas mériter une explication."

Je pensais qu'elle allait refuser mais je la vis relever les yeux vers moi avant de reprendre la parole.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir te voir après la première fois. En réalité, je n'aurais même jamais dû te rencontrer. Mais tu étais si malheureux que je voulais t'aider. Puis ...puis j'ai vu que tu me cherchais et j'avais tellement envie de pouvoir passer encore un peu de temps avec toi et quitter un instant ma condition que je suis allée voir Abadon."

"Et qui est Abadon?" questionnai-je, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

"C'est ...comment dire? Mon patron en quelque sorte."

"Ok et patron de quoi?"

"Jasper, je ne peux..."

"Arrête. C'est trop tard pour les mystères. Dis-moi simplement la vérité" m'énervai-je en tentant de lui saisir le poignet qui, comme je l'avais craint, resta insaisissable. Bella regardait ma main se lever et passer au travers d'elle. Relevant ses yeux vers moi, elle m'avoua enfin la vérité.

"Je suis un ange...un ange gardien."

"Pardon?"

Je m'étais attendu à tout et même à l'impossible mais sa réponse me déstabilisa malgré tout.

"Un ange" répéta-t-elle.

"Oui j'ai bien entendu, mais...Bella, c'est impossible. Ca n'existe pas."

"Oh, c'est bien pour cela que nous devons rester invisible aux humains. Nous devons rester des êtres mystiques et surtout ne pas nous mêler de la vie terrestre. Juste surveiller car les hommes ont droit au libre-arbitre."

"Alors, comment nous sommes-nous rencontrés?"

"Parce que j'ai transgressé la plupart de nos règles et que j'ai refusé d'obéir à Abadon."

"Et tu ne peux pas continuer et venir...?"

L'expression torturée de Bella s'intensifia et des larmes embuèrent ses yeux quand elle me regarda. Elle leva la main et la passa sur ma joue. Je ne sentis pas ses doigts mais une douce chaleur accompagna ce mouvement.

"Non, ils ne voudront jamais. J'ai réussi à obtenir un sursis de douze heures mais maintenant, je n'aurai plus la permission de revenir. C'est totalement impossible en plus d'être inerdit."

"Bella ... Je ne veux pas te perdre"

Bella devenait de plus en plus triste et j'étais totalement incapable de la consoler. Je ne savais si cela était lié mais plus elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et se dandinait sur ses pieds et plus elle disparaissait. Je n'étais pas prêt à la voir quitter ma chambre et ma vie, maintenant. Mais qu'aurais-je pu faire sinon tenter pitoyablement de la retenir par des paroles?

Bella s'approcha et elle effleura mes lèvres des siennes me laissant une sensation de picotement à l'endroit où elles auraient dû se poser. Je fermai les yeux pour profiter de ce moment magique.

Le soleil se leva et pénétra dans la chambre m'aveuglant un peu. Bella regarda au dehors, hocha la tête. Je la distinguais de plus en plus difficilement alors que les rayons du soleil l'enveloppaient pour l'emporter vers les cieux. Dans un mouvement désespéré, je m'élançai vers elle mais ne réussis qu'à m'écraser contre la fenêtre. Je me retournai mais la pièce était vide. Bella était partie, emportant avec elle une partie de moi-même car le vide que je ressentais au centre de ma poitrine s'intensifiait comme si mon coeur montrait sa peine au travers de cette douleur. Même le soleil s'était caché derrière des nuages comme pour se joindre à ma tristesse.

"Reviens. Ne pars pas" priai-je en vain en tombant à genoux au centre de la chambre.

Sans que je puisse les retenir, des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je m'en fichais. Alors que je laissais libre cours à ma peine, sa voix retentit.

_Jasper! Je regrette le mal que je suis en train de te faire. Je n'ai pas assez pesé les conséquences de mon attitude. Mais tu dois continuer à avancer. Tu dois vivre pour que ce que nous venons de partager ne soit pas inutile. Pour que notre rencontre compte. Tu dois poursuivre ta route car un jour prochain, l'amour frappera à ta porte. Il ne peut en être autrement car nul autre mieux que toi ne mérite de rencontrer le véritable amour. Sois heureux Jasper. _

Puis le silence revint. Ces paroles ne soulagèrent pas ma peine. Je restai un certain temps, assis sur la moquette de ma chambre, toujours nu quand j'entendis la voix d'Edward qui m'appelait depuis le salon. Honnêtement, je n'avais pas envie de le voir. Je n'avais envie de voir personne. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il vint frapper à la porte. Je soupirai sachant qu'il ne me laisserait pas tranquille tant que je n'avais pas répondu. Il m'avait vu si mal, quelques mois auparavant qu'il s'inquiétait toujours.

"J'ai mal dormi, Ed. Je me lèverai un peu plus tard."

"Ok, Jazz. T'es sûr que ça va?"

"Oui t'inquiète."

_J'ai manqué d'élégance_

_En disant simplement_

_L'importance des sens_

_Dans mes sentiments_

_Manquer de bienséance_

_En parlant de ta peau_

_J'ai frôlé l'indécence_

_En murmurant ces mots_

_Le cœur a ses raisons_

_Que la raison ignore_

_Le corps a ses passions_

_Qui rendent tout plus fort_

_(http:/www.youtube.com/watch?v=IUEtAxjl0BQ )_

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner appréciant la réserve naturel de mon ami. Jamais il ne tentait de s'imposer tout en restant attentif. Je ne sais combien de temps je restai à genoux sur le sol de ma chambre. Le temps s'était arrêté avec son départ mais la douleur que je ressentais au niveau de la poitrine ne semblait pas s'atténuer. Mes larmes s'étaient taries mais le chagrin que je ressentais par contre était toujours aussi vivace. Je sais, très peu masculin cette attitude mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. En moins de douze heures, j'étais passé d'homme heureux et amoureux au mec dévasté par le cyclone de l'amour...complètement anéanti. Bella, en me quittant, avait emporté une partie de moi. Tel un zombie, je finis par me redresser afin d'affronter la journée et mon ami. J'avais eu toutes les peines du monde à me remettre il y a deux mois mais cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas certain d'en ressortir indemne.

_Te quiero te quiero_

_De mon cœur à mon corps_

_Te quiero c'est je t'aime_

_Juste un peu plus fort_

_Te quiero te quiero_

_De mon cœur à mon corps_

_C'est je t'aime_

_Mais juste un peu plus fort_

_Amie ma douce amie_

_Si belle intelligence_

_C'est d'une autre magie_

_A laquelle je pense_

_Un terme un peu plus beau_

_Pour parler de tendresse_

_Te quiero est un mot_

_Si gorgé de promesses_

_Mon cœur a ses raisons_

_Que ma raison ignore_

_Mon corps a ses passions_

_Qui rendent tout plus fort_

x

x

x

x

x

J'arrivais à l'entrée de Central Park pour ma visite hebdomadaire. Chaque vendredi depuis plus d'un an, je venais rendre visite à la vieille dame aux pigeons. Elle était toujours assise au pied des escaliers français, dans la même tenue défraîchie. Au début, je la saluais simplement, l'observant nourrir les volatiles et on échangeait quelques banalités. Sa présence me rappelait le nombre incalculable de fois où j'étais passé à côté d'elle pour chercher Bella. Elle restait, en quelque sorte, le lien ténu entre _mon ange_ et moi. Puis, au fil du temps, nous avions sympathisé, au point que je pensais lui avoir raconter toute ma vie. Je m'installais auprès d'elle et durant près d'une heure, nous discutions.

Je me souvenais de notre première rencontre après ma nuit avec Bella. Je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même. J'avançais droit devant moi sans regarder où mes pieds me menaient lorsque trébuchais juste devant elle. Elle s'inquiéta pour moi mais ne recherchant pas de compagnie et n'ayant pas envie de parler, je la remerciai de sa sollicitude avant de m'éloigner. Pourtant, au bout de quelques pas, je rebroussai chemin et m'installai sur un banc tout proche. J'étais resté une heure à l'observer et à profiter du calme que me procurait cet endroit. Lorsque je me levai pour repartir, j'étais relativement plus détendu et serein qu'à mon arrivée. Je lui fis un petit signe de tête et me détournai pour reprendre la direction de l'appartement quand elle m'avait adressé la parole. Juste quelques mots qui m'avaient rasséréné quelques instants. Pourtant, dès que je m'étais éloigné, la peine, la tristesse et le désespoir qui m'habitaient étaient revenus au galop, m'anéantissant un peu plus. Je m'étais traîné le reste de la semaine, m'obligeant à me rendre au bureau chaque matin et à en revenir chaque soir afin de ne pas inquiéter outre mesure Edward. Celui-ci ne me quittait que rarement des yeux lorsque nous étions ensemble, délaissant même Tanya pour passer du temps avec moi. Je lui avais raconté dans les grandes lignes mon histoire avec Bella, évitant de lui dévoiler son secret. Au fond de moi, je sentais que je devais le garder pour moi et moi seul. Le temps s'était écoulé lentement. Progressivement, je remontai la pente comme je l'avais déjà fait quelques semaines plus tôt mais cette fois-ci, sans l'aide de cet ange qui avait traversé ma vie.

Je ne pris pas directement conscience que j'allais mieux. Au bout d'un mois, ma soeur Rosalie et son cher et tendre, Emmett, vinrent nous rendre visite et passer quelques jours à New York. Nous étions au restaurant avec Edward et Tanya, lorsque je me surpris à rire aux pitreries de mon futur beau-frère. Edward m'observa et me décrocha un sourire. J'étais enfin sur la bonne voie. Tout rentrait dans l'ordre. Je reprenais goût à mon travail, je sortais avec mes amis même si c'était moins fréquent; bref, je recommençais à vivre.

Une nouvelle routine s'installa dont mes visites hebdomadaires à Madame Clarisse sur son banc de Central Park. Je m'approchai donc sans effrayer les pigeons qui commençaient à bien me connaître au bout de cette longue année.

"Bonjour mon jeune ami."

"Bonjour, Madame Clarisse."

"Vous semblez bien pressé aujourd'hui?"

"Bien sûr. Et vous savez bien pourquoi!"

"Ainsi c'est le grand jour?"

"Oui, c'est le grand jour."

Elle m'offrit un sourire d'encouragement avant que je ne prenne congé d'elle, lui promettant de tout lui raconter en détail la semaine prochaine. C'est le coeur léger que je traversai le parc avec malgré tout une pointe d'angoisse.

Il y a quelques mois, alors que la vie reprenait tout son sens et que, malgré la tristesse que je ressentais toujours suite au départ de Bella, je ne laissais plus mon esprit s'envahir d'idées noires, je fis une rencontre au détour d'une rue près de chez moi. C'était en fin de journée et je rentrais après une longue journée de travail. J'étais fatigué et je savais que je serais seul car Edward et Tanya avaient des projets communs. Je marchais donc d'un pas décidé et en tournant au coin de la rue, je percutais de plein fouet celle avec qui j'avais rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Elle avait chuté sous le choc et j'avais bien failli m'écrouler sur elle. Heureusement que j'avais de bons réflexes car j'atterris au dessus d'elle, une main de chaque côté de son visage et quasi à califourchon sur ses hanches. Je m'attendais à des cris, des injures mais c'est un rire mélodieux qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Je ne pus que me joindre à elle et m'excuser. Nous avions passé la soirée ensemble pour que je puisse me faire pardonner et depuis, on ne se quittait plus. Elle avait fini de me guérir et j'étais à présent l'homme le plus heureux de cette terre.

Je l'aperçus au loin et mon visage devait arborer le même sourire idiot que j'avais chaque fois que je me trouvais près d'elle. Je m'approchai sur la pointe des pieds, voulant la surprendre mais une brindille craqua. D'un mouvement gracieux, elle me fit face et me rendit un sourire chaleureux où transpirait sa joie de me voir. En trois enjambées, je l'avais rejointe et prise dans mes bras. Immédiatement, ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou et je pus m'adonner à mon passe-temps favori: l'embrasser. Je n'étais jamais rassasié d'elle, de son contact, de ses baisers. J'avoue que durant la journée, pendant que j'étais loin d'elle au bureau, il ne se passait que peu de moments où mon esprit n'était pas tourné vers elle.

"Bonjour toi" me dit-elle lorsqu'elle mit fin à notre baiser.

"Bonjour mon amour. Comment s'est passée ta journée?""

"Très bien. Et toi?"

"Bien mais c'est encore mieux maintenant que je suis auprès de toi."

Mes paroles la firent rougir pour mon plus grand plaisir. J'adorais ces teintes de rose, colorant ses joues. Je lui caressai le visage du bout des doigts.

"Pourquoi tenais-tu tant à ce qu'on se retrouve ici?" questionna-t-elle en faisant un geste ample de la main pour montrer l'espace autour de nous et surtout la statue devant laquelle nous nous tenions.

J'humectai mes lèvres car le doute refaisait surface et je désirais trouver les mots justes. Mais un seul regard à la magnifique jeune femme à mes côtés m'insuffla le courage nécessaire. Je l'attirai à moi, la plaçant devant moi, passant une main sur son petit ventre légèrement rebondi, ce qui la fit se pelotonner plus contre mon torse. J'enfouis un instant mon visage dans ses cheveux, appréciant de tenir dans mes bras les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. La femme de ma vie et ce petit être qu'elle portait et qui viendrait bientôt illuminer notre vie. Je la tournai pour lui faire face. Lentement, poussé par mon éducation qui me disait que ce moment devait être parfait et dans le respect total de mon amour, je posai un genou à terre sans tenir compte que nous étions dans le parc et que l'on pouvait me voir. Ma compagne eut un hoquet de surprise et plaqua sa main droite sur sa bouche tandis que je saisissais la gauche au creux des miennes. Un dernier petit raclement de gorge et je me lançai:

"Si nous sommes ici dans Central Park et devant cette statue d'Alice, c'est parce qu'elle représente beaucoup pour moi, pour nous. C'est ici que je t'ai rencontrée pour la première fois et cette rencontre a changé ma vie à tout jamais. C'est également ici que je suis venu te chercher et même alors que je pensais t'avoir perdue pour toujours, ce lieu est resté le seul lien que j'avais avec toi. Bella, je t'ai aimée dès le premier instant où je t'ai aperçue et cela ne changera jamais. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de t'aimer. Tu viens de me offrir le plus merveilleux des cadeaux en me donnant ce petit être qui grandit en toi. Bella ... Mon ange, accepterais-tu de te lier à moi. Accepterais-tu de m'épouser?"

Les mots étaient lâchés! Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre sa réponse. Je vis passer toutes sortes d'émotions sur son visage et son silence commençait à me faire peur. Je m'apprêtai à me redresser, comprenant qu'elle ne savait pas comment refuser sans me blesser quand elle posa sa main droite sur mon épaule, stoppant mon mouvement. Je décidai donc de rester le genou à terre et de patienter. Bella prit mon visage entre ses mains, déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle allait dire non. Mais tant qu'elle ne m'abandonnait plus, je resterais un homme heureux.

"Jasper. Jamais je n'ai imaginé pouvoir un jour vivre un rêve pareil car ce ne peut être que cela … un rêve! Je t'aime plus que tout. Bien sûr que j'accepte de t'épouser. Je ne désire qu'être avec toi pour le restant de mes jours."

Toute la tension que j'avais accumulée ces dernières minutes s'envolèrent dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots. Je me redressai d'un bond et la serrant dans mes bras, je l'embrassai passionnément. Ce baiser me renvoya quelques mois plus tôt. Après l'avoir percuté en pleine rue et avoir réalisé que je ne rêvais pas, je l'avais amenée chez moi. Nous n'avions échangé que quelques mots entrecoupés de baisers enflammés durant le trajet. Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et la curiosité me tenaillant, j'avais fini par la noyer de questions repoussant mon envie d'elle à plus tard.

Après avoir été rappelée au paradis par Abadon, Bella avait eu droit à un sermon dans les règles de l'art. Elle avait reçu l'autorisation de me faire ses adieux mais nullement de passer la nuit avec moi. Mais, j'appris que lorsqu'ils donnaient leur autorisation, ils ne pouvaient revenir sur leur parole. Et ce jour-là, Bella avait été autorisée à venir sur terre pendant douze heures. Selon leur règlement, elle fut sanctionnée et ne reçut plus de mission pendant plus d'un mois. Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau convoquée, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Les anges tentèrent de lui rendre le goût de vivre mais son état ne s'améliora pas. Bella ne s'intéressait plus à rien, ni à personne. En désespoir de cause, Abadon convoqua Bella. Elle ne me raconta pas en détail les termes de leur discussion mais elle fut autorisée à revenir sur terre, sous certaines conditions. Dès qu'elle aurait quitté le paradis, elle perdrait à tout jamais ses ailes et son immortalité. Elle ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière même si notre histoire était morte. Bella accepta sans hésiter et fut projetée au coin de la rue où je la percutai. Bella avait tout abandonné pour moi. Mais j'étais prêt à tout lui donner. A elle et à notre enfant.

Je mis fin à notre baiser et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, embué de larmes. Je lui essuyai les joues avec mes pouces avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Malgré le froid d'hiver, un rayon de soleil traversa la couche de nuages. Nous avions l'avenir devant nous. Un avenir heureux et béni du ciel.

Central Park (*)

Statue d'Alice (**)

Pont de Central Park (***)

Fontaine Bethesda "the angel of the water" (****)

terrace Bethesda (****)


	11. Wrong

**LA RELATION INTERDITE: HIDDEN DESIRES CONTEST ! **

**Titre de votre relation: Wrong**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. **

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**

**http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes ! **

WRONG (Depeche Mode)

Quand on est jeune, on a tendance à se dire "Moi, je ne ferai jamais ça", "Ca, c'est bien quelque chose qui ne m'arrivera jamais", "Moi, je serai bien plus réfléchi et je ne tomberai jamais dans un piège pareil". Quand on est jeune, on se croit invincible. A l'abri de tout. Je faisais partie de ces adolescents irréalistes qui pensaient pouvoir virevolter entre les éclairs de problèmes, pouvoir sauter les obstacles de la vie, et éviter toutes les tentations. Aujourd'hui, à 35 ans passés, je dois bien reconnaître que je suis loin de l'ado que j'étais alors. Mais avant toute chose, reprenons depuis le début …

_I was born with the wrong sign  
>In the wrong house<br>With the wrong ascendancy_

Mon nom est Jasper Hale. Je suis un jeune chirurgien pédiatrique au Mount Sinai Hospital de New York. Sans vouloir me vanter, je suis aussi un des meilleurs de ma spécialité et mes confrères du continent entier m'envoient les cas les plus ardus. Ma renommée commence à être telle qu'on m'appelle d'Europe et d'Asie pour des avis ou des opérations à réaliser là-bas. Tout ça pour dire qu'au niveau boulot, tout roule plutôt pas mal. Et c'est tant mieux. Parce qu'autant vous annoncer de suite qu'avec un job pareil, il reste peu de place pour le reste.

Pas que je m'en plaigne, loin de là.

J'ai eu la chance (oui, pour moi, c'est une chance) d'avoir des parents absents avec une mère hôtesse de l'air (qui a d'ailleurs fini par s'envoyer en l'air avec un milliardaire et dans la foulée a quitté mon paternel, mais soit, on s'en fout) et un père journaliste qui sillonnait le monde avec son calepin et son appareil photo. Et en plus, ils étaient exigeants. Résultat des courses: je changeais de nounou tous les deux mois, n'ayant le temps de ne vraiment m'attacher à aucune d'elles. J'ai aussi l'immense honneur d'avoir une soeur qui a passé les 6/8 de sa vie à nier mon existence, jurant qu'elle aurait préféré être fille unique. A l'heure actuelle, Rosalie hésite encore. Je ne tente évidemment pas par là d'excuser d'une manière ou d'une autre mon incapacité à m'attacher à une femme. Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuses. Je n'ai pas envie de fonder une famille ni d'avoir des enfants.

Plutôt contradictoire pour un pédiatre, non ?

Je pense simplement qu'il y a suffisamment de belles femmes sur Terre pour ne pas devoir se lier à jamais à la même. Okay, je sais que ce discours fait assez "macho" mais à vrai dire, je m'en fous un peu. J'ai connu quelques relations "sérieuses" et elles m'ont toutes amené, d'une manière ou d'une autre, un lot d'emmerdes. Prenons la dernière en date, par exemple: Alice Cullen, la nouvelle interne en neurochirurgie, qui ne doit son poste qu'à la renommée de son célébrissime frère, Edward. Le gars a une sacrée réputation internationale, bosse comme titulaire neurochir au Seattle Grace Hospital et opère à tour de bras comme certains enchaînent les conquêtes ou les verres dans un bar. Mais bref, la fille était assez mignonne. Pas bête. Et vraiment attachante. Même pour un gars comme moi, c'est dire. Et puis, il y a une règle tacite à l'hôpital: si on sort avec une collègue, on essaye de faire le moins de dommages collatéraux possibles. Bah avec Alice, c'était raté. On est sortis quelques semaines ensemble et on s'éclatait franchement bien. Elle n'était pas prise de tête, avait de la conversation et se débrouillait pas mal quand il s'agissait de sexe. Le problème, c'est qu'au bout de 6 semaines, elle s'est mise à parler de sentiments, de cohabitation et d'officialisation. Alors qu'elle semblait surexcitée à cette idée, tout en moi hurlait "ALERTE ROUGE, QUITTEZ LE NAVIRE". Et comme on m'a toujours dit de suivre mon intuition, c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai appris à mes dépends qu'on ne quitte pas Alice Cullen sans en subir les conséquences. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, mes collègues féminines me fuient toujours comme la peste et je sais par Emmett, mon meilleur ami, kinésithérapeute au Mont Sinai, que la petite peste est allée colporter partout que j'avais une maladie vénérienne. Et bon sang, ça fait 2 mois que j'ai cassé. Il est plus que temps que ça cesse car mon terrain de chasse de prédilection est évidemment mon lieu de travail, surtout avec les horaires de fou que je fais pour le moment.

Et puisqu'on parlait d'Emmett, il y a deux minutes, laissez-moi donc vous parler de mon meilleur pote. Le seul auquel je sois vraiment attaché, d'ailleurs. Le veinard, il peut se vanter d'être sur la liste d'or de Jasper Hale. Où ne figurent que 3 noms. Bon okay, ça fait pathétique. Mais je n'en peux foutrement rien si j'ai du mal à me lier aux autres, si ? Em' et moi avons fait nos études dans le même lycée, dans la petite bourgade de Poughkeepsie. Dès le premier jour, on a franchement bien accroché et il a passé sa jeunesse à se faire toutes mes nounous. Evidemment, ça crée des liens. Et puis, quand il a eu 16 ans, il est tombé amoureux. Pas une petite amourette d'ado. Non. Le vrai grand amour. Celui auquel je ne crois pas et qui pourtant était comme une évidence pour mon frère de coeur. Elle s'appelait Elena et était aussi amoureuse de lui qu'il l'était d'elle. Bref, l'amour fou. Qui vous consume et vous fait faire un tas d'erreurs. 1 an et quelques mois plus tard, leur première erreur était qu'Elena était enceinte en n'ayant pas encore fini le lycée et qu'elle voulait garder le bébé. Ils se sont donc mariés et 9 mois plus tard naissait la petite Bella. Leur deuxième erreur a été quand Elena a pris la voiture, un soir, après avoir laissé bébé Bella à sa maman, pour rejoindre l'Université de Columbia où Emmett et moi étudions. Il pleuvait ce soir-là et elle n'aurait jamais du prendre la route. Le destin l'a frappée au détour d'un croisement, à l'approche de New York. Un crétin s'est engagé sans regarder et Elena a fait une embardée pour l'éviter, sa voiture s'encastrant contre un arbre. Elle a été tuée sur le coup et je me souviendrais toujours de ce soir-là, à la morgue de l'hôpital où nous travaillons aujourd'hui, où mon ami, effondré, m'a avoué qu'il ne parvenait qu'à se dire qu'au moins, Bella était sauve. C'était affreux. Il a pleuré sa femme très longtemps et à l'heure actuelle, 17 ans après, il n'est pas encore parvenu à construire une relation aussi intense avec personne. Je le soupçonne bien de fréquenter ma soeur depuis quelques temps mais je préfère faire l'aveugle, pour ne pas y être mêlé. Surtout que si Rosalie se remet à faire des siennes, je ne pourrais pas être coupable de ses actions. Enfin, j'espère.

Maintenant que vous connaissez un peu mon histoire, laissez-moi vous raconter comment mon épopée a commencé …

Je suis en train de me servir mon premier café de la journée, dans la salle de repos des titulaires, quand mon bip sonne à ma ceinture. Ca fait 11 heures que je suis de garde et je n'ai pas encore arrêté une minute. Je soupire, repose la tasse et regarde celui qui me cherche visiblement désespérément puisque cet appareil de malheur bipe encore et encore. En voyant le nom de l'appelant, je soupire et me dirige d'un pas lourd vers les urgences. J'y retrouve ma très chère collègue, Miss Cullen, avec son titulaire, Alec Volturi, en train de prendre en charge un patient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Elle ne relève pas les yeux du moniteur d'EEG qu'elle est en train d'étudier avec attention et lâche, de sa voix glaciale qu'elle ne dédie qu'à moi:

- Jeune garçon de 5 ans. Accident de voiture. Plusieurs plaies ouvertes à l'abdomen et je suspecte un éclatement de la rate. Et il me faut un IRM mais je suis presque sûre qu'il y a un épanchement sous-dural que je dois traiter.

- On n'a pas le temps pour un IRM, Dr. Cullen. Si la rate a éclaté …

- Je connais mon travail, Dr Hale. Ses constantes sont stables. On le passe à l'IRM et on le monte directement en salle d'op. Je vous rejoins là-haut.

Sur ces mots, elle se saisit du lit qu'elle pousse d'un pas décidé, sans plus de considération pour moi. Je vois Alec qui la toise d'un air fier. Ouais, ils couchent ensemble, y a pas de doute. Avant de passer la porte, elle me lâche:

- Hey, Hale?

- Hum?

- J'aurais appelé un autre chirurgien pédiatrique, si je ne savais pas que tu étais le plus qualifié pour cette opération.

Et elle se détourne rapidement pour aller faire son foutu IRM qui confirmera de toute façon son diagnostic. Les neurochirurgiens ont vraiment une morgue incroyable. Tout est moins important que leur spécialité, c'est horripilant. Alors que je me frotte les tempes, me sentant au bord de la crise de nerfs, j'entends un rire à côté de moi.

- Bah dis donc, elle t'a toujours dans le collimateur.

Je me retourne pour voir Emmett, appuyé contre le bureau des infirmières, prêt visiblement à entamer sa journée.

- Tu crois que sa petite vendetta à mon égard s'arrêtera quand?

- Hmmm … au hasard? Je dirais: jamais!

- Très drôle.

- Tu as froissé son ego sur-dimensionné, paies-en les conséquences.

- Je la note, celle-là. Il y a de grandes chances que je puisse te la ressortir un jour.

Quand il aura froissé Rosalie-la-Magnifique, avec son humour parfois un peu lourd, par exemple. Il éclate de rire tout en lorgnant Chelsea, "notre" infirmière préférée, qui passe devant nous tout en balançant ses fesses plus que tentantes, histoire de nous signifier que la marchandise est toujours "open bar" chez elle.

- Tiens, visiblement, toutes les infirmières n'ont pas peur de ton petit problème de morpions …

- Emmett ! grondai-je, sentant la migraine reprendre ses droits sur mon état général.

- Bah quoi, c'est pas moi qui colporte ces vilaines rumeurs ! Allez, fais pas la gueule, mon pote ! Ce soir, tu viens dîner à la maison !

Je croise les bras et m'appuie à mon tour contre le bureau, un peu moqueur:

- Tu sais, Em', si tu veux un dîner aux chandelles en ma compagnie, il faudra revoir ton art de l'invitation.

- Allez, ça fait une plombe que tu n'es pas venu ! Et pour tout te dire, Bella me rend dingue …

- Tu sais qu'elle a arrêté il y a longtemps d'avoir peur de moi.

- Ce qui est bien dommage !

- Franchement? Jouer sur le fait qu'elle a eu une fois peur de moi parce que j'avais élevé la voix contre votre chien pour l'éduquer et lui dire "Si tu n'es pas sage, Tonton Jasper va venir te gronder!" pour qu'elle soit gentille, je trouvais ça moyen.

- N'empêche que ça marchait !

- Bah ça marche plus.

- Ouais, à croire que t'es plus aussi effrayant.

- Peut-être qu'elle a fini par comprendre que je ne l'engueule jamais.

- Tu pourrais commencer …

- Pour qu'elle se remette à longer les murs dès qu'elle m'aperçoit ? Pas question.

- Au moins, elle se tenait à carreaux. Je te jure, Jazz, cette gamine va avoir ma peau !

J'explose de rire devant son air dépité quand mon bip sonne à nouveau, me rappelant à l'ordre.

- Je dois entrer en salle d'op', Em' mais compte sur moi pour ce soir.

- Quelle heure?

- Je termine ma garde à 16 heures. On dit 19 heures?

- Parfait! Et n'oublie pas ton regard noir en venant.

Je ris à nouveau et m'éloigne d'un pas rapide rejoindre mon cauchemar ambulant. Ca me fait plaisir de passer la soirée avec eux. Ca doit bien faire 7 mois que je n'ai pas vu Bella. Elle a fait un échange linguistique de 4 mois avec un lycée espagnol et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup le temps avant son départ ou depuis son retour pour passer les voir. Surtout avec ma soeur qui doit traîner dans les parages. Comment ça je suis un trouillard? Pas du tout ! La preuve, je vais opérer dans quelques minutes avec mon ennemi juré.

Comme à mon habitude, je suis à la bourre. J'ai eu une urgence à 15h50, alors que j'allais aller me changer et j'ai finalement débauché à 19 heures. Le temps de passer chez moi prendre une douche (parce que j'exècre plus que tout les douches des vestiaires) et de faire la route, il est 20 heures 30 quand je descends de ma moto devant la petite maison de banlieue d'Emmett. Même si on s'entend comme larrons en foire, il faut bien reconnaître qu'Emmett et moi sommes diamétralement opposés. Quand je me suis choisi un appartement dans l'Upper East Side, la terrasse donnant directement sur Central Park, mon meilleur ami s'est choisi une petite maison douillette sur Bay Ridge Street, dans Brooklyn, pour que Bella ait un jardin pour y jouer. La maison est vraiment chouette, même si le quartier n'est pas des plus côtés et Em' s'y plaît vraiment bien. Alors que je grimpe les quelques escaliers qui me séparent de la porte d'entrée, le casque sous le bras, la porte s'ouvre et mon ami apparaît, en pantalon de jogging et t-shirt, tenue plus qu'habituelle quand il est chez lui. Autre différence avec moi qui ai tendance à seulement passer un jeans (et rien que ça) quand je reste à la maison. Mais bon, Emmett a un enfant et se doit d'être présentable pour elle.

- J'ai entendu ton bolide approcher à 5 kilomètres! explique-t-il tandis que je cogne mon poing contre le sien.

- Je suis en retard, désolé.

- Je le savais de toute façon, mais je te préviens, le moineau rouscailleur, et je cite, "crève la dalle, bordel de merde, Pa', il abuse Tonton Jazz!".

- Aïe, je me suis déjà fait une ennemie.

- T'as pas idée!

Arrivés dans la cuisine, il ouvre le frigo et me tend une bière que je débouche sur le coin du plan de travail.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! Y a des décapsuleurs, tu sais !

- Tu détestes parce que t'arrives pas à le faire, c'est tout ! fis-je en me posant sur une chaise, crevé de la nuit & journée que je viens de passer.

- Mouais, n'empêche que Mr Décapsuleur, l'inventeur, il se retourne dans sa tombe …

Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une tornade brune entre dans la pièce en courant et se jette sur moi, s'asseyant sur mes genoux en criant:

- Tonton Jazz, comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

Je ris devant sa fougue et la serre brièvement dans mes bras tandis que ses bras m'étranglent dans une étreinte "d'ours" comme son père lui a appris à en faire. Quand elle s'écarte de moi pourtant, je ne peux que m'étonner du changement qui s'est opéré en elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Bon okay, j'exagère un peu mais tout de même ! Elle était une jeune fille timide et introvertie, qui rosissait dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Habillée toujours de choses amples comme si elle avait honte de son corps, elle ne vous adressait la parole que si elle y était contrainte et forcée. Aujourd'hui, c'est une toute autre Bella que j'ai sur les genoux. Je dirais même qu'elle est aux antipodes de la Bella d'avant. Et je comprends maintenant tout ce dont Emmett se plaint depuis des mois. Elle a remisé au placard ses vêtements sans forme et ternes pour adopter un look plus "grunge". Avec des mèches rouges sang parsemées dans la mer de ses cheveux chocolats qu'elle a hérité de sa mère, son jeans gris taille basse qui épouse ses formes désormais bien dessinées, son petit top blanc avec une tête de mort en strass qui laisse apparaître le soutien-gorge assorti à ses mèches rouge, elle est devenue une vraie femme. Mon Dieu, elle est magnifique. Autant que sa mère ne l'était à son âge. Son regard s'ancre au mien qui doit être déroutant pour elle et un sourire taquin se marque sur ses lèvres, à la place de la douce rougeur qui aurait du teinter ses joues. Elle se relève et me fait face, ses yeux toujours dans les miens. Je les baisse, un peu embêté de la dévisager ainsi et me dit qu'elle n'est plus du tout le bébé que je faisais grimper sur mes épaules pour être son fier destrier. Bon sang … Tiens, d'ailleurs, il y a autre chose qui est nouveau et que son top moulant remontant trop haut sur son ventre ne cache pas. Je profite de cette diversion pour dissiper le malaise que je sens naître au fond de moi:

- Dis donc, princesse, c'est quoi ça ? fis-je en désignant le petit bijou mauve qui orne son nombril.

- Oh tu vas pas commencer toi aussi ! Je te pensais bien plus à la page !

- Je le suis. Et j'aime beaucoup les piercings quand ils sont discrets.

- Bah alors !

- Pas sur toi, princesse. C'est tout.

- Pffff c'est bien ma veine que tu sois aussi ringard que mon père ! fait-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, telle une actrice tragique.

- Dis donc, jeune fille, tu parles comme tu veux à ton paternel mais à moi …

Elle m'offre alors un sourire charmeur et je m'interromps instantanément. La petite Bella n'est décidément plus. Je fais face à une jeune femme pleine d'atouts qui compte à mon avis bien s'en servir pour arriver à ses fins. Elle se rapproche alors de moi, collant ses jambes aux miennes et minaude:

- Regarde de plus près, je suis sûre que tu trouveras ça joli.

- Tu ne devrais déjà pas porter des t-shirts aussi courts! lance Emmett, la tête dans le frigo, en train de pêcher ce qu'il lui faut pour préparer la salade.

Sauvés par le gong, dirons-nous car j'avais du mal à déglutir tellement sa proximité me mettait mal à l'aise. C'est fou comme en quelques mois les choses peuvent changer. Et j'ai un peu de mal à me dire que je peux me sentir troublé par la fille de mon meilleur ami. Bon sang, j'ai changé ses couches ! Bon, un peu à contre-coeur, certes, mais vous auriez vu comment le grand dadet d'Emmett s'y prenait, vous auriez vous aussi voler à sa rescousse ! Après une demi-heure de pérégrinations, la pauvre se retrouvait avec du talc partout sauf sur les fesses et quand il la relevait, le lange finissait toujours par tomber. Un vrai désastre, je vous dis ! Toujours perdu dans mes pensées, je la sens s'éloigner:

- Hannnn, Pa', recommence pas okay ?

- J'arrêterais quand tu m'écouteras.

- Tu sais quoi, Pa'? Laisse croire les nonnes, elles ont plus de temps que toi !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire devant l'air mutin qu'elle affiche. Em' me fusille du regard tandis qu'elle me sourit à nouveau avant de disparaître tout en lançant:

- Vous me prévenez quand on va ENFIN manger?

Je regarde la porte par laquelle elle vient de disparaître, toujours un peu troublé quand mon ami grommèle:

- T'as vu ? Elle parviendrait à rendre chèvre le plus sensé des hommes.

En effet, Emmett, je ne peux qu'approuver. Je ne devrais pas le penser mais il me vient à l'esprit qu'elle parviendrait aussi à pervertir le plus pieux des hommes. Pour m'éloigner de ces pensées saugrenues, je prends une grande gorgée de bière et soupire. Que m'arrive-t-il, bon sang?

**xXxXx**

- Alors, bonhomme, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?

Le petit Dimitri me tend son bras frêle et fait une grimace, sa sucette toujours en bouche. Il a 6 ans et a passé la majeure partie de sa courte vie à l'hôpital. Je le traite depuis sa naissance et nous nous connaissons bien. Il souffre d'une grave pathologie cardiaque qui lui laisse une espérance de vie de 10 ans maximum.

- Pas très bien, Dr Jazz. J'ai mal au coeur.

Après avoir pris son pouls à son petit poignet et à son cou, je l'ausculte au stéthoscope, un peu inquiet. La dernière opération aurait du lui donner un répit de quelques mois, pourtant.

- Décris-moi comment tu as mal.

- C'est à cause de Kate, le docteur. Mon coeur il me fait mal.

Je souris alors, bien plus rassuré. Le petit tombeur de ces dames veut se marier avec ma nouvelle interne, Kate Denali. Sauf que celle-ci vit une romance non-dissimulée avec Garrett, l'interne d'Emmett. Ce que Dimitri n'a pas du manquer puisque c'est Emmett qui s'occupe de le faire bouger pendant qu'il est hospitalisé.

- Ce n'est qu'une fille, bonhomme. T'en trouveras d'autres … de ton âge, de préférence.

- Eh bah moi, j'en veux pas d'autre d'abord ! Je veux Kate !

- Je pense que ta maman n'appréciera pas ton choix.

- On s'en fout de maman ! L'important, c'est qu'on s'aimeuuuuuuuuh !

Je souris de plus belle tout en continuant mon tour d'horizon de son état général. Il termine sa sucette et jette le bâton dans la poubelle près de la porte, d'un geste précis. Je siffle d'admiration:

- Toujours aussi doué !

- Quand je serai grand, je serai basketballeur !

- On dit basketteur.

- On s'en fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiche ! Je serai basketballeur pour prendre soin de Kate.

Je ris à son ton sûr et motivé, un petit pincement serrant toutefois mon coeur en sachant que jamais il ne réalisera son rêve.

- Et toi, elle est où ta namoureuse ?

- Je n'ai pas d'amoureuse, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Et la vilaine infirmière qui sait pas faire les piqûres?

- Jane? Ce n'est pas mon amoureuse.

- Bah je suis content. Elle est vraiment pas gentille ! Même si je crois qu'elle t'aime bien, tu sais !

- Je crois aussi mais je t'assure que ce ne sera jamais mon amoureuse.

- Bah tu sais quoi ? Tant mieux! Et puis d'abord, Déborah, la petite fille chauve, elle est amoureuse de toi !

Déborah est une autre de mes petites patientes. Qui n'a pas beaucoup plus de chance que Dimitri, d'ailleurs. Sa leucémie qu'on pensait avoir vaincu a refait surface et est en train de la terrasser.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un peu petite pour moi ? demandai-je en me posant sur le lit, ayant fini mon inspection journalière.

- Mais on s'en fiiiiiiche, je te dis !

- Je pense que la protection de l'enfance ne pensera pas comme toi.

- C'est nuuuuul !

Kate fait alors son apparition sur le pas de la porte et le petit rougit de la tête aux pieds.

- Jazz, tu peux venir une minute, s'te plait ? Quelqu'un te demande!

- Okay. Tu prends la relève auprès de Dimitri ?

Mon jeune ami m'offre un sourire radieux et Kate prend ma place sur le lit, après avoir plaqué deux bises sur les petites joues rosies.

- C'est qui ?

- Aucune idée, elle t'attend hors du service. Alors Dimitri, tu sais que les Lakers ont ratatiné les Chicago Bulls?

- Woooow, trop bien !

Je les laisse discuter des résultats de basket que mon interne donne tous les jours à notre patient et m'avance vers le couloir menant aux ascenseurs, en dehors du service de pédiatrie. C'est là que j'y trouve Bella, appuyée contre le mur, pianotant un texto sur son Iphone tout neuf. Ses cheveux tombent devant son visage, sa jambe gauche est appuyée contre le mur et elle porte une tenue plus qu'indécente pour une jeune fille de son âge. Qui ne déplaît pourtant pas à l'homme que je suis.

- Bella ?

Elle relève la tête et la tourne vers moi, me faisant hoqueter de stupeur. Sa lèvre supérieure est fendue et du sang a coulé de son nez. Je réduis rapidement la distance entre nous et me saisit de son poignet, stressé:

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien de grave! Je me suis disputée avec une pouffiasse au lycée mais si papa voit ça …

J'attrape son visage pour le lever vers la lumière, vraiment inquiet et touche son nez avec mon autre main. Quand je la vois grimacer, je demande:

- Ton nez, tu as très mal ?

- Pas trop non. Mais je préférais que tu m'auscultes quand même. Après tout, t'es pédiatre …

Par cette phrase, elle redevient la petite Bella que j'ai toujours connue. Elle a dit ça d'une toute petite voix, un peu timide. Qui ne correspond pas du tout avec son accoutrement. Mais cette petite Bella, je suis pris du besoin impérieux de la protéger. Je me saisis alors de sa main:

- Viens, allons dans une salle d'examen.

_I took the wrong road_

_That led to the wrong tendencies_

Je l'entraîne à ma suite et entre dans une salle libre. D'un geste assuré, je la fais s'asseoir sur le brancard d'examen et elle sourit piteusement:

- Tu le diras pas à mon père, hein?

J'approche d'elle l'appareil à radio et grommelle:

- On va voir si ton nez est pas cassé d'abord. Sinon, avec le beau masque bleu que ça te fera, impossible de le cacher à ton père, même s'il est souvent dans la lune.

Elle se mordille la lèvre, un peu embêtée et balance ses jambes dans le vide, comme une petite fille prise en faute.

- Tiens-toi bien tranquille, ça va durer deux secondes.

Je prends le cliché et recule l'appareil pour en retirer le négatif tout en demandant:

- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé?

- Rien de grave, je te dis.

- Nan, rien de grave, on dirait que tu t'es frottée à Mohammed Ali, à part ça …

- Oh je t'en prie, ne commence pas à être surprotecteur comme mon paternel.

- Bella … S'il fait ça, c'est parce qu'il t'aime …

- Et si tu agis comme ça, c'est que tu m'aimes aussi ? demande-t-elle, de sa toute petite voix.

Je me retourne pour la regarder qui me toise de la tête aux pieds. Je souris et retire le cliché de l'ordinateur:

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, Princesse. Tu poses des questions idiotes!

Je lève la radio dans la lumière tandis qu'elle lâche, un peu penaude:

- Je sais pas, tu viens plus jamais me voir …

- J'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail. Tu n'as pas de fracture.

- Alléluia ! Beaucoup de travail et beaucoup de petites amies?

- Aussi … souris-je, en reposant le cliché et me lavant les mains pour soigner sa plaie.

- Beaucoup des différentes?

- Je ne devrais pas parler de ça avec toi.

- Pourquoi donc?

- Parce que tu es jeune encore …

- J'aurais 18 ans dans 4 mois. Et je ne suis plus une enfant ! Même si papa et toi avez tendance à penser que si.

Je ris tout en me saisissant de la ouate et de l'isobétadine sur le chariot près de la porte.

- Et moi aussi j'ai plein de petits amis alors je peux comprendre.

Je me retourne, les yeux ronds. J'en ai presque lâché ce que j'avais en main. C'est à son tour de rire devant mon air dépité et elle hausse les épaules tout en s'expliquant:

- Bah quoi ? Si on m'a donné des yeux, c'est pour regarder ! Des lèvres, c'est pour embrasser ! Et les mains …

- Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris ! l'interrompis-je, ne souhaitant pas continuer à visualiser ce qu'elle était en train de m'expliquer.

Je m'avance alors vers elle, tentant de reprendre une contenance:

- Allez, on va te soigner ça et tu n'auras qu'à dire à ton père que tu t'es pris une porte ou le coude d'une amie au volley.

- Tu ne diras rien?

- Promis.

- Merci, Jazz.

C'est alors qu'elle écarte les jambes pour me faciliter l'accès à son visage. Je suis de nouveau complètement déboussolé et stoppe mon mouvement. Pourtant, ce devrait me paraître normal et naturel. Je la connais depuis sa naissance, je l'ai bercée, lui ai fredonné des chansons pour qu'elle s'endorme, je l'ai promenée, endormie dans mes bras. Cette promiscuité ne devrait pas me gêner. Mais c'est devenue une jeune fille plus qu'attirante. Disons, vraiment mais vraiment attirante. Et … bordel, il faut que je me reprenne. Elle tend son visage fier vers moi et ferme les yeux, un léger sourire sur le visage, comme si elle avait perçu mon malaise. Je trempe alors la ouate d'isobétadine tout en demandant:

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

- Une connasse de ma classe. Elle a dragué Diego.

- Diego?

- Un de mes copains.

- Petit copain tu veux dire?

- Ouais. Enfin, je comptais le quitter. Mais peu importe, j'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires.

Okay, Jazz, tout va bien. Ca reste Bella, même si elle te semble complètement différente, plus sûre d'elle, plus fonceuse, plus … charmeuse. Bon sang, je perds complètement le nord.

- Enfin, t'as pas vu sa tronche à elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais me laisser frapper sans riposter ?

- Non, ton père t'a mieux éduquée que ça ! riai-je tout en passant le coton sur sa lèvre blessée.

- Mmmh, ça fait du bien …

- Pardon ?

- Ta caresse sur ma bouche …

Je me recule, un peu douché et déglutit péniblement. Elle vient bien de dire ce que je viens d'entendre ? Ses lèvres s'entrouvent délicatement et sa langue vient doucement les lécher, dans un geste on ne peut plus sensuel. C'est la fille de ton meilleur ami, Jazz. C'est Bella. La fille du meilleur ami que tu as au monde. Ton frère de coeur. Allez, on se ressaisit mon grand !

- Tu es très doux quand tu soignes … C'est pour ça que tu es un docteur de choc, j'en suis sûre.

Si je ne la connaissais pas, que c'était la première fois que je la voyais, je pourrais presque croire qu'elle tente de m'allumer. Mais c'est de Bella dont on parle. Donc on se calme, on reste normal et on con-ti-nue. Je m'éloigne pour attraper un linge que je mouille à l'eau chaude pour effacer les traces de sang de son visage. Quand je reviens, son regard me brûle littéralement et je me demande vraiment si je ne suis pas en train de rêver. A mon avis, c'est ça. Je me suis assoupi dans la salle de repos et je fais des rêves idiots. Persuadé que je vais donc me réveiller bientôt, je lave son petit visage en coeur et soupire quand elle argue:

- C'est pas fini … Elle m'a griffée, la saleté …

Et sur ces mots, elle ôte le chemisier qu'elle porte, me dévoilant son soutien-gorge violet tout à fait charmant. Okay, Jasper Hale, on reste concentré. C'est un rêve, juste et rien qu'un rêve. Ceci dit, elle n'a pas menti: elle est griffée sur le bras gauche et sur l'épaule. Je ricane, nerveusement:

- Dis donc, c'est une vraie hyène ta copine.

- Dis pas ça, je te répète que tu l'as pas vue …

- Petit conseil si tu veux que ton père ne soit pas au courant: évite les manches courtes pendant une bonne semaine.

Je reprends de l'ouate et de l'isobétadine pour m'occuper de son bras. Sa main se pose alors sur mon épaule, comme si elle voulait reposer son membre pendant que je la soigne. Sauf que ses petits doigts virevoltent sur ma peau, m'électrisant complètement.

- Tu es vraiment méticuleux …

- Je ne suis pas comme ça avec tous mes patients.

- J'ai droit à un traitement de faveur ? Quel honneur !

- Pour la famille, toujours.

Au moins, si ce que j'imagine être vrai et qu'elle me "chauffe" bien comme je le pense, ça remettra les choses à leur place. Pourtant, quand son regard chocolat s'ancre dans le mien, je me sens perdu.

- Allez, on sait bien qu'on fait pas partie de la même famille.

- Mais c'est tout comme.

Elle baisse les yeux et je la sens déçue. Mon Dieu, faites que je n'aie pas raison car j'aurais vraiment du mal à gérer ça … Alors que je relâche son bras pour me concentrer sur son épaule, je ne peux empêcher mon regard de se perdre sur sa poitrine généreuse. Et son piercing qui me nargue depuis son nombril. Je ne devrais pas y penser et pourtant, je ne peux m'en empêcher … j'adorerais goûter sa peau. Je secoue la tête à cette idée et prends un nouveau coton pour soigner son épaule. Quand je me mets à frotter ses griffures, elle frissonne et je note que la chair de poule s'étend de ses bras à sa poitrine, la rendant d'autant plus tentante. Quand je parviens à défaire mon regard de son carcan violet et que je le reporte vers son visage, je vois qu'elle se mordille de nouveau la lèvre inférieure, sans me quitter des yeux. Soudain, elle se rapproche de moi subrepticement et murmure:

- Jazz …

Sa bouche m'appelle, son corps m'appelle. Tout son être m'appelle. Je ne devrais pas et pourtant, à l'instant même, je ne parviens pas à raisonner. Ses lèvres s'entrouvent, s'approchant des miennes et je sais que je suis perdu. Ma main lâche le coton et caresse son épaule quand je vois mon destin basculer inexorablement …

_I was in the wrong place at the wrong time  
>For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme<br>On the wrong day of the wrong week  
>I used the wrong method with the wrong technique<br>_

_Wrong _

BIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIP.

Sauvés par le gong. A nouveau. Je m'écarte d'elle comme si j'avais été frappé par la foudre (ce qui me semble être un peu le cas d'ailleurs) et regarde l'appelant, tentant de soulager de quelque manière que ce soit l'érection qui déforme mon pantalon. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, et vite.

- On m'attend aux urgences. Tout est en ordre, Princesse. Rentre chez toi.

- Jasper …

- On se revoit un autre jour, okay ?

Sans plus oser la regarder, je quitte la pièce, haletant presque. Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

_Wrong_

**xXxXx**

Deux jours plus tard, à 22 heures, je sors de la salle de repos où je viens de me faire Chelsea. C'est le seul exutoire que j'ai trouvé pour évacuer la frustration que le petit épisode avec Bella a provoqué en moi. Et je suis encore plus mal. Certes, l'acte en lui-même était franchement bien, comme toujours avec l'infirmière sur qui tout le monde passe. Le seul problème est que j'ai été incapable d'empêcher les flashs du corps à moitié dénudé de Bella d'exploser dans mon esprit. Ca fait donc plus de 48 heures que je suis dans un état second, oscillant entre dégoût de moi-même pour avoir de telles pensées envers la fille de mon meilleur pote et envie de la revoir au plus vite. Pourtant, je sais que je dois l'éviter au maximum, le temps que la petite "fixette" qu'elle a sur moi disparaisse. Si elle ne tente rien, je ne serais pas celui qui fera le pas et tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Il ne me reste donc plus qu'à bosser comme un dingue, enchaînant garde sur garde, pour éviter les invitations d'Emmett. Franchement, je pense que j'en suis capable. Ma partenaire de jeu sort à son tour de la salle, après s'être correctement rhabillée et passe à côté de moi non sans me pincer les fesses en même temps:

- A bientôt, mon coeur?

- Demain, même heure?

- Avec grand plaisir.

Elle me balance un clin d'oeil aguicheur et s'éloigne en balançant du croupion, attirant tous les regards sur elle. Voilà donc mon plan: m'éloigner de ma petite tentatrice et sauter Chelsea autant que faire se peut.

- Hey Jazz, t'as une minute ?

Je sursaute en entendant la voix de mon pote derrière moi et me retourne, rentrant mon haut d'uniforme dans mon pantalon, tentant de ressembler à quelque chose.

- Em'! Comment ça va mon vieux?

Dire que je suis mal à l'aise serait un euphémisme. Pourtant, il s'agit là de mon plus vieil ami. Je me dois de garder une attitude décontractée. Il penche la tête pour regarder derrière moi et sourit diaboliquement:

- Alors, t'as recraqué pour la belle Chelsea?

- C'est la seule qui ne craint pas mes horribles maladies en fait.

- Tu devrais peut-être commencer à prospecter en dehors de l'hosto, mon vieux. Bientôt, t'auras fait le tour même s'ils renouvellent le stock d'internes toutes les années.

- Ouais, je crois que je choisis la solution de facilité.

- Certainement. Mais tu sais, avec ta belle gueule, tu pourrais même aller recruter aux sorties de lycée !

Je reste coi de sa réflexion, qu'il me sort dans un rire, tout en me tapant sur l'épaule, comme s'il trouvait ça le plus normal du monde. Sauf que j'en ai perdu mes mots et que je dois paraître complètement halluciné.

- Hey, relax, mon pote! T'as de la marge avant d'en arriver là !

Comme je ne dis toujours rien, toujours figé face à ses paroles et la désinvolture qu'il y met, il me regarde un peu étonné puis enchaîne:

- Mais bref, c'est pas pour parler de tes séances de jambes en l'air que je te cherchais !

Heureux qu'il change de sujet, je m'engage rapidement dans la conversation:

- En quoi puis-je t'être utile?

- Bon, je sais de source sûre que ma sale gamine a encore fait le mur ce soir.

Mince, il change de sujet pour me parler … de Bella? Vous allez dire que je mérite bien d'être un peu maudit mais tout de même, cet acharnement du destin est quelque peu dérangeant.

- Et que comptes-tu que je fasse? Que j'installe des barreaux à la fenêtre de sa chambre? Que j'accroche un pitbull sous la gouttière pour quand elle décide de prendre la poudre d'escampette?

- Rien de ça. En fait, ma source fiable m'a informé qu'elle se trouvait à l'instant même à l'Outside.

- La boîte de nuit?

- Nan, le luna park. Bah ouais, crétin, quoi d'autre ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et hausse les épaules:

- Ce qui ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu veux de moi. Et d'abord, qui est donc cette source sûre?

- Jacob Black. Un de ses amis de classe. Je l'ai payé pour qu'il me rapporte ses faits et gestes.

- Le petit enfoiré …

- Il est persuadé d'assurer ainsi sa sécurité.

- Je parlais de toi, Em'!

Mon ami éclate de rire tandis que je tente de dissimuler mon malaise. Cette gamine est folle. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose?

- Bon, donc … ce que j'attends de toi …

- Dis-moi.

- J'aimerais que t'ailles me la récupérer là-bas.

Je veux protester mais il m'en empêche en levant la main et continuant:

- Si j'y vais, ça va faire une esclandre et elle ne me le pardonnera jamais. Alors que toi, si tu te pointes, elle acceptera peut-être de t'écouter et ne me reprochera pas de lui avoir mis la honte devant ses amis.

Ses raisons sont logiques mais je n'en reste pas moins très mal à l'aise. Je contre donc:

- Et si elle refuse de m'écouter ou de me suivre?

- Tu la charges sur ton épaule et tu la ramènes fissa à la casa.

- Autant pour l'esclandre, dis donc.

- J'aurais au moins essayé la méthode douce.

- Je sais pas, Emmett … C'est ton rôle après tout.

Il grimace, croise les bras et rive son regard, sérieux, dans le mien:

- Je t'en prie, Jazz. Nos relations sont vraiment tendues pour le moment et je ne sais plus par quel bout la prendre. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin qu'autre chose envenime la situation …

- Em' …

- Tu es comme mon frère. Je te fais confiance comme à personne d'autre. Et Bella t'aime. Elle t'écoutera, c'est sûr. T'imagine pas dans quel état je suis de la savoir là-bas …

- J'entends tes raisons, mon vieux mais j'ai peur de la braquer encore plus.

- Tu ne pourrais de toute façon pas faire pire que moi si je m'y pointais. Mon Dieu, si ma pauvre Elena me voit du Paradis, elle a honte de moi …

Evidemment, il savait qu'il m'aurait rien qu'avec cette phrase. Je me demande toujours pourquoi il passe son temps à essayer de me convaincre autrement alors qu'il suffit qu'il me parle d'Elena pour que je cède. Je lève les mains et soupire:

- C'est bon, Emmett', j'irai !

- Quand?

- Je peux débaucher maintenant. Le temps de me doucher et de me changer et j'y file.

Son visage s'illumine d'un grand sourire et il me serre brièvement dans ses bras, tapotant dans mon dos:

- T'es un vrai ami Jazz! Merci mille fois!

Quand il se détache de moi, il hoche la tête de manière entendue et s'éloigne à grands pas, complètement rassuré. Car son pote va prendre en main la situation. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que ça pourrait complètement être à ses dépends, par contre! Maudit sois-je, mais je trépigne d'impatience d'aller dans cette boîte récupérer la petite fugueuse.

**xXxXx**

¾ d'heure plus tard, après avoir enfilé un jeans convenable, mes éternelles santiags et une chemise noire, je patiente gentiment devant la porte de la boîte. Je pensais avoir choisi une tenue correcte pour être ici mais quand je vois la "faune" environnante, je me dis que j'aurais pu arriver en bermuda qu'on m'aurait tout de même laissé entrer. Quand vient enfin mon tour, je suis littéralement stressé. J'espère qu'elle est toujours bien ici et en un seul morceau. Mon Dieu, où avait-elle la tête? J'entre dans l'espace enfumé de la boîte et sonde les alentours du regard. Le lieu est plein à craquer. Ca ne va pas être facile de retrouver la petite Bella dans cet amas de corps suants qui se déhanchent au centre du lieu ou qui se bécotent dans les fauteuils. Je m'appuie à la balustrade qui surplombe la piste, scannant minutieusement du regard tout ce qui se trouve en contrebas. C'est alors que je l'avise et que j'en ai le souffle coupé. La petite fugueuse se déhanche comme bon nombre d'ados, tout contre un jeune gars (mais pas aussi jeune qu'elle) qui semble apprécier le traitement. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire est que Cendrillon s'est faite belle pour aller au bal. Selon la version moderne, bien sûr. Une petite jupe militaire, des bottes de motarde, des bas résilles et un mini-top noir qui ne laisse même plus de place à l'imagination. Bordel, encore bien que ce n'est pas Emmett qui est venu ce soir. Il en aurait fait un infarctus. Ce qui est presque mon cas, d'ailleurs, pour tout un tas d'autres raisons. Soudain, son regard chocolat sonde les alentours et accroche le mien. Elle me décoche un sourire de défi, tournant le dos à son partenaire de danse. Et directement ensuite, le profiteur enroule ses bras autour de sa taille fine et elle passe les bras derrière sa tête, le collant à elle, les yeux toujours rivés dans les miens. Diaboliquement, elle descend le long de son corps, frottant le sien si frêle à celui du type qui semble prêt à défaillir. Tout comme moi. Je lève la main et du doigt, lui fais signe d'approcher. Elle hoche négativement la tête, se relève et se retourne vers son ami danseur. Lentement, de la même façon que quand elle lui tournait le dos, elle descend le long de sa jambe, le faisant écarquiller les yeux. Et les miens par la même occasion. Il est plus que temps que j'intervienne avant qu'il ne la viole sur place. Je descends prestement les marches et me fraye un chemin à travers la foule. Quand je rejoins les deux "tourtereaux", le mec a sa langue au fond de la gorge de la petite Bella qui n'est décidément plus innocente du tout. Je saisis son poignet qui pend le long de ses flancs et les sépare d'un geste brusque, faisant grogner le gars de frustration.

- Bonsoir, Jasper.

- Non mais à quoi tu joues?

- Ca s'appelle "danser". Je sais que t'as un boulot qui te prend tout ton temps mais quand même, la culture générale, c'est pas pour les chiens.

Je plisse les yeux et gronde:

- Allez, tu sais que ce n'est pas de ça que je parle ! Ton père est mort d'inquiétude.

- Ah ouais ? Mon vieux se tracasse? Il est là ? Je le vois pas. Bizarre, non ?

- Arrête ton petit jeu, princesse. Tu n'amuses personne.

- Tu sais ce qui est amusant?

Je lève les yeux au ciel quand je perçois de nouveau son regard de défi. Délaissant complètement son ancien copain de jeu, elle se met à onduler contre moi, frottant son corps déjà bien trop tentant contre le mien.

- Bella …

- Danse avec moi. Tu vas voir, ça va te dérider.

Je me saisis de ses poignets et l'éloigne de moi. Pour ma santé mentale et sa sécurité.

- Non, Bella, on ne danse pas. Je te ramène chez toi.

Dans un sourire, elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure et projette son bassin contre le mien, créant une délicieuse friction, ses mains toujours prisonnières des miennes.

- J'ai envie de danser avec toi.

- Et moi je veux que tu rentres.

- Une seule chanson et je te suivrais où tu veux, beau blond …

- Princesse …

Lentement, elle défait ses poignets que je ne maintiens plus vraiment et enroule ses bras autour de mon cou. Son corps vient frotter contre le mien, l'éveillant totalement. Mon jeans devient clairement trop serré pour contenir mon envie d'elle et je me martèle le crâne d'images d'enfants malades pour rester stoïque. Pourtant, quand elle me tourne le dos et frotte ses petites fesses rebondies contre ma virilité éveillée pour elle, cela ne suffit plus. Elle se saisit de mes mains qu'elle pose sur son ventre et se frotte de manière éhontée contre moi. Elle n'ignore rien de mon état d'excitation et en joue. Bon sang, comment vais-je me sortir de ce pétrin ? De la même manière qu'elle ne l'a fait avec le petit con qui nous fusille du regard maintenant, elle enroule ses mains autour de mon cou et colle tout son corps contre le mien. Une feuille de papier ne passerait pas entre nous. Je me sens haleter, mes mains touchant toujours son petit bidou dénudé quand elle se met à onduler d'autant plus, descendant lentement le long de moi. J'hoquète de plaisir quand je sens ses petites mains effleurer mon torse, mes flancs et mes fesses. Elle se relève tout aussi diaboliquement lentement, touchant tout ce qu'elle peut au passage. Quand elle estime avoir assez joué de cette façon, elle me fait de nouveau face, enroulant encore ses bras autour de ma nuque. Son sourire est solaire et elle est parfaitement heureuse de son petit effet.

_There's something wrong with me chemically  
>Something wrong with me inherently<em>

Heureusement pour moi, la chanson s'arrête et la torture également. Je la recule, posant les mains sur ses épaules bouillantes:

- Une chanson. Il est l'heure de rentrer.

- Mais tu as aimé …

- Et maintenant, on rentre. Tu as promis.

Son regard est rivé dans le mien et elle soupire bruyamment, me montrant par là son mécontentement. Toutefois, elle ne rechigne pas, embrasse ses copines qui me dévisagent d'un oeil appréciateur et attrape ma main. Ses doigts se lient aux miens et je me dis que je dois paraître bien pathétique, moi le vieux croulant qui se balade main dans la main avec une ado. Pourtant, quand on la voit comme ça, dansant comme une vraie femme, il est difficile de se dire qu'elle n'a que 17 ans. Même si ça doit être quelque chose que je me répète inlassablement, comme une litanie, pour ne pas commettre une erreur que je regretterais toute ma vie.

Quand on sort de la boîte, elle fouille dans son sac et en retire un paquet de cigarettes, en sort une et l'allume, comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel du monde. Remis du choc que cette image m'a donné, je lui retire de la bouche après sa première bouffée, obtenant en retour un regard courroucé:

- Depuis quand tu fumes?

- Depuis quand t'es mon père?

Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai énormément fumé mais j'ai arrêté il y a bien longtemps. Pourtant, ce soir, je me dis qu'une bonne clope me ferait le plus grand bien. Je la porte alors à ma bouche et tire une bonne grosse bouffée, sous son oeil appréciateur. Quand j'exhale la fumée, je jette la cigarette au loin et tranche:

- Il n'y a rien que je trouve plus vulgaire qu'une fille avec une cigarette en bouche, princesse. Tu vaux mieux que ça.

- Pfff n'importe quoi.

- Désolé mais moi, ça me répugne.

Elle me sonde du regard quelques secondes, ressort son paquet et je grommelle intérieurement. Elle va s'en rallumer une juste pour me tester. Elle le secoue devant mon nez puis le jette au loin:

- Alors on arrête la cigarette.

Je souris, heureux d'être parvenu à mes fins et lui tends mon deuxième casque:

- Allez, en selle, Cendrillon. Je te ramène à ton château avant que tu ne te transformes en souillon !

Elle éclate de rire à son tour et met le casque sans rechigner. Je lui tends ma veste, qu'elle passe rapidement pour ne pas avoir trop froid et j'enfourche la moto, la laisse monter derrière moi avant de mettre le bolide en route. Ses petits bras viennent s'enrouler autour de moi, collant son corps parfait au mien. J'enclenche la première, pensant à nouveau à des choses désagréables pour que mon esprit évite de divaguer sur ce que j'ai vraiment envie de faire.

Quand on arrive devant leur maison, toutes les lumières sont éteintes, signe qu'Emmett a été retenu à l'hôpital. C'est plutôt rare pour lui mais il arrive qu'il doive mettre ses compétences d'orthopédiste pour certaines opérations urgentes. Si mon ami n'est pas à la maison, le mieux que j'aie à faire est de rester sur ma moto, de la regarder rentrer et de repartir le plus rapidement possible pour éviter tout débordement. Elle descend, ôte le casque et secoue sa chevelure brune qui sent le freesia devant moi, dans un geste à nouveau on ne peut plus sensuel. Je m'empêche de penser à toutes les choses que cela m'inspire quand elle regarde la maison et grimace:

- Papa est encore à l'hôpital.

- Il semblerait en effet.

Elle se mordille encore la lèvre et demande, d'une toute petite voix:

- Tu ne veux pas vérifier que je ne risque rien ? Je meurs de trouille.

- Donc faire le mur, traverser la moitié de la ville à moitié nue et rejoindre une boîte pas super bien fréquentée, tu oses. Mais rentrer chez toi parce que les lumière sont éteintes, tu peux pas?

Elle se mordille la lèvre et baisse les yeux:

- C'est pas pareil, j'étais avec mes copines ! Et puis tu sais bien que j'ai la phobie des espaces noirs ! fait-elle suppliante.

Revoilà la petite Bella que j'ai toujours connue. Un peu froussarde, du genre à ne surtout pas s'aventurer toute seule dehors en plein milieu de la nuit. J'obtempère donc de bonne grâce, éteins la moto et la stationne avant de grimper les escaliers avec elle à ma suite, comme nous l'avons fait de nombreuses fois. Je tends la main derrière moi et je sens directement la clé y trouver sa place. Comme à chaque fois. Voilà quelque chose que je connais. Voilà quelque chose qui me rassure. J'ouvre la porte, allume la lumière de l'entrée et écoute si aucun bruit ne trouble la quiétude de l'endroit. Je fais alors un rapide tour du propriétaire et ressort en quelques minutes, quand je suis sûr que tout est ok. Je la retrouve sur le perron et lui adresse un sourire rassurant. Elle est là, devant moi, comme elle l'a été durant toutes ces années: elle se tord les mains de nervosité, danse d'un pied à l'autre et tremblote un peu.

- Tout est okay, ma belle. Ton père ne tardera pas à rentrer maintenant.

- Merci, Jazz …

Elle ôte ma veste, me la tend et je la passe rapidement, prêt à décamper. Elle s'avance pour rentrer et je me dis que ça a été vraiment facile, finalement. Surtout quand je retrouve cette Bella que je connais et dont je peux planifier les réactions. Alors que je me prépare à descendre les marches au pas de course, sa petite main s'enroule autour de mon poignet. Je me retourne, un peu interrogatif. Ai-je manqué une partie du rituel?

- Tu ne me dis pas aurevoir ?

- Si, pardon.

Je me penche pour lui donner une bise sur la joue mais la traîtresse détourne le visage et mes lèvres effleurent les siennes. Très brièvement avant que je ne me rejette en arrière, complètement électrocuté. Sa petite main enserre toujours mon poignet et je sais d'ores et déjà que je suis perdu. Complètement. Parce que ses lèvres ont une saveur sucrée que mon corps aspire à regoûter au plus vite.

- Princesse …

_The wrong mix in the wrong genes  
>I reached the wrong ends by the wrong means<em>

Elle se saisit des pans de ma veste en cuir et m'attire à elle qui est appuyée contre la partie de la porte d'entrée qui est encore fermée. Mon corps rencontre le sien pour la 3ème fois de la soirée et s'enflamme presque instantanément. Je pourrais reculer. Je pourrais fuir. Le problème, c'est que même mon cerveau ne trouve plus rien à y redire. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siennes avidement, la dévorant presque. Son goût est carrément divin. Sucré et épicé à la fois. Ses lèvres sont autoritaires, gourmandes. Elles m'explorent comme je l'explore. Mes mains rejoignent ses hanches, nous collant d'autant plus l'un à l'autre. Quand sa langue darde dans ma bouche, caressant la mienne, je suis au bord de l'implosion. C'est fort, puissant, ça nous consume tous les deux. Ca noie tous les circuits de mon cerveau qui devraient pourtant me hurler de me tailler de là, presto. Son bassin vient de nouveau frotter le mien, m'éveillant à nouveau pour elle. Ma main glisse sur sa cuisse, langoureusement quand on se retrouve à bout de souffle tous les deux. Quand je m'écarte d'elle pour la laisser respirer, son goût n'intoxique plus mes neurones et je veux me reculer. Mais ses petites mains me maintiennent fermement par la veste et elle approche sa bouche de mon oreille, haletante:

- Ne recule pas, ce baiser était prometteur …

- Princesse, je n'aurais pas du …

- J'ai envie que tu me fasses du bien … J'ai envie de te faire du bien …

Ma virilité tressaute de joie dans mon pantalon au son de sa voix rauque et des promesses qu'elle recèle et je gémis doucement, mettant tous mes efforts dans la tâche ardue de me convaincre de me séparer d'elle.

- Reste … Fais-moi du bien, Jasper … Oh oui, comme ça …

Sans que je m'en sois vraiment rendu compte, ma main a glissé sous sa jupe et caresse ses petites fesses dénudées par … un tanga. Bon sang, c'est humainement impossible de résister à ça.

_It was the wrong plan  
>In the wrong hands<br>With the wrong theory for the wrong man  
>The wrong lies, on the wrong vibes<br>The wrong questions with the wrong replies  
>Wrong <em>

- Continue … touche-moi … partout …

Incapable de me retenir, mon index suit la courbe de son dessous et approche dangereusement de son intimité brûlante. Je suis sur la corde raide (et c'est le cas de le dire, croyez-moi), prêt à flancher. Et je vais flancher. Parce que tout son corps m'appelle. Sa petite bouche rosie par notre baiser m'appelle. Sa voix sensuelle m'appelle. Et je ne peux pas résister. Je suis comme hypnotisé par elle. Alors que mon doigt glisse sous le tissu, elle gémit:

- Oh oui … Jasper, encore!

Alors que j'hésite, sa main droite lâche ma veste et colle ma main par dessus la jupe, à son intimité chaude et trempée pour moi. On gémit à l'unisson, incapables de nous retenir. Bon sang, que dieu me vienne en aide car je sais que je serais incapable d'arrêter maintenant. Je vais la faire mienne et j'en paierai ensuite les conséquences. Mes doigts glissent sur elle et elle s'accroche d'autant plus à moi, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un grand soupir de plaisir.

- Oh oui …

_Wrong_

Pourtant, c'est comme si le Seigneur avait entendu mon appel car j'entends au coin de la rue le bon vieux rap préféré d'Emmett qui résonne à tue-tête, par les vitres ouvertes de la vieille Buik qu'il conduit et qui fait un bruit de tracteur à l'agonie. Visiblement, mon ami a du mal à rester éveillé et doit donc recourir à son arme ultime pour rentrer à la maison sain et sauf. Pour mon plus grand bonheur car j'aurais été dans de beaux draps sinon ! Je me recule rapidement, haletant et croise le regard chargé de désir de ma tentatrice. Ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, ses joues rougies par ce qui vient de se passer et il me faut tout pour parvenir à me rappeler qu'Emmett débarque. Et que s'il savait ce que je viens de faire, il m'enterrerait six pieds sous terre. Sans prendre la peine de me tuer avant.

- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ! TU ES UNE INCONSCIENTE DOUBLEE D'UNE GAMINE DE MERDE ! fait-il en montant rapidement les marches, le doigt pointé vers elle, la fusillant du regard.

Un léger sourire étire les lèvres de Bella et elle hausse les épaules.

- J'ai compris, je suis consignée dans ma chambre, c'est ça?

- ET COMMENT, JEUNE FILLE ! LES POULES AURONT DES DENTS QUE TU N'AURAS TOUJOURS PAS REVU TIME SQUARE ILLUMINE !

L'effrontée lève les yeux au ciel tandis que je cherche la meilleure façon de dissimuler mon malaise.

- C'est bon, Pa', j'ai compris !

Et sur ces mots, elle m'offre un sourire carnassier avant de se détourner pour rentrer rapidement dans la maison. Emmett écarquille les yeux, choqué :

- On n'en a pas fini, Bella !

Il se retourne sur moi:

- On se voit demain, Jazz? Faut que je règle ça.

- Ouais, bonne nuit, Em'.

- Merci encore.

Alors que la porte se referme et que je l'entends hurler au pied des escaliers, je souffle enfin. Je cherchais le meilleur moyen de filer rapidement avant que mon ami ne se rende compte que quelque chose clochait, et c'est lui qui m'offre la porte de sortie. Merci Seigneur de m'avoir empêché de faire une énorme bêtise.

**xXxXx**

Ca fait une semaine que je n'ai pas revu Bella. J'ai tout fait pour d'ailleurs. J'ai passé les 7 derniers jours à trouver les excuses les plus bidons pour échapper aux invitations à dîner d'Emmett qui veut que je l'aide à remettre sa fille dans le droit chemin (le fou, s'il savait!), à sauter Chelsea (parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour ce que je lui fais) et à sursauter à chaque coin de couloir en croyant voir apparaître Bella qui me traque. Tout ça en enchaînant les gardes pour m'abrutir et m'empêcher de penser à ce qui a failli se passer sur ce foutu porche et qui me rend dur à chaque fois que mon esprit l'évoque. Aujourd'hui, on est jeudi et je suis en congé jusque demain soir. Il est donc 16h quand je passe la porte de mon building en sifflotant, me demandant clairement comment je vais mettre à profit tout ce temps libre ! Après avoir salué Nestor, le portier, discuter avec Jacqueline, la réceptionniste, je grimpe dans l'ascenseur avec ma voisine, Ornella. Elle m'offre à nouveau un sourire intéressé. Comme à chaque fois qu'on se croise. Et même si cette jolie Italienne est parfaitement mon type, je n'ai pas encore cédé à ses avances non dissimulées. Je mets un point d'honneur à conserver de bons liens de voisinage et j'ai comme dans l'idée qu'une partie de jambes en l'air ne ferait que poser problème.

- Alors, Jasper ? Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

Elle dit ça avec son bel accent méditerranéen, me lançant des oeillades, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle accepterait de me voir au sens biblique du terme. Pourquoi je n'ai pas encore craqué encore?

- J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps.

- Oh allez, ne me mens pas à moi ! Tu as une petite amie ?

Je ris devant son air jaloux et veut la rassurer:

- Pas, mais alors pas du tout !

- Un beau garçon comme toi, c'est bien dommage …

La porte s'ouvre alors sur le dernier étage, le nôtre et je me fige en voyant la porte de mon appartement. Bella est assise à même la moquette, les genoux entre les bras, l'air si petite et si fragile. Ornella toussote à côté de moi:

- Dis donc, tu es un menteur, comme tous les autres !

Sans plus un regard, visiblement vexée, elle s'éloigne à pas pressés et entre dans son appartement pour en claquer violemment la porte. Mais je m'en contrefous, pour tout vous dire car Bella a relevé le visage vers moi et je suis effrayé. Elle a de nouveau la lèvre en sang, mais également un oeil au beurre noir et elle semble avoir tellement pleuré que son visage est rempli de mascara qui a coulé. Elle est méconnaissable.

_I was marching to the wrong drum  
>With the wrong scum<br>Pissing out the wrong energy_

_J_e m'avance vers elle et tombe à genoux à ses côtés:

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Soudain, les larmes refont leur apparition dans ses grands yeux chocolat et elle se jette à mon cou en sanglotant:

- J'ai peur … j'ai si peur …

N'y réfléchissant pas à deux fois, je la lève dans mes bras et sort mes clefs de ma poche tant bien que mal pour ouvrir la porte et entrer dans l'appartement avec elle. Je voudrais pouvoir la réconforter mais mon âme de médecin me crie que je dois d'abord m'occuper de ses blessures. Je l'emmène donc à la salle de bains et la dépose sur la surface en marbre noir qui couvre mon meuble de rangement. Elle a les yeux baissés, sanglote encore, tandis que je me saisis de ma pochette de médecin de secours que je garde rangée là.

- Qui t'a fait ça, Princesse? Et inutile de me dire que c'est une fille de ta classe, je n'y croirais pas.

Alors que je désinfecte sa petite lèvre qui tremble, elle rive son regard plein de larmes dans le mien et avoue:

- C'est mon copain …

Oh le sale petit c... je vais le buter. Quand je la vois grimacer parce que j'appuie trop fort sous le coup de l'énervement, je tente de calmer mon tempérament pour prendre soin d'elle.

- Diego?

- Non, l'autre. Démétri.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais: tu en as plusieurs.

- Plus maintenant. Je les ai tous quittés …

Elle baisse les yeux et regarde ma main qui s'affaire sur elle.

- Et je présume que ce crétin l'a très mal pris.

- Il est devenu fou. Il a dit qu'il allait me tuer. Et j'ai eu si peur …

D'un coup, elle écarte ma main et se love à nouveau dans mes bras, cherchant du réconfort. Je la serre contre moi, la balançant un peu, tout en caressant ses cheveux et lui murmurant que tout ira bien. Quand je sens ses sanglots s'apaiser, je me défais d'elle:

- Allez, on va soigner ça.

Je me saisis du petit pot de crème miracle contre les bleus et en passe sous son oeil, prenant bien soin de ne pas lui en mettre dedans. Elle grimace mais se laisse faire docilement.

- Il faut que tu m'aides … lâche-t-elle d'une voix blanche, ses petites mains s'enroulant autour de mes poignets pour les immobiliser.

- Si tu veux que je le tue, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était déjà au programme.

- Non, c'est ça pas. Je veux pas que papa me voit comme ça.

- Bella …

- Je t'en prie, Jazz. Il va péter un câble si jamais il voit mes blessures …

- Je vais avoir du mal à le rendre aveugle.

- Laisse-moi rester ici !

Pour un tas de raisons, je dois dire non. La première est évidente: mon corps ne m'appartient plus quand elle est prêt de moi. Même aujourd'hui, blessée, dans son jeans troué aux genoux, son petit top rouge très décolleté et … Oh putain !

- C'est quoi ça ? fis-je en me saisissant à son tour de son poignet pour le porter devant son visage meurtri.

- Je …

Ses larmes recoulent de plus belle et je lâche son poignet pour lui caresser la joue.

- Dis-moi, Princesse …

- Il m'a … (pleurs) … il m'a couchée à terre et m'a dit que j'allais être sienne et je … (pleurs) … je me suis débattue mais il était fort …

OH. PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE. NON …

- Il m'a dit que je faisais tout pour être excitante. Que je l'allumais. Et que j'allais maintenant passer à la caisse …

Le sale con. Je vais le buter. Peu importe qu'Emmett la voit ou pas car je vais le buter. C'est sûr et CERTAIN.

- Heureusement, une fille de ma classe est passée dans les serres et elle l'a interrompu. J'ai fui et me suis réfugiée ici. Je savais pas où aller d'autre … Et papa … il va le tuer puis moi après. Je t'en prie, Jazz, faut que tu m'aides!

Ouf. Je relâche la respiration que je n'étais même pas conscient d'avoir retenu. Il n'a pas pu mener à bien son petit projet pervers. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il va s'en sortir à bon compte mais tout de même. Pour elle, pour qu'elle s'en remette, ce sera plus facile.

- S'il te plaît. Je promets de bien me tenir et de pas te gêner. Faut que tu trouves une solution … Tu m'as toujours protégée et tu sais que ça démolira mon père …

Elle a raison. Si Emmett découvre ça, il va péter un plomb et il ne sera plus jamais le même. Sans compter qu'il changera Bella de lycée et ruinera son adolescence. Je peux gérer ça. Je peux régler le problème et faire que mon ami ne découvre rien avant une bonne dizaine d'années. Quand Bella sera mariée et mère de deux enfants. Elle lève son regard plein d'espoir vers moi et j'acquiesce, me resaisissant de son poignet pour y appliquer de la crème.

- Okay. Mais tu ne fais pas le mur et tu te tiens à carreaux. Et tu ne vois plus ce gars, tu m'entends?

- Promis. Bon, il est au lycée mais je te promets de ne jamais me trouver à moins d'un mètre de lui. Surtout si je suis seule.

- Parfait.

Quand j'ai fini de lui passer de la pommade sur les poignets, je referme le pot et soupire:

- Allez, viens, on va mettre une escalope sur ton oeil, Rocky Balboa

Arrivés dans la cuisine, tandis que je farfouille dans mon frigo que Rosa, la femme de ménage, remplit toutes les semaines pour … personne en fait, elle lâche d'une toute petite voix:

- Dis, comment tu vas trouver une excuse pour que mon père vienne pas jusqu'ici ?

En effet, c'était une donnée à laquelle je n'avais pas vraiment pensé.

Une heure plus tard, je referme la porte de la chambre où Bella s'est assoupie, collée à moi. Je l'ai sentie trembler en entendant des voix dans les couloirs et frissonner dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner là tant qu'elle n'était pas endormie. Traitez-moi de malade maso si ça vous chante mais il n'était pas question que je la laisse seule. Heureusement pour nous deux, elle est bien trop retournée pour penser à ce qui s'est passé entre nous il y a une semaine. J'avance dans mon salon, ouvre la porte fenêtre et me dirige vers mon coin préféré de la terrasse, là où je vois parfaitement la Bethesda Terrace et la foule de gens qui y passe. Regardant longuement mon téléphone, je soupire un bon coup avant de me lancer. Je compose ce numéro que je sais par coeur et me met à prier pour que ce plan fonctionne. Après quelques sonneries, une voix mélodieuse me répond enfin:

- Mon cher frère, je me demandais justement ce matin si tu étais encore en vie !

Visiblement, Rosalie a l'air d'être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, ce qui va franchement faciliter l'affaire. J'entends une vendeuse qui lui propose un autre modèle et comprend la raison de son sourire que je devine: elle fait du shopping, son activité préférée au monde.

- Je suis toujours en vie, Rosie.

- Rho, je t'en prie: ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Alors, comment ça va avec Emmett?

Je l'entends hoqueter de l'autre côté de la ligne et je sais que je tape juste.

- Emmett? De quoi tu parles?

- Ne me prends pas pour un demeuré, soeurette. J'ai vu une des boucles d'oreille de maman traîner chez lui. Alors, à moins que la matriarche ait décidé de laisser tomber Rufus-le-Plein-aux-As pour mon ami plus modeste, je pense que tu passes quelques fois par chez lui.

- Tu ne connais peut-être pas maman aussi bien que tu le crois.

- Mais je reconnais ton écriture quand tu lui souhaites une bonne journée avec des petits coeurs et signé "Rosie", qu'il a accroché au frigo.

- L'idiot !

Dans la bataille des Hale, Jasper mène au score.

- Je réitère donc ma question: ça va bien, tous les deux?

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas, avec la petite dans les environs, ça doit pas être facile de vous retrouver.

- Ca, tu l'as dit ! Je pense que Bella sait tout et elle ne s'en plaint pas, loin de là. Mais lui veut tellement faire attention ! C'est insupportable.

Maintenant sûr que je suis sur la bonne voie, je porte mon coup final:

- En fait, ce qu'il vous faudrait, c'est une petite escapade à deux!

- Mon frère, tu es un GENIE !

- Oui, je sais! répondis-je, faux modeste.

- Sauf qu'il n'acceptera jamais de laisser Bella en ville …

- Je peux proposer de la surveiller, s'il n'y a que ça.

- Ce serait GE-NI-AL ! Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Pour nous?

- Bien sûr. Surtout si ça peut aider ma petite soeur adorée à passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami.

- T'es trop mignon. Bon, faut que je trouve la destination.

- Tu sais quoi, j'ai vu une affiche en allant au travail ce matin. Bora Bora à moitié prix. Je sais que tu as toujours rêvé d'y aller, ce serait une bonne occasion !

- Mais décidément, tu es plein de surprises, mon frère !

- Le souci, c'est que le départ est ce soir …

- Oh mince …

- Mais bon, je pense qu'Emmett ne bosse pas aujourd'hui. Tu peux aller le cueillir chez lui en surprise et l'emmener à l'aéroport dans la foulée.

- Je vais faire ça ! Tu es sûr que tu t'occupes de Bella?

- Certain. File le rejoindre. Dis-lui que j'irais la chercher au lycée.

- Merci mon frère! A dans une semaine !

- Amusez-vous bien.

Je reclape le téléphone, pas peu fier de moi. Maintenant, le tout sera de nous tenir à carreaux. Même si quand je vois son air de petite fille blessée, je sais qu'on aura pas trop de mal à être nous-mêmes.

Le lendemain matin, je l'emmène au lycée, malgré ses nombreuses protestations. L'escalope de veau a vraiment fait son effet et un petit coup de maquillage a fait le reste. A part la lèvre fendue, on ne remarque rien. Hier soir, on est passés chez elle rechercher quelques affaires et on a constaté que ma soeur (et moi par la même occasion) a réussi son coup. Emmett nous a appelés de l'aéroport, complètement excité et des mercis plein la bouche. Je sais que j'ai accepté ce que je n'aurais jamais du accepter mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Après tout, je l'ai toujours protégée et je ne vois pas pourquoi il en serait autrement maintenant. Elle saute de la moto et me tend le deuxième casque que je vais ranger sous le siège, après voir mis la moto sur béquille. Alors qu'elle remet en place son pantalon slim noir, penchée en avant, j'ai une vue imprenable sur ses fesses adorables. Je déglutis et force mes yeux à se détourner de ses formes parfaites. Allez, Jasper, 6 jours à tenir, tu peux le faire ! Elle se redresse et m'adresse un petit sourire complice, comme si elle l'avait fait exprès. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas, au vu de tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps. Soudain, son regard se fige et elle se rapproche de moi, tremblante. Je sais parfaitement qu'arrive derrière moi le petit salaud qui l'a maltraitée. Alors que mon bras se resserre autour de sa taille, j'entends le fameux Démétri-Je-Suis-En-Passe-De-Ne-Plus-Avoir-De-Dents s'écrier:

- Alors Bella, c'est pour ce vieux loup que tu me quittes?

Je me retourne pour le voir approcher, avec toute la morgue de ses 17 ans et serre d'autant plus ma petite tentatrice contre moi. Elle semble avoir perdu l'usage de la parole et tremble contre moi. Ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point.

- Franchement, t'aurais pu trouver mieux ! Non mais t'as vu le vieux croulant? lâche-t-il à son ami à ses côtés qui ricane ouvertement.

D'un geste, ne réfléchissant pas une minute, je pousse Bella derrière moi et m'avance vers le crétin, l'attrapant par le col.

- Dis donc, petit con, ta mère t'a jamais appris qu'on ne levait pas la main sur les femmes?

Il blêmit un peu mais se reprend vite fait et crache:

- C'est pas une femme ça. C'est un trou ambulant.

Mon poing que je ne retenais déjà que difficilement s'écrase contre sa pommette et il tombe à terre, visiblement sonné. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui, l'attrape à nouveau par le col et le cogne quelques fois par terre tout en assénant:

- Je te préviens mon vieux, si j'apprends que tu n'aurais ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur elle, je t'étripe. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Je suis médecin, tu vois. Le scalpel, ça me connaît.

Le pauvre gamin devient tout blanc et tourne de l'oeil.

_Using all the wrong lines  
>And the wrong signs<br>With the wrong intensity_

Je me redresse alors, massant mon poing quand je vois le regard brûlant de Bella sur moi. Elle franchit rapidement la distance qui nous sépare, jette ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrasse à pleine bouche, sa langue prenant possession de la mienne d'un geste impérieux et vital. Son corps épouse le mien, et je la sens sucer ma langue, avidement. Mes mains courent le long de ses flancs, incapable de se retenir. Quand sa petite bouche quitte la mienne, elle l'approche de mon oreille et murmure:

- Tu es mon héros …

Elle se détache alors de moi et monte rapidement les marches du lycée, suivie de près par ses copines. Avant de disparaître dans l'entrée, elle m'envoie un baiser volant irrésistible. Ouais, y a de grandes chances que mes bonnes résolutions ne passent pas la semaine. En attendant, je me saisis du jeune malotru et l'amène au bureau de la préfète de discipline, histoire de ne pas avoir d'ennuis mais que lui en ait.

**xXxXx**

Fin d'après-midi, la tension que je ressens suite au baiser de Bella n'a pas encore disparu. Je me suis pourtant bien fait sermonner par Madame Hawkins, la préfète de discipline pour avoir frappé un élève. Je sais que ce n'était pas très réfléchi mais il a failli violé Bella et en plus l'insultait. Fallait pas non plus exagérer. Ma chance est quand même que le garçon a déjà 18 ans et qu'a priori, je n'aurais aucun souci pour cela. D'autant que la pauvre dame était bien choquée de ses agissements et l'a menacé d'appeler la police s'il portait plainte. Je pense donc être couvert de ce niveau-là. Après ça, j'ai été rappelé d'urgence au Mont Sinai, chose plus que coutumière pour mes jours de congé. Et je ne m'en plains pas. Au moins, depuis, j'ai opéré une fracture ouverte causée par une chute à vélo, j'ai rendu visite à tous mes petits patients et là je sors d'une opération où j'ai du aller récuperer un petit soldat dans l'oesophage d'un gamin de 3 ans. Alors que j'entre dans mon service, pour checker une dernière fois mon patient à la fracture ouverte de ce matin, j'entends Dimitri qui piaille de bonheur dans sa chambre. Je souris, heureux de l'entendre rire et passe ma tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour voir ce qui le rend si heureux. Je me fige en découvrant Bella, assise en tailleur sur son lit, lui donnant des cartes de joueurs de basket d'une collection qui est sortie il n'y a pas longtemps. Le petit les serre contre son coeur, tout content, puis note ma présence et s'écrie:

- Docteur Jazz, ta petite copine elle est trop gentilleeeee !

Quand celle-ci se retourne sur moi pour m'offrir un sourire entendu, je suis tellement subjugué que je ne pense même pas à le détromper. Je m'approche du lit et pose ma main sur l'épaule nue de Bella, lui déclenchant un frisson. Elle a fermé les yeux et sa bouche est de nouveau légèrement entrouverte, comme si ce toucher la rendait … excitée. La vérité est que je le suis, moi, à ce moment-même. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attire autant chez elle, si ce n'est son physique parfait, sa voix mélodieuse ou l'interdit qu'elle représente. Oui, l'interdit me grise. L'interdit me prend aux tripes et me demande d'aller plus loin. D'en prendre toujours plus. De me libérer des chaînes avec lesquelles je me muselle depuis que je l'ai revue. L'interdit me promet un tas de choses plus délicieuses les unes que les autres et la première est le goût de sa peau sous ma langue.

- Jazz?

Je suis tiré de mes pensées obscènes et entêtantes par sa voix douce et je remarque que ma main s'était mise à glisser tout le long de son dos. Le petit Dimitri nous regarde, semblant approuver le couple improbable que nous sommes. Tentant de me recomposer une attitude qui n'est pas hallucinée, je sors mon stéthoscope:

- Allez mon grand, c'est l'heure du petit tour d'horizon. Raconte-moi.

Le garçonnet ôte son t-shirt, habitué et déclame:

- Fais pipi 3 fois, caca pas une fois. Pas de coup de chaud, pas de coup de froid. Pas de pointe dans la poitrine. J'ai mangé à midi tout ce que maman m'a apporté parce que le plateau avait l'air dégoûtant et puis j'ai marché avec Garrett.

Après avoir pris son pouls aux endroits habituels, je lui intime de se recoucher par une main sur son épaule et me met à lui palper l'abdomen.

- Tu as mal si je fais ça ?

Il grimace mais veut faire le fort:

- Non!

- Sois franc, bonhomme.

- J'ai mal.

- Tu as eu mal au ventre aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

- Souvent?

- Tout le temps.

Je savais bien que sa constipation n'était pas normale. Son ventre est gonflé, ce qui est plutôt mauvais signe. J'appuie sur la sonnette et décroche le téléphone pour réserver un bloc. Quand Jane arrive précipitamment, je rugis:

- Appelez sa mère, nous devons l'opérer d'urgence !

Bella se relève, paniquée et s'approche de moi qui gueule mes ordres dans le combiné. Le petit pleure, hurle et frappe des jambes tandis qu'elle murmure:

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je dois l'opérer d'urgence. Il fait une occlusion intestinale.

Elle écarquille les yeux et met sa main devant sa bouche, choquée.

- Tu vas le sauver?

- Je vais tout faire pour en tout cas. Tu peux rentrer à la maison si tu veux.

- Non, je vais t'attendre ici.

- Va dans mon bureau alors.

J'ai un bureau que je n'utilise jamais et où je consulte, parfois, quand j'ai le temps. C'est à dire presque jamais. Elle peut donc m'y attendre sans risquer d'être dérangée. Je lui tends mon passe et m'approche rapidement de Dimitri pour le calmer:

- Hey mon pote, je sais que c'était pas prévu au programme. Mais il y a un problème dans ton bidou et je vais le régler. Tu m'entends? Je vais te réparer tout ça …

- Mais je veux plus avoir mal !

- Justement, mon grand. Justement.

- Tu sais, Jazz, je l'aime vraiment bien ta petite namoureuse !

Il me dit ça, beaucoup plus calme, après que Jane lui ait fait la pré-anesthésie. Quand ses petits yeux se ferment, je prie de toutes mes forces pour qu'ils se rouvrent très vite.

Son petit coeur malade n'a pas tenu. Je jette mes gants à la poubelle et me lave les mains, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je pensais avoir quelques années encore avec ce gamin. J'espérais que la médecine avancerait. Qu'on trouverait quelque chose pour le sauver d'ici là. Je suis un idéaliste, voilà tout. Quand l'eau s'arrête de couler, je tourne mon regard vers Aro, le chef de chirurgie. Son visage est fermé, triste. Il connaissait bien le petit Dimitri lui aussi. Il pose la main sur mon épaule et murmure:

- Rentre chez toi. Prends ta journée demain. Je ne veux pas te voir ici.

J'acquiesce, comme un zombie et me dirige vers le vestiaire. Je suis prêt à me déshabiller quand je me souviens que Bella m'attend toujours. Je monte donc au 3ème étage et entre dans le bureau, toujours à côté de mes pompes. Elle se relève du canapé où elle était installé et quand son regard croise le mien, elle comprend.

- Oh mon Dieu …

- Viens, on rentre.

Je tiens toujours la porte ouverte, voulant la laisser passer pour filer d'ici au plus vite. Je veux mettre le plus de distance possible entre cet hôpital et moi. Bella se lève, pose le bouquin qu'elle était en train de lire et s'avance vers moi.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler?

- Je n'ai rien à en dire.

- Jazz …

- Je ne veux pas en parler, non.

Elle se colle à moi et me serre dans ses bras. Mon nez va se nicher dans sa crinière brune et son parfum me réconforte. Lentement, mes mains reprennent vie et se posent sur ses hanches. Je suis dans un état second mais je sais une chose. Cette proximité me fait du bien. Même si elle ne me suffit plus.

_I was on the wrong page of the wrong book  
>With the wrong rendition of the wrong hook<br>Made the wrong move, every wrong night  
>With the wrong tune played till it sounded right yeah<em>

_Wrong _

Ma tête quitte ses cheveux pour permettre à ma bouche de glisser sur sa mâchoire, jusqu'à ses lèvres. Les siennes me répondent instantanément, aussi avides que moi. Je me prends à lui mordre la lèvre inférieure, celle qui est blessée, y mettant toute la passion qui m'emporte à cet instant précis et elle gémit sous l'assaut. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour m'allumer complètement. Mes mains glissent sous son top, dans son dos et je reclape la porte du pied pour l'emmener jusqu'au bureau où je la fais s'asseoir, nos lèvres toujours soudées. Je sais que je suis guidé par la tristesse et l'amertume mais pas que ça. Non, je suis tellement incapable de penser en ce moment que toute raison m'a quitté et que je fais enfin ce que mon corps désire ardemment. La faire mienne. Ici même. Et je ne peux pas attendre. Ma langue fourrageant toujours dans sa bouche, je remonte mes mains le long de ses flancs, caressent ses petits seins dressés par le désir et me décide en une fraction de seconde: je me décolle d'elle, lui ôte son top rapidement et dégrafe son petit soutien-gorge noir en dentelle. Quand sa poitrine s'expose à ma vie, quelque chose explose en moi et je sais que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. J'ai envie de lui faire du bien. Exactement comme elle me l'a demandé. J'ai envie de voir sa petite bouche sexy crier mon nom dans la jouissance, me suppliant de continuer encore et encore. Ce que je ferais sans rechigner. Plutôt que de replonger sur sa bouche, mes lèvres descendent sur ses épaules et rejoignent son sein droit, dont la pointe est dressée pour moi. Quand celles-ci se referment sur lui, elle glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux et me collent à elle tout en frissonnant:

- Oh oui, Jasper … j'attends ça depuis si longtemps …

Je me fige sur ces paroles et relève mon regard, interrogatif, sur elle.

- Je craque sur toi depuis si longtemps. Tu es mon héros … mon fantasme …

Ses mots devraient me faire réagir et me faire fuir au plus vite. Or, ils ne m'attisent que d'autant plus. Le feu qui m'anime est sans limites et je gronde:

- C'est ta dernière chance de reculer, Bella. Si je commence, je ne m'arrêterais pas …

- Qui oserait te demander d'arrêter? fait-elle dans une petite moue craquant.

_Wrong _

Ces paroles finissent de sceller notre pacte et ma bouche plonge à nouveau sur son sein qu'elle dévore. Je mordille, suce et lèche, goûtant à sa peau si délicieusement sucrée. Elle se contorsionne sous mes caresses, les mains appuyées derrière elle sur le bureau. Je veux lui faire du bien, je n'ai que ça en tête. Je relâche donc sa poitrine et caresse sa joue:

- Couche toi sur le bureau …

- Mais …

- Fais-moi confiance, Princesse, tu vas adorer ça.

Elle obtempère alors et s'étend sur la table, m'offrant la plus belle vue qui soit. Pourtant, elle est encore bien trop habillée pour moi. Sans la lâcher des yeux, mes mains déboutonnent son slim noir et le font glisser le long de ses cuisses laiteuses. Elle se mordille la lèvre, dans l'expectative et je m'affole devant son petit string en dentelle noire, assorti à son soutien-gorge qui est allé s'échouer à côté de mes pieds.

- Tu ne devrais pas porter des choses aussi affriolantes, Bella. C'est humainement impossible de résister à ça.

- C'était bien mon but, sourit-elle, relevant un pied sur la table et écartant les jambes, s'offrant ainsi totalement.

Je déglutis en tentant de rester calme et reprend où je m'étais arrêté. Mes lèvres courrent de son cou à ses seins qu'elles cajolent encore longuement. Ma langue darde alors sur sa peau et continue son chemin, jouant avec le piercing qu'elle a au nombril un long moment. Quand mes dents s'en emparent pour le tirer un peu, elle gémit, les yeux fixés sur moi et halète ensuite:

- Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas.

- Je n'aime pas l'effet de dingue que ça a sur moi.

Elle gémit de plus belle et ma langue reprend sa course folle. Je la sens retenir sa respiration quand celle-ci caresse l'intérieur de sa cuisse à la limite de son intimité.

- Jasper …

- Quoi, ma belle ?

- Fais-moi du bien …

_Too long _

_Wrong_

Voulant plus que tout autre chose la servir dans ce domaine, mes doigts écartent son dessous et ma langue s'aventure dans ses contrées intimes, déjà humides pour moi.

- Oh bon sang, c'est bonnnn …

Quand je la vois trembler de plaisir sous ma caresse, je suis transporté. Ma main retient son tanga pour me faciliter l'accès et je lape son clitoris comme un dément. Elle gémit, se tortille sur le bureau et prononce des paroles incohérentes. Quand je m'arrête, elle relève le visage vers moi et me fusille du regard. Mais elle voit que je n'ai pas changé d'avis, surtout quand je descends le dernier rempart de vêtements pour le jeter au loin. N'ayant plus aucune barrière, je reprends mon office, la faisant haleter dangereusement.

- C'est encore meilleur que ce que je pensais ! souffle-t-elle, péniblement.

Je relève la tête, étonné.

- Tu veux dire que … ?

- Jamais. Tu es le premier qui me fait ça.

Soudain, un doute m'étreint et je me vois obligé de demander:

- Suis-je le premier … pour tout ?

- Non, Jazz. Tu n'es pas le premier. Tu le sais, je te l'ai dit. Maintenant respire, tu deviens tout vert.

Mais la culpabilité me ronge. Je souffle:

- Tu es si jeune …

- Mais je ne suis plus une enfant. Je suis une jeune fille de 17 ans. J'en aurais bientôt 18. Et je te veux, Jazz … je te veux tellement.

Je suis à deux doigts de flancher. Pourtant, quelque chose me retient. Elle semble s'en apercevoir car elle se redresse et me fait face, son regard sûr rivé dans le mien:

- Et toi aussi tu me veux. Mon Dieu, sens comme tu es dur! fait-elle en attrapant durement ma virilité dans sa petite main, à travers le pantalon.

_I was born with the wrong sign  
>In the wrong house<br>With the wrong ascendancy_

L'éclair de plaisir qui me traverse suffit à finir de me convaincre. Je la recouche sur le bureau, lui faisant lâcher sa prise et tombe à genoux, lui écartant les jambes sur mes épaules.

- Tu l'auras voulu, Princesse !

Ma langue rejoint à nouveau son intimité brûlante et ses jambes tremblent de part et d'autre de moi. Pourtant, je veux faire plus encore. Je glisse un doigt en elle et la trouve toute prête pour moi. Ma bouche dévore son clitoris tandis que j'insère un deuxième doigt que je recourbe pour trouver ce point sensible en elle qui la fera jouir. Quand je note un mouvement d'elle, je relève la tête un moment pour voir qu'elle s'est saisie de ses seins et fait rouler ses mamelons entre ses pouces et ses index. Cette vision finit de m'embraser et je reprends mes baisers, accélérant davantage la cadence. Soudain, sa respiration s'affole et devient erratique et je sens ses parois se refermer sur mes doigts dans de longs spasmes, tandis qu'elle hurle mon nom en se tordant de plaisir. Calmement, mes gestes accompagnent sa redescente sur Terre et je me relève quand j'entends sa respiration redevenir plus régulière.

Ses yeux brillent de plaisir et sont rivés sur moi qui tente tant bien que mal de me contenir pour ne pas la prendre violemment dans l'instant même. Sauf que ma petite tentatrice semble être prise de la même fougue que moi. Elle se redresse en position assise sur le bureau et me coince entre ses cuisses tout en lâchant, gourmande:

- Hum! Encore!

Ses lèvres se collent aux miennes et c'est à son tour de me déshabiller. Alors qu'elle suce ma langue avidement, me projetant des images salaces sans le vouloir, elle se défait deux secondes de moi pour m'ôter ma blouse de chirurgien et l'envoyer valser plus loin. Ses petits ongles glissent sur mes pectoraux et mon ventre, jusqu'à atteindre la barrière de mon pantalon vert. Soudain, elle me repousse complètement et saute à terre, se retrouvant debout devant moi. Elle fait glisser l'habit et mon boxer par la même occasion. Obéissant, je lève une jambe après l'autre pour qu'elle m'en débarrasse, sans lâcher sa bouche. Pourtant, rapidement, elle s'écarte à nouveau de moi et me pousse un peu, pour me faire asseoir dans un des fauteuils qui font face au bureau. Je trépigne d'impatience de la voir grimper sur moi quand elle s'agenouille devant moi et, les yeux rivés dans les miens, murmure:

- Laisse-moi te faire du bien.

J'en perds la voix et j'en oublie de respirer. Non, elle va tout de même pas … Sa langue interrompt mes pensées en lapant ma longueur dur comme la pierre. Je gémis, rejetant la tête en arrière quand je sens ses seins se coller à l'intérieur de mes cuisses et qu'elle me prend entière dans sa petite bouche si pulpeuse.

- Oh Bella, ne fais pas …

Mais déjà, elle creuse les joues et me suce comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Je dois m'accrocher aux accoudoirs pour ne pas attraper ses épaules et la marquer en serrant trop fort. Soudain, elle me relâche et pose un regard candide sur moi:

- Je suis encore si jeune … Montre-moi comment tu aimes qu'on te fasse du bien …

Sauf qu'elle ne parait pas sincère pour un sou avec son petit sourire carnassier sur le visage. Sans me lâcher des yeux, elle part de mes jumelles, léchant toute ma hampe avant d'aspirer délicatement mon gland. Oh bordel de merde …

- Montre-moi, Jasper. Montre-moi comment tu aimes qu'on te suce …

Je gémis en entendant ses mots et donne involontairement un coup de hanche pour emplir sa bouche. Elle n'est plus la petite Bella. Plus du tout. C'est la déesse du plaisir, rien de plus rien de moins.

- Oh oui, continue, prends ma bouche !

Ne pouvant plus me retenir, je glisse ma main dans ses cheveux, que j'attrape, et lui intime un mouvement. En bonne élève, Bella aspire et lèche allègrement. Alors que je me sens au bord de l'implosion, elle resserre les dents et je grogne de plaisir.

- Bella …

D'un coup de rein, je m'enfonce au fond de sa gorge et elle parvient sans même forcer à bloquer son réflexe de déglutition. Quand mon membre atteint le bout, je suis au bord de la jouissance et j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir me retenir si elle continue comme ça. Je me saisis alors de ses épaules et la recule de moi, le plus loin possible.

- Que …

- Je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps si tu continues …

Mal m'en a pris car il n'en fallait pas plus à ma petite démone pour continuer. Sa petite main se saisit de ma virilité et y applique un mouvement dur et obstiné. Contrôlant à grande peine mes gémissements, je la détache de moi et la relève, en même temps que moi. Nos yeux s'accrochent à nouveau, comme s'ils ne pouvaient se séparer trop longtemps. Elle m'offre un nouveau sourire carnassier et recule d'un pas, butant contre le bureau.

- Tu vas me faire tienne?

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Depuis si longtemps, Jasper …

J'acquiesce alors et contourne le bureau pour ouvrir un tiroir et me saisir d'un préservatif que je gardais là par sécurité. Quand je reviens me positionner devant elle, son regard ne quitte plus ma hampe et je me sens fondre. Elle me tire alors le préservatif des mains, arrache l'emballage et place le petit disque sur ma queue. Qu'elle déroule excessivement lentement. Je gémis sous son assaut et me maintiens à ses épaules, cherchant à me contenir. Elle est si incroyablement sensuelle que le moindre de ses gestes m'envoie sur orbite. Quand tout est en place, son sourire se fait d'autant plus mutin et elle s'asseoit sur le bureau, ouvrant les jambes, découvrant son intimité luisante. N'attendant pas d'autre invitation, je me positionne à son entrée et, d'un coup sec, m'empale en elle. Deux gémissements s'élèvent à l'unisson et nos souffles sont erratiques. Bon sang ce qu'elle est serrée et chaude. C'est une sensation merveilleuse. Incapable de me retenir, je me mets à la marteler, mes mains glissent sous ses fesses et l'attirent d'autant plus à moi. Elle scande mon nom dans un chant érotique et ma bouche rejoint son sein gauche pour le cajoler, tandis qu'elle a pris appui derrière elle sur le bureau, amplifiant encore la sensation de nos deux corps enchevêtrés.

- Oh mon dieu, Jasper, c'est si …

Elle s'interrompt quand mes mouvements s'amplifient, criant de plaisir. Je la sens proche du précipice quand elle se recule d'un coup, me faisant sortir d'elle. J'arque un sourcil dubitatif et plus que frustré et elle me repousse avec un sourire narquois. Quand j'ai reculé d'un pas, elle descend du bureau, me fait un clin d'oeil et se retourne pour se coucher face contre la table. M'offrant une vision idyllique de son corps offert.

- J'ai envie que tu viennes en moi comme ça …

- Bella …

- Viens Jasper, viens me faire du bien.

Ne pouvant de toute façon plus tenir l'animal affamé qui est en moi, je me glisse à nouveau dans son intimité trempée, saisissant ses hanches pour maintenir le cap. Quand je bute tout au fond d'elle, la sensation est décuplée et je me sens presque au paradis. Ses cris sont plus intenses, signe que le plaisir est augmenté pour elle aussi. Je me mets à la marteler sauvagement, ne prenant même plus soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Je suis pris dans une frénésie sans nom et je suis si proche de la délivrance …

Souhaitant la voir hurler mon nom de plaisir une fois de plus, je la redresse vivement et plaque une de mes mains sur un de ses seins faisant rouler son téton entre mes doigts, l'autre main rejoint son intimité. Elle gémit, crie, accroche ses mains dans mes cheveux et les tire de toutes ses forces. Enfin, elle tremble sous mes assauts et hurle mon nom. Je sens ses jambes céder sous elle et la recouche sur le bureau pour pousser en elle violemment. Mon plaisir atteint son maximum et j'explose en elle dans un rugissement, jouissant comme jamais je n'ai joui. C'est au delà du plaisir physique. Je suis littéralement transporté. Ma virilité continue de tressauter longtemps en elle, déchargeant tout ce désir que j'ai d'elle depuis des semaines. Quand je sens ses parois se refermer sur moi dans un deuxième orgasme consécutif, l'entendre supplier mon nom de continuer me rend presque dur à nouveau.

_I took the wrong road  
>That led to the wrong tendencies<em>

Je reste enfoui au fond d'elle un long moment, tentant de récupérer un souffle et de redescendre sur Terre comme je peux. Elle semble en faire de même car elle ne remue pas d'un pouce, toujours appuyée contre la table. Quand je me sépare d'elle, j'entends comme un hoquet de déception et me débarrasse rapidement du préservatif. Alors que je lui tourne le dos, je sens ses deux petites mains s'enrouler autour de ma taille et son corps parfait se coller au mien.

- Merci …

Je ris doucement et tranche:

- Tu ne devrais pas me remercier. Ce que j'ai fait était très mal.

Je me retourne et la vois bailler aux corneilles. Je dégage une mèche de son visage et caresse ses joues rosies par ce qu'on vient de faire. Elle me sourit tendrement, avec de tous petits yeux. Je lui prends la main et l'emmène jusqu'au canapé où je m'installe et la couche sur moi. Elle se love contre mon torse et soupire de bien-être. C'est une sensation étrange et pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'être complet. Accompli, même. Alors que ses doigts jouent distraitement sur mon torse, elle pouffe.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- Je pense à mon père. Il est persuadé que je suis amoureuse.

Qu'elle remette Emmett sur le tapis brise la bulle de félicité dans laquelle je me trouvais et je grimace un peu. Elle pose son menton sur mon torse et rive son regard dans le mien:

- Tu vas le dénoncer?

- Qui ça?

- L'homme que j'aime.

_I was in the wrong place at the wrong time  
>For the wrong reason and the wrong rhyme<br>On the wrong day of the wrong week  
>I used the wrong method with the wrong technique<em>

Je comprends où elle veut en venir et en reçoit un coup au coeur. Elle ne peut pas être amoureuse de moi. Ce n'est pas bien. On ne peut pas. Pourtant, mon propre coeur me dit autre chose, alors qu'il tambourine dans ma poitrine comme un malade. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé et pourtant. Bella fait battre mon coeur. J'ai envie de plus avec elle. Mais je ne le peux pas. Il faut que je coupe court à toute cette histoire, même si ce qu'on vient de faire n'était clairement pas le moyen de le faire. Je soupire:

- Il a du souci à se faire, tu sais. Ton père pourrait le tuer.

- Alors, c'est une chance que j'aie bientôt 18 ans …

- Bella …

Mais avant que je puisse lui faire part de mon avis, elle me fait taire en collant sa bouche à la mienne, effrontément. Et quand sa langue caresse mes lèvres, je perds pied dans la réalité et rejoint ce petit coin de Paradis qu'elle m'offre et qui n'est que provisoire. Quand nous sortirons d'ici, les choses cesseront entre nous. Malheureusement.

_WRONG._


	12. Le coeur gouverne la raison

_**La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !**_

**Titre de votre relation :**_Le cœur gouverne la raison._

**Disclaimer :**Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :  
><span>http :damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

_N/A : Certains détails peuvent ne pas correspondre à la réalité et je m'en excuse d'avance._

_**Le cœur gouverne la raison**_

Je regarde la femme que j'aime mourir sous mes yeux avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Je suis médecin. L'un des meilleurs de tout le pays. Mais parfois ça ne suffit pas à sauver des vies. À sauver _sa_ vie en particulier…

**-Chargez à trois cent vingt, **ordonné-je. **Dégagez !**

La tension se délivre dans tout son corps qui se soulève sous la décharge. Je regarde le cardiogramme. Son rythme est toujours plat.

**-On recommence ! Une dose d'adrénaline !**

Mais je ne vois personne autour de moi se mettre au boulot. _Non, non, non !_ Je refuse de la perdre ! Pas elle ! Pas maintenant !

**-Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? C'est une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans pas une grand-mère de quatre-vingt-dix ! Tant que je ne l'aurais pas déclarée morte, on continue !**

Je ne veux pas y croire. Je veux m'accrocher à cet espoir, aussi faible qu'il soit et jusqu'au dernier instant. C'est pourquoi je m'acharne et m'énerve. La colère m'aide à tenir le coup. C'est ma façon de réagir. Il vaut mieux ça que de s'effondrer directement. Du moins, c'est ce dont je me persuade.

Les infirmières et un confrère présents dans la pièce me regardent avec pitié.

**-Maintenant vous allez me charger ce putain d'appareil à trois cent vingt après cette putain dose d'adré !**

Une jeune infirmière prend finalement le relai, injecte la substance qui pourrait sauver mon amour et appuie sur le bouton qui charge le défibrillateur.

**-Dégagez !**

Le corps de ma dulcinée se soulève une nouvelle fois. Le fragment de seconde suivant se déroule comme si c'était des heures. Tout semble se passer comme dans ces stupides films avec des ralentis. Il n'y a plus aucun bruit qui m'entoure excepté celui qui m'intéresse : le son produit par le moniteur cardiaque. Et lorsque j'entends enfin les battements reprendre un rythme normal, il me semble que c'est mon propre cœur qui défaillit à sa place.

Je lâche les palettes, comme si j'avais reçu moi-même le choc. Tout le monde regarde l'écran avec un air surpris comme si eux non plus n'y croyaient pas. Je m'éloigne du lit et me colle contre le mur.

Son cœur bat ! Elle est en vie… Elle est en vie… Je répète plusieurs fois cette phrase sans vraiment en comprendre la signification. L'adrénaline redescend peu à peu dans mon organisme. Je me sens exténué, vide émotionnellement. J'ai failli la perdre…

Mon confrère se charge de finir mon travail et de s'occuper de ma Bella alors qu'une infirmière s'occupe de mon propre cas. Elle m'assit sur un siège de la chambre et m'apporte un verre d'eau. Je crois qu'elle me l'a mis dans la main. Je sens ensuite du froid depuis mes genoux. Je tremble de trop et bien que le verre ne soit rempli qu'à moitié, de l'eau arrive à s'en échapper.

L'infirmière me regarde puis me secoue en me parlant d'une voix familière et masculine, ce qui est en contradiction avec son apparence.

_**-Jasper ! Ouhouuuuh ! Jasper ! Réveille-toi !**_

Quelque chose cloche. Je ferme un instant les yeux puis les ouvre de nouveau.

Je ne suis plus dans la chambre de Bella mais dans la salle de repos des titulaires. La voix que j'ai entendue est celle du docteur Edward Cullen, un formidable cardio-chirurgien. Je me relève un peu précipitamment. Est-ce qu'il est venu m'annoncer que ma patiente est morte peu après que je l'ai sauvée ? Que ma Bella m'a quitté définitivement ?

Je recouvre un peu mes esprits et comprends que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je suis trempé de sueur et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir ou m'en inquiéter. Certes Bella devait toujours être en vie en ce moment mais j'ai peur que cela ne soit un avertissement. Un message du destin. Un rêve prémonitoire… Enfin ce genre de chose débile qui peut avoir son importance aujourd'hui.

Je secoue la tête et frotte mes yeux pour me réveiller. Il me faut du café ! Beaucoup de café.

**-Je dois te piquer un interne, les miens sont tous à la mine suite à un gros carambolage. J'ai une transplantation aujourd'hui. Le chef m'a chargé de te dire que tu dois aller au bloc dans moins d'une heure. Je voulais te laisser dormir mais ça n'avait pas l'air agréable… J'ai préféré te réveiller du coup,** me dit-il sur un ton doux.

Je hoche la tête.

**-Tu as bien fait. Merci,** souris-je.

**-Y'a pas de quoi. Je te laisse, j'ai du boulot.**

**-À plus tard, **le salué-je.

La porte se referme sur lui. Je me relève et prends une douche rapide. Je traverse les couloirs de l'hôpital à une allure soutenue. Je passe devant le tableau où toutes les opérations sont marquées pour vérifier l'heure exacte de ma prochaine opération, le patient et de quoi il retourne. Elle n'a lieu que dans une trentaine de minutes. Je vais au bureau des infirmières et prends le dossier qui m'intéresse. _Isabella Swan._

Je me rends dans sa chambre. Elle n'est pas sur son lit mais la porte de la salle de bains est fermée. Je baisse les stores et m'assois sur son lit en l'attendant. Quelques minutes après, elle sort enfin. Elle tente de trainer tous ses appareils avec elle dans la chambre. Je me relève en souriant devant son air agacé.

**-Bonjour **_**ma**_** demoiselle…**

Elle se retourne surprise mais heureuse. Son regard pétille de vie et de malice. Un regard bien loin que celui qu'elle avait dans mon sommeil. Elle se rapproche autant que les branchements le lui permettent. Je fais le dernier pas qui nous sépare et prends son visage en coupe.

Je soupire intérieurement de bonheur et je me penche doucement vers son visage. Je la vois fermer les yeux et j'en fais de même avant de poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles ont la douceur des pétales de roses et la saveur d'une pêche. Je me colle contre son corps et approfondi notre baiser.

Dieu sait que j'aimerais la chérir plus qu'avec des baisers volés ou les quelques caresses échangées… Mais son état ne nous le permet pas. Il n'empêche que je reste un homme. Amoureux certes, mais un homme quand même…

Je me rapproche encore et lui montre à quel point j'ai envie d'elle. Mon rêve m'a fait prendre conscience à quel point je tiens à elle. Et je mets toute cette passion et cet amour dans mon baiser. Elle gémit doucement et je viens la coller contre le mur de la salle de bains avec délicatesse.

Pour la première fois, elle met ses mains dans mes cheveux qu'elle tire légèrement. Je grogne et me frotte davantage contre elle. Si seulement je pouvais la faire mienne maintenant…

J'entends le moniteur cardiaque biper et me sépare d'elle à contrecœur. Nous rouvrons tous deux les yeux difficilement. Le moniteur se calme mais ma Bella reste essoufflé.

**-Waaaah… C'était… **

Elle soupire de façon très érotique.

**-Tu ne m'avais encore jamais embrassée de la sorte auparavant.**

Elle me regarde avec une flamme intense dans ses yeux. Une lueur d'espoir l'accompagne également.

**-Que s'est-il passé entre hier et aujourd'hui pour que tu prennes des risques ?**

Je hausse les épaules. _Parce que je t'aime peut-être… La prudence que j'ai eue jusqu'à maintenant ne montre pas à quel point j'ai peur te perdre mais à quel point je nous empêche de profiter au maximum l'un de l'autre tant qu'il en est encore temps…_

**-J'aimerais t'en dire la raison dans un endroit plus intime… Un endroit où on pourrait se voir sans se cacher ou sans qu'on ne risque de me virer. Un restaurant par exemple ?**

Elle me sourit et passe ses bras sur mes épaules.

**-J'ai hâte d'être cette après-midi !**

Je me rembrunis et me libère de son étreinte.

**-Ne dis pas ça s'il-te-plaît. Personne ne devrait avoir hâte de passer sur le billard ! Même si ton intervention devrait bien se dérouler, le risque zéro n'existe pas.**

Je la vois rouler des yeux de façon insolente.

**-Toujours aussi optimiste hein **_**docteur**_** ?**

Je souris et me calme. J'aime son ton ironique et sa manière de détendre l'atmosphère mais j'aime encore plus lorsqu'elle m'appelle docteur. Mon érection se manifeste de plus belle lorsqu'elle prononce ce mot qui m'est destiné.

**-Pour en revenir à ma phrase, la formulation n'était pas exacte. En fait, j'ai hâte de passer cette étape nécessaire pour toutes les prochaines **_**choses **_**que l'on pourra faire…**

Elle hausse les sourcils et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver encore plus séduisante lorsqu'elle se met à faire des sous-entendus. Mais l'entendre dire ces « choses » à voix haute me donnerait encore plus de frissons…

**-Quel genre de choses ? Tu m'intéresses…**

**-Oh et bien… Je n'ai pas pu faire de sports depuis un moment… Il va falloir habituer mon cœur à faire un petit peu plus d'efforts de ce côté-là… J'aime particulièrement le sport en couple, sans aucune compétition, ni record à battre mais aux performances olympiques… un vrai marathon parfois !**

**-Huuummm… Je me demande ce que cela pourrait bien être…**

Elle rit doucement en s'approchant puis m'embrasse. Elle prend une inspiration et alors que je pense qu'elle va parler, elle expire et secoue la tête. Je ne lui demande pas ce qu'elle comptait me dire, son regard me livre tout. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et regarde ma montre.

**-Je dois aller opérer d'ici quelques minutes. Et les visites avec les internes vont commencer d'ici peu.**

**-Hum… Génial. J'adore être un phénomène de foire où les jeunes recrues sont prêts à se battre pour voir l'intérieur de ma poitrine.**

**-Je suis passé aussi par-là tu sais. J'étais peut-être encore plus excité à l'idée d'assister à une opération cardiaque que les internes ne le sont dans cette promo. Voir un cœur battre directement c'est quelque chose de fantastique, tu n'imagines même pas. C'est vraiment une sensation grisante. C'est contrôler la vie, avoir un pouvoir des plus puissants.**

Elle me regarde, perplexe.

**-Mais passons ! Viens te réinstaller sur ton lit. Tu dois éviter de solliciter ton cœur jusqu'à ton intervention.**

Je l'aide à marcher jusqu'au lit. On n'a fait que quelques mètres mais je la sens très fatiguée malgré mon aide. Elle a vraiment besoin d'une nouvelle transplantation… Mais en attendant, ce sera le stimulateur cardiaque… Je l'aide à s'installer et elle se relâche complètement une fois en place. Elle ferme les yeux, l'air exténué. Elle les rouvre avec un faible sourire.

**-J'aurais préféré faire autre chose sur ce lit que rester allongée dessus à tuer le temps,** dit-elle innocemment.

Malade mais toujours prête pour les sous-entendus et la tentation ! Parfois, c'est vraiment dur de lui résister ! Je l'embrasse pour la énième fois depuis ce matin. La porte s'ouvre et je m'éloigne comme si ses lèvres étaient faites de feu. Bella prend un magazine people sur sa table de chevet.

**-Je vous remercie d'être passé me voir **_**docteur**_** Withlock. Vos renseignements sur l'opération m'ont été très utiles. Je me sens beaucoup plus… **_**détendue**_** maintenant.**

Ce qui est loin d'être mon cas, juste _ici_…

**-Je ne fais que mon devoir mademoiselle Swan. Nous nous reverrons d'ici cette après-midi. En attendant, restez à jeun et suivez bien les consignes préopératoires.**

Je la salue elle et l'interne qui est arrivé. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait des soupçons. Bella est une très bonne actrice et sait que ma carrière est en jeu. Elle reprend son rôle de patiente quelconque très au sérieux lorsqu'il y a du monde !

Je marche vers le bloc opératoire tout en pensant aux dernières semaines. Je l'ai vue pour la première fois, il y a de ça neuf semaines alors qu'elle venait passer des examens médicaux pour son cœur. Suite à une malformation cardiaque, elle a dû subir plusieurs greffes. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse un arrêt. Je l'ai choquée deux fois et son cœur est reparti. Ce n'était qu'une simple patiente à l'époque. Un cas parmi tant d'autres. Et un soir, nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls dans l'ascenseur qui a choisi ce moment précis pour tomber en panne. Une agréable tension est alors apparue entre nous.

La première fois, je l'avais vue pratiquement nue avec sa blouse d'hôpital, allongée sur ces draps blancs, impersonnels et froids. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle était habillée plus chaudement avec un des pulls qu'elle a elle-même tricoté. Elle était vraiment jolie avec de belles rougeurs sur les joues qui la rendaient moins malade. Elle a commencé à me faire du rentre-dedans de façon subtile et innocente. Je ne sais pas ce qui était différent des autres femmes mais j'ai craqué pour elle ce jour-là. Quelque chose en elle avait su atteindre mon cœur et le toucher profondément. Ce n'était plus seulement une contraction musculaire qui le faisait battre, mes sentiments pour elle semblait créer une raison supplémentaire et inexplicable de ses battements, me rendant plus vivant.

Ce fameux jour, je devais rentrer chez moi et elle voulait prendre l'air. N'étant pas accompagnée par un membre du personnel médical, je l'ai trouvée très imprudente et j'ai commencé à prendre soin d'elle. Pas le même type d'attention que devrait apporter un médecin à sa patiente. Lorsque nous avons été libérés de cet ascenseur, je lui ai donc fait sa balade en fauteuil roulant et on a encore discuté et fait connaissance.

Les balades sont devenues des petits trous dans mon emploi du temps où on jouait ensemble ou discutait, puis des soirées, puis des nuits passées à son chevet, puis au bout de quelques semaines, je me retrouvais allongé à côté d'elle dans son lit.

Pas à un seul moment, je n'ai pensé à notre relation médecin/patiente qui est défendue dans le milieu. Je la voyais malade, certes, mais avant tout c'était une jeune femme vraiment séduisante à mes yeux. Et plus le temps passe, plus cette idée se confirme. Je n'ai pas l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. Lorsqu'elle est avec moi tout semble si naturel…

Mais il y a deux semaines, une résidente a couché avec un patient et s'est fait renvoyer pour faute grave. À ce moment-là, j'ai pris conscience de ce que je faisais. Je me suis fait plus discret. Et depuis que je suis moins insouciant, il me semble que les risques sont plus présents que jamais. Par cinq fois nous avons bien failli être pris sur le fait. De plus, nos regards peuvent nous trahir davantage à mesure que nos sentiments se confirment.

Aujourd'hui elle est en attente d'une nouvelle greffe. Mais son état empire. La liste est longue et les donneurs peu nombreux. Le placement d'un pacemaker aidera son cœur à tenir un peu plus longtemps mais pas indéfiniment. Je sais que je pourrais la perdre d'ici peu de temps. Ce n'est qu'une solution provisoire mais elle lui permettra également d'avoir un petit plus d'énergie et d'obtenir un meilleur mode de vie. Elle pourra commencer à se déplacer à nouveau même s'il faut limiter les efforts mais ce sera toujours mieux que de rester allongée toute la journée sur un lit.

J'arrive dans la salle de préparation, adjacente au bloc. Alice Brandon, mon interne pour la journée, est déjà présente. Elle semble très nerveuse. Elle est très douée mais semble vraiment limitée en ma présence.

**-Détendez-vous docteur Brandon. Une fois dans le bloc, vous oublierez que je suis là ! Nous avons une vie à sauver et un cas vraiment rare à étudier. C'est une chance à saisir !**

Elle rougit et bégaie en voulant me remercie. J'apprécie la petite qui a vraiment du potentiel. Sauf quand je suis là, ce qui est vraiment dommage car j'aurais adoré travailler avec elle. Je suis certain qu'elle pourrait faire une excellente cardio-chirurgienne.

**-Que quelqu'un m'apporte un café avant de commencer ! Merci !**

° ° °_**Le cœur gouverne la raison**_° ° °

Je bois tranquillement un nouveau café après ma longue douche. Il est temps d'aller opérer ma Bella. D'un certain côté j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à le faire. Opérer une personne qui nous est proche est toujours plus dur qu'un simple nom dont on n'a jamais entendu parler et dont on n'en entendra plus jamais parler ensuite. Mais même si je ne doute pas des compétences de mes confrères, je ne peux pas la laisser entre leurs mains. Je sais que je suis le meilleur de tout le pays. Ce n'est pas l'arrogance qui me fait dire ça, c'est un simple constat de la réalité. Du coup, même si cela me sera difficile, je sais qu'elle aura davantage de chance de s'en sortir avec moi.

Je me lève et pars en direction du bloc. Je me prépare rapidement, les infirmières m'aidant à terminer de m'habiller. Je me place à côté de Bella qui a l'air stressée.

**-Détendez-vous mademoiselle Swan. Je vous ai expliqué que tout devrait bien se passer.**

Elle hoche la tête.

**-C'est juste que… Je n'aime pas le fait d'être éveillée pendant que vous m'ouvrez la poitrine. Lors des greffes tout ceci est moins… impressionnant.**

**-Je comprends tout à fait. Mais je suis là, on parlera pour que vous vous calmiez durant la pose de votre pacemaker.**

**-D'accord,** sourit-elle. **Mais ça ne risque pas de vous dérangez ?**

**-Je fais ça souvent. Évitez seulement de me parler de choses vraiment distrayantes.**

Je lui lance un regard plein de sous-entendus et le rythme cardiaque de Bella s'enflamme. Elle rougit et regarde ailleurs. Je souris de l'effet que je lui fais.

**-Prête ?**

**-Je le suis. Vous pouvez y aller. Évitez juste de me montrer les aiguilles.**

Je fais un signe à l'anesthésiste qui fait son travail sur la zone spéciale. Bella me regarde durant ce moment peu agréable et je l'encourage tacitement. J'aimerais lui prendre la main pour la soutenir moralement sauf que ce serait trop intime et risqué par rapport à l'hygiène.

**-Et si nous mettions un peu de musique, **proposé-je.**On a **_**The Story**_** de Brandi Carlile ? ****S'il le faut, je l'ai sur mon MP3. Il doit être dans mes affaires dans la salle de repos.**

Une infirmière part le chercher et reviens avec mon appareil. L'anesthésiste a fini son travail et les premières notes de guitare s'élèvent dans le bloc. C'est une chanson magnifique et les paroles ne cessent de me faire rappeler mon histoire avec Bella.

**-Scalpel, **demandé-je.

Je commence à inciser la poitrine de ma Bella. Je sens le poids de son regard sur mon visage concentré. Cela ne me perturbe pas, au contraire. Cela me rappelle pourquoi je suis là et pourquoi je dois me concentrer.

All of these lines across my face  
><em>Toutes ces lignes sur mon visage<em>  
>Tell you the story of who I am<br>_Te racontent mon histoire_  
>So many stories of where I've been<br>_Toutes ces histoires d'où je suis allé_  
>And how I got to where I am<br>_Et comment je suis arrivé où je suis_  
>But these stories don't mean anything<br>_Mais ces histoires ne signifient pas grand chose_  
>When you've got no one to tell them to<br>_Quand tu n'as personne à qui les raconter_  
>It's true... I was made for you<br>_C'est vrai... Je suis fait pour toi_

_Je jette un regard sur Bella qui me fixe intensément. Je crois qu'elle a peur de comprendre pourquoi j'ai choisi cette chanson en particulier. Tous nos moments passés ensemble, ces heures à discuter… Elle me connait mieux que quiconque désormais et je veux qu'elle le sache. Elle sait ce que je cache derrière mon masque froid, ce que je cache au plus profond de moi, pourquoi j'ai choisi d'être médecin. Pourquoi je m'occupe des cœurs malades ou brisés… Même si elle ne peut pas forcément comprendre, au moins, elle le sait contrairement à d'autres._

I climbed across the mountain tops  
><em>J'ai grimpé au sommet des montagnes<em>  
>Swam all across the ocean blue<br>_Nagé à travers l'océan_  
>I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules<br>_J'ai traversé toutes les routes, et brisé toutes les règles_  
>But baby I broke them all for you<br>_Mais bébé je les ai brisées pour toi_  
>Because even when I was flat broke<br>_Parce que même quand j'étais épuisé_  
>You made me feel like a million bucks<br>_Tu me faisais me sentir infiniment bien_  
>You do<br>_Tu le faisais_  
>I was made for you<br>_J'ai été fait pour toi_

Je vois directement son cœur battre plus intensément. Je crois maintenant qu'elle comprend. Elle n'est pas la seule à aller mieux quand on est ensemble. Les études de médecine sont longues et difficiles mais une fois que l'on a tous ses diplômes, la pression ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Il arrive parfois que l'on soit à bout. J'étais à bout mais tu es entrée dans ma vie et comme le dis si bien la chanson, tu me fais sentir infiniment mieux.

La plus belle partie de la chanson reste à venir. Le couplet qui mettra fin à ses doutes, si elle en a encore, sans pour autant dire les choses explicitement. Je souris à cette pensée. Heureusement, personne ne le peut le voir derrière mon masque.

You see the smile that's on my mouth  
><em>Tu vois le sourire qui est sur ma bouche<em>  
>It's hiding the words that don't come out<br>_Il cache les mots qui ne sortent pas_  
>And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed<br>_Et tous mes amis qui pensent que je suis heureux_  
>They don't know my head is a mess<br>_Ne savent pas que ma tête est un désordre_  
>No, they don't know who I really am<br>_Non, ils ne savent pas vraiment qui je suis_  
>And they don't know what<br>_Et ne savent pas ce que_  
>I've been through like you do<br>_J'ai traversé, comme tu sais_  
>And I was made for you...<br>_Et j'ai été fait pour toi...(*)_

Un autre couplet reprend le premier puis la chanson prend fin. Je suis toujours concentré sur mon travail. Une autre chanson se met en route grâce à la lecture aléatoire. Je vois le cœur de Bella se calmer et je continue mon opération.

° ° °**Le cœur gouverne la raison**° ° °

Après une heure et demie d'opération, je referme sa poitrine.

**-Et voilà,** dis-je alors que je coupe le dernier fil de suture. **Il n'y a plus qu'à surveiller maintenant.**

**-Merci docteur Withlock.**

Elle me fait un sourire resplendissant et rempli d'espoir. Je sais pourquoi… Après ça, elle va pouvoir quitter l'hôpital et nous pourrons enfin passer une nouvelle base ensemble !

**-Nous nous reverrons dans la soirée mademoiselle Swan pour un premier contrôle.**

Je fais signe aux infirmières qu'on peut l'emmener. On me retire mes gants et je récupère mon MP3. Je file dans la pièce adjacente où je me nettoie et retire tous les vêtements d'intervention.

° ° °**Le cœur gouverne la raison**° ° °

Je la regarde préparer ses affaires avec une joie non dissimulée. La voir debout et en meilleure forme me transporte de joie. Elle ne ressemble plus à la même jeune femme épuisée qu'elle a été dix jours auparavant. J'aime la magie de la chirurgie. J'aime aussi quand la médecine fait des miracles.

Je soupire de bonheur. Elle se retourne et me sourit.

**-Qu'as-tu prévu pour nous ? C'est notre première soirée ensemble en dehors de tout ça…**

Elle désigne l'ensemble de la pièce. Je la rejoins et la prends dans mes bras.

**-Qu'aimerais-tu qu'on fasse ?**

Elle se mord la lèvre. Hummm… Tellement tentante ! Je me penche et l'embrasse sans retenue. J'explore sa bouche avec un désir inégalé. Elle gémit contre ma bouche et se colle contre moi. Une jambe passe entre les miennes et son bassin vient contre ma jambe. Elle se frotte contre moi et je ne peux résister plus longtemps. Je quitte ses lèvres, nous laissant à bout de souffle tous les deux et lui prends le poignet. Je la conduis dans la petite salle de bains privative. Je ferme la porte derrière nous et la colle comme il y a deux jours contre le même mur.

**-Tu me rends fou Bella… Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de toi.**

**-Montre-le moi alors…**

Je la regarde dans les yeux. Bon dieu ! Ses pupilles sont complètement dilatées et mon esprit s'occupe en imaginant combien elle est excitée plus bas… Mon ventre se contracte au souvenir de son centre se frictionnant contre ma cuisse. Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me calmer.

Je plonge à nouveau mon regard dans ses yeux gourmands. Ils trahissent son impatience et son attente. Je détourne la tête pour ne plus la sonder. Mon esprit salace s'imagine une chatte en chaleur, en position de lordose, la queue dégagée pour faciliter l'accès à son sexe pour une éventuelle pénétration. Je m'en veux de me représenter ça, de la rabaisser au stade d'animal ne répondant qu'à ses instincts et dépourvu de raison.

**-Tu es encore fragile, Bella. N'en demande pas trop tout de suite à ton cœur.**

Elle claque sa langue sur son palais.

**-Ça fait plus de deux mois qu'on attend ça ! J'en ai marre d'être la patiente faible ! Marre que tu te réfugies derrière mes problèmes de santé pour ne pas me toucher comme tu toucherais une femme ! Je ne suis pas suicidaire mais je commence sérieusement à péter les plombs ! Mes hormones me font bouillir de l'intérieur. C'est difficile de te regarder dans ta fichue blouse blanche qui me donne des bouffée de chaleur… Toi, tu as l'air toujours si… prudent. Distant et proche à la fois…**

Elle regarde ses pieds. Derrière sa colère je sens que je l'ai blessée.

**-Tu crois que je n'ai pas envie de toi, **demandai-je surpris.

**-C'est parfois l'impression que ça donne. Mon cœur doit faire retomber ta dose de testostérone.**

Je ne sais pas si sa dernière phrase était pour se rabaisser elle ou rabaisser ma virilité. Je me sens vexé malgré tout et peiné pour elle. Elle ne se rend pas compte de la manière dont je la perçois.

Je m'approche et relève son visage en passant deux doigts sous son menton. On se fixe intensément et elle finit par céder la première.

**-Je suis désolée, **dit-elle plus doucement.** Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne te faire aucun effet ****ici****…**

Elle désigne la partie située sous ma ceinture.

**-Imagine un peu que tu essayes de tout faire pour me séduire et que je ne mouille pas du tout… Qu'en penserait ton égo ?**

Je ne réfléchis même pas à sa question et la prends dans mes bras.

**-Tu ne peux pas savoir l'effet que tu me fais. Si je te montre pas ce que je ressens ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'y a rien mais parce que j'ai peur… de ne pas me contrôler. J'ai toujours pensé comme un médecin amoureux, pas comme un homme. Ta sécurité… Je dirais plus : ta vie passe avant mes sentiments et mes envies.**

**-Et les miens, y as-tu pensé dans tout ça ?**

Je souffle et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

**-On se fait ce resto et on voit où ça nous mène après. Tu es d'accord ?**

Elle fait mine de réfléchir.

**-On peut peut-être avoir un avant-goût avant,** propose-t-elle timidement.

Je ne veux pas la vexer et j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle. Ma raison est en train de flancher…

**-À la moindre douleur, tu m'arrêtes compris ? Ce sera déjà assez imprudent comme ça…**

**-Oui ****docteur****,** s'exclame-t-elle avec joie et excitation.

Sans plus de réflexion, je me jette sur ses lèvres. Je la goûte comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois que j'en avais l'occasion. Elle ne perd pas de temps et déboutonne ma blouse avec une faim sauvage. Son baiser fait preuve d'impétuosité. Je retire mes mains de son corps pour qu'elle fasse glisser mon vêtement. Celui-ci s'échoue sur le sol tandis que ses mains s'attaquent à ce qu'il reste sur moi. Elle fait passer mon haut par-dessus ma tête. Ses doigts caressent délicatement mon torse et tracent des cercles sur mes tétons. Puis elles migrent vers le bas, suivent le contour de mes tablettes de chocolat et jouent avec les poils qui dépassent de mon pantalon. Elle pose sa main sur ma protubérance qui cherche à être libérée tandis que les miennes se laissent guider par les courbes de son corps. Je grogne de plaisir et me sépare de ses lèvres. Mon bassin, par automatisme, cherche davantage de contact avec la source de plaisir.

**-Suis-je assez démonstratif de l'effet que vous produisez sur moi mademoiselle Swan ?**

Elle rit.

**-J'ai besoin de voir ça de plus près, si vous me le permettez docteur Withlock.**

**-Je suis tout à vous… Faîtes de moi ce que vous voudrez. Je suis déjà là, à vos pieds, bravant toutes les limites et les interdits que je m'étais posés. **

Elle se mord la lèvre et tire sur les ficelles qui servent à retenir mon pantalon. Elle le laisse tomber sur le sol. Je me penche et retire tout ce qui entrave l'enlèvement de ce vêtement. Je me retrouve en boxer devant elle, toujours habillée.

J'aurais préféré qu'elle porte encore une de ces horribles blouses hospitalières afin d'aller plus vite. Mais elle est là avec son chemisier blanc avec de la dentelle et son trois-quarts en jean bleu clair. Je commence par la déchausser et abaisse son bas. Un joli tanga de satin rose et de dentelle noire apparait. Je grogne à cette vue des plus sexy.

Je vire de mon champ de vision ce chemisier. Elle se retrouve en sous-vêtement devant moi. Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire combien elle est sublime mais j'imagine que mon regard doit tout avouer sur mes pensées. Je remarque les brûlures laissées sur la peau blanche de sa poitrine. Elles ont été causées par les palettes des défibrillateurs, leur forme ne trompe pas. Et malgré cela, rien ne peut gâcher son extrême beauté.

Bella me pousse contre le mur et s'agenouille devant moi. Je baisse les yeux sur elle. Mon dieu… Peut-on faire plus érotique ? J'ai la meilleure vue du monde sur son décolleté mis en valeur par son soutien-gorge push-up. Ses seins sont fermes et ronds naturellement, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de les voir. Mais là… ils sont parfaits…

Elle embrasse mon érection par-dessus le mince tissu de mon boxer puis le fait glisser jusqu'à mes pieds. Je n'ai pas eu de rapports depuis trois mois… et elle s'attaque à moi directement de cette manière. Elle n'a pas encore commencé mais j'ai déjà envie de venir rien qu'à l'idée.

Elle fait tourner sa langue sur mon gland et le prend en bouche. Oh. Mon. Dieu !

**-Bella,** soufflé-je en poussant contre sa bouche.

Elle se retire et me sourit. Puis elle recommence prenant une plus grande partie de mon membre. Elle fait ainsi quelques va-et-vient. Je halète tandis qu'elle me fait le plus grand des biens. Elle embrasse et lèche ensuite mes bourses tandis que sa main remplace sa bouche.

_Dieu ! Dieu_ ! Dieu qu'elle est douée !

Je prends de grandes inspirations puis expire lentement l'air pour me calmer. Mais tous mes muscles se tendent malgré tout. Je sens un nœud dans mon ventre. Tous mes sentiments pour Bella me donnent des fourmillements dans l'estomac. L'amour platonique n'a plus rien à voir à ce que nous faisons maintenant. Le sexe rend les choses meilleures. Et sans ces choses, le sexe ne serait pas aussi bon.

Bella continue toujours sa douce torture. Ses attentions se sont reportées à ma turgescence, plus dure que jamais. L'une de ses mains malaxe mes testicules tandis que son autre main caresse mes fesses.

**-Bella, arrête-toi s'il-te-plaît.**

Je sais que mon contrôle me permet de me retenir encore longtemps mais j'ai d'autres projets que de venir dans sa bouche. Cependant, elle n'arrête pas sa douce torture.

**-Bella, je ne me dégonfle pas, je t'assure. Je veux juste te faire plaisir à mon tour. Ensuite… si tu le veux bien, nous terminerons ensemble.**

Elle lève les yeux vers moi, sceptique. Elle me libère enfin et je me sens vide d'une certaine manière.

**-Définition de « terminer ensemble », **me demande-t-elle prudente.

**-Pourquoi ne pas te le montrer justement ?**

Elle fronce les sourcils. Je me mets à genoux également et l'embrasse. Je dégrafe son soutien-gorge et le lui ôte. J'admire sa poitrine nue et caresse ses seins. J'aime leur texture et leur taille est idéale. Sans plus attendre, je me penche et suce l'un de ses tétons. Belle gémit et nous fait allonger sur le sol. La froideur du sol fait durcir un peu plus les extrémités rosâtres de ses seins.

Elle écarte les jambes et je me place entre elle. Je grogne lorsqu'elle se frotte contre moi. J'ai envie de la prendre immédiatement. Je passe à son autre sein et je la dénude complètement pour accélérer les choses. Je descends mes baisers jusqu'à son nombril où je fais tourner ma langue autour. Elle rapproche son bassin encore une fois contre moi.

**-Impatiente ?**

**-Plus de deux mois que j'attends ça avec envie Jazz ! Alors oui je suis extrêmement impatiente…**

Je souris et descends davantage. Il y a fin duvet de poils mais le plus gros de son sexe est glabre. J'en embrasse chaque parcelle avec dévotion et amour.

**-Combien de temps es-tu restée sous la douche pour être parfaite ?**

Elle rit.

**-Parce que je suis parfaite ?**

Je me positionne pour que nos yeux soient au même niveau. Je veux qu'elle voie dans mon regard combien je l'aime.

**-Tu l'es. Et encore, cet adjectif ne te rend pas justice…**

Elle m'embrasse avec fougue et colle son intimité contre mon érection. Elle crée une délicieuse friction. Nous gémissons à l'unisson.

**-Je te veux Jasper. Je te veux tellement,** dit-elle désespérément entre deux baisers.

Je ne peux résister à son appel.

**-Je n'ai pas de préservatif sur moi.**

**-Je porte un implant et je n'ai aucune maladie sexuelle. Ce n'est pas écrit dans mon dossier ?**

**-Non mais je te fais confiance.**

Je caresse sa joue.

**-Je ne fais pas ça avec tout le monde Jasper. Je veux dire… être imprudente au point de faire ça sans protection sans qu'on ait fait de test avant. C'est juste avec toi… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Quand je te vois… c'est comme si mes désirs, mes pulsions… Tout passe avant ma raison. Comme s'il n'y avait plus que mon cœur pour décider la manière dont je dois agir.**

Ses yeux chocolat abritent une lueur de peur. Elle aussi serait effrayée par l'intensité de ses sentiments ?

**-Je ressens la même chose. J'avais encore quelques bribes de raison il y a une heure mais… tu es la tentation, l'interdit et le paradis réunis. Tu me fais vivre et ressentir des choses que je ne soupçonnais même pas avoir en moi avant. J'étais toujours prudent avec tout et concentré sur mon boulot. Tu m'as permis d'être moins… psychorigide. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être comme ça avant. Mais en l'espace de neuf semaines, tu m'as transformé. J'aime certaines parties et d'autres beaucoup moins. Je ne voyais pas mes patients comme des personnes mais comme des cas, des problèmes où l'on cherche la solution pour le résoudre. Je ne ressentais pas grand-chose à la perte d'un malade, je prenais ça comme un échec personnel comme si je n'avais pas trouvé la solution à temps et non pas comme la perte d'une personne, un être vivant.**

Je marque une courte pause. Je veux lui dire que je l'aime. Je voulais le garder pour le restaurant mais je sens que c'est le bon moment…

**-Ton entrée dans ma vie est l'électrochoc qui a fait battre mon cœur Isabella Swan. Je vais te dire ce que je n'ai jamais dit à personne auparavant.**

Je la vois retenir son souffle.

**-Je t'aime.**

Elle expire l'air prisonnier de ses poumons. Elle me fait le plus sourire que je n'ai jamais vu sur les lèvres de quiconque. Je ne peux qu'y répondre de la même manière. Une larme de bonheur s'échappe de l'un de ses yeux. Mon cœur lui, semble beaucoup plus léger, comme libéré d'un poids immatériel.

**-Oh ! Docteur Withlock ! Je vous aime également ! Vous êtes celui qui a fait repartir mon cœur, celui pour qui il battra jusqu'à la fin ! Fais-moi tienne Jasper ! Je ne veux plus attendre !**

L'instant ne semble pas parfait, il l'est réellement. Je me positionne à son entrée et la pénètre doucement, comblant le vide à l'intérieur d'elle. Nous étouffons nos gémissements dans un baiser.

J'arrive au fond de son antre facilement. Je n'ai pas pu la préparer avant à ma manière mais elle est complètement trempée, excitée par moi. Mon seul regret dans l'histoire est de ne pas avoir pu la goûter mais nous aurons tout le temps plus tard pour faire ça. Je suis déjà heureux rien qu'à cette perspective d'un avenir commun.

J'attends un peu, profitant des sensations que Bella m'offre et lui laissant le temps de s'habituer. Elle est tellement accueillante et chaleureuse. J'ai envie d'y rester éternellement. Elle m'enlace avec ses jambes. Nous nous ressentons davantage dans cette position. Bella passe ses mains sur mes omoplates afin de me serrer au plus près d'elle. Je sens son cœur battre contre ma poitrine, qui bat à l'unisson du mien. Ils chantent l'amour que l'on se porte mutuellement.

**-Jazz, **se plaint-elle.

Je commence à me mouvoir dans des gestes lents et profonds. Nous ne cessons pas de nous regarder tandis que je lui fais l'amour. Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme. Je comprends enfin la véritable signification de cette expression. Je lis en elle comme un livre ouvert. Je ressens ce qu'elle veut me faire passer. Je perçois sa volupté, son amour, son bien-être… Comme si son corps, son cœur, son âme n'avaient plus aucun secret pour moi.

Je donne un coup de reins un peu plus brutal que précédemment. Bella cambre son dos et ferme les yeux. Ses muscles se resserrent autour de moi. Je respire un grand coup, m'enivrant de la fragrance qu'elle dégage. Une odeur aphrodisiaque. Un mélange de sexe et de son odeur personnelle, acidulée et florale.

Je vais bientôt venir et j'accélère le mouvement. De plus, je fais glisser une main le long de son corps jusqu'à notre point de fusion. Je caresse son paquet de nerfs hypersensible. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau sans que cela me gêne et un cri d'extase sort de sa bouche. Ses parois se contractent autour de mon membre.

**-Oh…**

Je grogne de plaisir.

**-Bella… je vais… bientôt… venir,** dis-je entre chaque pénétration.

**-Moi aussi…**

**-Jouis avec moi mon amour.**

Je caresse toujours son clitoris. Son vagin se resserre de plus en plus rapidement et de plus en plus fort autour de moi. Je ne tiens plus et dans un dernier mouvement, je jouis au fond de ma Bella. Son orgasme explose en même temps que le mien. Elle étouffe son cri en mordant dans mon épaule tandis que son antre m'enserre de la manière la plus exquise. Je m'effondre sur son corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Cependant, je me retiens un minimum pour ne pas peser de trop sur elle.

Nous reprenons notre respiration dans la quiétude de la salle de bains. Nos cœurs battent à la chamade. Mon corps se détend doucement après cette magnifique partie de jambes en l'air. Je me sens planer au-dessus des nuages. L'amour donne des ailes. Voilà encore une expression dont je viens de découvrir la signification. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien après avoir… fait l'amour ? Car c'est bien ce que nous venions de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me retire de Bella et le geste me donne mal dans le dos. J'admire ma beauté qui ne s'est toujours pas remise des évènements. Je caresse doucement son visage. Ses lèvres se retroussent dans un sourire.

**-Laisse-moi juste encore deux minutes, le temps de récupérer. C'était tellement…**

Elle ouvre les yeux. Ils sont brillants et expressifs.

**-Vous ne cessez de me surprendre docteur Withlock. Attendre a rendu les choses tellement meilleures.**

**-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir attendre aussi longtemps la prochaine fois,** dis-je d'une manière salace.

**-Ça tombe bien parce que moi non plus…**

Je blottis ma tête dans son cou et y dépose quelques baisers avant de me relever. Je l'aide à se mettre debout. On s'enlace et s'embrasse une dernière fois. Je découvre dans le miroir que j'ai le dos complètement griffé. La douleur que cela me procure me réconforte et me rappellera un bon moment ce que nous venons de faire. Je me rhabille avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Bella en fait de même.

Je sors de la salle de bains le premier et croise le chef du service de chirurgie, le docteur (ou tyran) Charles Anderson. Il est assis sur le lit et me regarde d'un air sévère. Je me retourne vers Bella. Elle a encore des rougeurs sur les joues dues à nos activités extra-médicales.

**-Tu as signé le formulaire de sortie,** lui demandé-je en chuchotant.

Elle avale sa salive. Elle sait que je vais avoir des ennuis.

**-Une infirmière était censée me l'apporter. Elle a dû passer pendant qu'on…**

Merde ! La poisse…

Je me retourne vers mon chef.

**-Mademoiselle Swan, votre formulaire de sortie vous attend à la réception,** dit-il sur un ton aimable qui ne concorde pas avec son regard.

Il a toujours cet accent anglais qui a dû faire craquer plus d'une femme. Aujourd'hui encore, malgré ses cheveux poivre et sel, il a toujours cette classe typiquement british qui les rend folle et qui le rend respectable aux yeux des autres hommes. De plus, il possède une aura vraiment imposante. Beaucoup de médecin le craignent et ils ont bien raison. Cet homme peut être vraiment infect.

Bella sort de la pièce sans rien dire. Lorsque la porte se referme, le docteur Anderson se lève. Nous nous fixons dans les yeux. Il n'est pas question que je détourne le regard le premier. Je sais que je suis le meilleur, il ne peut pas me virer. Je suis intouchable de ce côté-là. Je suis l'une des principales raisons pour lesquelles on vient se faire soigner dans cet hôpital plutôt qu'un autre dans le pays lorsqu'on a un problème cardiaque. S'il me vire, la fréquentation de son service diminuera considérablement.

**-Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose chef ?**

**-Rien si ce n'est que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne. J'ai déjà tout prévu avec l'infirmière qui m'a prévenu de vos extravagances. Elle ne dira rien à personne, je m'en assure personnellement. Faites croire que vous et mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes retrouvés en dehors de l'enceinte de cet établissement par hasard ou je ne sais quoi. Inventez, soyez créatif mais je ne veux pas que cet incident se propage. Sinon, je serais obligé de prendre les mesures nécessaires pour garder mon statut autoritaire. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**

**-J'ai très bien entendu, chef, **acquiescé-je. **Je comprends parfaitement votre point de vue.**

**-Je déteste être dépendant d'une personne et encore plus ne pas remplir mon devoir de chef de chirurgie. La prochaine fois que mademoiselle Swan viendra se faire soigner, vous pourrez la présenter comme votre petite-amie ou je ne sais quoi, mais vous ne vous mêlerez pas de son cas. Un seul coup d'œil sur son dossier et je la vire de cet hôpital, peu importe son état. Je n'ai jamais plaisanté avec les règles et vous venez d'en transgresser une. Si vous n'étiez pas aussi doué dans votre catégorie, je vous aurez licencié sur le champ et j'aurais réduit à néant votre réputation. Je suis très influent, vous le savez. Je peux faire en sorte de tripler les offres sur une tête comme je peux faire en sorte que cette même personne ne soit jamais engagé nulle part ailleurs que dans un fast-food !**

Bella frappe à la porte. Il lui dit de patienter quelques minutes. Il se rapproche de moi et me regarde dans les yeux. Ils sont d'un bleu glacial, comme sa personne…

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas trop si votre travail sera un enfer les prochaines semaines, voire les prochains mois. Je n'ai pas encore décidé combien de temps je vous ferais payer votre comportement peu professionnel mais cela vous coûtera cher. ****Très**** cher.**

Je hoche la tête. Il se dirige vers la porte.

**-Et tâchez de profiter et de prolonger au maximum votre relation avec cette fille. Si vous devez souffrir au travail pour votre relation, il serait bête d'y mettre un terme comme pour cette résidente il y a peu de temps. Et il faudra bien quelqu'un pour vous soutenir en rentrant chez vous avec tout ce que je vais vous faire vivre. Au revoir docteur Withlock.**

Il sort de la pièce, me laissant perplexe. Je ne l'ai jamais vu parler de la vie privée de quelqu'un avec qui que ce soit. Il a quelque chose dans son ton qui me fait penser qu'il a vécu ce genre de chose mais également qu'il a l'air seul. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il ne m'a pas viré non plus ?

Bella arrive et me prend dans ses bras, l'air soucieuse.

**-Tu vas avoir des ennuis,** me demande-t-elle doucement.

Je hausse les épaules.

**-Peu importe. Les risques en valent la chandelle, crois-moi !**

Elle rit doucement.

**-Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'expression exacte docteur Withlock.**

**-Peu importe mademoiselle Swan. L'idée est là…**

Je l'embrasse rapidement.

**-Je suis venu en moto. Je ne veux pas donner à ton cœur des raisons supplémentaires pour lui provoquer de grands frissons. Quelqu'un peut te ramener ?**

**-J'ai appelé une amie, elle devrait arriver dans une dizaine de minutes.**

**-Super alors. J'ai ton adresse mais tu n'as pas la mienne. Tu veux que je te l'écrive quelque part ?**

Elle me fait ce sourire érotique. Elle pense à des choses pas très catholiques et j'aime ça !

**-J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'y emmener toi-même après le restaurant.**

**-J'aime beaucoup cette idée ! J'ai encore de la paperasse à finir pour le boulot et je dois aller voir quelques patients. On se retrouve au restaurant vers dix-neuf heures ?**

**-Ça me va docteur Withlock. Ensuite j'aurais le droit à une consultation privée et à une auscultation approfondie ?**

Je souris de plus belle.

**-Comptez sur moi mademoiselle Swan. Je prends toujours soin de mes patients. Mais rappelez-vous que la gynécologie n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection.**

Elle rit.

**-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue.**

Je l'embrasse. Je me dis que cette fois-ci c'est vraiment la dernière fois et ensuite je m'en vais.

**-Il faut que je file si je veux être à l'heure à notre rendez-vous, propre et bien habillé.**

**-Peu importe ce que tu mettras tu seras toujours beau.**

Je soupire. Je risque de prendre goût à ça. Je m'éloigne doucement de ma belle.

**-N'oublie pas que je t'aime**.

**-Pas autant que moi !**

**-Ça reste à démontrer mademoiselle Swan, n'oubliez pas que j'ai risqué ma carrière !**

Elle lève les yeux et m'envoie un baiser.

**-Nous verrons bien. Nous avons tout le temps pour cela !**

Je quitte la pièce, totalement sous son charme. Mais une pensée négative s'immisce dans ma bulle de bonheur. Le temps ne sera peut-être pas aussi long qu'on ne le croit. Son cœur doit être impérativement changé au plus vite. Et encore une fois, je risquerai tout pour le lui fournir au plus vite… Après tout, son cœur gouverne désormais ma raison.

**~ THE END ~**

(*) Traduction et paroles tirées du site Lacoccinelle.


	13. La photo

La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !

Titre de votre relation: La photo

****Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**  
><strong>http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

ooo000O000ooo

- Voici votre dossier Maître Hale, me dit Duke, l'assistant de l'avocat que je remplace au pied levé pour ce procès.

- Merci, vous pouvez y aller, je risque de finir tard.

- Bien. Bonne soirée Maitre Hale.

- A vous également.

Il me regarde et je peux lire un peu de pitié dans ses yeux. Celle qui apparait lorsque quelqu'un se rend plus ou moins compte du désert de votre vie privée. Je n'y fais cependant pas attention, après tout, j'ai choisi ce métier et peu importe les heures supplémentaires et les week-ends à travailler un dossier, c'est ainsi que je suis entier.

Une fois qu'il est sorti, j'ouvre le dossier qui vient de m'être confié.

Isabella Swan, ex Isabella Gianni.

Vingt huit ans.

Je contemple la première photo durant de longues minutes. Elle a été prise à l'époque du lycée, c'est la photo de l'album de l'année. Ses cheveux sont relevés à l'aide d'un crayon et forment un chignon désordonné qui laissent échapper quelques mèches qui retombent sur son coup gracile. Elle est assise en tailleur, un cahier sur les genoux et un crayon qu'elle mordille entre ses dents. Sa tête est baissée et ses yeux fixent l'objectif. Son regard est malicieux et un léger sourire taquin éclaire son visage. Elle est belle, vraiment belle. C'est le genre de fille sur laquelle je me retournais lorsque j'étais adolescent.

Je prends la seconde photo. L'ambiance a changé, ici elle est en tailleur noir, la tête baissée et les cheveux relevés en un chignon strict. Ses yeux sont fermés et des larmes coulent le long de son visage blême. Une pierre tombale se situe à ses pieds.

Je mets les photos de côté et commence à lire son dossier.

ooo000O000ooo

A huit heure pile le lendemain, je suis devant l'entrée de mon immeuble. Un homme en complet veston gris s'approche et me tend la main :

- Agent Spécial Emmett McCarthy.

- Maître Jasper Hale.

Je lui serre la main. Il me la broie. Je grimace et secoue mes pauvres doigts une fois qu'il me relâche.

Je le suis, il m'ouvre la portière et j'entre dans une voiture aux vitres teintées. Un autre agent se trouve à l'arrière du véhicule, il me regarde à peine et ne prend pas le soin de se présenter. C'est une grande montagne de muscle habillée du même costume que l'Agent McCarthy, il parait cependant plus vieux que ce dernier et beaucoup moins aimable à première vue. Je dois voir Isabella Swan aujourd'hui mais la sécurité autour d'elle est telle que je dois m'y laisser conduire. Je ne sais même pas où elle se trouve. McCarthy fait le tour du véhicule et s'installe au volant.

- Mettez ça sur vos yeux, me dit l'Agent du FBI qui se trouvait déjà dans la voiture en me tendant un bandeau noir que je regarde sceptique.

- Sérieusement ?

- Vous avez lu son dossier non ? réplique-t-il en me lançant le bandeau sur les genoux.

J'acquiesce et le pose sur mes yeux. La voiture démarre et le silence s'installe. Je décide de le briser, je ne sais pas combien d'heures de route nous avons, autant rendre le voyage agréable.

- Vous êtes chargé de sa sécurité depuis longtemps ? Je demande par curiosité.

- Depuis un peu moins d'un an. Les précédents sont morts. Ceux d'avant également, dit-il sèchement.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur sujet à lancer. Cependant, j'ai besoin de mieux connaître celle que je vais rencontrer dans quelques minutes ou quelques heures. Bien sûr je connais son dossier sur le bout des doigts, de sa naissance jusqu'au drame qui l'a touchée il y a maintenant cinq ans, mais je ne la connais pas elle.

- Et comment est-elle, je veux dire, vous la côtoyez depuis longtemps...

Je laisse ma question en suspens, je sais qu'ils comprennent ce que je veux dire.

- La plus grande chieuse au monde, voilà ce qu'elle est ! s'exclame l'homme à ma droite déclenchant un éclat de rire de notre conducteur.

- Ca c'est parce qu'elle te plait Jake et qu'elle ne t'a laissé aucune chance !

J'étouffe mon rire tandis que celui prénommé Jake grogne sur son collègue.

- Arrête tes conneries Emmett, dès que ce procès sera terminé, je compte bien partir le plus loin possible de cette femme ! Elle ne traîne que des cadavres autour d'elle !

Le silence s'installe de nouveau mais cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de le briser. Il a raison. La mort la poursuit depuis sa naissance.

Sa mère est morte en couche. Son père s'est suicidé quelques mois plus tard. Elle a été élevée par sa tante qui la prenait pour un punching-ball chaque fois qu'elle était saoule. Eventuellement, elle réussit par je ne sais quel miracle à intégrer Harvard pour faire des études d'architecture avec une bourse scolaire prenant toutes ses dépenses en compte. Elle y rencontra son mari, James Gianni. A la fin de leurs études, ils se sont mariés. Il trouva un poste de Trader, elle ouvrit son propre cabinet. Trois ans après, ils eurent leur premier enfant.

Mort né.

C'est à ce moment là que les choses ont commencé à mal tourner. Son mari contracta des dettes de jeu qu'il n'arrivait plus à honorer. Il rentrait de plus en plus tard et de plus en plus saoul. Elle prit quelques coups aussi, bien que cette partie de son dossier ne soit qu'une suggestion étant donné qu'elle n'en a jamais parlé.

Elle tomba enceinte une seconde fois. James se reprit et tenta de payer ce qu'il devait mais les intérêts étant trop importants, il n'a pas réussi à suivre. Alors un soir, la famille Volturi a ordonné leur exécution.

Ils sont entrés chez les Gianni et ont exécuté James d'une balle dans la tête. Isabella reçut une balle dans le ventre et perdit connaissance. Les voisins alertèrent la police et l'ambulance arriva à temps pour la sauver mais elle perdit le bébé.

Elle a été témoin de toute la scène qui s'est déroulée il y a cinq ans aujourd'hui. Témoin principal et capital pour mettre les Volturi une bonne fois pour toutes derrière les barreaux.

Elle est sous protection depuis son séjour à l'hôpital mais là encore, les hommes des Volturi parviennent à lui mettre la main dessus. Plusieurs fois ils ont attenté à sa vie, ont échoué à chaque fois mais sans faire de dommage autour d'eux. En cinq ans, huit des agents chargés de sa sécurité sont morts, un est dans le coma depuis trois ans et un autre ne marchera plus jamais.

Voilà la triste vie d'Isabella Swan.

- Nous y voilà, soupire l'Agent McCarthy me sortant de mes réflexions.

L'autre m'aide à sortir de la voiture et me prend le bras pour me guider. Nous passons plusieurs portes et longeons un long couloir visiblement mais les yeux bandés j'ai du mal à en être sûr, autant ils me font tourner en rond.

- Vous pouvez enlever le bandeau, me dit le prénommé Jake, elle est dans la chambre là, désigne-t-il du menton.

Je vais frapper et seul le silence me répond. Les deux acolytes étouffent un rire tandis que je tente ma chance une seconde fois sans succès.

Je finis par entrouvrir la porte :

- Mademoiselle Swan ? J'appelle sachant qu'elle a repris son nom de jeune fille il y a quelques années.

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, je passe la tête dans l'encadrement et j'entends vaguement l'Agent McCarthy souffler un « bon courage ». Elle est assise en tailleur sur le rebord de la fenêtre et son regard se perd vers l'extérieur. Elle ressemble beaucoup à la fille sur la première photo, l'insouciance et la joie en moins bien sûr. Elle semble comme vidée, son regard se perdant à travers la fenêtre sécurisée par des barreaux.

- Mademoiselle Swan ?

Elle tourne légèrement la tête, ses yeux mornes m'inspectent de la tête aux pieds et j'ai du mal à rester de marbre. Elle semble me percer à jour, comme si elle savait qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais là.

- Je suis votre nouvel avocat, Jasper Hale…

Elle ne sourit pas. À vrai dire, elle reste impassible et retourne à la contemplation de la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire… comment l'aider si elle reste coincée dans son mutisme ?

- Mademoiselle Swan, je vous propose qu'on voit votre dossier ensemble, dis-je en m'avançant vers le bureau face à moi afin d'ouvrir son dossier. Le procès a lieu dans moins d'un mois et il est important que…

- Vous savez où vous serez dans moins d'un mois Maître Hale ? demande-t-elle d'une voix morne sans pour autant se tourner vers moi.

- A votre procès ?

Elle ricane mais ça me fait plus peur qu'autre chose.

- Non, vous serez mort, dit-elle en se relevant pour me faire face. Parce que ce qui n'est pas écrit dans mon dossier, ce sont les avocats qui, comme vous ont pris ma défense.

Des frissons d'effrois recouvrent mon corps, bien que je sache parfaitement où je mets les pieds avec cette histoire.

- Je ne les compte plus, poursuit-elle en haussant le ton, je ne prends même pas la peine de retenir leurs noms sachant quel destin funeste les attend. Alors vous devriez partir avant qu'ils ne vous repèrent et que ce soit trop tard…

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Je sais tout ça. Enfin, j'imagine que mon prédécesseur n'est pas en train de se dorer la pilule au soleil à un mois d'un procès qui ferait basculer la carrière de n'importe quel avocat dans la célébrité. Je me doute qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, on ne disparaît pas dans la nature à quelques semaines du procès qui changera votre vie.

- Etant donné que je suis là autant revoir votre dossier.

- Vous en savez pas de quoi ils sont capable pour m'atteindre ! menace-t-elle.

- Et si vous me racontiez…

Elle soupire et hausse les épaules, comme si elle se déchargeait de toute responsabilité quant à la suite des événements.

L'après-midi passe à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle me raconte tout ce qu'elle a vécu depuis que James s'est laissé entrainer dans une spirale infernale de jeu et d'alcool. Jamais elle n'emploie des mots péjoratifs pour qualifier l'attitude de son défunt mari. Elle lui trouve même des excuses et au sourire qu'elle affiche chaque fois qu'elle prononce son nom, elle l'aimait beaucoup.

ooo000O000ooo

- Que se passera-t-il à la fin du procès si nous gagnons?

L'agent Edward Cullen, le responsable de la sécurité d'Isabella, soupire gravement et secoue la tête avant de me répondre :

- Peu importe le verdict, elle ne gagnera jamais.

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas où il veut en venir exactement.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'aura jamais droit à une vie normale. Dès la tombée du verdict, elle sera placée sous le service de protection des témoins. Un Marshall sera chargé de lui trouver une nouvelle identité dans une nouvelle ville. Maître Hale, vous savez comment ça fonctionne, vous savez qu'elle ne sera jamais en sécurité, même si Aro et Caïus Volturi atterrissent derrière les barreaux.

J'acquiesce, inconsciemment je sais tout cela mais l'entendre à haute voix me fait plus mal que je ne le laisse paraître.

- Une dernière question Agent Cullen. Puis-je la voir ce soir, le procès est demain et j'aurais quelques points à revoir…

Il me lance un regard accusateur. C'est un bon Agent, enfin je le suppose vu son jeune âge et le poste qu'il occupe, il doit être impressionnant dans ce qu'il fait.

- Ne foutez pas tout en l'air Maître, m'avertit-il.

Je fronce les sourcils innocemment. Moi aussi je suis bon dans ce que je fais. Je suis avocat, et un excellent avocat, je sais mentir. Il soupire et hausse les épaules avant d'appuyer sur un bouton de l'interphone.

- Tanya ? Dites à l'Agent Black d'escorter Maître Hale jusqu'à sa cliente.

- Bien Monsieur.

Je retiens mon sourire autant que je le peux. Cullen relève la tête et gronde :

- Ne me le faites pas regretter…

Je tourne les talons et sors de son bureau par une large porte vitrée. L'Agent Black, le plus antipathique de tout le Bureau, m'attend de pied ferme. Il commence à avancer le long des couloirs impersonnels du bâtiment fédéral sans même m'adresser la parole. Je le suis en silence tandis qu'il appelle l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre instantanément. Nous entrons et il sort un badge de la poche de sa veste pour la passer devant un scanner. L'ascenseur se met en route sans qu'il n'ait appuyé sur aucun bouton.

- Où va-t-on ? Je demande curieux.

- Voir votre cliente, répond-il simplement.

J'ai envie de rouler des yeux mais je m'abstiens. Un léger sourire satisfait se forme sur son visage et je ne retiens plus mon exaspération. L'ascenseur finit sa descente et les portes battantes s'ouvrent sur un couloir sombre fait de murs en métal. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un bunker ou un sous-marin. Je le suis dans ce dédale d'acier, toujours en silence. Il finit par s'arrêter et frapper à la porte n°145 avant d'entrer, moi dans son sillage.

- Maître Hale ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir avant demain, sourit Emmett.

J'ai du mal à me dire que le coincé Jacob Black et l'enjoué Emmett McCarthy soient partenaires depuis des années. Ils sont tellement différents que c'en est presque ridicule.

- J'ai juste quelques points à revoir avec ma cliente.

C'est au tour de Black de rouler des yeux maintenant. Emmett ne dit rien et me désigne une porte au fond de la pièce dans laquelle nous sommes. Je toque et n'attends pas de réponse avant d'entrer. Je sais par expérience qu'elle ne répondra pas de toute façon. J'effectue ces mêmes gestes tous les jours depuis moins de quatre semaines sauf que cette fois, je ne la trouve pas devant la fenêtre comme elle en a l'habitude, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y a pas de fenêtres. Au lieu de cela, elle est assise sur le lit qui trône au centre de la pièce, adossée à la tête de lit, elle semble tellement perdue dans sa lecture qu'elle ne relève même pas ma présence. Je ferme doucement la porte derrière moi et m'adosse au mur pour continuer à l'observer en silence.

Plus les jours ont passé et plus je suis parvenu à apprivoiser la sauvage Isabella Swan. J'ai l'habitude dans mon métier, il faut que j'amène mes clients à me faire confiance, à me parler. Ce ne fut pas plus difficile avec elle d'y parvenir mais plus les jours ont passé plus mes sentiments ont surpassé ma conscience professionnelle. Elle est plus qu'une simple cliente et lorsque l'Agent Cullen m'a confirmé que quelque soit l'issue du procès je ne la reverrai probablement pas, j'en ai eu le cœur net. J'ai des sentiments pour cette femme, comme je n'en ai jamais eus pour aucune autre.

Plus je l'observe et plus je me retrouve en plein dilemme entre ma conscience et mon cœur. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre nous avant le procès et que ça vienne aux oreilles de la partie adverse, ce sera du pain béni pour eux. Au mieux le procès pourra être reporté à une date ultérieure, le temps de trouver un nouvel avocat à Isabella et au pire, je serais être radié du Barreau et les Volturi pourraient s'en sortir indemnes. S'il ne se passe rien entre Isabella et moi avant le procès, quelle qu'en soit l'issue, je ne la reverrai plus. Jamais. Et je ne suis pas sûr que mon cœur le supporte.

- Hey ! s'exclame Isabella en prenant conscience de ma présence.

Son sourire me réchauffe et me conforte dans ma décision de venir ce soir.

- Hey, souris-je à mon tour mais plus tristement qu'elle.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demande-t-elle inquiète en se levant du lit pour venir à ma rencontre. Jasper ?

Elle se poste devant moi, ses yeux brillants d''inquiétude scrutant les miens. Je lutte contre mes envies depuis des semaines. Depuis que j'ai voulu voir dans son regard la même lueur de bonheur présente sur la première photo d'elle dans son dossier. Aujourd'hui, je peux presque la voir sous l'inquiétude et le stress des heures voire des jours à venir.

- Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je secoue la tête, luttant toujours contre moi-même et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Pour un avocat, c'est un comble d'être à court d'argumentation. Ma décision, je la prends en quelques secondes à peine. Les heures nous sont comptées et je sais que je le regretterais toute ma vie si je ne fais rien aujourd'hui.

Je fais un pas en avant et encadre son visage de mes mains. Elle a un mouvement de recul qui ne me surprend pas et que j'anticipe en faisant un pas vers elle sans lâcher son visage. Elle secoue la tête pour me dire d'arrêter mais, comme moi, elle est incapable de parler. Nos yeux ne se quittent pas et ce que je vois m'encourage à poursuivre. L'inquiétude disparaît lorsque nos nez se frôlent. Je sens son souffle chaud se répercuter sur mon visage. Elle halète et son haleine sucrée se mélange à la mienne. Je pose mon front contre le sien et je ferme les yeux attendant qu'elle me fasse un signe indiquant qu'elle est d'accord pour aller plus loin car je sais qu'une fois que j'aurais touché sa peau ou embrassé ses lèvres, je serais incapable de m'arrêter.

- Jasper, on ne devrait pas...

- Je sais, la coupé-je. Je sais...

L'instant d'après ses douces lèvres se posent avec urgence sur les miennes. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma nuque et ses mains agrippent mes cheveux, comme pour m'empêcher de partir. Ce n'est ni tendre ni doux, c'est un brasier incandescent. Sa bouche est gourmande, sa langue réclame et je cède, incapable de me retenir plus. Quatre semaines de frustrations et de désirs contenus visiblement pour nous deux nous rendent audacieux et exigeants. Nos langues tournoient ensemble, sans rythme précis, juste la faim de l'autre qui prédomine dans ce tumulte de sensations. Ses doigts s'enfoncent dans mon crâne, m'arrachant une longue plainte, tandis que je passe mes mains sous ses fesses pour la soulever d'une impulsion. Ses jambes s'enroulent autour ma taille et ses hanches se mettent à onduler. Nos corps se frictionnent outrageusement et notre souffle se fait de plus en plus court. Je fais quelques pas et la plaque contre le mur de la salle de bain. Elle gémit sous la force de l'impact. Je lui jette un regard d'excuse mais elle serre mes cheveux avec une telle force que je n'aie d'autre choix que de l'embrasser encore. Nos dents s'entrechoquent avant que nos langues se retrouvent enfin et je repose ses pieds au sol pour la déshabiller urgemment.

Nos mains s'emparent au même moment de la ceinture de l'autre et nous nous mettons à rire ensemble avant de vite reprendre où nous en étions. J'ai le souffle court et le cerveau totalement éteint. Ce qui suit n'est qu'instincts, besoins et envies. Tout semble naturel une fois que nos peaux mises à nues se rencontrent. Je ne prends pas réellement le temps d'apprécier ni de me délecter de la moindre parcelle de son corps, il s'agit plus de satisfaire ce que nous avons retenu jusqu'à ce soir. A l'aide de ses bras, elle se soulève et revient passer ses jambes autour de mes hanches. Aucune barrière vestimentaire ne nous sépare et nous gémissons en chœur lorsque nos intimités se rencontrent.

- Jasper... soupire-t-elle brisant ainsi le silence et me stoppant dans mon élan. Ne t'arrête pas !

J'étouffe un rire devant son urgence similaire à la mienne et passe une main sous ses fesses pour la soutenir tandis que l'autre passe entre nos deux intimités pour aller cajoler son clitoris. Elle se cambre lorsque je trouve ce point si sensible. Ma bouche étouffe son cri tandis que deux de mes doigts n'ont aucun mal à prendre possession de son antre. Mon pouce reste sur sa chair extérieure ce qu'elle semble particulièrement apprécier. Je souris tout contre la peau de son cou lorsqu'elle rejette la tête en arrière. Ses hanches impriment un mouvement erratique tout aussi urgent et impatient que notre rapport jusqu'à présent. Elle va-et-vient tout contre ma main et je m'efforce de la satisfaire mais bientôt je sens que mes doigts ne suffisent plus.

Je la retiens fermement contre moi et pousse la porte de la salle de bain avant de l'asseoir sur le meuble à côté du lavabo. Elle siffle probablement à cause de la fraîcheur et je donne un coup derrière moi pour claquer la porte. J'empoigne ses cuisses pour la rapprocher le plus possible du bord, l'obligeant à poser ses mains derrière elle pour se tenir et d'un coup de rein je me retrouve en elle. Ses parois palpitent déjà autour de ma queue et je ne pense plus qu'à assouvir mon besoin. Elle se cambre, me laissant le loisir de prendre un sein en main afin de le maintenir pour le téter avec avidité. Des sons désarticulés sortent de sa bouche tandis que j'augmente la puissance de mes va-et-vient, ralentissant lorsque je la sens proche de venir et accélérant à la limite de notre point de rupture. Elle semble d'accord avec ce que je lui impose, du moins jusqu'à un certain moment où ses jambes m'encerclent. Son talon tout contre ma fesse m'impose un rythme effréné et je la prends, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que n'en puisse plus. Tout devient désordonné, plus que ça ne l'était jusqu'à présent. Sous ma main je sens ses fesses se contracter alors qu'elle vient à ma rencontre, me permettant d'aller plus profondément en elle. Nos respirations deviennent des gémissements avant d'être des cris d'extases lorsque ses parois m'emprisonnent plusieurs fois de suite et que je viens au fond d'elle.

A bout de souffle et d'énergie, je m'écroule sur elle, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine. Nos corps couverts de sueurs et nos cœurs battant la chamade à l'unisson. Ses doigts massent mon crâne qu'ils ont pris plaisir à maltraiter pendant plusieurs minutes. Si notre position n'était pas aussi inconfortable, je pense que j'aurais pu m'endormir mais au lieu de cela, je la porte et nous amène dans la douche.

Lentement, elle caresse ma joue et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'ai du mal à croire que j'embrasse la même personne tellement elle est douce, câline et délicate dans sa manière de faire. Je prends tout ce qu'elle me donne, encore et encore, comme elle le veut et où elle le veut, aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra car je sais de quoi demain sera fait...

ooo000O000ooo

Alors que la voiture blindée dans laquelle se trouve Isabella se gare dans la rue à l'arrière du tribunal, je repense à notre nuit. Après notre séance quelque peu sauvage, nous avons profité plus longuement l'un de l'autre, faisant l'amour à plusieurs reprises. Les moindres détails de sa peau sont à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Ses cicatrices, ses grains de beauté ainsi que ses taches de rousseur.

Lorsque les portières avant s'ouvrent, je vide mon esprit et ma conscience professionnelle reprend vite le dessus, je suis là pour gagner ce procès, je verrai à la fin pour penser à ma vie privée. Emmett fait le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la porte arrière mais personne ne descend. Je vois Black s'impatienter, regardant sa montre avec nervosité et tapotant sur son oreillette à intervalles réguliers. Lorsqu'Emmett me lance un regard désespéré, je m'avance vers la portière et m'accroupis pour voir à l'intérieur de l'habitacle :

- Bella ?

Elle m'a avoué cette nuit qu'elle préférait ce surnom qui faisait moins formel qu'Isabella et que vu que nous avions été l'un dans l'autre c'était « la moindre des choses » a-t-elle expliqué en pouffant. Je me souviens de son rire qui résonne encore à mes oreilles. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais vraiment rire, en dehors de ce son sarcastique qui me faisait toujours frémir d'horreur tellement il était morbide. Elle reste sans réaction, fixant un point droit devant elle alors je réitère :

- Bella ?

Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse pour la faire réagir mais elle ne tourne pas la tête.

- Tout va bien se passer Bella.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne, nos doigts s'entrelacent et elle les serre de toutes ses forces, s'agrippant à moi avec toute son énergie et sa nervosité. Je grimace imperceptiblement :

- Il faut descendre maintenant.

Elle acquiesce en silence et pose un pied en dehors du véhicule. Ses yeux rencontrent enfin les miens et je peux voir qu'elle a pleuré et qu'elle pleure peut-être depuis plusieurs heures vu la couleur rouge de ses yeux ainsi que le gonflement de ses paupières. Je me relève et l'attire contre moi. Je sais que si quelqu'un nous voit, tout notre travail, celui des gens qui l'ont protégée, ceux qui sont morts pour elle, tout cela n'aura servi à rien mais la voir dans cet état de nerfs m'est insupportable. J'inspire ses cheveux à plein poumon, ne sachant pas s'il me sera permis de le refaire un jour.

- Je t'aime Bella...

Ca sort tout seul, malgré moi et je la sens se tendre entre mes bras. Ses larmes ont recommencé à couler le long de ses joues et humidifient mon cou. Elle relève la tête et ses yeux parlent pour elle car je sais qu'elle ne dira rien. Pas aujourd'hui et surtout pas comme ça. Ses lèvres viennent à la rencontre des miennes et je resserre mon étreinte, profitant de ses quelques minutes supplémentaires.

Un raclement de gorge provenant de Black nous oblige à nous séparer maladroitement et nous suivons les deux agents à l'intérieur du tribunal. Des policiers nous attendent également et nous escortent dans une pièce d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés meublée d'un grand canapé d'angle faisant face à un meuble équipé d'un écran géant. Par mesure de sécurité, Bella ne sera amenée dans la salle d'audience qu'au moment de son interrogatoire, elle suivra toute l'avancée du procès grâce à la télévision.

Ses deux agents attitrés se postent de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée tandis que Bella s'avance machinalement vers l'écran géant déjà allumé. Doucement elle passe le doigt sur une personne assise parmi l'assemblée grandissante chuchotant en attendant le début du procès. Pour avoir vu cet homme de nombreuses fois dans les journaux, je sais qu'il s'agit du père de James. Ses larmes ne m'échappent pas lorsqu'elle se tourne pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je retrouve alors son regard vide et morne du début de nos entretiens et cela me brise le cœur. C'était déjà le cas il y a un mois, aujourd'hui j'en suis à la limite de la suffocation lorsqu'on frappe à la porte.

- Maître Hale ? demande un policier.

J'avance d'un pas pour me faire connaître tandis qu'il me demande de le suivre. Je lance un dernier regard à Bella mais elle n'est plus qu'une loque apathique fixant l'écran sans vraiment le regarder. Je soupire et suis le policier qui me mène trois étages plus haut vers une énorme porte en bois sculpté.

Il m'invite à entrer et je retrouve le Juge Weber assis derrière un immense bureau en chêne. Debout devant lui, je reconnais Maître Démétri Vazzily, l'avocat des Volturi. Ce dernier se retourne et m'offre un sourire aussi faux que forcé. J'incline la tête seulement, pas question de lui faire des courbettes, ce qui visiblement l'amuse.

- Monsieur le Juge, dis-je respectueusement.

- Maître Hale, veuillez vous asseoir, gronde-t-il en me lançant un regard sévère.

A cet instant je sais de quoi il s'agit. Je sais qu'il a eu vent de mon implication avec Bella et je secoue la tête en faisant un pas en arrière.

- Non...

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle, je ne peux pas croire ce qui est en train de se passer. Le sourire de Vazzily s'agrandit et se fait victorieux, il sait qu'il a gagné et je suis responsable de ce fiasco. Sans savoir comment, je trouve la force de m'avancer vers le bureau du Juge pour voir des dizaines de clichés de Bella dans mes bras quelques minutes plus tôt. Les photos sont imprimées sur du papier basique et la qualité laisse penser qu'il s'agit d'un téléphone et non pas d'un appareil de professionnel.

Mon cœur cesse de battre lorsque le Juge écarte certains clichés pour me permettre de voir ceux sur lesquels nous nous embrassons. Malgré le désespoir de la situation, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de nous trouver beaux avant de pleinement réaliser ce que ces photos impliquent. Je lève des yeux apeurés vers le Juge qui comprend de suite où je veux en venir et lâche un « trop tard » à voix basse. Je ne cherche pas à en savoir plus et me rue vers la sortie, mon pied gauche se prend dans le tapis au sol mais je parviens à poursuivre mon avancée sans tomber. Je titube quelques pas et dès que je retrouve un semblant d'équilibre je commence à courir en direction des escaliers que je dévale à toute vitesse. Je suis à bout de souffle lorsque je défonce la porte de la pièce que j'ai quittée il y a seulement quelques minutes.

Je tombe à genoux lorsque je m'aperçois qu'elle est entièrement vide, elle n'est plus là. Ils l'ont emmenée et jamais je ne la reverrai. Mon cœur rate un battement, mon estomac se contracte et je ne sais pas si c'est la course folle à travers le tribunal ou la douleur de l'avoir perdue à jamais qui me donne la nausée mais le contenu de mon petit-déjeuner se retrouve bien vite étalé sur le parquet.

ooo000O000ooo

Les mois ont passé, les saisons ont défilé et les années ont fini par se succéder. La vie a suivi son cours inéluctable, nous façonnant et nous modelant à sa manière. J'ai appris à vivre au jour le jour, n'attendant rien vu que j'avais tout perdu.

A la suite de la débâcle du procès qui a été ajourné puis finalement annulé lorsque les Volturi ont été mystérieusement assassinés dans leur prison cinq étoiles, j'ai conservé mon droit d'exercer mais aucun cabinet d'avocat n'a voulu m'embaucher. Je suis alors devenu un de ses avocats fonctionnaires commis d'office. Je suis payé une misère et fais des heures à n'en plus finir, plus par choix que par nécessité d'ailleurs. Chacun sa façon de gérer sa peine, certains se noient dans l'alcool ou la drogue, moi je me noie dans le travail plus que de raison.

- Bonjour Maître Hale, me salue Alice en me déposant le courrier du jour sur un coin de mon bureau.

Je hoche la tête pour la remercier et passe en revue la pile de lettres reçues aujourd'hui. Certaines enveloppes contiennent des dossiers vu l'épaisseur et le poids, d'autres viennent du tribunal d'après le cachet et contiennent probablement les dates de mes prochaines plaidoiries. Je passe tout en revue avant de porter mon attention sur la seule lettre dont l'adresse est manuscrite. Pris d'une émotion que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis des années, cette urgence inexplicable qui éteint mon cerveau pour prendre possession de mon corps, j'ouvre l'enveloppe à la hâte, me coupant au passage. Je porte mon doigt à ma bouche pour apaiser la douleur de la microcoupure et une photo s'échappe de l'enveloppe et tombe face contre le bureau. A l'arrière, de la même écriture que mon adresse sur l'enveloppe est écrit « Liz 25-02-2028 ».

Je fronce les sourcils mais comprends vite lorsque je contemple le visage sur la photo. Mes yeux s'embuent tandis que je réalise de qui il s'agit. Liz est une jeune fille d'environs quinze ans aux longs cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus plein de malice et un sourire éclatant. Elle a la peau et les cheveux de Bella mais ce sont sans conteste mes yeux et mon sourire.

Je me mets à rire seul dans mon bureau, rire nerveux qui bientôt se transforme en torrents de larmes. Je caresse la photo avec douceur comme s'il s'agissait réellement d'une personne, comme s'il s'agissait réellement de ma fille. Au bout d'un certain temps, je fouille dans l'enveloppe et en ressors un bout de papier :

_Jasper,_

_Je sais que je n'avais pas le droit de la garder pour moi aussi longtemps, tu as tous les droits de m'en vouloir aujourd'hui et je le comprendrais parfaitement. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si la situation était inversée._

_J'espère que tu comprendras que j'ai agi ainsi seulement pour la protéger, je ne voulais pas risquer de la perdre, j'ai perdu tellement au cours de ma vie. _

_Je sais qu'un jour Liz te retrouvera. Je sais qu'elle en meurt d'envie même si pour l'instant elle n'a encore rien demandé. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je t'envoie ce message aujourd'hui, je ne voulais pas risquer que tu l'apprennes par hasard, je voulais te l'annoncer moi-même, à défaut de pouvoir le faire en personne._

_Tu verras, elle est merveilleuse. Elle est intelligente et maligne, un beau mélange de nous deux, pas seulement physiquement._

_Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit cette nuit-là et il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je ne repense à toi et à nous. Depuis toutes ces années, je n'ai pas été capable de t'oublier... Comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs lorsque je regarde ma fille, notre fille dans les yeux ? Je vois dans ses yeux la pureté et la chaleur, cette même incandescence que tu as au fond des pupilles et qui m'a redonnée le goût de la vie..._

_J'espère que tu me pardonneras._

_Moi aussi je t'aime, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Jasper._

_Bella._

Ce mot, je l'ai lu et relu tellement de fois que j'en connaissais même la ponctuation. Une fois le choc passé et la nouvelle digérée, je me suis promis de tout faire pour les retrouver.


	14. Sa fille

La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !

Titre de votre relation: Sa fille

****Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien :**  
><strong>http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

oOoOo

- Je vais me coucher ! s'exclame Tanya en se relevant du canapé où nous sommes assis depuis quelques heures. Tu viens ? me susurre-t-elle à l'oreille avant de prendre mon lobe entre ses lèvres.

- Je regarde la fin de l'émission et j'arrive.

Elle fait une petite moue totalement adorable avant de hausser les épaules et de partir en direction des escaliers.

- Bonne nuit ! hurle-t-elle durant son ascension.

Je croise les doigts pour que sa fille aille se coucher en même temps qu'elle mais un « bonne nuit » hurlé en chœur avec le mien me confirme le contraire. Je tente d'ignorer sa présence en retournant mon attention sur la fin de l'émission de ce soir. Ce n'est pas forcément une émission que je regarde chaque semaine mais il est vrai qu'une fois que je commence un prime, j'ai du mal à ne pas le regarder jusqu'au bout. Les chansons et les interprètes se succèdent, et, comme chaque année, je suis toujours surpris des talents de ce show. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont encore meilleurs que les candidats de l'année précédente.

A mes côtés, Jane remue un peu, libérant des effluves de son parfum si envoutant. Une semaine qu'elle est ici, en vacances chez sa mère, et une semaine que je vis un véritable calvaire. Les sept jours les plus longs de toute ma vie…

Je connais Tanya depuis un peu plus de six mois et j'ai emménagé chez elle il y a quelques semaines à peine. Elle est ce genre de personnes qui prennent la vie comme elle vient et la vivent à cent à l'heure sans se soucier de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres. Nous avons tout de suite accrochés tous les deux. Pour moi, ce fut comme une évidence. Malgré son caractère fougueux, elle a émis quelques réserves au début de notre relation, elle trouvait que notre différence d'âge finirait par nous poser des problèmes. Mais j'ai su la rassurer et très vite nous avons trouvé notre rythme ensemble. Pas question de routine cependant, elle et moi aimons vivre la vie et en profiter, nous bougeons dès que nous en avons l'occasion. Nos métiers respectifs nous permettent de pouvoir avoir nos week-ends libres et nous prenons souvent la moto, lorsque le temps nous le permet pour faire de longues balades, ou nous faisons de l'escalade, ou de la plongée ou encore du surf. En bref, je suis heureux et nos dix années d'écart ne se remarquent même pas.

Elle m'avait parlé de sa fille, très brièvement cependant, elle n'aime pas particulièrement parler de ses échecs et la perte de ses droits parentaux concernant cet enfant en fait sûrement partie. Nous n'en avons pas discuté des heures et il est vrai que lorsqu'elle m'a annoncé que Jane venait passer les deux mois d'été chez nous, je m'attendais à une enfant d'une dizaine d'années, absolument pas à une jeune fille de vingt ans, d'une beauté et d'une grâce incroyable.

Jane ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, grande, élancée, blonde aux yeux bleus mais dans un genre plus simple. Ce qui est le plus frappant chez les deux femmes, c'est la façon dont elles imposent le respect d'un simple regard. Et ce trait est d'autant plus déstabilisant pour moi que je les trouve toutes les deux très attirantes. Lorsque mon regard s'est posé sur Jane il y a sept jours, quelque chose m'a vrillé l'estomac et j'ai été chamboulé plusieurs heures durant.

Au départ, j'étais convaincu que ce que je ressentais allait s'estomper une fois l'attrait de la nouveauté passé mais il n'en est toujours pas le cas une semaine après, bien au contraire. Plus je l'observe et plus elle m'obsède.

Je ne sais pas comment je réussirais à tenir jusqu'à la fin de ses vacances. La seule solution que j'ai trouvé, est de l'ignorer et c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire mais plus les jours passent, plus l'indifférence que j'impose me pèse.

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que je ne fais plus attention à la télévision, trop obnubilé par mes pensées et mes envies concernant la fille de ma petite-amie, lorsque la tête de Jane se pose sur mon épaule. Mon premier réflexe est de me tendre et de sursauter avant de me rendre compte qu'elle s'est endormie et qu'elle a simplement dû glisser. Je me détends légèrement et me raidis instantanément lorsque sa main passe entre mon dos et le dossier du canapé et qu'elle se cale plus confortablement tout contre mon torse en gémissant.

Bordel c'est déjà pas évident de lui résister lorsque je l'ignore mais si en plus elle me touche, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de me contenir. Mon sexe commence à tressauter légèrement et je peux sentir les palpitations de mon cœur qui s'accélèrent dans ma poitrine.

Je baisse les yeux pour observer longuement son visage. Elle a l'air profondément endormie, paisible et heureuse, un léger sourire s'étend sur son visage angélique. Son souffle lent se répercute sur mon cou et tout mon corps se met à frissonner à chacune de ses respirations.

Je sais qu'il faudrait que je me lève, que je m'écarte et que je m'éloigne d'elle mais l'avoir dans mes bras me rend incapable de bouger. Comme si sa place était là, comme si elle avait été faite pour mes bras. C'est totalement insensé, j'en ai conscience mais c'est ainsi que je le ressens.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser et c'est comme si je voyais ses lèvres se tendre vers les miennes. Je sais que j'imagine tout ceci, que ce n'est pas réel, que c'est un fantasme mais rien n'y fait, je penche la tête et dépose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Tout doucement, délicatement, comme les battements d'aile d'un papillon, je l'effleure à peine mais ce que je ressens n'est comparable à rien de ce que j'ai pu ressentir auparavant. Surpris, je m'éloigne brutalement, comme si son contact m'avait brûlé. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela, maintenant que j'y ai goûté, j'ai envie de recommencer et je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait me retenir de la posséder entièrement. Je ne comprends pas d'où me viennent ces pensées et ces envies. Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie c'est comme si j'étais totalement une autre personne, un homme complètement différent.

Elle gigote doucement, sûrement pour s'installer plus confortablement et je cesse de respirer et de bouger au moment où sa tête glisse jusqu'au niveau de mon nombril. Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, à cet instant, je suis incapable de contenir mon érection qui vient déformer mon jogging vu que je ne porte rien en dessous. Ca m'apprendra à vouloir passer une soirée « à l'aise » devant la télé ! Le pire, c'est sa main qui vient se poser sur ma cuisse, à quelques centimètres seulement de ma queue.

Ma respiration s'accélère tandis que ses doigts remontent doucement, en traçant de petits cercles. Je ferme les yeux en rejetant la tête sur le dossier du canapé, mes jambes se crispent et j'arrête tout mouvement lorsqu'elle empoigne mes bourses avec fermeté. Seul un léger sifflement de soulagement franchit mes lèvres tandis que je me cambre à la recherche de plus de contact. A l'aide de son nez, elle soulève mon tee-shirt et commence à embrasser et mordiller mon bas ventre, de mon nombril à la naissance de mes poils pubiens. Mes doigts s'enfoncent dans la mousse du canapé et je relève la tête pour vérifier que je ne rêve pas, que ce que je suis en train de vivre, ce que Jane est en train de me faire est bien réel.

Sa petite langue rose s'enroule à l'intérieur de mon nombril au moment où mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Elle me sourit, me défiant du regard de la stopper. J'avale doucement ma salive avant de parvenir à articuler :

- Jane…

Elle sourit malicieusement, voyant que je suis incapable d'aligner deux mots à la suite. Sa main passe alors à l'intérieur de mon survêt et je grogne lorsque ses doigts commencent à faire pression sur mon gland sans pour autant bouger. Elle laisse son corps glisser le long du canapé et se retrouve à genoux devant moi. Mes hanches impriment le mouvement que sa main me refuse et je vois Jane se lécher les lèvres d'anticipation lorsque mon membre se révèle à sa vue. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de donner un grand coup de langue partant de mes bourses jusqu'au bout de mon gland.

Dans un sursaut de réalité, je lui empoigne la tête, l'empêchant ainsi de réitérer cette caresse. Je sais d'avance que si sa langue se retrouve sur ma peau une dernière fois, je ne répondrais plus de rien.

- Jane…

Je commence d'une voix peu sûre, légèrement tremblante et incroyablement grave.

- Jasper ? sourit-elle en arquant un sourcil de manière totalement innocente et en même temps tellement provocatrice.

- Suce-moi ! J'ordonne malgré moi d'une voix rocailleuse, je ne comprends pas que de telles paroles aient pu sortir de ma bouche.

Je vais pour m'excuser mais ma queue se retrouve engloutie au plus profond de sa gorge.

- Putain ! sifflé-je lorsque sa langue tournoya également autour de mon gland.

Mes doigts se resserrent autour de ses cheveux et son gémissement étouffé fait palpiter ma queue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Je la sens déglutir autour de moi pour ensuite faire le vide et m'emprisonner de plus en plus fort. Voir sa tête monter et descendre le long de mon membre, sa bouche avaler entièrement ma queue m'excite encore plus.

- Putain ! m'exclamé-je lorsque ses dents commencent à racler ma peau sensible. Continue !

De nouveau, c'est un ordre. Je ne comprends pas d'où ça me vient exactement mais elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Sa main est passée sous sa jupe et à la façon dont elle gémit autour de ma queue je suppose qu'elle est en train de se soulager.

- Enlève ta main !

Elle proteste mais je lui fais relever la tête de force, retirant la friandise de sa bouche en un bruyant « plop ». Elle me supplie du regard et doucement je caresse sa joue.

- Je veux que ce soit moi qui te fasse du bien Jane. Tu comprends ?

Elle acquiesce et ses doigts enserrent la base de ma queue tandis que sa bouche revient me cajoler. Je lui impose le rythme plus par jeu que par position de force et elle gémit de nouveau. Je ne suis pas loin de jouir et je veux être sûr que la suite lui convienne :

- Jane si tu ne veux pas aval...

Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase qu'elle augmente la vitesse de ses va-et-vient. Ma queue percute le fond de sa gorge, l'obligeant à déglutir et m'enserrer plus fort. Elle me branle à la base, sa salive dégouline jusque sur mes boules qu'elle vient cajoler de son autre main. A un moment, un de ses doigts s'approche de mon petit trou et vient le masser juste en surface. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour exploser dans sa bouche. Elle se délecte de tout ce que je lui offre, allant même jusqu'à donné de légers coups de langues sensuels pour me nettoyer de ce qui reste.

Je passe mes mains sous ses bras et la soulève pour la poser sur la table basse du salon. Sans lui demander son avis, j'écarte ses cuisses et retire son shorty. J'ai tellement envie d'elle et de son essence que je me mets à lécher son dessous en la narguant du regard. Elle tente de resserrer ses cuisses pour se soulager mais je l'en empêche et elle grogne. Je tire sur ses jambes, la faisant basculer en arrière et me jette sur sa chatte dégoulinante de son désir. Je prends tout ce qu'elle a à m'offrir, elle est délicieuse, sucrée et douce. Ma langue explore chacun de ses plis et mes doigts s'aventurent dans son antre. Je les recourbe tout en la pénétrant lentement. Elle se cambre et repose ses jambes sur mes épaules, me donnant ainsi un meilleur accès à toute son intimité. Ma bouche aspire avec force sur son clitoris, le maltraitant avant de le lécher pour faire passer la douleur. Je sors mes doigts de son antre et me dirige vers son anus que je masse avant d'y en insérer un. Avec toute la cyprine qui coule de son antre, je n'ai aucun mal à la pénétrer. Elle se tend un instant et je marque une pause dans ma progression, ne manquant pas de cajoler les autres parties érogènes de son corps.

C'est ainsi que mon autre main passe sous son chemiser et malaxe son sein par-dessus son soutien-gorge.

- Enlève-le ! ordonné-je en relevant la tête alors qu'il commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Je veux sentir ses pointes durcies sans barrière.

Elle gémit de frustration lorsqu'il ne lui reste plus qu'un demi-doigt dans le derrière et s'exécute à vive allure. Elle ouvre son chemiser sans prendre la peine de le déboutonner auparavant et son carcan est juste dégrafé et remonté au-dessus de ses seins. Je souris avant d'en prendre un en main et de titiller et pincer son téton au même rythme que ma bouche sur son bouton de chair.

J'enfonce un peu plus mon doigt lorsqu'elle se détend et la sensation la fait se cambrer. Un beau gémissement, comme une longue plainte, sort de sa bouche lorsque je commence mes va-et-vient dans sa petite entrée. Je la sens un peu réticente au début mais elle finit par donner des coups de hanches pour me faire accélérer les choses. Une main maltraitant son sein, l'autre son cul et ma bouche sa chatte, elle ne tarde pas à exploser, son anus se resserrant violement autour de mes doigts et ses parois autour de ma langue. Son orgasme semble ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter et elle finit par retomber mollement et à bout de souffle sur la table basse.

Je recule et m'adosse au canapé, la queue en feu comme si finalement elle ne m'avait pas sucé avant. Je l'observe longuement, les jambes écartées et pendantes, sa chatte dégoulinant de son plaisir, son ventre plat montant et descendant à un rythme effréné et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en vouloir encore.

- Encore !

Elle relève la tête surprise et son regard descend jusque mon érection. Elle se lèche les lèvres et finit par se mettre à genoux sur la table basse, m'offrant sa croupe divine en pâture.

- Comment tu veux ?

Autant j'ai envie de sa chatte autant son cul m'appelle inexorablement. Elle me regarde par-dessus mon épaule et me souris mutinement :

- Je veux comme toi tu veux!

Je lui fais un sourire entendu avant qu'il ne devienne niais comme si je venais de recevoir le plus beau cadeau de toute ma vie, ce qui en soit n'est pas complètement faux non plus.

Je me relève pour être à la bonne hauteur et m'enfonce d'un coup sec dans son antre. Sans effort étant donné la quantité de cyprine qui s'écoule librement de son corps. Je la martèle, dur et fort, la faisant crier encore et encore. A un moment, j'ai même peur que Tanya nous entende alors je plaque ma main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de faire trop de bruit. Mon autre main agrippe sa hanche et l'aide à imprimer mon rythme frénétique. J'ai une vue imprenable sur ma bite luisant de ses jus entrant et sortant d'elle et je ne peux m'empêcher d'accélérer encore mes coups de rein. Son jus dégouline maintenant et j'en récolte de mon pouce avant de le mettre dans son anus. Elle gémit et se contracte lorsque je la pénètre en rythme des deux côtés. Elle finit par reposer la tête sur la table, ses doigts agrippant les bords, m'offrant ainsi la possibilité d'y aller plus fort. Dans cette position, je peux la pénétrer encore plus loin et je ne m'en prive pas. Mon pouce semble également faire des merveilles, je la sens palpiter une première fois puis plusieurs fois par la suite mais de plus en plus fort tandis que j'augmente encore la fréquence et la puissance de mes coups.

Lorsqu'elle m'enserre de partout, je ne peux m'empêcher de me laisser aller dans un dernier aller retour.

La remplir de ma semence est une grande satisfaction et j'en jouis deux fois plus longtemps tandis que je la pénètre de plus en plus lentement.

Quelque chose de doux et d'humide me touche les lèvres, j'ouvre les yeux et sursaute en voyant à quelques centimètres de moi le visage de Tanya.

- Tu t'es endormie devant la télé Jasper, chuchote-t-elle alors que je reprends doucement conscience de ce qu'il s'est passé.

C'était juste un rêve... Un putain de rêve...

Je tourne la tête vers Jane avant de me laisser entraîner à l'étage par Tanya et dans son regard j'ai l'impression qu'elle a quelque chose à me dire.

- Vas-y, dis-je à ma petite-amie, je vais boire un verre et j'arrive.

Je me retrouve donc seul avec Jane qui se rapproche lentement de moi et finis par se coller contre mon corps et me murmurer à l'oreille :

- Si tu veux réaliser ton rêve, rejoins-moi dans ma chambre pendant la nuit...

Je recule, complètement sous le choc.

- Co... Comment ?

- Tu parles en dormant Jasper ! rigole-t-elle avant de caresser mon entre-jambe.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et met un bout de tissus dans ma poche avant de monter se coucher à son tour.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas et j'ai l'impression d'être encore dans un rêve mais lorsque je sors un shorty en dentelle noire imprégné de cyprine de ma poche, je sais que ce que je vis est réel.

Je le respire à plein poumon : vais-je être assez fort pour ne pas la rejoindre ?


	15. Le secret est l'écrin du bonheur

**La relation interdite: Hidden Desires Contest !**

**Titre de votre relation : Le secret est l'écrin du bonheur. Vraiment ?**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http :/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

_**« Tout va bien de votre côté ? Terminé. »**_

La radio grésilla. Les agents spéciaux Jasper Withlock et Isabella Swan se regardèrent. Cette dernière quitta son poste et répondit.

**« Tout va bien ici. Le suspect n'a pas bougé et n'a reçu aucune visite. »**

La radio grésilla de nouveau.

_**« Bella, on avait dit qu'on dirait terminé à la fin de chaque réponse. Terminé. »**_

**« Emmett, franchement c'est stupide. On est en planque, pas en mission commando. »**

Ce fut la voix de son chef qu'elle entendit cette fois-ci.

_**« Merci pour vos informations Swan. Prochain point dans une heure s'il n'y a pas de nouveau. Restez concentrés ! »**_

**« Toujours chef ! »**

Elle posa la radio entre son collège Jasper et elle, vers la fenêtre. Celui vérifia que la communication était bien coupée avant de parler à Bella.

**« Il faut qu'on parle tu sais. À propos de **_**tu-sais-quoi**_**… Il faut que tu fasses un test. »**

Bella se renfrogna et quitta son poste pour se faire du café. Elle en proposa à son collègue qui secoua la tête.

**« Ne change pas de sujet s'il te plaît. Si tu es enceinte… »**

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

**« Depuis que je suis adolescente les médecins me disent qu'avoir un enfant sera très difficile. J'ai une trompe ligaturée, son ovaire correspondant est non fonctionnel depuis que j'ai l'âge d'avoir mes règles, le second a un kyste et on utilise un moyen contraceptif. Certes, le diaphragme a bougé une fois il y a plus d'un mois de ça mais j'ai eu mes règles depuis ! Tu le sais très bien puisqu'on n'a pas pu faire l'amour il y a deux semaines ! Ensuite, on n'a jamais eu d'accident depuis. Avec tout ça, dis-moi quelles sont les chances que je sois enceinte ? »**

**« Tu t'énerves. » **Lui répondit-il après quelques secondes. C'était une simple constatation.

**« Et tu ne t'énerves jamais. Ça encore, c'est un signe en plus. Il y a la fatigue, les baisses tensions et il y a deux jours, t'es partie de la scène de crime pour aller vomir. Depuis tu ne te sens pas bien… Ça fait trop de coïncidences pour être ignoré. »** La raisonna-t-il doucement.

**« Il n'y a de coïncidences que là où on en cherche ! »** Répondit-elle sèchement.

Bella souffla. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge et une envie subite de pleurer. Mais ça, jamais elle ne le ferait savoir devant Jasper. S'il le remarquait de lui-même et bien tant pis ! Il se leva et vint l'enlacer tendrement. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras réconfortants. Elle allait vraiment pleurer…

**« Avant ton arrivée, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant parce que ça m'était presque impossible d'en avoir. Et puis t'es arrivé dans l'équipe… J'ai commencé à mettre mes rêves sur autre chose que je pensais inaccessible. »**

Elle releva les yeux vers Jasper.

**« Moi ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête avec un immense sourire. Sa colère était déjà loin !

**« Toi. » **Confirma-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Les mains de Jasper, posées jusqu'à maintenant dans le creux des reins de Bella, descendirent vers ses fesses. Il les pressa et rapprocha le corps de Bella contre lui. Elle sentit son érection à travers son pantalon et se frotta contre elle. Ils gémirent tous deux et sans se quitter des lèvres s'allongèrent sur le sol.

Jasper sortit ses menottes et les fit balancer devant les yeux de son amante. Il affichait un regard de propriété et d'envie. Son sourire avait tout d'un sourire coquin. Bella eut soudainement chaud. Elle savait que la suite promettait d'être superbe ! Son corps entier frissonna d'anticipation.

Jasper attacha les poignets de Bella au pied de la table. Elle semblait assez lourde pour ne pas que Bella la déplace si jamais elle bougeait durant l'acte.

Il défit la boucle de ceinture et baissa son pantalon et son boxer dans un même mouvement. Bella le regarda avec désir.

**« Est-ce que tu la veux en toi, Bella… » **Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix suave et rauque. Elle ne put répondre immédiatement.

**« Est-ce que tu veux d'**_**elle**_** en toi ? » **Répéta-t-il en prenant sa verge turgescente en main.

**« Oui… »** Souffla-t-elle.

Impossible de formuler une phrase plus longue lorsqu'elle le voyait ainsi. Comment en si peu de temps avait-il réussi à la rendre ainsi ?

**« Je n'ai pas très bien entendu… »**

**« Ouiiiiii ! »** Répondit-elle plus fort avant de se mordre la lèvre.

**« Bien… »**

Il lui remonta son tee-shirt et défit les agrafes de son soutien-gorge. Ses lèvres plongèrent sur sa poitrine. Bella gémit et tira sur ses liens. Elle voulait tant passer ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son amant, elle voulait rapprocher davantage encore ses lèvres contre sa chair douce et sensible. Il ouvrit la bouche et lécha l'un de ses tétons. Sa main affligeait sort tout aussi délicieux à son second mont.

**« Jazz… Vas à l'essentiel s'il te plaît. Je me fiche que ce soit doux ! J'ai besoin de toi. »** Le supplia-t-elle.

**« Ce les femmes veulent, les femmes l'obtiennent ! » **Déclara-t-il dans un sourire en coin.

Il lui fit descendre son pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles et arracha son string. Elle soupira de plaisir et grogna de douleur à la fois. Il plia ses genoux et les remonta vers son ventre. Il plaça son membre à son entrée. Elle était suffisamment humide. Bien ! Il s'enfonça violemment à l'intérieur. Bella cria tandis que Jasper grogna.

_**« Des hommes se rapprochent vers l'entrée secondaire de l'immeuble. Swan, Withlock, il y a du changement là-haut ? »**_

**« Merde ! »** Grognèrent-ils tous les deux à l'écoute de la voix de leur patron déformée par la radio.

Ils furent soudainement ramenés à la réalité. Ils avaient merdé. Grandement ! Ils étaient en service, nom de Dieu ! Jasper se releva immédiatement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre en prenant la radio.

**« Le suspect prépare un lieu de rendez-vous dans son bureau me semble-t-il. Il commence à baisser les stores. J'active les micros ? »**

_**« Vas-y. McCarthy et moi-même appelons des renforts. Ça va bientôt être le moment d'intervenir. On vous rejoint au poste d'observation dans quelques instants. »**_

**« Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! »** Jura-t-il.

**« Détache-moi ! »** Minauda Bella.

Il se rhabilla et la détacha. Il l'aida à refermer son soutien-gorge et à se remettre debout. Elle remonta son pantalon et ramassa le reste de son string. La serrure cliqueta. Jasper arracha le bout de tissu des mains de Bella et se réfugia dans la salle de bains tandis qu'elle abaissait son tee-shirt.

Son patron et son collègue débarquèrent et la regardèrent étrangement.

Le cœur de Bella tambourinait fortement dans sa poitrine et sa respiration était trop rapide pour ne pas paraître suspecte. Oh bon sang… ! Elle prit le plus rapidement possible la poubelle à côté d'elle et vomit le contenu de son estomac dedans. La seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : ils vont tout de suite comprendre, ma carrière est terminée ! Et celle de Jazz aussi…

Les sons parvenaient étouffés à ses oreilles. Une fois son estomac vidé, elle posa la poubelle et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Les yeux bleus et les cheveux blond cendré de son supérieur envahirent son champ de vision. Les couleurs semblaient un peu délavées, comme si elle regardait une cassette vidéo de mauvaise qualité sur une vieille télévision. Il lui tendait un verre d'eau frais. Elle le prit et avala le tout.

Elle ferma les yeux un tout petit instant avant de les rouvrir. Elle se sentait déjà mieux.

**« Merci Carlisle. »**

Il hocha la tête d'un air grave. Il lui reprit le verre et le remplit à nouveau avant de lui remettre. Elle but une petite gorgée et le posa à côté d'elle.

**« Je suis désolée… » **S'excusa-t-elle minablement.

**« Y'a pas de mal à être malade. L'agent Withlock est aussi en train de vomir dans les toilettes. » **Dit son patron avec réconfort sans pour autant se départir de cet air professionnel qui le caractérisait.

Elle essaya de ne pas paraître trop étonnée et regarda la porte de la salle de bains. Ainsi, c'était comme ça que Jazz les couvrait ? En se faisant passer pour malade lui aussi alors qu'il devait certainement régler un autre 'souci'. _Bonne astuce,_ pensa-t-elle.

**« Je lui ai dit que le chinois du coin craignait. Il a quand même insisté. Je suis vraiment désolée Carlisle. »**

Il ne dit rien, gardant son air sérieux.

**« Chef, les caméras géothermiques montrent que les hommes sont arrivés dans l'appartement loué par Volturi. Ils ont dû placer des brouilleurs, les micros ne captent rien. »**

Carlisle Cullen se releva en la regardant. Son regard se fit plus froid ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression due au fait qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Cela ne le rajeunissait pas forcément… Et ça ne le rendait pas plus sympathique non plus …

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il rejoignit Emmett McCarthy près de la fenêtre et des instruments. _C'est sûr, on va devoir rendre notre insigne,_ songea Bella avec tristesse. Pourtant une part d'elle était soulagée. Était-ce parce qu'il avait découvert le secret qu'elle portait depuis trop longtemps ? Ou alors, parce que si on la virait, l'un des choix les plus importants de sa vie serait plus facile à prendre ?

La chasse d'eau se fit entendre puis il y eut le bruit d'un robinet qu'on ouvre. Quelques secondes après, Jasper sortait de la salle de bains en s'essuyant la bouche. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il venait de vomir, il semblait pâle comme un mort. Et tout le monde ici présent en avait vu plus d'un et pouvait appuyer la véracité de cette comparaison morbide.

Mais en réalité, Jasper Withlock avait vraiment vomi. Ils avaient été à deux doigts de se faire prendre dans une position embarrassante, il avait certainement mis en cloque sa partenaire et sa réaction peu professionnelle le dégoûtait. Il irait donner sa lettre de démission à la fin de cette enquête. Pas question que Bella paye _ses_ erreurs et puis elle était dans l'équipe depuis plus longtemps, il avait merdé le premier en l'embrassant et en la persuadant qu'une relation entre eux était possible… Elle était un excellent agent, prête à prendre tous les risques pour mener à bien son travail. Elle apportait une touche sensible à toute l'équipe et savait être dure dans les interrogatoires. Elle était là pour les autres quand ils n'allaient pas bien. Alors que lui n'était là que pour faire son travail et il ne le faisait pas aussi bien qu'elle. Rien ne le retenait ici si ce n'est _elle_… Il pourrait toujours servir les autres en devenant pompier. Il savait que Bella chérissait sa carrière comme si c'était un rêve devenu réalité. Il culpabiliserait toute sa vie s'il venait à le lui arracher.

Il remarqua que Bella l'observait, assise par terre. Il s'accroupit devant elle, faisant abstraction du reste de l'équipe en train de bosser. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il observa la poubelle posée à côté d'elle et lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

**« Fais ce test, Bella ! »** Mima-t-il des lèvres.

Il la vit fermer les yeux avec un air déchiré. Et dire que quelques minutes auparavant, elle était tellement insouciante, pleine de vie avec un regard rayonnant de désir. Elle semblait avoir pris des années en quelques minutes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il lisait de la maturité et de la sagesse dans son regard. Elle avait le même sur les scènes de crime mais aussi quand elle pense à son enfance houleuse. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter comme s'ils étaient en privé mais les regards dans son dos l'en dissuadaient.

**« Withlock, Swan. Prenez un taxi et rentrez chez vous. Les renforts vont arriver, ça ne sert à rien que vous restiez dans le coin. »** Déclara Cullen.

Jasper se leva et tendit la main à Bella pour l'aider. Avant de partir, elle sortit la poubelle. Jasper appela un taxi. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le véhicule et il demanda à ce qu'on le dépose chez lui. Bella se blottit contre son torse. Il l'entoura de son bras pour l'attirer plus près et lui prit la main.

**« J'aurais dû être plus professionnel tout à l'heure. Si on ne nous avait pas interrompus tout à l'heure, ça aurait pu être pire en conséquence pour notre mission. Ou imagine un peu qu'ils ne nous aient pas prévenus qu'ils débarquaient dans la planque… On sait maintenant pourquoi les relations entre deux agents sont défendues. C'est un manque de professionnalisme. Sans parler du fait qu'on se soucie constamment de la sécurité de l'autre, ce qui peut nous distraire. Et un instant de distraction peut nous faire faire un tas d'erreur. »**

Bella releva la tête vers le visage solennel de son amant.

**« Ne me dis pas que tu as l'attention de… »**

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle comprit que si, c'était son attention.

**« Jazz ! Ne fais pas ça ! »**

**« Si l'un de nous deux ne part pas, on se fera virer tous les deux. Je ne veux pas que cela se produise. »**

**« Alors laisse-moi partir. Si jamais je suis enceinte, je le ferais. Je ne veux pas partir de la maison et laisser notre bébé tout en sachant que je pourrais ne pas revenir. Emmett a bien failli ne pas s'en sortir la dernière fois. Quant à Jacob… »**

Il lui serra la main. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu son collègue ce jour-là, mais également son meilleur ami. Il l'entendit renifler.

**« Il a laissé sa femme et ses deux enfants. J'étais là à l'enterrement. J'ai vu leur petit visage inondé de larmes face à la perte de leur père. Je ne veux pas que ça nous arrive. Je ne veux pas me sentir responsable de votre tristesse. Si je meurs au boulot ce sera ma faute à cause de mon choix de carrière. Je me suis toujours dit que je n'aurais pas d'enfant du coup, je me fichais des risques du métier. Mais si jamais je… »**

Elle caressa son ventre et secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser des pensées qui la traversaient. Jasper lui caressa sa joue et la calma en lui fredonnant une chanson. Il ne se préoccupa pas du chauffeur. Il se fichait d'avoir l'air ridicule du moment que Bella allait mieux. Ils arrivèrent une trentaine de minutes plus tard devant sa maison. Il paya l'homme puis secoua légèrement Bella. Celle-ci était un peu somnolente. Il la porta comme une jeune mariée tandis qu'elle se reposait encore un peu dans ses bras.

Il la conduisit directement dans la salle de bains. Il l'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et la maintint contre lui tandis qu'il commençait à faire couler l'eau chaude et le bain moussant. Elle se laissa faire déshabiller par Jasper. Il l'installa dans la baignoire et se déshabilla à son tour pour la rejoindre. Elle se cala contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il la lava avec autant d'amour et de réconfort qu'il le put.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jasper sentit qu'elle s'était endormie, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Il observa le visage soucieux de Bella. Il l'avait vue en bien meilleure forme… Si elle n'était pas enceinte, quelque chose clochait forcément pour que son corps son réagisse de la sorte… Une grossesse serait le moindre des maux vu les symptômes. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'elle soit enceinte et en même temps il redoutait les résultats.

Si le test virait au bleu, il serait fou de joie. C'était tout ce que Bella avait désiré. Quant à lui, il espérait qu'avec l'arrivée de ce bébé, Bella vendrait son appartement et s'installerait définitivement dans sa maison, mais pas seulement… D'accord, il avait un peu peur à l'idée d'être papa mais il s'imaginait déjà un avenir empli de bonheur avec un troisième membre. Sans sa belle avec lui, son domicile lui paraissait bien trop silencieux, spacieux et vide.

D'un autre côté, ça voulait dire officialiser leur relation aux yeux de tous et il y aurait forcément des répercussions dans leur boulot à tous les deux… Il craignait la réaction de leurs collègues. Certaines plus que d'autres…

Il souffla et se résigna à sortir de la baignoire. Il évacua l'eau et rinça le corps de sa belle au bois dormant ainsi que le sien. Il l'enveloppa dans une serviette et la coucha dans son lit. Il retourna rapidement dans la salle de bains avant de la rejoindre.

Jasper fut réveillé par son réveil le lendemain matin. Il l'éteignit rapidement et se leva discrètement du pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de Bella. Elle avait l'air plus paisible qu'hier. Il décida de partir au travail seul et de la laisser dormir.

Il se prépara. Faire le nœud de sa cravate marqua la fin de sa routine matinale. Il laissa un petit déjeuner à sa belle sur sa table de nuit. Il lui laissa un petit mot.

_J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de t'avoir laissé dormir. Tu es tellement belle ! La plus belle de l'univers._

_Mes rêves ont été plus que doux cette nuit. Et sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que tu en étais l'unique objet._

_Je ne désire que toi._

_Je t'aime._

_Ton Jazz._

Il l'embrassa et quitta la chambre. Il prit sa voiture et roula jusqu'à son travail. Après avoir passé les multiples mesures de sécurité, il atteignit enfin le bâtiment. Dans l'ascenseur, il croisa Emmett en train de raconter à la jeune et nouvelle recrue des arrestations héroïques de meurtriers et membres de la mafia. Jasper roula des yeux. La plupart des histoires avaient été embellies mais la jeune recrue gobait la moindre des paroles d'Emmett avec un air d'admiration béate. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur son étage, elle dut le laisser à contrecœur. Elle le salua en rougissant. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans la cabine.

**« Tombeur… Je pourrais dire à ta femme comment tu t'occupes au travail… »** Dit Jasper sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

**« Que veux-tu… Je ne suis qu'un pauvre trentenaire qui a besoin de confirmer son pouvoir de séduction sur les jeunes minettes. »** Répondit-il avec un air joueur. **« Ou alors, je participe à la glorification de mon métier. C'est au choix… »**

**« Je penche plutôt pour la première option… » **Déclara jasper avec un air complice.

Emmett se rapprocha de lui et lui fit un tape-m'en-cinq.

**« Content que t'ailles mieux mec ! Dommage que tu aies raté l'arrestation d'hier ! C'était É-PI-QUE ! »**

Son collègue exultait sur place et laissait transparaître une certaine excitation. Il commença à lui raconter tout ce qu'il avait manqué mais Jasper n'écoutait qu'à moitié, concentré dans ses propres réflexions. Ils arrivèrent à leur étage et tandis qu'ils marchaient vers leur bureau, il croisa le regard de son patron. Celui-ci discutait avec son fils, Edward Cullen. C'était le médecin légiste attitré de notre équipe et également l'ex de Bella…

Il avait tout pour plaire. Physiquement il avait l'air d'une de ces stars montantes d'Hollywood. Intellectuellement, il était cultivé et avait réussi à obtenir son diplôme de médecine avec deux ans d'avance. Au niveau du caractère, c'était un homme aimable, poli, charmant… Tout le monde ne parlait que de lui de manière positive… Sa séparation avec Bella relevait du mystère pour Jasper. Il en ignorait toutes les raisons et n'osait pas vraiment aborder le sujet avec elle… Mais il remarquait parfaitement la façon qu'Edward avait de la regarder et savait pertinemment qu'Edward ne l'avait pas oubliée…

Carlisle Cullen dut lui dire quelque chose car Edward se retourna pour le regarder. Ils se saluèrent. Cullen Junior s'éloigna tandis que Cullen Senior s'approchait de Jasper. Emmett s'éclipsa discrètement.

**« Withlock, j'ai à vous parler. »** Dit son patron en passant à côté de lui et sans se retourner.

Jasper le suivit tout en ayant la certitude qu'il allait se faire virer. Cullen entra dans un local à matériel et referma la porte à double tour après qu'il y soit rentré. L'endroit était trop déplacé pour annoncer un licenciement… Le soulagement se fit ressentir dans tout son corps mais l'air sérieux de son boss ne le rassurait pas.

**« Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je m'inquiète pour Bella et comme je sais que vous êtes proches… »**

Cullen évalua la réaction de Jasper avec cette phrase lourde de sens. Sauf qu'il était hors de question qu'il se livre à cause de la faiblesse de son corps. L'agent Withlock demeura impassible.

**« J'ai pensé que vous étiez peut-être au courant de ce qu'il se passait. »**

Jasper réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre et joua avec le nœud de sa cravate. Peut-être qu'une vérité partielle ferait l'affaire et si Cullen lui touchait un mot à propos des tests peut-être que Bella pourrait le faire. Il avait une grande influence sur elle, sûrement un reste de l'éventualité qu'il aurait pu devenir son beau-père… Mais même en tant que patron et doyen de l'équipe, il méritait d'être écouté.

**« Je pense qu'elle pourrait être enceinte mais qu'elle refuse de voir la vérité en face. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de son problème du coup elle dit que c'est impossible… Enfin ça c'était avant qu'on ait une petite discussion… »**

Carlisle Cullen se frotta le menton avec un air plus pâle que d'habitude.

**« Tout va bien chef ? »**

Celui-ci hocha la tête et se perdit dans ses pensées. Jasper attendit quelques secondes puis quelques minutes... Carlisle Cullen ne disait toujours rien. Il donnerait cher pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées…

**« Chef ? »**

**« C'est vous le père ? »** Lui demanda-t-il enfin.

Jasper ne répondit pas immédiatement et resta prudent. La voix de son supérieur était calme et posée, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. Derrière ça, se cachait certainement de la colère et de la déception.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »**

**« Votre complicité, les regards que vous vous lancez, **_**hier**_**… »**

Jasper déglutit difficilement. La déception était désormais extrêmement palpable et cela le rendait honteux pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

**« Même pour un agent qui a plusieurs années d'expérience derrière lui, j'ai failli passer à côté de ça. Depuis combien de temps vous vous fréquentez ? »**

**« Depuis combien de temps avez-vous des soupçons ? » **Répondit-il avec spontanéité.

**« Ne commencez pas à jouer avec moi Withlock. »**

La voix de son patron augmenta légèrement et se fit plus menaçante.

**« Bientôt vingt mois… »** Avoua-t-il doucement.

Cullen ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il secoua lentement la tête.

**« J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour Bella. Je l'ai toujours traitée comme s'il s'agissait de ma propre fille et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je n'irais pas voir le directeur pour tout lui avouer. Si je faisais une telle chose vous ne seriez pas le seul touché et réprimandé, elle le serait également. Mais vos actes ne peuvent pas rester sans conséquence. Mettez-vous d'accord mais l'un de vous deux dégage de mon équipe avant ce soir. »**

Le boss déverrouilla la porte d'un geste colérique. Jamais Jasper ne l'avait vu dans un tel état.

**« Ne nous en voulez pas s'il vous plaît. L'amour ne se commande pas. Vous pourriez nous en tenir vigueur si jamais ce n'était que du sexe mais ce n'est pas le cas. On a tous les deux résisté vous savez. Mais on s'aime profondément et sincèrement. »**

Lorsque Cullen se retourna vers lui, son regard n'avait rien d'amical. Ses prunelles étaient noires de rage avec une pointe de folie.

**« Je ne vous en veux pas pour ça. Je construis mon équipe et chaque collaboration sur la confiance. Je **_**vous**_** faisais confiance. À tous les deux ! Vous auriez dû venir m'en parler avant que je ne le découvre. Pas vingt mois après bon sang ! »** Cria-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur. Désormais, il y avait un renfoncement dans celui-ci et si son patron avait eu mal, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se pinça de nouveau l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Du sang coulait depuis les jointures de ses doigts tandis qu'il inspirait et expirait profondément.

**« Je prends cela comme une véritable trahison. Surtout de **_**sa**_** part. »**

**« Nous sommes vraiment désolés mais le règlement stipule clairement qu'il est interdit de se fréquenter entre agents. On avait peur des conséquences et c'est un sujet extrêmement difficile à aborder. On ne pensait pas forcément que cela devienne aussi sérieux. On a été lâches, je le reconnais… »**

Cullen sembla se calmer et se retourna vers la porte.

**« Si étiez venus m'en parler avant, j'aurais pu vous protéger et vous auriez même pu rester ensemble dans mon équipe. Je comprends que travailler de la manière dont nous le faisons actuellement puisse vous rapprocher. Je suis également passé par-là ! Et en vue des circonstances dans lesquelles pour vous êtes arrivés pour Bella, je peux d'autant mieux comprendre votre rapprochement. Mais imaginez ne serait-ce qu'un instant que si on vous avait découverts sans que je ne sois au courant, vous auriez pu avoir bien plus de sanctions. Sans parler du fait que j'aurais également eu des ennuis. J'entendais déjà dire depuis le haut de l'échelle hiérarchique que je suis un incompétent incapable de gérer une équipe de trois adultes. Alors que si vous étiez venus m'en parler avant comme des adultes responsables et que la direction l'apprenait, j'aurais pu vous défendre en appuyant le fait que vous faisiez toujours de l'excellent travail. »** Il marqua une courte pause et ouvrit la porte. **« Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Ce que j'ai dit tient toujours. Je ne veux plus de l'un d'entre vous dans mon équipe avant ce soir. »**

Carlisle Cullen sortit avec brusquerie et Jasper le suivit. Bella le percuta alors qu'elle sortait de l'ascenseur. Elle le regardait avec une rage non dissimulée. Il déglutit péniblement. Elle lui prit le bras avec une force étonnante et l'entraina dans la même petite pièce que précédemment. Une fois en privé, elle lui frappa l'épaule. Elle savait se battre comme un homme. Ses coups étaient précis et bien portés grâce aux entraînements suivis pour le boulot.

Jasper lui immobilisa le poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse l'atteindre de nouveau.

**« Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Celle-ci le regarda et en un clignement de cils, toute sa rage se dissipa. Elle fondit subitement en larmes. Il la ramena contre lui, la prenant doucement dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas ses changements d'humeur…

**« Oh Jazz… »** Renifla-t-elle. **« Je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive… Je crois… Je crois que tu as raison… mais… mais… j'ai peur… »**

Les pleurs de Bella explosèrent à la fin de sa phrase. Mais elle ne pleurait plus seulement, elle tremblait de la tête au pied et Jasper ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait s'y prendre. Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux et la pressa contre son épaule. Il caressait doucement la base de sa chevelure soyeuse dans le but de l'apaiser tandis que son autre main frotter doucement son dos de bas en haut puis de haut en bas.

**« Je t'aime Bella et je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu n'as à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit ! Ni pour notre futur, ni pour les responsabilités que l'on aura, ni pour notre travail. On s'arrangera et tout ira pour le mieux, crois-moi. Des tas de gens s'en sortent, pourquoi pas nous ? »**

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire ou faire pour qu'elle aille mieux mais il faisait de son mieux. Il voulait tout simplement cesser de la voir ainsi, dans cet état de détresse, et ne plus se sentir impuissant face à la situation. Heureusement, Bella passa ses bras autour de lui.

Entre deux reniflements, elle inspira profondément l'odeur légèrement poivrée de Jasper. Sa fragrance fit remonter tout un tas de souvenirs agréables à la surface de son esprit. Son corps réagit de la même manière que dans les situations passées. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus réguliers et plus légers. Elle sentait la sérénité revenir peu à peu dans son corps. Elle frotta sa tête contre son lui à la manière d'un chat.

Jasper sentit ces changements opérés. Les épaules de sa belle se détendirent tandis que les tremblements diminuaient jusqu'à se tarir. Il hésitait à lui parler de peur qu'elle ne se remette à pleurer. Ce n'était pas forcément le bon moment pour lui annoncer que l'un des deux devait quitter l'équipe. Et avant ce soir… Comme il envisageait déjà de donner sa démission, il pouvait très bien partir.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Bella se sépara de Jasper. Elle essuya les restes de larmes du revers de la main et lui sourit.

**« Merci Jazz. Pour tout. »**

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa rapidement du bout des lèvres. C'était un baiser de remerciement trop court et pas assez approfondi au goût de Jasper. Il la serra contre lui et lui donna un véritable baiser auquel elle répondit avec la plus grande passion. Il la poussa contre la porte, la piégeant contre la surface dure et lisse en bois. Il verrouilla la serrure sans jamais se séparer des lèvres douces et sucrées de Bella. Celle-ci gémit lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de son amant pénétrer sa bouche. Elle l'entrouvrit davantage afin d'approfondir cet échange. Jasper imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa langue, c'était passionné, langoureux et également extrêmement érotique. C'était comme s'il lui faisait l'amour d'une autre manière que par la pénétration sexuelle.

Bella se dégagea la première pour reprendre une inspiration. Sa respiration était difficile et hachée. Elle luttait contre le désir et cette douce chaleur qui s'installait dans son corps et plus particulièrement dans son bas-ventre. Cependant, elle n'oubliait pas l'épisode à son réveil.

**« Je suis toujours fâchée contre toi pour ce matin. Tu m'as abandonnée délibérément. »**

Elle tenta de ne pas sourire, en vain… Impossible de lui en vouloir, ou bien même de le feindre, lorsque des mains agiles et expertes se promenaient le long de son corps sur les zones les plus sensibles et érogènes… Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour empêcher des gémissements de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Jasper approcha sa bouche de son cou. Il ôta la tresse de Bella de son épaule afin d'avoir plus d'accessibilité. Il embrassa la zone où il pouvait sentir son pouls.

**« J'ai envie de toi… Ici et maintenant… »** Lui souffla-t-il contre sa peau. **« Je veux finir ce que j'ai commencé hier… »**

Il releva son regard vers le visage de Bella et ancra ses prunelles marines dans les prunelles chocolatées et gourmandes de sa petit-amie. Elles étaient plus foncées qu'à leur habitude. Les pupilles étaient presque entièrement dilatées sous l'effet du désir et du manque de luminosité de la pièce. Il lui demanda tacitement son accord avant d'aller plus loin. En signe de consentement, Bella frotta sa cuisse contre sa turgescence.

Il remonta la jupe du tailleur de sa belle et s'accroupit devant elle. Il sourit à la vue des bas autofixants. Cela serait bien plus pratique… Il passa deux doigts par-dessous l'élastique sur les côtés de son string.

**« J'aimerais ne pas finir cul-nu cette fois-ci agent Withlock… »** Dit-elle gentiment. Mais le message était clair.

**« Ce n'était en aucun cas mon attention agent Swan… »** Répondit-il dans un sourire.

Il glissa le sous-vêtement le long des jambes fines de sa belle et le lui tendit. Elle le prit en riant et la mit dans la poche de sa veste. Puis ils reprirent un regard très sérieux et sexuel, se dévorant littéralement du regard. Il lui fit écarter les jambes et fourra son nez dans son bas-ventre. Il inspira la fragrance de sa belle. Une odeur particulièrement aphrodisiaque. Un aperçu du paradis tout en restant sur terre…

Il embrassa le sexe de Bella avec vénération. Celle-ci gémit et passa ses doigts dans la chevelure légèrement bouclée de son amant. Il sourit contre sa peau glabre et d'une douceur infinie. Il donna un coup de langue timide mais très bien ciblé. Bella exprima sa volupté dans un soupir. Elle massa inconsciemment le cuir chevelu de Jasper. Ses cheveux le picotèrent agréablement et la sensation de bien-être se répercuta directement dans la zone située sous sa ceinture.

Il fit tournoyer sa langue autour du clitoris gonflé de sa chère et tendre. Ses jambes tremblèrent au point qu'elles cessèrent de supporter le poids de son corps un instant. Jasper eut le réflexe de la retenir. Il la regarda se mordiller la lèvre en signe d'excuse.

Il rit légèrement en se replaçant correctement. Il évita soigneusement de prodiguer trop d'attention sur son bouton de chair. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la faire jouir dans cette position. Il voulait la sentir de resserrer autour de lui de la manière la plus succulente.

Il inséra deux doigts en Bella avec la plus grande facilité du monde. Dieu ce qu'elle pouvait mouiller ! Et rien que pour lui… qui plus est !

Il releva son visage vers celui de sa belle. Elle le regardait avec amour. Sans rompre ce lien visuel, il fit quelques va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son intimité et déposa un ultime baiser sur sa chair la plus intime. Il plia légèrement les doigts afin de stimuler son point G. Lorsqu'il le toucha, Bella gémit tout en cherchant plus de contact.

**« Jazz… »** Soupira-t-elle de bonheur.

Il frotta de nouveau cette zone puis ôta ses doigts qu'il porta à sa bouche sous l'œil attentif de sa belle. Il se délecta du nectar sucré et si particulier qui les recouvrait. Bella trouva ce geste extrêmement érotique. Elle aimait le voir prendre du plaisir rien qu'avec sa saveur intime. Ça ne faisait que renforcer le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait…

Elle fit relever son amant et le colla contre son corps. Elle l'embrassa avec dévotion et apprécia le goût qu'elle avait sur les lèvres de Jasper. Celui-ci la porta un peu plus loin dans la pièce jusqu'à une étagère en métal. Il sentit les mains de Bella s'attaquer à sa ceinture pour en défaire la boucle. Puis la braguette de son pantalon fut abaissée et ce dernier se retrouva au sol.

Bella caressa la bosse du boxer de Jasper. Il inclina le bassin de sorte à avoir plus de contact et Bella se retrouva complètement collée contre les étagères.

**« Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de te faire… »** Lui dit-il à l'oreille.

**« Ne te prive surtout pas… »** Lui répondit-elle dans un soupir.

**« Alors retourne-toi. »**

Elle s'exécuta en gémissant.

**« Écarte bien les jambes… juste… comme ça… »** Dit-il en passant ses mains entre ses cuisses pour la guider et l'exciter davantage.

Il prit soin de laisser le plus longtemps trainer ses doigts sur sa peau. Bella voulut resserrer ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre dans l'espoir d'obtenir un minimum de soulagement. Jasper fit claquer sa langue dans un geste d'agacement théâtral.

**« N'y compte même pas… J'ai tellement mieux à te proposer… Maintenant, penche-toi en avant. Accroche-toi à l'étagère et cambre bien le dos. »**

Encore une fois, Bella fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle entendit le frottement du boxer de Jasper contre sa peau puis elle sentit toute la longueur de son sexe entre ses fesses. Il se frotta lentement contre elle.

**« Est-ce que tu portes ton diaphragme ? »** Lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. L'instant d'après il n'était plus contre elle. Bella se releva légèrement et tourna la tête pour le voir sortir un préservatif de la poche de son pantalon.

**« Jasper… Je ne pense pas que cela soit d'une grande utilité désormais… »** Dit-elle doucement.

Il fronça les sourcils.

**« Alors maintenant tu es sûre d'être enceinte ? Parce que si tu n'attends pas d'enfant, ce qu'on va faire risque bien de changer la donne. Si je ne me trompe pas, tu devrais être en pleine période d'ovulation… »**

Son ton était prudent. Bella haussa les épaules du mieux qu'elle put étant donné sa position.

**« Je veux te sentir sans que rien ne s'interpose entre nous. J'ai besoin de ça. »**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Jasper pour qu'il se relève et vienne la pénétrer. Ils gémirent tous deux dans l'action du mouvement. Bella se sentait enfin entière maintenant qu'elle était en quelque sorte connectée à Jasper. Quant à lui, la sensation d'être enserré par une douce, chaude et humide paroi le transportait déjà ailleurs.

Bella tourna la tête et la reposa sur son bras pour regarder plus confortablement son petit-ami. Ils se sourirent l'un à l'autre.

**« Je t'aime. »** Dirent-ils en même temps.

Jasper se déplaça légèrement et se pencha pour embrasser sa belle dans le cou. Lorsqu'il sentit que Bella s'était adaptée à sa largeur, il sortit complètement avant de la pénétrer de nouveau. Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Bella et commença ses va-et-vient. Il lui faisait l'amour avec des gestes profonds mais pas brutaux. Il savait que la conjonction de la position et de sa longueur pouvait rapidement transformer le plaisir en douleur s'il ne prenait pas un minimum de précautions. Et quand même il n'aurait pas eu besoin de les prendre, il n'avait pas envie de la prendre sauvagement. Ces mouvements étaient à l'image des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Bella. Violent par l'intensité mais c'était un amour doux et à la fois passionné. Un amour brûlant qui le consumait de la manière la plus douce et qui ne semblait jamais s'éteindre.

Et Bella, à travers tous les gestes de Jasper, ressentait ce qu'il voulait lui faire passer. C'était bien plus que du simple sexe entre deux adultes ou entre deux personnes qui s'aiment. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il se passait... Ses yeux s'embuèrent sous l'effet du plaisir et du poids de tout ce qu'elle recevait par son amant. Elle ferma les yeux pour y remédier mais des larmes s'en échappèrent malgré tout. Tout était si fort mais si bon…

Les prémices de l'orgasme arrivèrent. La position était propice aux frottements sur son point G et les bourses de Jasper qui venaient taper contre son bas-ventre, envoyaient une onde de plaisir directement au plus profond d'elle. Jasper sentit l'étau se refermer autour de son sexe à plusieurs reprises mais de manière relativement espacée. Il déplaça l'une de ses mains jusqu'au paquet de nerfs de sa belle. Cette dernière étouffa son cri lorsqu'il passa deux doigts dessus.

**« Oh mon dieu… Jazz… »** Soupira-t-elle.

L'intéressé adorait le son de sa voix lorsqu'elle approchait de l'orgasme. Qu'y avait-il d'autre de plus doux à son oreille mis à part ceci, les trois mots magiques « je t'aime » et son rire ?

Il accéléra le rythme et continua ses caresses sur le bouton rose de sa moitié. Encore une fois elle étouffa un cri. À mesure que l'orgasme se rapprochait pour chacun, l'acte sexuel redevint ce qu'il était censé être. Ce n'était plus une déclaration d'amour par des gestes tendres comme précédemment. Malgré l'amour toujours palpable, cela ressemblait davantage à l'assouvissement d'un besoin primaire qu'auparavant…

Toutes pensées cohérentes se turent. Seul le plaisir habitait l'esprit des jeunes amants. Les contractions du bas ventre de Bella étaient de plus en plus rapprochées, offrant une délicieuse sensation sur le membre tendu qui la pénétrait et qui tressaillait parfois. Jasper sentait que son orgasme était sur le point de survenir et fit son maximum pour que Bella le rejoigne dans la jouissance au même moment.

De son côté, elle comprit également qu'il était proche. Jasper buttait de plus en plus fort au fond d'elle. Elle ne savait plus très bien si elle ressentait du plaisir ou de la douleur. C'était une limite fragile et confuse mais qui néanmoins menaçait de faire exploser cette boule au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle baissa ses dernières protections face au plaisir et se laissa submerger par la vague de jouissance.

Jasper s'accrocha aux étagères et soutint Bella d'un bras alors que l'orgasme le frappait lui aussi. Il sentait que ses jambes allaient défaillir. Il sortit de Bella, complètement essoufflé. Il s'allongea sur le sol et installa Bella au-dessus de lui. Elle lui pesait de tout son poids mais il ne trouvait pas ça gênant, au contraire, il trouvait cela réconfortant. Il récupéra doucement son souffle et calma les battements de son cœur tout en observant sa petite-amie et avec un sourire rayonnant et les yeux brillants. Elle pétillait de vie et de joie. Elle semblait dans un état de pure insouciance.

Lorsqu'elle recouvra ses esprits, elle se décala afin de moins peser sur son amant. Elle l'embrassa avec passion profitant des derniers instants d'intimité. Elle savait que cet instant en dehors de la réalité allait prendre fin d'ici peu. Ils étaient au travail, on devait sûrement les chercher à l'heure qu'il est. Elle soupira à l'idée de devoir jouer la comédie devant les autres, de cacher ses sentiments, de ne pas pouvoir le manger des yeux ou lui faire des regards doux… Elle inspira l'odeur réconfortante et virile de son homme avant de se relever. Elle chercha dans le matériel présent dans la pièce de quoi s'essuyer les cuisses. Il y a une foutue loi qui dit « tout ce qui en rentre doit forcément en sortir » à son plus grand regret…

Jasper se releva lui aussi et se rhabilla. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu rester dans cette pièce et ne plus jamais en sortir. Il voulait de moins en moins la quitter. Il la regarda chercher dans la pièce avec amusement tandis qu'il s'adossait contre l'une des étagères. Elle avait de superbes formes et des fesses à en faire perdre la tête. Son corps semblait directement avoir été modelé par des mains d'experts pour incarner la perfection. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui refaire l'amour.

**« Je pense que je vais y aller. Si on sort en même temps, des gens pourraient nous voir. Ca éveillerait les soupçons. »** Dit Jasper.

Bella trouva enfin de quoi s'essuyer.

**« Deux minutes, je préfère quand même être habillée quand tu ouvriras la porte. »**

Elle récupéra ensuite ses vêtements et les enfila rapidement. Elle se mit derrière la porte, de sorte à ce que quand Jasper sortirait, on ne pourrait pas la voir.

Il déverrouilla la serrure de la porte et sortit avec précaution. Il la claqua et entendit Bella la verrouiller de nouveau. Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Emmett et son chef n'étaient pas là. Certainement, en train d'interroger leur prise de la veille. Il en profita pour descendre au sous-sol, à la morgue. L'étage était presque désert, ce qui arrangeait grandement Jasper. Il traversa la grande salle des autopsies et entra dans la pièce à fournitures. Il y avait de tout, pour les vivants comme pour les morts. Dans un tout petit bac dans un coin, il trouva des emballages cartonnés. Test de grossesse. Parfait !

Au moment de sortir de la pièce, il tomba nez à nez avec Edward.

**« Jasper ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** Demanda-t-il surpris.

Son regard descendit jusqu'à l'objet que Jasper tenait en main. Il fronça les sourcils.

**« Ce n'est pas pour moi. »** Se justifia Jasper.

La remarque eut le don de faire sourire le médecin.

**« Ça j'imagine ! » **Répondit-il. **« Mais je ne peux pas te laisser prendre du matériel. Est-ce au moins pour une personne qui travaille ici ? »**

Jasper hocha la tête.

**« Elle tient juste à ce que ça ne sache pas. »**

**« Je peux garder le secret médical. »** Essaya-t-il de le convaincre.

**« Si je te dis le nom, tu me promets de me donner ce test et de ne rien dire à personne ? » **Vérifia Jasper.

**« Promis ! » **Jura Edward.

Bella allait le tuer en l'apprenant, mais tant pis. Ils devaient vraiment être fixés tous les deux. Si ça se trouve, elle allait encore se défiler plus tard.

**« C'est pour Bella. » **Déclara-t-il.

Edward stoppa tout mouvement et devint soudainement pale, à croire que c'était de famille.

**« Bella pourrait être enceinte ? »**

Edward déglutit difficilement.

**« Elle a retrouvé quelqu'un ? Elle a dû faire appel à la procréation médicalement assistée pour ça ? »** Demanda-t-il avec tristesse.

Jasper essaya de rester neutre.

**« Elle t'en parlera sûrement si elle le désire. »** Dit-il simplement.

Edward regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Jasper et alla chercher du matériel pour cacher son regard.

**« Prends ce test. Y'a pas grand monde qui en utilise. Je te laisse, je dois finir de soigner mon père. »**

Il partit en marchant la tête baissée. Jasper s'en voulait de le faire souffrir. Il souffla et remonta à son étage. Bella était déjà à son bureau, il posa le test sur celui-ci. Elle prit la boîte avec précaution et méditation. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

**« Tu as croisé Edward ? »** Fit-elle calmement.

**« Au dernier moment, il m'a pris en flagrant délit. »**

Elle soupira.

**« J'imagine que tu lui as dit que c'était pour moi… »**

**« Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. J'ai merdé sur ce coup-là. Je voulais tellement savoir… »**

Il fit le tour du bureau pour lui prendre la main. Elle secoua la tête.

**« Au contraire, tu as bien fait. Il sera le premier au courant. Je suis soulagée qu'il sache. Je n'aurais pas su aborder la chose avec lui. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. »**

Jasper s'éclaircit la voix. Bella releva son visage vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Jazz ? »**

Il s'accroupit et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

**« À vrai dire, il ne sera pas tout à fait le premier… Le chef est au courant. L'épisode d'hier a confirmé ses soupçons… »** Murmura-t-il.

**« Jazz ! Tu exagères ! »** Dit-elle énervée. **« Tu comptais m'en parler ? »**

Jasper lâcha sa main et dénoua un peu sa cravate.

**« Tu ne me dis pas tout… »** Se radoucit-elle, sentant que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire et que son petit-ami hésitait à lui dire.

**« Il veut que l'un de nous deux quitte l'équipe… »**

Bella resta stoïque quelques secondes.

**« Quoi ! »** Cria-t-elle finalement en se levant.

Toutes les têtes se relevèrent vers elle. Elle se calma et se rassit.

**« Je vais aller lui parler. Tout va s'arranger. »**

**« Non Bella. Il prend ça comme une trahison. Et en vue des évènements d'hier… je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on ne soit pas dans la même équipe non plus. J'ai très envie de rester ton coéquipier mais on sait qu'on se perturbe mutuellement à cause de notre attraction l'un pour l'autre. Et puis vois le bon côté des choses. Si on est séparé et qu'il arrive malheur à une équipe, l'un de nous ne sera pas touché. Il ne sera pas tout seul… » **Dit-il en caressant le ventre de Bella.

Elle sourit faiblement. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tort.

**« D'accord… On en parlera après. Il faut déjà passer ce test. »**

Elle prit la boîte et la rangea dans un tiroir. Elle sortit ensuite une bouteille d'eau et but la moitié d'une traite. Jasper se releva et s'installa derrière son bureau. Emmett revint avec une caisse remplie de dossier.

**« On a du boulot sur la planche camarades ! » **Dit-il avec une fausse bonne humeur. **« Environ trois cents dossiers non classés susceptibles de concerner notre affaire. On y est jusqu'à la saint Glinglin, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Je vais chercher le reste… »**

Jasper se leva et prit le premier dossier. Meurtre, mafia, blanchiment d'argent… Il le posa sur le côté et prit le second. Meurtres en série avec des cibles bien précises. Ils n'étaient pas tombés sur une mince affaire. L'arrestation d'hier paraissait presque trop facile pour des gens comme eux. Jasper sentait que les choses n'allaient pas bien tourner. Il fallait être plus que quatre sur cette affaire. Il regarda Bella qui prenait un dossier à son tour. Il avait désormais un mauvais pressentiment…

Une heure et demie plus tard, Bella n'y tenant plus, saisit la boîte cartonnée et la dissimula dans son sac qu'elle emporta avec elle aux toilettes. Emmett, concentré à la tâche ne remarqua pas son départ. Ce qui fut tout le contraire de leur chef qui était revenu. Jasper se leva et rejoignit Bella dans les toilettes des dames.

Il n'y avait personne si ce n'est Bella. Il l'attendit près des lavabos. Bella tira la chasse et sortit de sa cabine. Elle posa le test à côté d'elle et se lava les mains. Elle sortit la notice et vérifia le temps d'attente. Trois minutes. Trois longues minutes. Elle déclencha son chrono sur son portable.

Jasper la rassura en la prenant dans ses bras et la berça. Elle sursauta lorsque le réveil sonna. Elle était totalement paniquée à l'idée des résultats. Elle avait une boule au ventre et encore envie de vomir.

**« Tu veux que je regarde le premier ? »**

Elle hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas savoir…

**« Deux barres pour positif, une si négatif… »** Le prévint-elle.

Il prit le test en main et le regarda. Bella l'observa. Il resta impassible et reposa le test.

**« Alors ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

**« Qu'espères-tu comme réponse ? »**

Elle haussa les épaules. Que voulait-elle ? Elle regarda Jasper dans les yeux puis son ventre toujours plat. Elle voulait fonder une famille avec lui. Voilà ce qu'elle voulait.

**« Je veux un bébé avec toi… »** Dit-elle tout bas.

Jasper lui fit relever le menton et l'embrassa.

**« Alors souris parce que ton souhait a été exaucé. »**

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Son expression heureuse et touchante lui donna envie de pleurer. Elle sauta dans ses bras. Elle venait d'avoir la confirmation que son rêve inaccessible ne l'était pas tant que ça… Elle ne retint plus ses larmes et l'embrassa.

**« On va être parents ! »** Dit-elle pour rendre les choses encore plus réalistes.

**« Oui ma Bella. On va être parents. »** Répéta-t-il la voix chargée en émotion.

Il essuya l'une de ses larmes et la reprit dans ses bras. Il se vit dans le miroir. Il semblait avoir rajeuni de plusieurs années. Ses yeux étaient étincelants de bonheur.

**« Tu devrais retourner au boulot. J'arrive dans quelques minutes, le temps d'un réajustement de mascara. »** Lui dit-elle.

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Jasper l'approfondit avec amour.

**« À tout de suite, future maman ! »** Sourit-il.

Il sortit des toilettes et essaya de se recomposer un masque professionnel sans vraiment y parvenir. Il gardait un air rêveur. Il revint s'installer sur sa chaise en sifflotant sans s'en rendre compte. Il flottait sur son nuage de bonheur. Il allait être papa…

Carlisle Cullen soupira bruyamment. Il était de très mauvaise humeur et lorsque Bella arriva fraîche comme une rose avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il le fut bien davantage. Il partit faire une séance de tir au pistolet pour se calmer. Emmett regardait tout le monde avec l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose de très important. Pourtant il n'osa rien demandé et tous les trois se replongèrent dans leur travail.

**Trois jours plus tard.**

Le téléphone de Jasper sonna. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et regarda l'heure. Six heures du matin. Il grogna. Ils avaient tous fini tard la veille et on lui demandait encore de venir. Il décrocha en voyant le numéro de son patron. Ce dernier était revenu sur sa décision. Il attendait que cette affaire soit terminée avant de le virer. Il avait déjà mobilisé deux autres équipes sur le coup. Toute l'aide possible était nécessaire.

**« Allo ? »**

**« On a besoin de vous et de Swan. Volturi s'est échappé ce matin. Il y a de l'activité dans toute la ville. Tout le monde s'affole. On a des raisons de penser qu'ils préparent bien plus que du trafic d'armes et de stupéfiants. Ils projetteraient de faire sauter notre QG par vengeance. On est en plan d'alerte. Faites attention à vous. On se retrouve à l'endroit prévu en cas de crise. »**

Jasper déglutit.

**« On arrive au plus vite. »**

Il n'entendit plus que les tonalités du téléphone. Il raccrocha et se tourna pour réveiller doucement Bella.

**« Ma chérie. On est en alerte pour le boulot. Habille-toi, la journée n'a même pas commencé qu'elle promet déjà d'être longue. »**

Bella grogna et se frotta les yeux.

**« J'ai pas envie d'y aller… Je veux encore dormir… Je suis fatiguée… »**

Jasper avait remarqué que sa grossesse lui prenait une grande partie de son énergie et encore plus maintenant qu'elle était au courant. Sans parler du fait qu'ils veillaient tard pour le boulot et se lever tôt pour y retourner. Et aussi les séances de sport de chambre pour fêter l'emménagement de Bella et l'agrandissement de la famille.

**« Je vais aller te faire du café. Prends ton temps ma puce. »**

Il se leva et enfila un boxer. Il prépara du café et des œufs brouillés au fromage version express. Bella débarqua, toute pale mais habillée. Elle devait certainement avoir encore vomi. Jasper lui tendit son assiette et son mug. Elle remercia et avala rapidement la totalité de sa nourriture. Elle débarrassa tandis que Jasper partait s'habiller. Ils prirent leur arme et partirent au lieu de rendez-vous ultraconfidentiel.

Leur patron les accueillit rapidement. Il y avait snipers, hommes d'intervention et toute la grosse artillerie. L'affaire était vraiment sérieuse… Jasper s'inquiéta pour Bella. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mêlée mais ne dit rien. Il savait que c'était son choix et que têtue comme elle était et en tant que fille de shérif, elle ne voudrait rien entendre.

On les emmena pour s'équiper de gilets pare-balles et d'armes avec de plus grands chargeurs. On les briffa rapidement. Emmett les rejoignit. Il avait finalement été mis au courant de leur situation.

**« C'est pas un peu risqué pour toi Bella ? Si jamais ma Rose était enceinte, jamais je n'accepterais qu'elle prenne autant de risques. Ça ne te rend pas dingue Jasper ? »**

L'intéressé regarda Bella.

**« Si mais elle peut le faire. »**

Bella sourit. Jasper lui faisait confiance.

**« On ne sera pas au cœur de l'action. On se contentera de rester dans les zones qui risquent le moins. »**

Jasper balisait de plus en plus. Ce mauvais pressentiment qui n'avait cessé de persister se renforçait de plus en plus.

**« Je n'aime pas ça. On est au courant de leurs plans, pourquoi ne le seraient-ils pas également à propos des nôtres ? Ils savent que certaines zones seront moins protégées que d'autres. Ils vont peut-être en profiter pour s'attaquer aux plus faibles et nous tendre des pièges. »**

**« Tu préfères attaquer là où c'est jugé le plus dangereux ? »**

Emmett le regarda comme s'il était fou. Dit comme ça, il était clair que ça ne donnait pas plus envie.

**« Ma supposition était stupide. On oublie. »**

Bella lui serra la main pour le réconforter. Carlisle Cullen avança vers eux.

**« On y va. On sera accompagné par une équipe d'intervention. »**

Ils montèrent dans le véhicule d'intervention au moteur électrique, leur chef prit le volant et les conduisit rapidement jusqu'à un vieil entrepôt désaffecté. Personne n'appréciait ce genre d'endroit. Les bonnes planques n'étaient jamais assez nombreuses en comparaison de toutes les zones d'exposition. Ils firent toute une série de mesures et d'évaluations.

**« Ils sont une demi-douzaine. L'équipe d'intervention passe la première. On est ici pour les arrêter mais si votre vie est menacée, n'hésitez à aucun moment et appuyez sur la gâchette. Ces types ne nous feront pas de cadeau. Je ne veux pas de morts ce soir excepté dans leur camp. Tout le monde est prêt ? »** Demanda leur chef.

Chacun acquiesça.

**« Alors on est parti. »**

Tous sortirent du véhicule. Le jour commençait à se lever. Cela arrangeait la visibilité de tout le monde. Ils n'auraient pas besoin des visières nocturnes mais ils seraient plus visibles.

L'équipe d'intervention entra dans le bâtiment. Des séries de coups de feu plus ou moins longues se firent entendre. Jasper marqua une pause. Quelque chose en lui lui dictait vraiment de rentrer chez lui avec Bella.

La radio grésilla.

_**« Zone dégagée. On en a eu quatre et un blessé. C'est parti pour le cache-cache ! »**_

**« On y va ! »** Déclara Carlisle Cullen. **« Emmett et Swan, vous prenez la partie gauche. Withlock vous allez à droite et je vais tout droit. On maintient le contact radio. »**

Les recherches commencèrent. Les lieux étaient beaucoup trop calmes. Jasper avait une sensation vraiment oppressante dans la poitrine. Heureusement, Bella était avec Emmett. Il mit de côté ses pensées et se concentra. Il marchait à couvert, arme devant soi et aux aguets du moindre bruit. Il entendit de l'agitation sur sa droite et pointa son arme dans cette direction. Une grosse bête noire et velue sortit des caisses, le surprenant. Jasper reprit confiance et continua de marcher devant lui.

Son cœur battait à la chamade et une goutte de sueur commençait à se former sur le coin de son front. Il avança encore jusqu'à atteindre le mur du fond de l'entrepôt. Il regarda sur sa gauche et vit son chef. Ils se firent signe.

_RAS._

Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas de trace d'Emmett et de Bella. À l'instant où il pensait ça, des détonations se firent entendre de leur côté. Jasper résista contre l'envie de courir en leur direction. La seconde suivante fut d'un calme inquiétant et un nouveau coup de feu partit.

_**« Tout va bien de notre côté. On en a eu un. »**_ Déclara Bella par la radio.

Jasper relâcha l'air de ses poumons. Elle allait bien.

_**« Il n'avait pas de blessure avant qu'on l'abatte. On recherche le blessé. D'après l'équipe d'intervention, il a été touché à la jambe dans la zone que couvre Jasper. Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin. Emmett et moi retournons au véhicule pour vérifier le radar. »**_

_**« Je n'ai rien vu de mon côté si ce n'est un rat. »**_Répondit Jasper.

_**« Soyez quand même prudents. Sait-on jamais. »**_

Son chef le rejoignit. Jasper observa l'allée par laquelle il était venu. Des rats circulaient suivant un même chemin.

**« Les rats aiment la chair saignante ? »** Demanda-t-il à son chef.

Ce dernier observa les animaux et suivait la logique de l'agent Withlock. Ils se firent signe et avancèrent doucement vers les bêtes noires sans les effrayer. Il y avait des traces de sang frais sur le sol et des traces d'un pied que l'on traine.

Son chef lui dit qu'il prenait les devants. Il sortit de leur cachette et disparut du champ de vision de Jasper. Trois coups partirent. Il se précipita pour vérifier la situation. Son chef était toujours debout tenant un cadavre en joue.

**« Bon boulot chef. »**

Il le remercia d'un signe de tête.

_**« On l'a eu. »**_ Déclara-t-il dans la radio. _**« Travail terminé, on sécurise la zone. »**_

_**« Les hommes sont déjà sur la tâche. »**_Dit Bella. _**« Je suis contente que vous alliez bien. »**_

Ils sortirent du bâtiment. Bella se précipita dans les bras de Jasper sous l'œil réprobateur de leur supérieur. Mais elle s'en fichait pertinemment. Elle avait bien cru l'avoir perdu. Son travail était vraiment stressant et elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'Emmett voulait dire.

Jasper releva le visage et vit au loin un homme habillé de noir. Il plissa des yeux et comprit ce qu'il voyait réellement. Il poussa Bella et cria en même temps « à couvert ». Des sons assourdissants emplirent l'atmosphère.

Jasper était sur Bella mais ne l'écrasait pas pour autant.

**« Tout le monde va bien ? » **Demanda Carlisle Cullen.

Emmett répondit que oui. Jasper et Bella ne répondirent pas. Tous deux sentaient un liquide chaud leur couler dessus.

**« Withlock ? Swan ? »**

Des pas se précipitèrent sur eux. Bella mit sa main sur son cou, là où le sang coulait. Il n'y avait aucune blessure, ni douleur. Alors elle regarda le cou de son amant et hoqueta d'horreur.

**« Jazz ! »** Cria-t-elle.

Il se déplaça et s'allongea à côté d'elle.

**« Je vais bien. »** Mentit-il pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

La vérité c'est qu'il avait atrocement mal. Une douleur lancinante était apparue dans son cou, près de sa carotide. Les sons disparurent progressivement autour de lui. Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être dû aux coups de feu. Pas si son audition disparaissait lentement. Il sentait ses forces le quitter rapidement, trop rapidement. Il garda les yeux ouverts sur son ange. Le soleil matinal éclairait son visage de la manière la plus douce. Il ferma un instant les yeux. Malgré la douleur, il arrivait à lui sourire. Il voulait effacer cette expression de souffrance de son si beau et angélique visage. Le soleil éclairait ses larmes qui se transformaient en diamant.

Il voulut lui dire à quel point il l'aimait une dernière fois comme dans les films mais il n'y parvint pas. Il sentait déjà la lumière l'accueillir. C'était bien trop tôt à son goût. Il aurait voulu connaître son enfant et partager bien plus de temps avec Bella. Il voulait qu'elle prenne soin d'elle et de leur enfant comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait été là.

Jasper ferma les yeux sans pouvoir les rouvrir. Il garda en tête l'image de sa Bella tandis que les ténèbres l'engloutissaient…


	16. Votes

Nous vous remercions de l'intérêt qu'à susciter ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Pour cela, il vous suffit de choisir vos 3 favoris, jusqu'au dimanche 03/06/2012 inclus !

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

**http:[/][/]www[.]damn-addict-lemon[.]com5[/]t3127-ouverture-des-votes**

(enlevez les crochets si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès le 04 juin !

.

**Nouveautés du moment : Vous n'avez plus l'obligation de vous inscrire sur le forum pour voter. **

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que plus on est de fou plus on rit et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

**Et enfin, n'oubliez pas que vous avez toujours la possibilité de participer au "Marginality contest" jusqu'au 17 juin 2012.**

.

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	17. Résultat

Et oui, c'est déjà fini pour les votes, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus par les Damn-Addict-Lemon-Members !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plus et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

" **Hidden desires Contest** " :

Baise-moi : Cchope

Caramel or Chocolate Color : Kalika-Ma & Nathy

Trahison : Slakware

Illusion fantasque ? : Kalika-Ma & Nathy

A Force D' Etre Tenté, On Finit Par Craquer : Tilunarou

Servir et être servi ! : Kalika-Ma & Sheewie

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre : Slakware

Monte-moi, Jasper ! : Jul-l-amazone

Le coeur gouverne la raison : Died-apple

Wrong : Lecholls

Le secret est l'écrin du bonheur : Died-apple

sa fille : Htray

La photo : Htray

Tomber pour elle : Eliloulou

Alors, aviez-vous devinez qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lu ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer les trois gagnants du concours n°12 du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En troisième position, il s'agit de :

**« Monte-moi, Jasper! »** de Jul-L-Amazone

La seconde place ex-aequo revient à :

**« La photo »** de Htray

**« Tel est pris qui croyait prendre »** de Slakware

Et la PREMIERE PLACE est attribuée à :

**« Wrong »** de Lecholls

Félicitations à vous qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail, mais aussi à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

Et n'hésitez pas à venir participer au **«Marginality Contest»** vous avez jusqu'au 17/06/2012 pour envoyer vos écrits!

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
